Como si no fuera suficiente
by Abizmo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un estudiante de Cambridge a punto de reprobar el año. La única forma de evitarlo es inscribirse en un curso de antropología social impartido por un extraño profesor francés, pero las influencias de su familia, estar cerca de Alfred y saber que está dándole la espalda a todo lo que alguna vez aspiró a ser, lo siguen como una sombra. [AU]
1. Capítulo I

**Resumen: **Arthur Kirkland es un estudiante londinense de Cambridge, y para su mala suerte está a punto de reprobar el año. Como si aquello fuera poco, la única forma de evitarlo es inscribirse en un curso de antropología social, impartido por un extraño profesor francés. Lo único que irrita a Arthur más que un francés entrometido, es que ese francés sea Francis Bonnefoy.

Historia hecha a principios del 2010. Ni los personajes, parejas ni ranking se han definido aún; sólo están las ganas y el cariño (además del ocio).

* * *

.

**Como si no fuera suficiente**

.

Aún era temprano, todavía no obscurecía en Londres y quedaban una buena cantidad de horas para que el sol se escondiera. Eso era bueno considerando que estaban en pleno mes de octubre. No obstante, y para disgusto de Francis, había decidido salir justo en la hora punta. Parecía que todos los ingleses escogían la misma hora para regresar del trabajo a sus casas – cosa poco inteligente, si sabes el ajetreo que se forma en las calles principales -, y a pesar de que él había intentado atrasar lo más posible su salida, para evitarse el mal rato, ahora se encontraba avanzando dificultosamente por la calle Montmouth, cerca de Westminster, en pleno centro de la ciudad.

Había descartado desde un principio la idea de tomar un taxi. Aunque reconocía cierto _encanto _a los famosos automóviles negros, no estaba dispuesto a pagar sus exorbitantes precios por estar estancado en una avenida; tal y como ahora estaban esos cientos de vehículos, moviéndose apenas unos pocos metros cada diez minutos. Por lo mismo también estaban descartados los autobuses (Francis tampoco estaba dispuesto a rebajarse a tener que usar un medio de transporte tan público e incómodo, si acaso podía evitarlo). Metro tampoco: a las seis de la tarde el subterráneo parecía una cripta común.

¿La solución? Movilizarse a pie; la opción más conveniente y efectiva, además de saludable para su cuerpo.

Por ser otoño cargaba con una chaqueta de cuero liviana encima de su camisa. No se fiaba mucho del clima londinense, aunque en París las cosas no fueran muy distintas por esos días. Como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo, Francis miró el reloj en su muñeca; faltaban poco más de cinco minutos para que dieran las y media. Genial… ahora llegaría tarde a la reunión.

Doblando hacia la derecha, bajando un poco más y siguiendo el curso del río, el francés al fin sintió el alivio de divisar un parque a una cuadra de distancia. Como por arte de magia de pronto todos los bocinazos y murmullos cesaron. Aliviado de que sus oídos pudieran encontrar algo de paz el rubio se adentró en aquel famoso parque. No se podía decir que era igual a Versalles, pero en su conjunto tenía cierta mística. Cruzó la calle y al llegar al otro lado, un barrio relativamente bohemio al que solía ir la gente joven, abrió la puerta de un bar y entró.

Pronto el ruido del exterior se apagó, escuchándose solamente los murmullos de las personas del local. Miró a su alrededor con calma. Al fondo del bar, con cervezas en mano, dos hombres le hacían señas para que se acercara. Francis sonrió de lado y avanzó por entre las demás mesas, sentándose en aquella ocupada por los otros dos.

"Llegas tarde Bonnefoy. Por tu culpa he tenido que pagar dos cervezas, y todo porque el niñato de Antonio no podía esperar a que tú mismo lo invitaras" le espetó uno de los hombres en un inglés con marcado acento alemán. A primera vista llamaba la atención por su condición albina y, si con ello no bastara, por sus extrañas maneras, poco características de los de su país.

"Qué hablador eres Gil. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien fue a la barra para hablarle a una de las chicas, y que lo de las cervezas sólo fue una excusa."

Francis se acomodó en su asiento y pidió que le trajeran algo para beber. A su lado sus compañeros ya habían empezado una nueva discusión –o mejor dicho sólo Gilbert, el germano-.

"Supongo que ya sabes que es oficial: me vengo a vivir a Londres," habló Antonio dejando a un lado a Gilbert, que todavía refunfuñaba entre dientes. Dando un sorbo a su vaso continuó: "La empresa necesitaba a un representante en Inglaterra, y como yo era uno de los más joven y no tenía familia que me atase, mi jefe me ofreció como posible candidato. Y aquí me ves. En una o dos semanas me asentaré definitivamente, al menos por lo que queda de año."

"¿Así que finalmente dejas Madrid para acompañarnos?" bromeó el francés. "Será bueno tenerte con nosotros. Así no tendré que gastar tanto en llamadas y al fin tendré a alguien con quién hablar"

"Hey, me parece que te estas olvidando de alguien, viejo. Para tu información, y sólo para recordarte, el único que ha tenido que soportar tus pervertidas historias de fin de semana he sido yo," intervino Gilbert interrumpiéndolos. "No te preocupes _sevillitas_, que de ahora en adelante contarás con mi increíble persona, y así no te aburrirás tan pronto de esta ciudad".

"En serio se los agradezco muchachos, pero por ahora creo que estaré ocupado con la mudanza. Además, ya te he dicho mil veces Gilbert que no me llames así. No soy de Sevilla, sino de Toledo".

Uno de los que atendían llegó trayéndoles la cerveza restante y, dejándola frente al rubio, se excusó y retiró. Francis tomó la lata y la vació por completo en su vaso, llevándoselo a la boca para calmar un poco la sed.

"Bueno ¿y qué hay de ti?" le preguntó Antonio, acompañado del ceño interrogante del alemán. Llevándose una mano a su cabello Francis se reclinó en la silla y, suspirando, se volvió hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, jugando con el borde del vaso distraídamente.

"Nada muy interesante que digamos. Lo mismo de siempre: hace poco me llamaron de la universidad de Cambridge, preguntándome si podía hacer un curso de antropología social. Al parecer es para la facultad de Ciencias Políticas, y serán sólo cuatro meses. La paga era buena, así que acepté. Las clases comenzarán la próxima semana, pero aún no he decidido bien qué tema tocar primero". Hubo un breve silencio tras sus palabras. El muchacho de pelo blanco, que hasta entonces no había prestado mucha atención, se aproximó hacia él, acortando el espacio que los separaba.

"Pero hombre, eso no es nada," dijo el español sorprendido. "¡Es genial, me alegro por ti! Qué importa si es por tres, cinco o seis meses, esto hay que celebrarlo."

"Já, lo lamento por los pobres chicos, pero debo reconocer que es una noticia fantástica. ¡Salud por eso!" exclamó el otro, levantando exageradamente su cerveza. "¡Hey mesero, otra ronda para nosotros!" gritó mirando a la barra mientras Francis y Antonio sonreían, empezando así una nueva y más animada conversación.

En seguida llegaron las nuevas bebidas, esta vez una marca alemana a petición exclusiva de Gilbert. Pronto la confianza hizo a un lado la discreción - en parte influida un poco por la cerveza -, y las risas no se hicieron esperar. No dejaban de llamar la atención a pesar de lo común que era ver extranjeros allí: un trío formado por un español, un alemán y un francés hablando tan amistosamente no era cosa de todos los días. Pero no eran los únicos que se divertían. Poco a poco el bar se empezó a llenar de gente, varios de ellos universitarios de los alrededores que venían a relajarse después de una larga jornada.

Francis los miraba disimuladamente. Un grupo de dos chicas y un tío entraron y se sentaron unas mesas más allá. No se veían mucho más jóvenes que él y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguno de ellos sería su futuro alumno.

* * *

Afuera, a no muchas cuadras de distancia, un inglés caminaba con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba su pelo mojado por una repentina lluvia y un abrigo largo de color gris. Cruzó la calle sin prestar mucha atención y sólo entonces, cuando uno de los automóviles frenó en seco y le tocó la bocina, encolerizado, notó que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Arthur, que a esas alturas no estaba para cortesías, golpeó con su puño el capó del coche y maldijo unas cuantas veces al tipo tras el volante. Hacía frío y necesitaba urgentemente algo que le calmara los nervios. Siguió caminando y decidió entrar al primer lugar que le ofreciera una barra y algo de alcohol – descartando los supermercados, obviamente -.

En la calle las personas avanzaban en un mar de paraguas. Con dificultad se las arregló para pasar por entre la masa y, con algo de alegría, notó que no lejos se encontraba un bar al que solía ir con sus compañeros los fines de semana.

Antes de entrar miró su billetera, asegurándose que llevaba algo de dinero con qué pagar. Tras cerciorarse entró en el local y en seguida se dirigió a la barra. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, pero no le importó.

"Un vaso de ron, por favor" le dijo a una de las chicas sin siquiera levantar la vista. Cansado, se llevó ambas manos a la sien.

Como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de tener que hacer un ensayo, en la facultad le acababan de decir que tenía que inscribirse a más tardar esa misma tarde en un curso de sociología o algo por el estilo, y que necesitaba traer urgentemente una copia de su cédula y pase de estudiante; de lo contrario corría el riesgo de no pasar el año por falta de horas no obligatorias y ramos opcionales. ¡Pero si por algo se llamaban ramos _no obligatorios_! Arthur estaba inscrito en todas las materias habidas y por haber, todo lo que le ofrecía la facultad, y, sin embargo, estaba a punto de ser reprobado por un inútil ramo opcional.

El inglés le dio un largo sorbo a su vaso con ron, sintiendo cómo el líquido pasaba por su garganta y le quemaba a medida que avanzaba. Un calor se alojó en su estómago, una sensación que, aunque no podía definirla como agradable, le era muy familiar y casi aliviante. Por suerte había alcanzado a hacer todos los trámites de inscripción; ahora sólo tenía que arreglárselas para dejar libres las horas en que era el curso y así poder asistir, al menos, al mínimo de clases necesarias para aprobarlo.

A su lado se sentaron dos hombres con aspecto de empresarios que molestaban y reían fuertemente. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y se volteó, dándoles la espalda. Sólo por hoy se daría el gusto de odiar a todo y a todos, a pesar de que se consideraba un inglés orgulloso y devoto de las buenas costumbres. Aquel día había sido uno de aquellos en los que, de haber sabido, se habría quedado en casa.

"Tráeme otro del mismo," ordenó al primer chico que se le cruzó por el frente, agitando su ahora vaso vacío.

* * *

A unas pocas mesas de distancia Francis observaba el ir y venir de la gente. Ya había calculado que por cada cuatro hombres entraban tres mujeres, y que la mayoría venía en grupos impares en donde los beneficiados solían ser los primeros. De pronto el sonido de un ligero portazo llamó su atención, y como estaba de espaldas a la pared miró con disimulo hacia la entrada. Sus ojos se posaron, curiosos, sobre un muchacho joven, sin duda el responsable de aquel portazo. Llevaba un abrigo grueso y su pelo - tan o más claro que el suyo – húmedo, al igual que sus zapatos. Contempló por unos instantes al desafortunado, que acababa de llevarse a la boca un buen trago de ron. Francis se llevó una mano a la barbilla, intrigado por aquel muchacho.

"Francis… que te has quedado pegado," murmuró Antonio a su lado, chasqueando los dedos justo encima de su cara. El francés volvió en sí un tanto descolocado, disculpándose por su falta de atención. "No pasa nada, sólo que no he podido aguantar las ganas de asustarte," rió por lo bajo el moreno. "¿Y qué estabas mirando con tanto interés?" le preguntó curioso, volteando a ver hacia donde segundo antes había estado mirando su amigo.

"Eh… nada, sólo miraba a la gente de afuera. Me preguntaba qué clase de persona era la que entraba a este lugar," contestó esquivo.

"Pero qué perdida de tiempo, Bonnefoy. Yo en tu lugar preferiría echarle un vistazo a aquella chica del mesón, pero conociéndote seguro que estabas más interesado en verle el culo a un tío," dijo Gilbert, acabando en una sonora carcajada.

"Vale, vale. Me han pillado," reconoció Francis encogiéndose de hombres, siguiéndoles el juego. En seguida sus dos compañeros rompieron en risotadas burlándose de él.

"Oye, ya basta de bromas o nos echarán de aquí," repuso el español al ver que algunos los miraban con cara de pocos amigos. "De todos modos, creo que ya es hora de irme. Aún me queda por desembalar algunas cajas y si no lo hago hoy de seguro que luego ni me acordaré de ellas".

"¿Tan pronto y ya te vas? Qué aguafiestas eres Antonio," bufó Gilbert en tono acusador. "En fin, si él se va yo también. No es nada personal contigo Francis, pero en unos minutos empezarán a dar un programa, ese de los ricos que deciden hacerse mendigos y todo eso. Hay uno que cada vez que lo enfoca la cámara empieza a llorar como un becerrito. Es graciosísimo, tendrías que verlo".

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y tras despedirse y quedar para una próxima vez, luego de que Antonio volviese de España, se fueron del bar dejándolo solo. El francés miró cómo se alejaban por la acera, hasta que los perdió de vista. Durante unos minutos se quedo ahí, sin pensar en nada en especial, hasta que dos hombres armaron un pequeño lió y el encargado tuvo que sacarlos del bar bajo amenazas. Pasada la primera impresión todo volvió a la normalidad. Los clientes volvían a retomar sus conversaciones y algunos de ellos abandonaban el local para irse a sus casas. Sólo por curiosidad Francis desvió su rostro hacia la barra, y se sorprendió al encontrar al mismo inglés del portazo todavía sentado, sosteniendo entre sus manos un vaso de ron. ¿Cuántos se habría alcanzado tomar ya?

Francis se levantó, atraído por el curioso personaje, y pasando a la barra para cancelar su cuenta se colocó a su lado. Lo que Francis no sabía era que aquel inglés no estaba del mejor ánimo, y que si bien sus intenciones podían ser buenas – bueno… al menos lo eran en Francia – aquello podía terminar de forma muy poco glamorosa.

Arthur, que todavía estaba en sus cinco sentidos -aunque con cierta precariedad-, se encontraba bastante a gusto en compañía de su bebida. Por lo mismo, cuando sintió que alguien se colocaba a su lado, frunció el ceño y decidió ignorarlo. Supuso que sólo estaban pidiendo la cuenta y que pronto se marcharía. En efecto, el sujeto pidió la cuenta y Arthur notó un leve acento nasal que le provocó un ligero escalofrío.

Francés.

Genial. Como si ya no hubiera tenido bastante con sus propias desgracias, ahora tenía a su lado a un molestoso francés. No era que tuviera algún reparo en Francia, no. Es más, incluso gustaba de la buena comida y el nivel cultural de su capital, en especial del arte, pero nunca había podido aguantar a un galo por más de quince minutos. De pronto un olor a perfume empezó a escocerle en la nariz, mezclado con un ligero no sé qué a vino. El rubio tosió a causa de la picazón que, inexplicablemente, había bajado hasta su garganta. Maldijo de forma ininteligible, bebiendo al seco lo que le quedaba de ron.

"Disculpa, ¿sabes a dónde se ha ido la chica que atendía la caja?" le preguntó una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

Arthur cerró los ojos respirando hondo. Habría querido decir algo como _Why are you bloody __bothering__ me_ o _Go away frog_, sin embargo lo que salió de su boca fue un simple, pero equivalente "¿Qué es lo que quieres?", seguido de una mirada furibunda.

Sin embargo su intento de ahuyentar al otro no surtió el efecto esperado. Al contrario, quién se sorprendió fue él mismo, que no esperaba encontrarse con un hombre de cabello rubio, largo, a tan poca distancia. En un principio Arthur creyó que el alcohol le estaba jugando una mala pasada y que sólo se trataba de una muchacha, pero la idea pronto fue descartada. Turbado por la invasión logró articular, con dificultad, unos cuántos monosílabos, lo que lo irritó aún más.

"Que si sabes a dónde se ha ido la chica del mesón," le volvió a repetir el francés en un inglés bastante fluido.

"No. No lo sé y tampoco me interesa" contestó secamente, haciendo un gesto al mozo para que le llenara de nuevo el vaso. Al no tener una respuesta inmediata el británico creyó haber alejado al hombre, pero su voz volvió a llegar a sus oídos.

"¿No crees que ya has bebido bastante?" le dijo sentándose a su lado, apoyando su codo sobre la barra y en la mano su rostro. Ahora sí que Arthur estaba realmente fastidiado. ¿Quién diablos se creía aquel turista para venir a cuestionar cuánto y cómo bebía?

"Si tienes alguna sugerencia a mi forma de beber puedes ahorrártela. No la necesito" le espetó cortante.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte. Sólo te vi desde mi mesa y quise hablar un poco. Espero no haber sido impertinente."

Por poco evitó atragantarse con el líquido. Era estupendo. Simplemente fantástico. Primero lo aborda de la nada un francés y ahora resulta que quiere ligar con él. "No me malinterpretes," volvió a hablar el hombre, "es sólo que no pude evitar notar la forma en que entraste. No pareces muy contento que digamos."

"Ni tampoco pretendía parecerlo," murmuró con desinterés.

Tal vez este chico no era el indicado para lo que Francis había tenido en mente. Aún así no podía negar que resultaba interesante y que, de alguna forma, empatizaba con él. Cayendo su error el francés se dio vuelta en el taburete y pidió una copa de champaña.

"¿Qué es lo que haces? Creí que lo que querías era pedir la cuenta para largarte," le dijo el rubio con cara de pocos amigos, disimulando su curiosidad.

"Si, es verdad. Pero algo que no sea cerveza me sentará bien. Además, el ron no viene conmigo"

"No pensaba invitarte, tampoco" contestó desviando la mirada. "Pero al fin y al cabo no me incumbe. Si tanto lo deseas, eres libre de sentarte donde te plazca".

Francis sonrió satisfecho; al menos aquello ya era un avance. A pesar de resistencia inicial y de sus insultos pronto entablaron una escueta conversación. De esa forma Francis supo que el nombre del inglés era Arthur, y que desde hace varios años vivía en Londres. El tipo no era tan hosco como aparentaba a primera vista, pero sí gustaba del sarcasmo y a veces resultaba bastante susceptible. Presumió también que la facilidad con la que pasaba de un estado anímico a otro se debía, en parte, a la enorme cantidad de alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo.

Debieron quedarse conversando por largo tiempo, porque cuando Francis volvió a mirar el reloj que colgaba en la pared ya era casi la medianoche.

"¿Qué es lo que estás mirando?" repuso Arthur, con la voz un poco rasposa. "¿Acaso la Cenicienta debe ir a alguna parte?"

El francés rió por lo bajo "No hoy," contestó, "pero ya es tarde y sería bueno que te llevara a casa".

"Aguarda un minuto. Nadie te ha pedido que me acompañes a _mi_ casa ni nada por el estilo, así que puedes guardarte tus amabilidades para la próxima doncella que se te pase por delante. No necesito de tu caridad."

"No puedes irte solo en esas condicionas. Aunque llegaras a tu casa no conseguirías meter la llave en la cerradura."

"Eso está por verse," le contestó levantándose del asiento, y para mala suerte que, en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, todo el ron que había tomado de pronto se le subió a la cabeza, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Francis alcanzó a agarrarlo al vuelo, sujetándolo de los hombros.

"_Fuck,_" gruñó Arthur arrimado a la camisa del otro, sintiendo de nuevo el olor al molesto perfume. Su cabeza le estaba empezando a doler y le costaba trabajo enfocar la vista, así como coordinar sus movimientos. A regañadientes el francés logró convencerlo de salir del lugar, para luego llamar a un taxi que lo dejara en su casa. "Quítate… aún puedo andar por mí mismo, gracias," ironizó el muchacho, avanzando con dificultad hasta la puerta. Francis pidió la cuenta y, tras pagar cerca de treinta libras sólo en alcohol, salió tras él.

Afuera había dejado de llover; las calles ya estaban secas pero la humedad y el frío del ambiente aún podían sentirse. Arthur se las había arreglado para colocarse su abrigo mientras esperaba, quieto, apoyándose ligeramente en un poste de luz intentando pasar desapercibido. Por suerte a esas horas ya no transitaban muchas personas y la oscuridad disimulaba su rostro, sonrojado por la bebida. Subiéndose el cierre de la chaqueta y enrollando una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, Francis avanzó por la acera colocándose a su lado.

"Toma," murmuró Arthur extendiéndole un billete de veinte. "¿Qué pasa? Te he dicho que lo tomes. No acostumbro a dejar que paguen por mí."

"Guárdate tu dinero," le respondió. "Considéralo una invitación. Tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos dejaré que pagues tú".

"No seas idiota y cállate," murmuró el inglés metiéndose el dinero al bolsillo, mientras las risas del mayor hacían que se ruborizase aún más de lo que estaba.

Un coche pasó cerca de ellos y el francés lo hizo parar. Arthur intentó sostenerse por sí solo, pero el suelo todavía se movía bajo sus pies. Apoyándose en el vehículo abrió con dificultad la puerta trasera, pero antes de que pudiera subirse Francis lo sujetó del brazo.

"¿Sabes a dónde tienes que ir verdad?" le preguntó levantando una ceja. Arthur lo miró furioso, ¿por quién lo tomaba que no podía llegar ni a su propia casa?

"Claro que lo sé, imbécil. Como si no supiera dónde vivo," bufó el británico, y al ver que el otro aún no lo soltaba puso los ojos en blanco, recitando monótonamente: "Southampton row, 618ht, Bloomsbury. ¿Contento ahora?"

"Ahora sí," sonrió sujetando la puerta del taxi, guiñándole un ojo. "Discúlpenos, buen hombre, ¿puede llevarnos a la 618 de Southampton row?" le dijo al conductor mientras Arthur lo miraba horrorizado. El hombre asintió y Francis le hizo un gesto al inglés para que le dejara un espacio libre.

"¿P-pero qué diablos estás haciendo?" inquirió el rubio atónito, mientras éste cerraba la puerta y se acomodaba en el asiento. Para desgracia de Arthur el taxi ya se había puesto en marcha.

"Mis principios no me permiten dejar a alguien ebrio a su suerte, menos a la medianoche. Te acompañaré hasta tu casa y luego me iré a la mía," le contestó con suficiencia, cancelando por anticipado al conductor.

"Ni de broma, francés demente" dijo alarmado. "O haces que se detenga el maldito coche o llamo a la policía aquí mismo," lo amenazó sacando su teléfono móvil. Francis suspiró y con un rápido movimiento le quitó el aparato de las manos.

"Cálmate y deja de ser tan testarudo. No tengo mayores pretensiones contigo, _mon ami_ ," le aclaró guardando el móvil en su pantalón. Luego se volteó hacia Arthur, y mirándolo a los ojos, sonriendo, susurró: "… siempre y cuando no quieras lo contrario, claro".

Arthur tragó en seco, arrimándose lo más que pudo al otro extremo de la cabina, olvidándose por un momento de su teléfono. Dándose por vencido el joven se puso a mirar el paisaje nocturno desde la ventana. Siguieron calle arriba, pasando por el sector comercial del centro de la ciudad hasta llegar a la plaza Picaddily. Allí los carteles de neón iluminaron su rostro, resistiéndose eternamente a la oscuridad de la noche. Durante el resto del trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y todavía molesto con el francés Arthur decidió ignorarlo, por lo menos hasta llegar a su destino.

Lo bueno era que a esas horas ya no había tráfico y el tiempo que tardaron en llegar fue mucho menor al usual. Cuando quedaban pocas cuadras para llegar el inglés se cruzó de brazos y, entre los cambios de luces y sombras, lanzó una mirada furtiva a su acompañante. Era joven, no parecía tener muchos años más que él; llevaba una melena larga y rubia, suelta, y una barba que fingía estar descuidada. Olía a perfume caro – eso ya lo había notado – y pinta de ser galán, o el típico tío que anda por la vida exhibiendo su enorme ego a todo el que se le cruce por delante. Arthur bufó. Sin embargo el gesto en su rostro era despreocupado, casi podía decirse que feliz… y un tanto delicado. El británico apoyó su mejilla en el cristal de la ventana, fatigado, y notó que ya estaban por llegar.

"Aquí está bien," murmuró Arthur, con la voz más ronca de lo que hubiese querido. El coche se detuvo frente a un conjunto de casas, una al lado de la otra, todas iguales y de ladrillos, que se extendían por toda la cuadra.

Salió del taxi seguido de cerca por Francis. El coche se marchó y ambos hombres se quedaron solos en medio de la calle, cambiando la comodidad del vehículo por la intemperie. Arthur avanzó a paso lento, indeciso, procurando fijarse bien en dónde pisaba y cómo balanceaba su cuerpo. Sintió pasos que se acercaban y que alguien le tomaba del brazo y lo pasaba alrededor de su cuello, ayudándolo a caminar.

"¿Cuál de todas es tu casa?" le preguntó Francis cargando con la mayor parte de su peso, entregado casi por completo a los efectos del alcohol.

"Eso sí que no" balbuceó Arthur, haciéndolo a un lado. "De aquí en más me las arreglo yo. Tú puedes irte marchando" articuló pastoso. El otro levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

"Apostaría a que si te dejo, no podrías subir la escalera de la puerta por ti mismo. Vamos, que no pienso morderte," dijo, volviendo a tomarlo por la cintura, echando su brazo sobre su espalda. "Si no me dejas hacerlo no te devolveré tu móvil."

Esta vez no hubo tantas protestas, y tras indicarle el piso a su izquierda ambos se las arreglaron para llegar al 618. Arthur metió la mano a su bolsillo buscando las llaves de la casa para que, tal como se lo había prometido en un principio, el francés le devolviese su teléfono. Cuando al fin dio con las malditas llaves, antes de entrar –aún apoyándose en la espalda de aquel sapo con pinta de metrosexual-, recordó que aún no sabía el nombre de su insufrible acompañante.

"Francis, Francis Bonnefoy," le respondió, justo a tiempo que cedía la cerradura "Encantado."

.

* * *

.

Tal vez más de alguno tenga que ir a revisar un mapa de Londres, ¡lo siento! Espero les haya gustado. Lamentablemente no puedo asegurar cuándo vendrá la segunda parte.

Reviews, quejas u opiniones se agradecen. Faltas de ortografía: porfavor avisar, encarecidamente.


	2. Capítulo II

**Nota de autor**: Este es, como habrán notado, un fic AU. Por lo mismo Arthur y Francis no pueden andar solos por la vida, ya verán a lo que me refiero.

* * *

.

**La distancia adecuada, una vida aparte**

.

Arthur despertó encima del sillón de la sala de estar aún con la ropa puesta, sin saber dónde había dejado sus zapatos la noche anterior. Los rayos de luz se colaban a través de los visillos de la ventana iluminando algunos muebles, dejando entrever que ya era un nuevo día. Rezongó de mala gana al intentar levantarse, golpeado por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que parecía que le iba a partir el cerebro en dos. Tomándose unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la sensación, el rubio se levantó, avanzando por la sala para recoger los cojines esparcidos por el suelo. Fue hasta la cocina y tanteó en uno de los muebles en busca de alguna aspirina o algo que le disminuyera la jaqueca; abrió la llave del grifo y juntó las manos, dejando que el agua corriera entre ellas, y tragó la primera píldora que encontró. Tras mojarse el rostro y así alejar el aletargamiento, cerró perezosamente la llave.

Al menos el recuerdo de lo ocurrido no se había ido de su mente, señal de que no estaba _tan _mal después de todo. Recordaba que había pasado por un bar, y que había conocido a alguien que lo había traído de vuelta a su casa. Un francés. Estaba casi seguro de que éste le había dicho su nombre… ¿Remi? No. ¿Françoise Bonsoir? Tampoco. Para lo que le importaba al fin y al cabo, pensó.

Procurando no moverse de forma brusca subió al segundo piso, y tras recostarse en su cama unos minutos decidió darse un baño de agua tibia. Se encerró en el baño y abrió la llave, dejando que el cuarto se temperase; tras desvestirse entró a la bañera, oyendo las gotas de agua chocar contra el piso de loza mientras el chorro de agua caía sobre su espalda y brazos, abrigándolo, en una sensación placentera. Con ambas manos se echó el pelo hacia atrás, permitiendo que el agua escurriera. Cuando sintió su cuerpo un poco más repuesto, Arthur cerró el grifo, ató una toalla a su cintura y se vistió.

Bajó a la cocina a prepararse un té, llevando un viejo suéter de color verde. Acababa de poner la tetera a hervir cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Yendo al pasillo, que daba con la puerta principal, el muchacho levantó el auricular.

"Arthur Kirkland. ¿Quién habla?" dijo de mala gana. Pronto reconoció la voz al otro lado del auricular"¿Mamá, eres tú?… ¿P-pero por qué llamas a casa y no al móvil?" inmediatamente el gesto del inglés se suavizó, sorprendido.

Pocas veces su madre lo llamaba. Los Kirkland vivían en una extensa hacienda en las campiñas de Bedfordshire, en lo que Arthur creía una de las pocas cosas que los ligaba a lo que alguna vez fue la "aristocracia inglesa" – además del dinero. Tanto su padre como su madre se habían opuesto a la idea de que se fuera a vivir solo a la ciudad para empezar los estudios, pero él había logrado persuadirlos con el consuelo de que, en pocos años más, un nuevo miembro de la familia estaría involucrado en la política del país. Aún así, a pesar del cuidado que ambos padres daban a las apariencias y el entorno social, en el fondo eran buenas personas – o al menos así lo veía Arthur.

"Si, estoy bien. Mamá, ya llevo cinco años aquí, no pienso volver a Bedfordshire," hubo una pausa, en la que el rubio escuchó en silencio lo que le decían. "Dile a Elizabeth que le hecho de menos, y que estaré ahí para su cumpleaños… ¿Cómo dices? Con su novio… ya veo. No importa, díselo cuando tengas tiempo". Varios minutos después, cuando colgó, el agua ya había hervido y el silbido de la tetera se podía oír en toda la casa. Arthur se apresuró a la cocina pues el ruido lo estaba matando.

Se sentó en sofá sosteniendo un tazón de té caliente y, acercándolo a su rostro, respiró el aroma de las hojas. El analgésico que se había tomado recién parecía estar haciendo efecto. El joven miró a su alrededor. En un costado de la mesita de centro – que curiosamente no estaba sino arrimada a la pared, al lado del sillón – vio su teléfono móvil. Se quedó contempándolo por unos instantes, hasta que al fin se decidió a tomarlo. Rápidamente buscó entre los números que tenía guardados y marcó uno de ellos.

Esperó a que contestaran, sosteniendo con una mano el aparato sobre su oreja y con la otra la infusión.

"_Oficina de Cambridge, sede de Londres, buenos días_".

"H-hola. Llamaba para consultar por una inscripción a un curso; quisiera verificar un nombre," explicó dejando a un lado su tazón, buscando por los alrededores un lápiz y papel. "Sí, el nombre es Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland. ¿Que sí está? Excelente, ¿podría decirme los horarios de la clase por favor?"

Subió sus piernas al sillón para que le sirvieran de soporte y a medida que le dictaban fue tomando nota. Tras ello dejó el papel sobre la mesilla y le dio un sorbo a su té.

"Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día," se despidió antes de colgar.

Finalmente, y tras una infructuosa espera, Arthur concluyó que tendría que pasar el resto de la mañana con resaca, puesto que ni las pastillas ni el baño habían sido de mucha ayuda. La opción de quedarse en casa durante el resto del día parecía bastante tentadora, pero sentía la urgencia de salir y respirar un poco de aire fresco; así que, colocándose sus zapatillas y echándose al hombro el abrigo que estaba colgado detrás de la puerta, salió con rumbo incierto.

Aún no era mediodía y la mayoría de los locales estaban cerrados. Su casa no quedaba lejos de la estación de Kings Cross, pero en vez de ir al centro de la ciudad prefirió pasear un rato por las plazas de los alrededores –que abundaban por esos lados. Llegó a una poco concurrida, sin un cartel que indicara su nombre, que le pareció lo bastante tranquila como para descansar un rato. Se sentó en un banco, debajo de un gran plátano oriental, y suspiró. El aire tibio que salía de sus pulmones se condensaba por el frío del exterior, haciendo que su aliento se transformara en una fina nube de vapor. Miró su reloj, cansado de tanta inmovilidad y del frío; de pronto su estómago rugió, recordándole que no había comido nada desde la tarde anterior. Para su suerte, apenas a unos minutos de la plazoleta, se encontraba una calle comercial, y en ella un montón de restaurantes y cafés a precios bastante accesibles.

Cerrándose el cuello de su chaquetón Arthur se puso en marcha. A medio camino se encontró con una tienda, famosa por su cadena de cafés, completamente llena. Algunas personas incuso estaban paradas afuera, en la calle, conversando con un enorme vaso de cartón en la mano. El olor era muy tentador, pero viendo lo imposible que era entrar decidió seguir de largo; el lugar que tenía en mente quedaba un poco más al oeste.

Al fin dio con él: un café de exterior rojo, con varias mesas y una barra de estilo retro que recordaba los años ochenta, y varios afiches de bandas nacionales y discos de vinilo desde los años setenta hasta ahora. Con mucha suerte habría cuatro personas en el local, y una de ellas era el hombre que atendía. Detrás de la barra, secando unas tazas junto a la máquina de café, se encontraba un tipo alto y delgado, de estatura media y cabello claro; al ver acercarse a Arthur sonrió de buena gana, y cuando éste se sentó en uno de los bancos se le aproximó, dejando a un lado el paño.

"Y bien, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Arthur?" le preguntó colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa, mientras él se sacaba el abrigo y lo dejaba sobre e taburete de al lado. "Hace mucho tiempo que no venías, ojalá que lo modesto de nuestro café no te sienta mal. Aún así, podrías venir a darte una vuelta más seguido, ¿no crees?"

"Hola Jim," respondió, pasando por alto la broma del otro, "realmente no lo sé. Ayer fue la noche más extraña que he tenido, y por ahora sólo quiero un café. No muy cargado, por cierto."

"Te aseguro que no serás ni el primero ni el último en tener una mala noche. ¿El café con un bollo, verdad?"

"¿Tienes de los de arándano?"

Mientras conversaban, Jim le trajo una taza grande de café y regresó por el bollo. "Mi madre llamó a casa," murmuró quedamente, dándole unos tragos a la bebida caliente. Jim volteó la cabeza hacia Arthur, extrañado.

"¿Es verdad o estás de broma?" inquirió incrédulo.

"No es ninguna broma, me acaba de llamar esta mañana". Sin caer en demasiados detalles –porque tampoco los había realmente-, Arthur le contó en breves palabras la situación. Lo que no pasó por alto fue el hecho de que estaba el novio de su hermana, y lo mencionó sin mucho agrado.

"¿Y qué esperas?, se trata de su novio, no es ningún extraño," le explicó con calma el joven. "Es tu hermana Arthur, no se trata de tu hija. Ya es bastante mayor para cuidarse por sí misma".

"No lo entiendes Jim, no se trata de que sea grande o no, el problema es que no sabe cómo son los hombres," dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Te recuerdo que tú eres uno de _esos _hombres. No veo cuál es el problema además de tu paranoia."

"¿Que no lo ves?" exclamó el inglés, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, "Elizabeth está con su novio, en la casa de mi familia, donde mis padres, a las diez de la mañana; y ni siquiera estoy convencido de que ambos se quieran lo suficiente".

"Pero por algo están juntos…"

"Las cosas no se reducen a sólo eso. El problema no es que mi hermana le quiera, sino que a mis padres les gusta," murmuró con la voz apagada. "Elizabeth va a cumplir veintiún años," Arthur dejó a un lado el plato vacío, contemplando la taza de café con la mirada perdida, "generalmente cuando una mujer está en edad de entrar en sociedad, junto con celebrarlo, también anuncian su compromiso. Cuando eso pase, seguramente mis padres querrán que ella se case".

El rubio río amargamente, y continuó: "Su nombre es Daniel, y su familia tiene algunas transnacionales en el resto de Europa," dijo refiriéndose al novio, "son una familia muy importante, además de rica. Mis padres y ellos ya tenían una cierta amistad hacía tiempo, pero nosotros nunca nos relacionamos demasiado con Daniel. Eso, claro, hasta que Elizabeth creció: hace algo más de un año que ellos están juntos. Él y yo jamás nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos".

"Eso suena a un drama pasado de moda. Creo que es un poco anticuado, si quieres mi opinión."

"Lo sé, dímelo a mí," respondió Arthur con ironía.

"Y una lástima, porque tu hermana es preciosa. Espérame un minuto Kirkland…" dijo Jim yéndose al otro lado de la barra, en donde un cliente esperaba para pagar. "Siento que las cosas estén así Arthur, pero no te lo tomes como algo tan personal. Son sus vidas, ellos deben decidir por sí mismos. Tú preocúpate de tus propios problemas y no intentes ser Dios. Para ti son tres con cincuenta, tómalo como una atención de la casa," le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

"No seas bobo Jim, no es necesario."

"Hey, se supone que eres estudiante, ¿no? Estoy intentando hacerte pasar por uno normal, no por el hijo ricachón de los Kirkland. No aceptaré un no por respuesta."

Para evitarse problemas Arthur acabó por aceptar, sabiendo de antemano que en esto el único que tenía las de perder era él.

Antes de que Jim pudiera despedirse Arthur abandonó el lugar, encaminándose por la avenida. Decidió regresar a su casa, ya que aún le quedaban cosas que hacer para la facultad y todavía se tenía que leer un tomo completo del libro _Formación de_ _políticas públicas_antes del examen de la próxima semana. Afuera el sol parecía iluminar todo el cielo, claro y despejado, dándole un intenso color celeste, pero que apenas daba calor. Acostumbrado al difícil clima, que oscilaba exageradamente de una temperatura a otra –con sólo dos testaciones por año-, el joven prosiguió su camino.

* * *

Francis manejaba su coche en compañía de Antonio, por la carretera que conectaba la City con los sectores más periféricos de Londres. En pocas horas más el español se embarcaría a Madrid para acabar con los últimos detalles, antes de erradicarse definitivamente en Inglaterra. Antonio iba descansando en el lado del copiloto, con el asiento reclinado mientras escuchaba música en la radio; como no tenía licencia para conducir dentro del país le había pedido al francés que lo llevara. Iban en un Ford Fiesta azul, bastante cómodo para el ajetreo urbano y los espacios pequeños.

"Gracias de nuevo por llevarme, Francis," dijo el español, ladeando la cabeza para poder ver el rostro de su amigo.

"Supongo que no podía decirte que no," le contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Antonio regresó el asiento a su posición y se acomodó el cinturón. Todavía faltaban unos minutos antes de llegar a Heathrow, pero se mantenía atento para encontrar la salida correcta al aeropuerto. De ninguna manera quería perder su vuelo.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Antonio?" murmuró Francis. El aludido asintió. "¿Estás seguro que puedes llevar más de una maleta? Te podrían cobrar una multa por el peso extra".

"Ah, era eso," rió. "Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero creo que podían ser hasta veintitrés kilos. ¿Crees que me habré pasado?"

Francis puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando cansado. Dio con la salida al aeropuerto y se puso a señalizar. Desde la ventanilla podían verse las clásicas casitas inglesas de ladrillo oscuro, echando humo por las chimeneas a pesar de los sistemas de calefacciones en su interior. Varias de ellas tenían moho en sus paredes, dándoles un pintoresco toque verde, muy típico.

"Francis," cuando el coche salió de la desviación el castaño se volvió hacia su compañero, "ayer te llamé para saber si habías llegado a tu casa, pero no contestaste. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste en el bar después de que nos marchamos?" La pregunta tomó por desprevenido al francés.

"¿Eh?…, bueno" balbuceó, regresando la vista al parabrisas, "quise quedarme unos minutos más. Aún era temprano cuando se fueron. Realmente Antonio, no entiendo el sentido de tu pregunta."

"¿Sólo eso?" dijo el español frunciendo el seño, sin creerle del todo. "Quiero decir, ¿no hiciste nada más?"

"Claro que luego me desvié un poco del camino a casa, pero el tren subterráneo todavía funcionaba cuando me fui y me dejaba bastante cerca. No pienses mal de mí," rió Francis, bajándole el volumen a la radio. "No sé que clase de fijación tienen tú y Gilbert, pero yo no soy un lobo que espera a la pobre caperucita. Es más, a pesar de la hora me quedé despierto pensando en cuál iba a ser el tema de mi primera clase. Debo dar una buena impresión al decano; la idea es verse profesional."

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por un rato. De a poco la velocidad del coche empezó a disminuir.

"Aquí es Antonio. Heathrow a tus órdenes."

"¿Sabes que? Para lo mucho que hablan de él, no es tan grande como lo imaginaba. O tal vez Barajas es un monstruo," dijo el español mirando por el cristal la entrada con forma de caracol que llevaba a los estacionamientos.

Cuando bajaron del auto Francis se quedó meditando, a cierta distancia, en su respuesta. Y sí, era la verdad: no había agregado nada extra a lo sucedido; al contrario, tal vez había sido un poco escueto en sus palabras. No es que fuera nada del otro mundo, no.

_Esa noche, tras haber logrado convencer al inglés de acompañarlo, se negó a dejarlo sólo frente a su casa. Lo cierto era que el taxi le habría salido demasiado caro de haber seguido solo, por lo que, cogiéndolo por debajo del hombro, ambos llegaron a la entrada de su casa. Esperó pacientemente a que encontrara las llaves, y, cuando por fin lo hizo, sólo quedaba que lograra meter la llave en la cerradura. A juzgar por lo poco que se demoró aquello no debía serle del todo extraño._

_La puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido. Adentro la casa estaba ligeramente templada y casi a oscuras de no ser por una pequeña luz que salía de una sala, al interior. El inglés gruñó algo indescifrable mientras tanteaba la pared con la mano, en busca del interruptor de la luz. Francis se le adelantó, con un movimiento mucho más ágil y fluido, y presionó el botón. Ambos intercambiaron miradas; él una presuntuosa, el otro una de pocos amigos._

_El dueño de casa siguió de largo, atravesando un pequeño corredor que conectaba la sala de estar con las escaleras y la cocina, al fondo. A pesar de lo pequeñas que eran las casas en la ciudad esta estaba bastante bien amueblada. Casi ordenada. Daba la impresión de que a Arthur no le faltaba el dinero y Francis empezó a preguntarse con qué clase de persona había estado todo este tiempo. Muebles de diseño, espacios bien usados, un televisor plano y mucha música -algunos en discos de vinilo-; todo en un estilo bastante personal, tal vez excesivamente ordenado e íntimo. ¿Viviría con alguien o tendría un muy buen trabajo?_

_Dio unos pasos al interior de la casa sin pasar más allá del umbral, apoyándose ligeramente en uno de sus costados. "Bien, creo que ya es hora de irme," dijo cruzándose de brazos con una ligera sonrisa. El otro se giró, volviendo la vista hacia él._

"_No esperes que te invite a una taza de té. Ya he aguantado bastante como para, encima, tener que hacerte pasar a mi casa," dijo ásperamente. Francis arqueó una ceja._

"_Vaya genio el de los ingleses, pero en fin… A pesar de lo que puedas decir me la pasé bien contigo, resultas alguien interesante. Ojalá nos volvamos a ver algún día Arthur," se despidió, haciendo un ligero movimiento con la mano. Aún un poco aletargado, Arthur se quedó pensando en lo que le acababa de decir. _

_Francis cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras, pensando en cuál era la estación de subterráneo que le quedaba más cerca –al parecer sólo la de Kings Cross-. Afuera ya no había bulla; todos debían de estar durmiendo. Sólo las luces anaranjadas de los faroles parecían mostrar algo de vida. No había alcanzado a alejarse demasiado cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse de golpe, y a alguien llamarlo por detrás. _

"_¡Oi, Fracis!" oyó que le decían. El hombre se volvió sobre sus propios pasos comprobando que se trataba del muchacho del bar, parado junto a las rejillas de la entrada. "Yo…" balbuceó, como si buscara la palabras, "… lo que dije no es cierto. A veces digo cosas que no pienso," reconoció. A decir verdad su voz sonaba mucho más dócil ahora, inclusive se podía encontrar cierta relación entre ésta y su apariencia física._

"_Gracias," dijo mirando al suelo. A la distancia Francis agitó su mano al aire, en señal de haber oído, siguiendo su camino._

Fue cuando Antonio se detuvo delante suyo que fue consciente de haber llegado a la terminal. A su alrededor habían muchas personas esperando el embarque y, cargando el carro para las maletas, él se sentó en uno de los pocos asientos que quedaban, masajeando su cuello. Francis se colocó a su lado y contempló la pantalla de vuelos que tenían al lado. Todavía faltaban quince minutos para que Antonio pudiera pasar su equipaje.

De pronto éste divisó una fila en el fondo del pasillo que tenía la inscripción de una línea aérea ibérica. El español sacó su boleto de embarque para confirmar si aquella multitud era la que él debía pasar, y, para su mala suerte, se trataba precisamente de esa. A su derecha el francés no pudo evitar reír, pues la cara de decepción que puso Antonio había sido digna de una fotografía. Cuando por fin la fila pareció avanzar, ambos se despidieron. El castaño le tendió la mano y, tras un fuerte abrazo, Francis le besó ambas mejillas. Una vez solo Francis se quedó mirando el avión en el que partiría Antonio, hasta que la manga mecánica fue retirada y la nave empezó a encender las turbinas. Tras ello se devolvió al estacionamiento.

Ya llamaría a aquel crío cuando llegara a Madrid.

* * *

Cerca de la puerta de su casa, en la vivienda contigua, una mujer de mediana edad estaba sacando una bolsa de basura para llevarla al contenedor. Al ver a Arthur pasar por la acera ésta lo saludo con una sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes señora Price, ¿necesita que le ayude con eso?" le preguntó mirando el bulto negro que cargaba en la mano. La mujer negó con la cabeza, agradeciendo el gesto.

"Espérame un momento ahí Arthur, en seguida vuelvo," exclamó entrando a su casa, dejando la bolsa a mitad de la escalera. Poco después regresó, trayendo consigo unos sobres. "Hace poco pasó el cartero, pero como tu no estabas me tomé la libertad de guardártelas para que no tuvieras que esperar a la semana siguiente. Ojalá no te moleste".

"Oh. Muchas gracias, de ninguna forma," dijo acercándose, tomándolas en sus manos. Rápidamente les echó un vistazo, notando que se trataban sólo de cuentas e impuestos.

"Al parecer te han estado llamando durante el día. Mi esposo escuchó el teléfono mientras veía la televisión, y como nadie contestaba se preocupó un poco. Pero ya sabes lo exagerado que puede llegar a ser Charles" río ella. El joven la imitó con una sonrisa discreta.

Después del breve encuentro el rubio entró a su casa, dejó las cartas sobre la mesita de centro junto al sofá y siguió de largo hasta la contestadora. En efecto, tenía tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje. Arthur miró los números que habían quedado registrados y reconoció el móvil de su hermana. Quiso llamar, pero se acordó del mensaje. ¿Entonces su madre le había dado sus saludos? Eso era una novedad. El inglés presionó el botón para escuchar, apoyado en la mesilla del teléfono. Primero sonó un pito, luego el mensaje.

"_Arthur, ¿cómo has estado? Siento no haberte llamado en estas semanas, pero no me he hecho el tiempo necesario. Lo siento mucho. Mamá me dijo que habías llamado, pero que entonces estaba con Daniel y no quisiste molestar,_" hubo una pausa. "_No seas bobo, eres mi hermano mayor y eso no va a molestarme en lo absoluto. Tal vez, uno de estos días, pueda ir a visitarte en Londres. Apenas pueda me iré a dar una vuelta. Por ahora mamá insiste en que debo acompañarla a las reuniones sociales y, junto a los estudios, es difícil compatibilizar tiempos. Me imagino que es lo mismo para ti,_" dijo la contestadora, seguida de unas pequeñas risitas. "_Te llamé tres veces pero nadie contestó. Me quedé preocupada, así que apenas escuches mi mensaje llámame, por favor. Te quiero mucho._"

Al finalizar, la contestadora volvió a pitar. Arthur notó que a lo largo de la toda la grabación Elizabeth jamás había dicho su nombre. Cosas de mujeres, pensó. Al menos podía reconocer la voz de su hermana y no tendría que pasar el resto del día preguntándose de quién diablos era aquel mensaje.

Subió al segundo piso y se recostó sobre su cama. Entonces, la señora Kirkland efectivamente le había contado de su llamada… después de que el imbécil del novio se había ido, seguramente. El joven ahogó un gruñido sobre el colchón y se quedó inmóvil. No tenía el ánimo para llamarla. No ahora. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Se levantó de golpe de la cama, resistiéndose a dejarse estar, y dio unas vueltas a lo largo de la habitación. Tenía que estudiar, hacer algo.

Se sacó el suéter que llevaba y lo cambió por la polera que solía usar para dormir. Decidió quedarse con los jeans puestos y, tomando de la repisa el volumen de Políticas públicas, regresó a la cama sin taparse con las mantas -era bastante molesto tener que arreglarlas una y otra vez cuando eran de dos plazas-. Leyó, repasó y analizó el libro durante todo lo que restaba del día, y cuando empezó a faltarle la luz encendió la lámpara de mesa que tenía en su velador. En la noche hizo una breve pausa para cenar algo.

A medida que leía, el texto se hacía cada vez más complicado. Ya no sólo se trataba de administración, sino que empezaba a ahondar en lo que era la interpretación y estimación de la política y sus alcances en las relaciones internacionales. El solo pensar en aquella definición lo agotaba mentalmente. Aún así, la prueba se acercaba y no tenía intenciones de formar parte del promedio de la clase. No en vano se había quemado las pestañas durante los primeros cuatro años de la carrera. Miró el reloj que tenía a su izquierda y vio que aún no era muy tarde. Podía seguir leyendo unas horas más, y, de ser necesario, podía estudiar durante las horas libres que tendría en la facultad.

Bajó a la cocina, y en el camino encendió el equipo de música de la sala. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una lata de aquellas bebidas energéticas que tanto le repugnaban, pero que por sobrevivencia había adquirido la costumbre de tomar. Unos minutos: necesitaba sólo unos minutos para despejar su mente y así volver de lleno al trabajo. Pronto la voz de Gallagher empezó a llenar la habitación, y Arthur concluyó que el disco se había quedado dentro del equipo desde la última vez. Reconocía que aquello era un cliché, pero por mucho que lo fuera no dejaba de ser bueno. Miró la lata de bebida que tenía en la mano, y pensó si sus colores tenían relación con la procedencia de la marca. ¿Rojo azul y blanco? Podía ser inglesa, o bien norteamericana. A juzgar por el sabor artificial y a jarabe de pastillas cola, el rubio concluyó que debía de ser de estos últimos. Tampoco quiso comprobar su origen al reverso de la lata, no era necesario.

"Con esto tendré al menos dos horas más antes de quedarme dormido," pensó. Arthur botó el envase y apagó el reproductor, subió otra vez a su habitación y, tras lavarse los dientes, se reencontró con la política y la administración, ahora seguro de poder con ellas. Porque, como una vez había escuchado: no se trataba de comprenderlas, sino de saber cómo manejarlas.

Aquel era uno de los pocos consejos que había recibido de su padre, y no sabía si para bien o para mal.

.

* * *

.

Gracias por los comentarios, espero tenerlos conmigo hasta el final, y por el ánimo, pues no estaba segura si dejarlo así o continuar. Vi que varios querían acción... pero dejemos que las cosas fluyan con naturalidad. Pero vamos, que es rico el cariño pero hay que ser caballeros~


	3. Capítulo III

Sí, aquí la actualización es lenta, aquello no se puede negar. De verdad preferiría poder hacerlo antes, pero las clases me tienen al cerdo. Este año definitivamente me las di de superwomen, y aquí estoy... al menos conservando mi dignidad (no me he quedado dormida en público). Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegra que la historia les guste a pesar de que el FrUk no sea su opción primera. :)

No sé cuándo suba el siguiente cap. Sólo espero que pueda hacerlo, por lo menos, una vez al mes.

* * *

.

**El remplazo de School Lane**

.

Los antecedentes eran simples: Francis M. Bonnefoy, licenciado en Antropología con especialización en Sociología Contemporánea. Egresado en Francia, en la universidad de Paris, era un estudiante destacado de su generación. Tal vez lo único que le jugaba en contra era aquella fama de joven problemático en la facultad; no por sus andanzas, sino más bien por los aprietos en que metía a sus maestros cada vez que algo no satisfacía sus conocimientos. Francis había sido, entonces, un alumno brillante en un sentido bastante particular. Ahora: un excelente profesor, dada su habilidad para encantar por medio de las palabras.

¿Pero sería suficiente con ese expediente?

Esa había sido la interrogante del vicerrector de Cambridge, pues, a pesar de tan buena referencia, había un punto que podía presentar dificultades: la edad. El señor Bonnefoy manejaba su área, sin duda, pero sólo tenía veintiocho años. Aquello no significaba que fuera un genio. No. Mucha gente ingresaba a los diecisiete, no era un caso aislado, pero ¿estaría preparado para manejar alumnos como los de Cambridge, algunos con sólo tres años menos que él?

Experiencia: eso era lo que se necesitaba. Aún así, en la reunión del directorio se había aprobado sin mayores inconvenientes su integración. El decano había puesto especial énfasis en que no era necesario que tuviera años de docencia, pues los alumnos de la universidad estaban más que capacitados para entender cualquier método y, además, sólo podían ingresar los de tercer año en adelante. Finalmente el rector aprobó la idea, y se concluyó que debían ubicar al señor Bonnefoy antes de terminar el mes de agosto. Las dudas del vicerrector no eran infundadas: había una historia, un prestigio que mantener, nada podía ser dejado al azar; pero la posibilidad de que algún otro establecimiento se les adelantara era inadmisible.

Y así había llegado octubre, y con él la materialización del contrato.

Aquella mañana Francis había escogido algo cómodo pero que mantuviera cierta formalidad: una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros oscuros y una chaqueta de color gris. Tenía clara su situación: los años que llevaba ejerciendo jamás se compararían con los de algunos catedráticos –verdaderas reliquias vivientes- que, pese a su edad, mantenían un cerebro tan activo como el suyo, o más. Por lo mismo, tenía que hacer un buen trabajo mientras durara su curso, manejando inteligentemente a los estudiantes. En el fondo ni lo uno ni lo otro le quitaban el sueño; lo que le preocupaba eran sus pares, los profesores.

Sabiendo que llegar a Cambridge demoraría algunos minutos, Francis había salido en coche. Nunca antes había estado dentro de los terrenos de la universidad. Sólo una vez había entrado a la ciudad, cuando fue citado a la entrevista, y ni siquiera eso, pues todo el tiempo había sido escoltado por una secretaria que lo guiaba hacia donde debía ir.

Estacionó en el aparcamiento del cuerpo docente, en el famoso college de Trinity, y, tras haber preguntado a un guardia el camino a la facultad, llegó al frontis y al salón del primer piso. El salón era un lugar enorme, en cuyo centro había un espacio vacío rodeado por dos escaleras que llevaban a las plantas superiores. Allí buscó la recepción de donde había salido la secretaria la vez anterior, y se encontró con una mujer en un sobrio uniforme gris. Tras decirle su nombre ella le indicó que lo siguiera, pues el decano de School Lane – facultad de Antropología- quería verle antes de que comenzara la jornada.

Trinity college era tal cual lo mostraban en las fotografías: un campus formidable, con gigantescas áreas verdes y su característico estilo neogótico lleno de historia. Difícilmente imaginó haber visto algo parecido y, a pesar de que había visitado muchos lugares, ninguna universidad que hubiese visto podía comparase con esta. Ni siquiera Oxford. Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo Francis pudo ver el resto de la escuela y su entrada, un gran arco ojival que se afirmaba de dos torres aún más altas, y a su lado un frondoso roble que daba a las calles de la ciudad universitaria, llena de jóvenes que iban y venían para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Justo entonces, mientras la recepcionista lo guiaba, apareció delante de ellos un hombre de mediana edad, barba prolijamente mantenida y pasos ligeros. Salió de unos de los pasillos contiguos y al verlos sonrió, intercambiando algunas palabras con la secretaria, al tiempo que Francis los observaba en silencio. Acto seguido ella se despidió, retirándose.

"Siento que nuestra primera presentación sea tan informal, señor Bonnefoy," le dijo el hombre una vez solos. "Mi nombre es Will Brown, decano de la facultad de ciencias Sociales y Humanísticas. Justo ahora estábamos esperando su llegada, y debo admitir que estaba ansioso por conocerlo en persona ¿sabe?"

"El placer es mío," contestó estrechando su mano.

"Por favor acompáñeme. Antes quisiera mostrarle parte de las dependencias," habló, avanzando tranquilamente por el frontis del lugar. El francés lo siguió de cerca sin perderse las explicaciones e indicaciones, llevando cruzado sobre su espalda el bolso en el que traía su equipo de trabajo, notando que su imagen no distaba mucho de la de algunos alumnos. "Antes que nada quisiera agradecerle, en nombre del directorio, su disposición. El profesor que tuvimos el año pasado está ahora en un perfeccionamiento, por lo que no pudo acompañarnos. Me he enterado, también, de que usted fue alumno de la universidad de Paris, señor Bonnefoy".

"Así es, aunque de eso ya han pasado varios años," dijo Francis restándole importancia, sin pasar por alto lo informado que estaba.

Brownle mostró desde lejos la biblioteca, le indicó algunos de los salones de conferencias y, finalmente, lo llevó a la sala de los maestros. Allí le mostró el lugar común a todos los docentes, le indicó en dónde quedaba su despacho y también el que usaría él mismo, ya que, a pesar de que antropología e historia no pertenecían a Trinity, iba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en allí. La oficina era pequeña en comparación con el resto, pero eso no significaba absolutamente nada; Francis encontró que estaba mucho mejor que la suya propia -en el centro de Recursos Humanos de Londres-, ordenada y con espacio más que suficiente. Estaba completamente equipada, tenía un escritorio, un estante para libros y una repisa, además de un pequeño sofá que miraba hacia la puerta de entrada. El escritorio tenía una de esas clásicas lamparillas de pantalla verde y cuerpo dorado, seguramente ambientado al gusto del otrora camarada, conservando incluso los libros del estante.

"Entonces le dejo para que pueda acomodarse en su nueva oficina," dijo a modo de despedida el decano. Inmediatamente Francis, que se había quedado mirando algunos de los libros, se volvió hacia él.

"Muchas gracias, no podría haber estado mejor. Veo que la hospitalidad inglesa no es sólo un decir," respondió de buen humor sacándose el bolso y dejándolo sobre la mesa. El decano cerró la puerta, dándole a Francis una mayor intimidad para acomodarse.

Estando solo sacó su computador portátil del bolso y lo encendió. Mientras el aparato cargaba la información él se paseó por el despacho. El sofá, de color rojo profundo, la luminosidad de la habitación, la disposición de los muebles y el estudio -dando la espalda a la ventana- le daban al lugar un aire bastante formal. Había un ligero olor a madera noble, por lo que no tuvo que hacer muchas conjeturas acerca del material del que estaban hechos. Picado por la curiosidad volvió a mirar los títulos que habían en la repisa: mucha psicología social, algunos libros sobre el desarrollo de las culturas indoeuropeas y alguno que otro de gusto personal, entre los que destacaban algunos de Eco, literatura universal, Rimbaud, Hobbes, Gibrán e inclusive Bocaccio, _La_ _República_ y Sartré – aquello último le extrañó a más no poder-. Sólo el ruido de la computadora lo sacó de ahí yFrancis se volvió frente al escritorio, colocando el laptop delante de él para revisar, por última vez, el material para la clase.

Las nueve campanadas del reloj le indicaron que ya debía partir. Francis cerró rápidamente la computadora y la guardó en el bolso, revisó si en él estaban todos los papeles que había dejado la noche anterior y, tras haberse cerciorado, dejó el despacho. Justo antes de salir a los corredores Francis notó que llevaba el pelo suelto. Apoyando su maletín sobre el marco de una ventana sacó de uno de los bolsillos un pequeño elástico negro, que se ató al pelo con prolijidad.

No fue sino hasta que llegó al segundo piso cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía a dónde ir.

"Disculpa, ¿sabes en dónde será la clase de Antropología?" le preguntó a una muchacha que pasaba cerca de él. La chica, entre sorprendida y apurada, demoró en responder.

"¿Tú también vas al curso?" le dijo viendo el aspecto del rubio, "Yo justo iba para allá. Mira, es la segunda puerta a la derecha, yendo por este mismo pasillo, antes de dar con las escaleras. Allí verás un auditorio. No es el auditorio, es la sala del lado".

El hombre le dio las gracias y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que la joven desviara la mirada, escondiendo un leve sonrojo. ¡Pero qué encantadora!, pensó Francis, lo había confundido con un estudiante. Llegó a la puerta indicada, comprobando que ya habían llegado varios estudiantes. Miró su reloj una vez más y, viendo la hora, haciéndose a un lado los mechones de cabello que traía sueltos, entró.

A medida que avanzaba hasta el escritorio del profesor las voces de la gente su fueron apagando. Algunos empezaron a murmurar cosas entre sí pero los ignoró, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa. Le pidió a un joven sentado cerca de la puerta que la cerrara y observó a su alrededor; habían tanto hombres como mujeres y, para su fortuna, estos no pasaban de los cincuenta. Francis carraspeó un poco, llamando la atención.

"¿Quién de ustedes puede definirme el concepto de sociedad?" preguntó en voz alta. Inmediatamente varias manos se alzaron y Francis se apoyó en el respaldo del mueble, esperando respuestas.

* * *

Arthur despertó sin haberse cubierto con las sábanas, con el libro que había estado leyendo la noche anterior todavía en sus manos. Miró el reloj del velador. Eran las siete y media. Se desperezó con un gran bostezo y se rascó el pecho por encima de la polera. Inmediatamente algo no calzó. Arthur volvió a mirar la hora, para cerciorarse de no haber visto mal. ¡Se había quedado dormido!, la alarma no había sonado y ahora no alcanzaría a llegar a Cambridge.

Rápidamente se bajó de la cama y se metió en el baño. Ya vestido y sin darse tiempo de comer algo, el inglés guardó un cuaderno en el bolso, echó un lápiz, las cosas necesarias, y salió de su casa sin dejar en ningún momento el libro de Políticas Públicas. Recordó que aquella mañana tenía el electivo de antropología y se maldijo mentalmente. No podía faltar. Si llegaba a hacerlo automáticamente perdería el ramo. Las reglas eran claras y, de perder el ramo, el mismo riesgo correría su año.

El joven se detuvo en un paradero de autobús y miró en el cartel los recorridos; ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente rápido, por lo que decidió ir a la estación de metro más cercana y luego tomar el tren de acercamiento. Cruzó la calle y, eludiendo a los peatones, Arthur bajó las escaleras al subterráneo lo más rápido que pudo, pero estas no parecían terminar nunca. Finalmente llegó a la planta baja de la estación de Kings Cross abriéndose paso entre las personas, y subió al tren justo antes de que cerraran las puertas. Vio que unos metros más allá había unos asientos libres, así que, echándose el bolso nuevamente al hombro, el inglés fue a sentarse mientras el vagón se empezaba a mover.

Los destellos de luz en medio de la oscuridad le daban al tren un aspecto anaranjado, y estos se reflejaban en los rostros de los pasajeros. Arthur intentó acomodarse en su asiento. Le quedaban, por lo menos, cuarenta minutos de viaje antes de llegar a la estación final, más otros diez para poder llegar a la universidad. Si tenía suerte, alcanzaría a llegar a estar allí unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase.

Progresivamente las personas dentro del vagón se fueron bajando, hasta que sólo quedaron cinco pasajeros. Cuando la pantalla del tren indicó la estación del Capital Connect,el muchacho se levantó y cogió sus cosas. Tal vez la idea de su padre, de comprarle un coche, no era tan mala después de todo. Tras salir subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la línea periférica, que lo llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando salió del subterráneo y llegó a las afueras de la universidad, las clases ya estaban por comenzar.

Entró a las dependencias casi corriendo y, jadeante, se detuvo frente al mesón de recepción. La secretaria lo miró sin poder disimular su confusión. "Disculpe, ¿cuál es la sala del curso de antropología, hoy a las nueve?" preguntó cuando pudo recuperar el aliento. La mujer detrás del computador comenzó a tipear rápidamente y, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, comenzó a mirar el registro.

"Es en la sala trescientos seis en el pabellón D, segundo piso, en el hala oriente," le respondió. Arthur tomó nota mental y, luego de agradecerle, subió las escaleras del salón principal, ya más tranquilo. La sensación de familiaridad de la universidad le infundía cierta serenidad, a pesar de no tratarse de Mill Lane. Ya mucho más repuesto de la carrera, el rubio se dirigió al lugar indicado. Al llegar notó que el profesor aún no había llegado aún y que, en cambio, algunos de los estudiantes conversaban en voz baja mientras otros aprovechaban de repasar otros ramos, seguramente mucho más cruciales.

Cuando estaba avanzando para encontrar un asiento libre alguien lo sujetó del hombro, obligándolo a voltearse.

"¿Pero qué es esa cara, Kirkland?" Arthur reconoció el rostro del joven que tenía detrás "Llegas tarde, tienes suerte de que el nuevo profesor aún no haya llegado. ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Ah, eres tú Charles. Si, no es nada, sólo me quedé dormido. ¿A qué te refieres con que hay un nuevo profesor?"

"¿No te enteraste?" exclamó el otro, sorprendido. "Este año Madinou no pudo hacer el electivo porque está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto con el museo Británico, una especialización. Al parecer tiene relación con el estudio de las raíces lingüístico-culturales en Gran Bretaña y…" desde atrás alguien llamó a Charles, interrumpiéndolos. "… los países nórdicos."

"Ya veo. Aún así eso no me cambia mucho las cosas, nunca tuve clases con ella. Decían que era muy buena, pero fuera de eso no sé mucho más de Mandinou."

"Realmente lo es, y tuviste la fortuna de no tenerla como profesora," le dijo su compañero echando un vistazo por detrás de su hombro. "Lo siento Arthur, tengo que dejarte, luego hablamos."

Charles se fue al otro lado del salón y Arthur aprovechó de sentarse en los últimos puestos – ni muy atrás ni muy adelante, justo lo necesario para pasar inadvertido-, pues planeaba repasar su libro durante la clase. Podía conseguirse la materia más tarde, su principal prioridad eran los ramos vitales; por él Antropología podía irse al diablo, bastaba con que hiciera acto de presencia. En ese momento alguien le pasó la lista de la clase, la que rápidamente firmó. El rubio dejó sus cosas en el espacio libre del buró y abrió el texto de Políticas Públicas. Para aquella noche debía de terminar, por lo menos, con el capítulo de las leyes y teorías de mercado.

A medida que avanzaba se dio cuenta que la teoría guardaba directa relación con la clase de Administración que había dado el doctor Gregor Ingham la semana pasada, en el auditorio. Pronto los estudiantes tomaron asiento y comenzaron a guardar silencio, facilitándole su trabajo. Arthur asumió que el nuevo profesor debía de haber llegado, pero esa no fue razón para interrumpir su lectura; confiaba en su buena ubicación. Pasaron unos minutos en que nadie habló. Sólo por si acaso el inglés inclinó un poco el libro pero, desafortunadamente, el silencio en el que se había sumido la clase pronto se esfumó y fue reemplazado por murmullos y cuchicheos que él ni siquiera se molestó en comprender. Lo que sí escuchó fue la pregunta que dio inicio a la clase, que además de obvia era casi retórica: ¿qué es sociedad?

A juzgar por el ruido, varios de sus compañeros debieron levantar la mano.

"Es un conjunto de individuos, que se reúnen con el objetivo de cumplir, mediante la cooperación, algún fin específico," dijo una chica, sentada cerca de las ventanas.

"…pero también puede referirse a la agrupación de familias y culturas, que habitan un territorio o nación," acotó otro más adelante. Arthur se movió en su asiento suspirando, sin apartar la vista de libro. Pudo oír que el profesor –era un hombre, de eso no había dudas- se paseaba a lo largo de la pizarra.

"Todas sus respuestas son correctas pero… no son lo que estoy buscando," dijo acompañándose de un suave golpecito en la mesa. "Este curso se llama Antropología social, así que quiero que sus respuestas, preguntas y planteos estén orientados desde ése punto de vista. Independiente de la carrera que cursen o los estudios que hagan, recuerden que aquí vienen a estudiar al hombre, su comportamiento biológico, social y cultural a lo largo del tiempo," dijo el profesor en un tono que a Arthur le pareció casi meloso. "Como habrán notado no soy inglés. Espero que eso no sea un problema para entendernos," varios alumnos rieron por lo bajo ante el comentario. Arthur lo encontró totalmente innecesario y fuera de contexto.

Viendo que le era imposible concentrarse en su lectura y oír aquella clase al mismo tiempo, el muchacho se masajeó el puente de la nariz dejando el libro a un lado.

"Primero que nada, buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy y seré su profesor durante estos próximos cuatro meses," les dijo con desenvoltura, como si se tratase de una charla. "Estudié Licenciatura en Antropología en la universidad de Paris, además de una mención en Sociología trabajando para el departamento de desarrollo social de la Sorbonne, y actualmente, junto con hacerles clases a ustedes, trabajo para el centro de Recursos Humanos en Londres."

_Francis…_

El golpe del tomo de Políticas Públicas contra el suelo produjo un eco sordo que distrajo a los que estaban más próximos a Arthur. Éste se agachó rápidamente a recogerlo y, cuando lo tuvo en la mesa, lo abrió de par en par, escondiéndose detrás de él. Repentinamente se vio atacado por una horrible sensación.

Notando que sus latidos se habían acelerado Arthur se obligó a calmarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente, mientras que, adelante, el profesor seguía hablando. Disimuladamente, presa de una angustiosa necesidad de acabar con sus alucinaciones –eso eran, definitivamente-, el británico bajó el libro, deslizando la mirada por entre las hojas. Podía tratarse de cualquier francés..., seguramente en aquel país habría muchísimos tíos de nombre Francis ¿no?

Buscó con la vista a la persona en cuestión, guiado por la dirección en que venían las palabras. Cuando lo divisó, a lo lejos, las manos que sujetaban el empastado temblaron, y Arthur no pudo creer que tuviese tan mala suerte. ¡Era el idiota del bar!, aquel mismo que la noche anterior lo había seguido hasta su casa.

"Mierda," pensó, sintiendo que su estómago se encogía dolorosamente, "no puede ser cierto."

Tenía que pensar en algo, pronto. De ninguna manera podía salir de la clase sin ser visto, eso era ridículo. Tampoco podía pedir que lo cambiaran de electivo pues, de lo contrario, perdería el año. La única solución posible era permanecer ahí, intentando pasar lo más inadvertido posible hasta rendir el examen a final de semestre.

Pero notó algo más. Aquel sujeto tenía un aspecto completamente diferente al de la primera vez que se habían visto; ahora vestía de manera más formal, lo que le daba un aire de mayor seriedad esperable para un maestro de universidad y –lo que más llamó su atención-, llevaba el pelo tomado en una pequeña coleta rubia. De pronto Francis levantó la vista y Arthur se escondió tras el libro, aliviado y avergonzado, al mismo tiempo, de su comportamiento. Al parecer no lo había visto.

"Bien… Antes de comenzar quisiera confirmar la asistencia según la lista de alumnos que me entregaron," les habló, yéndose al escritorio y sacando de su bolso una carpeta. "Por favor, respondan cuando diga sus nombres."

Tragó en seco. Sin duda cuando dijera el suyo lo reconocería. La lista de alumnos fue avanzando y un Arthur cada vez más pálido se escondía entre la mesa, la silla y la gente. Gamble, Hawthrown, Hughes, Johnsons, Keanes…

"¿Arthur Kirkland?" dijo el francés, buscando con la mirada por entre los demás estudiantes. Éste alzó la mano con el rostro pegado al libro, a lo lejos apenas visible su coronilla y la parte frontal de los hombros, ya que todo el lo ocultaba detrás del tomo. Arthur observó con satisfacción que su táctica había funcionado, que el profesor no lo había notado y que la lista continuaba sin interrupciones.

Pasaron los minutos y la clase tomó una nueva dirección, la charla se orientó al aspecto socio-cultural y psicológico de los pueblos, especialmente aquellos de países desarrollados. Francis hablaba amenamente, moviéndose de vez en cuando alrededor del salón mientras los oyentes tomaban nota de los puntos más importantes. El francés se movía cómodo, sin parecer intimidado pero tampoco improvisando. De vez en cuando hacía una pausa para acomodarse el cabello para luego continuar con alguna pregunta a la clase.

Al ver que las cosas volvían a la normalidad y que el peligro mayor ya había pasado –por el momento-, Arthur, desinteresado de lo que alguien como el francés pudiera decirle, vio en la lectura la mejor forma de ocupar su tiempo, no desperdiciándolo en oír galicismos que le recordaban la frívola Belle-époque. Con la precaución de no bajar su libro más allá de la altura de sus ojos, el británico siguió estudiando, logrando pasar la introducción a Administración para dedicarse de lleno a la teoría liberal de políticas y administración Pública, sin duda influenciados tanto por la antigua administración Romana como por el sistema capitalista Británico. Aun así, habían cosas que Arthur sabía que no eran del todo ciertas, pues todo es relativo y, en algún minuto, insustentable.

Y fue en aquel momento cuando le picó la nariz. Al principio lo ignoró pero el olor, ligeramente dulzón, no se iba. Fue entonces que al dirigir su vista hacia delante Arthur notó que no estaba solo.

"Señor Kirkland," le dijo el profesor inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, causándole un ligero escalofrío, "si mi clase no es de su agrado no hay inconveniente alguno en que se retire. Nunca he sido partidario de las imposiciones. De lo contrario, agradecería que no leyera algo que es ajeno a mi clase y a la materia" puntualizó, viendo en título del texto.

Arthur tragó en seco y ladeó inconcientemente la cabeza, en una forma de no mirarlo a la cara. La clase se había quedado en silencio al ver que, de pronto, el profesor había dejado de hablar disponiéndose a subir hasta el fondo de la sala. Viendo que su alumno no le prestaba atención –o al menos así lo interpretó, equivocadamente- Francis puso su mano sobre el libro que lo importunaba y lo empujó hacia abajo, dejándolo caer de lleno sobre el escritorio.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, Arthur se vio sin nada que lo resguardase, quedando con su rostro completamente expuesto.

Entonces todo fue silencio y no supo qué decir. A pesar de que el gesto del francés había permanecido impasible el muchacho estaba seguro de que lo había reconocido. Arthur alcanzó a murmurar algunas excusas, pero ya en evidencia no encontró sentido a seguir actuando evasivamente y, frunciendo el ceño, mirándolo a los ojos, dijo:

"Lo siento _profesor_, no se volverá a repetir." No pasó inadvertido el énfasis que puso en sus palabras que, aunque inconscientes, no dejaba de ser desafiantes. Frente a él Bonnefoy asintió, en un gesto de aprobación.

Hubo un momento de incertidumbre en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al fin, el francés sonrió de lado.

"Así me gusta. Veo que ya nos vamos entendiendo," dijo tomando el libro y cerrándolo, para luego tendérselo a Arthur, quien lo guardó en su bolso sin decir palabra.

Había sido incómodo, algo no calzaba. En primer lugar, la forma en que el profesor obvió quién era, sin siquiera dar señal de haberlo reconocido, lo intrigaba a más no poder. De lo que recordaba, aquella noche el que había estado más lúcido había sido Francis, no él. Y en segundo, si en verdad lo había reconocido y sólo fingía, ¿cuál era el propósito?

Luego de aquel incidente el profesor no volvió a reparar en Arthur. Al contrario, parecía prestar atención a todos menos a él. En un minuto dado éste conectó el proyector a su computadora, mostrándoles una presentación que traía. Al momento de terminar con la exposición dio la hora de salida. Casi parecía calculado. Los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron, despidiéndose, y algunos inclusive se acercaron a Francis para hacerle algunas consultas. Éste las respondía con buena disposición, mucho más propia de alguien joven que de un típico maestro de Cambridge, serio y riguroso –no todos eran así, claro-.

Arthur pensó que lo mejor sería demorarse, y así dejar que el tal Bonnefoy se marchara primero sin necesidad de tener que encontrarse otra vez. Tomándose su tiempo el muchacho abrió su bolso, guardó su cuaderno de apuntes y tomó su chaqueta. Se estaba echando el bolso al hombro cuando el último de sus compañeros dejó la sala, pero, al contrario de lo que había esperado, notó que el francés aún seguía ahí ordenando unos papeles. Maldiciendo por lo bajo su pésima suerte, Arthur se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y salir. Estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando éste lo abordó, acercándosele por detrás.

"Vaya lugar para reencontrarnos, Kirkland. No esperaba que fuese tan pronto," le habló con naturalidad, ya solos. Arthur le lanzó una mirada amenazadora haciendo a un lado el cuerpo y, en un gesto poco delicado, acomodó el arcial de su bolso.

"Francamente yo tampoco, y lo siento, pero tengo que irme," espetó en tono poco amable pero sin parecer grosero, con claras intenciones de marcharse.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar, Francis lo tomó del brazo. "Hey, esa no es forma de tratar a quien te llevó a casa, ¿qué ocurre, _monsieur __l'anglais_?"

Entre sorprendido e indignado Arthur abrió varias veces la boca. Finalmente, llevándolo a la fuerza a una esquina en donde nadie los viera, pillándolo desprevenido, lo acorraló contra la pared con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí, en primer lugar?" inquirió bajando la voz, sin dejar de sujetar al otro por la ropa "¿Acaso se trata de una broma?, porque si es así puedes irte enterando de que no me resulta para nada graciosa."

Francis arrugó el ceño y, haciendo fácilmente a un lado las manos de Arthur, se irguió para arreglar su chaquetilla, dejando en manifiesto la escasa diferencia de porte. "Lamento tener que decirte que no es una broma: aquí trabajo y desde ahora seré tu profesor. Preferiría, también, que comenzáramos a llevarnos mejor de ahora en adelante. Le recuerdo que esta es una relación alumno-profesor señor Kirkland, por lo que le aconsejo ser más… amable."

Sabiendo que tenía la razón el muchacho se distanció, y como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado Francis deshizo su coleta con tranquilidad.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajabas en la universidad?" le preguntó Arthur irritado, pero algo más calmado.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que tendría que haberlo hecho?"

"¡Si!" contestó exasperado, y viendo que había gritado más fuerte de lo necesario añadió en voz baja: "Porque nunca se ha visto a un alumno que se emborrache delante de su profesor, mucho menos en Cambridge. ¡Ese tipo de cosas no pueden pasar!"

El galo pareció meditarlo por unos instantes. "Tienes razón, pero no había cómo saberlo. Así como tú no me dijiste que eras un estudiante yo tampoco te hablé de mi trabajo. Vamos, no son cosas que uno discute mientras está en un bar." Arthur desvió la mirada, azorado por lo obvia de su pregunta. "Mientras no digas nada al respecto nadie lo sabrá. Por mi parte puedes estar tranquilo, que no lo haré."

"Eso espero," murmuró el británico, apuntándolo con el dedo en señal de advertencia.

Arthur abandonó la sala rápidamente, asegurándose que no hubiera demasiadas personas en el pasillo. Aún con la espalda en la pared Francis suspiró. ¿Qué le pasaba a la juventud de hoy en día?

Recordó que, dentro de unas horas, tenía que estar en School Lane para reunirse con el rector de aquella facultad. Cerrando la puerta del salón tras de sí, Francis se dirigió a su oficina para dejar en ella los documentos del curso. No le sorprendió encontrarse rodeado, de pronto, por cientos de alumnos. Mientras intentaba avanzar en contra de la corriente algunos lo miraban con extrañeza, otros, simplemente, pasaban a su lado. Tras haber dejado los papeles el rubio se dirigió al estacionamiento, y luego de subirse a su coche arrancó en dirección suroeste, al Free School college.

Al parecer la vida en Cambridge no le iba a ser tan sencilla como le había contado a Gilbert y a Antonio.

* * *

Sin detenerse ni un momento Arthur llegó hasta el patio del campus, desde donde se podía ver el canal que cruzaba la ciudad. Había salido casi corriendo de la sala, molesto; todo por culpa de aquel sujeto que, aún en los momentos más impensados, parecía destinado a importunar su existencia. Conociéndose, y para calmar un poco los humos, el joven se dejó caer sobre la hierba, dejando que sus palmas tocaran el frío y la humedad del suelo. No podía dar crédito a lo irónica que era la vida, jugándole aún más malas pasadas de lo que otro podría tolerar. Era como si se divirtiera a costa suya.

Arthur dedicó un momento para pensar en todo lo que lo rodeaba: su madre, se hermana, la gente, todos y todo, en la hora libre que tenía antes de que empezara la siguiente clase -una especie de ventana que de poco le servía-.

Se levantó concluyendo que estaba pensando más de lo necesario, y, cruzando el patio interior hasta las dependencias, se fue al college de Mill Lane. Durante el camino se acordó de una pregunta que Jim solía hacerle cada vez que Arthur se quejaba de su poco tiempo libre: ¿por qué no vivir en Cambridge, como todo el mundo? La idea en sí no era mala. De hecho le ahorraría muchísimo tiempo en transporte. Pero Arthur no podía hacerse a la idea de vivir con otras personas en una misma habitación –que eran grandes y de tres ambientes, pero habitaciones al fin-. Aquello significaba acostumbrarse a la vida en grupo y a él le gustaba vivir solo, sin preocupaciones extra ni problemas de convivencia, ni desorden. Otra buena razón para no vivir allí era que en Londres se estaba bien a pesar del frío y las distancias. No así en Bedfordshire, en donde si salía a beber todo el pueblo se enteraba, y, por consiguiente, provocaba una nueva crisis familiar.

Pensó en sus amistades, en los dos tipos que tenía: los de Bedfordshire y los que había hecho desde que vivía sólo. Los primeros eran los conocidos por la familia, con los que se juntaba para salir en los aburridos días en la campiña, a quienes veía en cada fiesta o junta social de los Kirkland. Ahí estaban Damon y Weinberg, ambos pasaban la temporada en Bedfordshire, pero Weinberg vivía casi en Bretaña y Damon, con quién más cercanía guardaba, vivía en Pemberly – cada vez que oía el nombre del lugar Arthur no podía dejar de reír con el parecido a _mr. Darcy_ -. Sin embargo prefería la informalidad con sus conocidos en Londres. Ahí la gente no sabía quién era, por lo que Arthur se sentía libre de hacer lo que quería; no tenía compromisos. A Jim, el barman y dueño del café Background Road, lo había conocido meses después de mudarse a la capital. Era un gran tío, a veces un poco liviano pero buena gente. Tenía una pequeña banda con la que de vez en cuando tocaban en locales nocturnos, llegando incluso a tocar en el Blue Jazz, hecho que Jim no dejaba de mencionar en cuanta ocasión se le presentaba pues, según él, en aquel lugar habían sido los orígenes de los Sex Pistols.

Las calles de a ciudad eran amplias y no muy bullidas, decoradas por frondosos árboles perennes y aceras prolijas de tonos terrosos. Bajando, siguiendo el curso contrario al río, Arthur tomó una arteria que daba a la facultad: un gran edificio de tres pisos del siglo XIX hecho de piedra, que ocupaba casi la totalidad de la cuadra: aquello era Mill Lane.

"Estoy buscando al profesor Hill, ¿sabe si se encuentra aquí?" preguntó en la oficina de secretaría, a un lado de la puerta principal.

"El rector está en una reunión con el comité de la facultad, pero pronto tendría que desocuparse. Si lo deseas le puedo decir que lo buscabas."

"No, no es necesario, gracias. Volveré más tarde," respondió sin mucho entusiasmo detrás del mesón. Estaba pronto a subir al piso superior cuando lo llamaron desde las oficinas. Arthur bajó la vista y se encontró con el jefe del comité de Política y estudios internacionales, Chris Hill.

"Señor Kirkland, qué gusto verlo, justo venía saliendo de la reunión. ¿Tiene algún problema?, oí que me buscaba," le dijo el hombre, con un atisbo de preocupación. El rubio estuvo tentado de preguntarle por los cambios de clase, pero no tuvo el valor necesario. Tal vez en un tiempo más podría plantearle sus intenciones de cambiar de curso

"No, sólo tenía unas dudas con los ramos, pero no es nada importante," contestó avanzando hacia el rector.

"En ese caso tendría que consultar en el departamento, pero no creo que abran sino hasta la tarde. A propósito, ¿pudo solucionar el inconveniente de los horarios?"

"Si, ya está todo arreglado. Justo ahora venía de Trinity".

"Esas son estupendas noticias," dijo Hill pasando una mano sobre el fólder que llevaba. Arthur posó sus ojos sobre la carpeta distraídamente, siendo advertido por el rector quien, como leyéndole la mente, dijo: "Son las planificaciones para el segundo semestre. Ya hemos recibido las primeras ofertas laborales para las prácticas, aunque este año han sido menos que los anteriores. Últimamente la competencia ha sido fuerte, los privados siguen teniendo una gran preferencia por los Oxford".

Hill lo dejó libre rápidamente, excusándose en el mucho trabajo que le quedaba. Solo y sin nada que hacer hasta la hora siguiente, Arthur se fue a la biblioteca. Allí, mientras miraba una de las secciones de estanterías, dio rienda suelta a sus reflexiones, en las cuales tomaron parte importante las palabras del rector del departamento. Aquel año tendría su última práctica laboral, que esperaba fuera en Londres pero, si era cierto lo que le habían dicho – y no una simple exageración-, sus aspiraciones podían verse truncadas, y eso significaba tener que buscar una nueva casa en el lugar al que lo destinaran. No sería su primera experiencia pero era fundamental en su futuro. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros de grado Arthur se rehusaba a tener que formar parte de un partido político, más aún teniendo en cuenta el desastre que había entre laboristas y conservadores – él prefería mantenerse escéptico ante cualquier pacto o alianza -, lo que restringía en cierto modo su círculo de contactos. Su padre había hecho inútiles intentos por acercarlo a los conservadores, en especial desde el auge de James Cameron, pero éste se las había arreglado para ser aún más testarudo que él.

La llegada de dos muchachas le devolvió su atención. Primero a ellas, luego al libro en el que tenía apoyado su mano. Al ver lo largo del título Arthur chasqueó la lengua, negativamente, y se buscó un lugar entre los bancos de lectura, sin querer perder su tiempo en más reflexiones vanas. Cuando sacó de su bolso el tomo de políticas que cargaba desde la semana pasada, regresaron a su mente las imágenes del incidente de la mañana.

Viendo que nuevamente se empezaba a cabrear abrió enérgicamente las páginas, obligándose a centrar su mente en la materia.

.

* * *

.

La facultad de Ciencias Humanistas y Políticas queda en Mill Lane, la de Antropología en Free School Lane y Trinity, por su parte, es la típica imagen que te muestran de Cambridge. Como saben aquella es una ciudad universitaria, por lo que todo queda separado.

Sé que es un poco cliché. Lo siento si demasiados lugares los confunden.


	4. Capítulo IV

.

**Lugares Comunes**

.

El llegar a España supuso para Antonio algo más que sólo la añoranza de un lugar del que, sabes, te tendrás que despedir por largo tiempo. Pudo sentir que era una especie de señal, pues las cosas no habían marchado como esperaba desde el momento en que puso pie en el aeropuerto. Pero pronto encontró solución a ese pequeño quiebre anímico, y fuera por su natural optimismo a la vida, o porque no tenía sentido alarmarse por nada, el español siguió adelante –literalmente: hacia la salida-.

Lo primero que pasó, y eso jamás le había ocurrido antes, fue que la aerolínea extravió sus maletas llegando a Barajas. Las razones: seguramente se había pasado a otra banda de equipaje. Afortunadamente el disgusto sólo fue momentáneo y pronto aparecieron en la de un vuelo procedente de Berlín. Nada fuera de lo usual ocurrió después, hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta que había olvidado llamar a un coche para que lo viniera a buscar; así que hora estaba afuera de la terminal, esperando por un coche que lo llevara hasta Madrid mientras caminaba, con su bolso al hombro, para apalear el frío.

"Señor, ¿necesita transporte?" le preguntó un hombre que esperaba de pie al lado de un taxi. Al comienzo Antonio creyó que le hablaba a alguien más, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que ambos eran los únicos que esperaban fuera de aeropuerto. Mucho más animado, el castaño se subió al automóvil, acomodando su maleta con él.

"Voy a Salamanca, pero si me puede dejar cerca de Alcalá con La Paz mucho mejor," dijo mientras buscaba el móvil en su chaqueta. Cuando lo encontró vio que ya tenía más de cuatro llamadas perdidas. No quiso ponerse a hablar en ese momento, el trabajo podría esperar hasta mañana. En cambio se pudo a mirar la periferia de la ciudad mientras conducían por la autopista, sabiendo que aquel trecho había que tomárselo con calma. Cuando pasó por el Parque del Recuerdo notó que el transporte le saldría más caro de lo que había supuesto. A pesar de que aún se podía ver el sol la tarde estaba mayormente gris; las personas apenas podían caminar en contra del viento y sólo unos pocos valientes salían a la calle sin bufanda.

Pasados unos minutos el coche aparcó en un espacio libre y Antonio se bajó de él, agradeciendo el viaje, caminando los metros que le separaban el paradero de su casa. Vivía en un departamento en los pisos superiores del edificio, bastante cómodo y con el que tenía todo el espacio que necesitaba. Demoró buscando las llaves de la reja de entrada, y, sintiendo la emoción previa de quien vuelve a su hogar, la espera en el ascensor le pareció una eternidad. Dejó el bolso entre sus piernas para abrir la puerta de su piso y, cuando al fin cedió la cerradura, la abrió por completo, haciendo pasar de una sola patada su equipaje, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sillón blanco de la sala de estar.

Recostado, mirando el techo, Antonio contempló lo que alguna vez fue su living –ahora un conjunto de muebles sueltos y varias cajas embaladas-. Inexplicablemente sintió la urgencia de ir a un café y pedir churros con chocolate, pues sabía que en Londres los extrañaría a más no poder. No lo hizo. Estaba muy cansado como para andar pasando frío y la tienda quedaba muy lejos como para salir justo ahora. El pitido del regulador de la pared le indicó que la calefacción se había prendido. El castaño se sacó la chaqueta y fue a buscar sus pantuflas a la habitación, yendo perezosamente hasta a cocina para prepararse un café.

Sólo ordenó un par de cajas más. Fatigado, apenas alcanzó a poner su despertador, encender la televisión de su pieza, y apenas le bastó recostarse para caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

Todo empezó muy temprano en la mañana.

La sucursal en la que trabajaba Antonio era una de las más grandes del país. A veces inclusive la confundían con la oficina central por su tamaño y fachada más moderna, que en realidad era su único delator. El grupo era una de las compañías de bancos y seguros más grandes del país, con oficinas en varias partes del mundo y un reconocimiento del diario El País del año anterior. Por increíble que pareciera, a pesar de los problemas que tenían varias bancas la suya había logrado salir a flote, manteniéndose sin mayores problemas. Aquello había significado al toledano varias entrevistas, charlas y cátedras de las cuales poco y nada se sentía parte. Él sólo se consideraba agradecido de no haber perdido su empleo y feliz de que sus compañeros no aumentaran las filas de parados.

Aun cuando su madre le había augurado un futuro como padre abnegado, torero e incluso presbítero de la Santa Iglesia, finalmente la vocación lo había llevado por el lado de los economistas. Antonio nunca supo el porqué de su decisión –nunca antes le había llamado la atención esa área-, pero concluyó que la vida deparaba muchas vueltas.

"Señor Antonio, don José le espera en su oficina."

El castaño desvió la vista de su computadora hacia la mujer que lo llamaba desde la entrada de su despacho, en el tercer piso.

"Gracias Marta, dile que voy en seguida," la secretaria se retiró y, antes de seguirla, cerró la cuenta que tenía abierta y firmó dos papeles que sobresalían en su escritorio. Marta lo esperaba a un lado de la puerta de su jefe pacientemente, con una sonrisa maternal, cómplice de las ojeras que delataban su falta de sueño.

"¡Antonio!" exclamó don José al verlo aparecer por el umbral, "pero qué alegría me da verte. ¿Qué tal ha estado Inglaterra, te habéis sentido a gusto allí?"

Antonio tomó asiento frente al escritorio del gerente, tosiendo por culpa de un aire mal hecho.

"Y bien, ¿qué me dices?"

"Pues francamente no sé qué decir. Me sentí muy bien. Ir a Londres antes del traslado fue una muy buena idea," dijo dubitativo. Su superior frunció el ceño, poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

"Esperaba que descansaras un poco más Fernández. La idea era que tomaras un aire nuevo, que te llenaras del _qué_ _se_ _yo_ que tengan los británicos," dijo extendiendo los brazos en un gesto resuelto. "Antonio, de todos nuestros trabajadores eres el más capacitado para este nuevo paso. Sé que harás un gran trabajo en Londres, siempre lo has hecho. Eres un gran elemento muchacho, y manejas el inglés mejor que cualquiera."

"Muchas gracias señor Iriarte."

"Bueno, y ya que hablamos de esto quería mencionarte que mañana está agendada una reunión con el comité y el gerente de Londres," ahora Antonio entendía por qué lo habían llamado. "Es importante que vengas para que, de a poco, te vayas familiarizando con el nuevo equipo con el que trabajarás. Geoffrey Scott es el nombre de este inglés. Anótalo si quieres, para no olvidarlo."

"¿Debo decir algo durante la reunión, algún adelanto del proyecto?" preguntó el joven, preocupado por el poco tiempo con el que contaba antes de la junta.

La risa de José Iriarte lo hizo saltar en su asiento, pillándolo desprevenido, llenando cada rincón del despacho con sus carcajadas graves y guturales. El hombre negó con la cabeza, dejando en claro que esta se trataría una reunión de presentación. Antonio río también, pero de forma más recatada. Tras unas cuantas palabras de aliento Iriarte lo dejó ir, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo y unos cuántos golpecitos amistosos en la espalda.

Pero la verdadera sorpresa fue al salir de lo oficina. Allí lo esperaban dos tipos, a los cuales conocía muy bien. Marta se mantenía distante de ellos, pero igualmente les hacía compañía. Había un aire de tristeza en los ojos de la secretaria, pero no era sólo eso… había algo más. De los otros dos Antonio no supo qué esperar, pues sus rostros mostraban una seriedad casi funeraria. Miró para atrás. Don José había desaparecido hacía tiempo –seguramente había cerrado la puerta apenas puso un pie afuera-. En ese momento uno de los hombres dio un paso adelante, acercándose.

"Entonces ya es un hecho," murmuró esquivo. De pelo corto y profundos ojos negros, tenía casi la misma edad que Antonio. Éste meneó la cabeza afirmativamente "Ya veo."

"¿Pero qué ocurre, Miguel?" preguntó confundido.

"Pasa… pasa que eres un cabrón. Sí, eso pasa," le dijo picándole el pecho con el dedo, viéndole a los ojos con el gesto fruncido. "Ahora resulta que te vas y ni siquiera tienes la deferencia de avisarnos. ¿Y ahora quién me acompañará al puto bar de la esquina, a tomarme el cacho con tapas, eh?"

"No le hagas caso Antonio, sólo está un poco sentimental. A lo que veníamos, en realidad, era a desearte la mejor de las suertes," aclaró el que estaba más próximo a Marta: Gonzalo. "Sin importar a dónde vayas, siempre podrás contar con nosotros."

"No seas gilipollas Gonzalo, que el único que parece quinceañera acá eres tú," Miguel se dio la vuelta y, luego de mirar fijamente a Antonio, lo abrazó. "De todas formas me alegro por ti Antonio. Si alguna vez regresas a Madrid, más te vale venir a vernos,"

"Gracias muchachos, no os podéis imaginar cómo los voy a extrañar. Cuidad bien de Marta, que como ella no hay otra en el mundo ¿vale?" y, haciendo a Miguel a un lado, la mujer fue a abrazarlo también.

"Mi niño, ¿qué vas a hacer allá con tanto frío?" dijo ella con voz quebrada. "Ni siquiera tienes una mujer a tu lado para que te cuide".

Antonio soltó una carcajada, sobándole la espalda intentando calmarla. Pasados unos minutos, cuando todo estuvo más tranquilo y el resto ya había regresado a sus puestos de trabajo, él regresó a su oficina, dejando ordenados los contratos y terminada la transacción que había dejado en la computadora. Otra vez golpearon en su puerta y, tras decir un 'adelante, está abierto', el rostro de Gonzalo se asomó.

"Esta noche, después de salir, nos vamos todos al bar. No te recomiendo que faltes pues será una especie de despedida, y si lo haces, de seguro que Miguel no te perdonará el resto de su vida."

"Eh, claro," respondió Antonio, un poco confundido. "Estaré ahí apenas termine con todo esto."

Cuando estaba por apagar el computador una de las ventanas del navegador, la que tenía abierto el periódico electrónico, vio un encabezado que llamó su atención. Por una tormenta que se acercaba a la península, varios aeropuertos de Portugal habían cancelado sus vuelos por los próximos cinco días y, en España, se temía que aquel temporal pudiera llegar en cosa de horas. Pinchó el enunciado para ver la noticia por completo, pero nada de lo que leyó fue alentador. Al contrario, al parecer los vientos, a medida que avanzaban, se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes. Abrumado, Antonio se cubrió la cara con sus manos intentando encontrar una solución al problema, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Sólo quedaba esperar a ver qué ocurría.

Miró la hora en el reloj que había en una de las repisas –ocupada en su mayoría por carpetas y folios de la compañía- y se apresuró a salir. Ya estaba por terminar su jornada, y de seguro que los demás ya se estarían divirtiendo en la taberna.

Todavía quedaba parte del personal afinando los últimos detalles antes de volver a sus casas. Afuera, como si se burlara de los pronósticos meteorológicos, la tarde era agradable y hasta templada si se pensaba en noviembre. La mayoría de los cafés estaban llenos, pues a esa hora salía la gente de sus trabajos. Algunos iban en parejas caminando de la mano, los más, en cambio, iban en pequeños grupos de amigos. Sólo tenía que cruzar a la otra acera y caminar unas cuadras para poder llegar al punto de encuentro. Ya desde la distancia se podían observar sus luces, y, a medida que te acercabas, hasta podías sentir el aire tibio que emanaba del local.

Adentro, la gente –en su mayoría hombres, aunque se veía alguna que otra mujer- se movía entre el bar y las mesas, llevando copas y cosas para picar a sus amigos; casi una especie de autoservicio, excepto por el hecho de que sí había personal. Las luces bajas daban una agradable sensación de calidez que contrastaba con el exterior, y el cuchicheo y bulla eran algo permanente que parecía reanimar a todo el que entraba. En una esquina, repartidos como podían, Antonio vio a sus compañeros conversando, riendo mientras le hacían señas para que se aproximase. Al verlo llegar algunos empezaron a aplaudir, contagiando rápidamente al resto del grupo que, por suerte, no pasaba de las once personas.

El resto de la noche se pasó entre risas, recuerdos y anécdotas de todo tipo, que duraron hasta pasada la medianoche. Algunos prefirieron quedarse un rato más, pero Antonio, sabiendo que al día siguiente tenía que estar bien para la reunión, se fue temprano. Al llegar a su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue encender la televisión en el noticiero, a ver si tenía suerte y decían algo de la tormenta o las líneas aéreas, pero no tocaron el tema. Por lo visto él mismo tendría que llamar a la aerolínea.

Aquella noche le costó dormir. Afuera, las ráfagas de viento golpeaban las ventanas causando un molesto silbido, y por más que se acomodó, giró e incluso tapó la cabeza con la almohada, nada parecía funcionar. Por suerte, pasadas unas horas en vela, el ruido cesó y Antonio al fin pudo descansar.

* * *

Iriarte le había dicho que aguardara en el pasillo hasta que él lo llamara. Antes de que la reunión con el comité empezara, el gerente quería hablar con el inglés, ya que era seguro que más tarde eso sería imposible, pues los de relaciones se lo acapararían para ellos. Así que ahí estaba Antonio, esperando tranquilamente a que su jefe llegara a la sala de reuniones y lo invitara a pasar, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar en aquel sitio. Había escogido su mejor traje y una corbata roja, pero al poco tiempo la calefacción lo obligó a sacarse la chaqueta. No se sentía nervioso, para nada. Tal vez un poco impaciente, pero eso era normal.

Escuchó a lo lejos a un grupo de personas acercándose. Seguido de un reducido equipo, Antonio vio a lo que, le pareció, se trataba de Geoffrey Scott; el mismo que en esos momentos suponía hablando con don José en la oficina del lado. Como si le hubieran leído la mente, acto seguido apareció Iriarte.

La mirada de reconocimiento del británico lo hizo enderezarse en su asiento, adoptando una postura más compuesta. "¿Señor Antonio Fernández?" preguntó el inglés, en un español torpe pero claro.

"…Carriedo" completó Antonio estrechándole la mano.

"Disculpe la tardanza, podemos empezar cuando usted guste," le dijo mirando de reojo al gerente, quien asintió en aprobación. Antonio siguió al comité y a su jefe, seguidos de algunos funcionarios de la oficina central que habían venido especialmente a la reunión. Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de una gran mesa ovalada, tan grande como para que en ella entrara la familia real, y encendieron un proyector. Fernández se sentó en la esquina que daba a la puerta, dando la espalda a la ventana, mientras que don José lo hizo en la cabecera y Geoffrey tomaba lugar junto al aparato.

"Bien, al fin estamos todos reunidos," dijo el director, siendo el primero en hablar. "Es un placer tenerlo de visita en Madrid, Scott, después del éxito que BVA ha tenido en su país. Espero que os sintáis todos cómodos," expresó dando un vistazo a los presentes. "Señores míos, confiamos en los buenos frutos de la empresa en Reino Unido y estamos profundamente orgullosos de los resultados que ha tenido en estos cinco primeros años. Nuestra compañía, evaluada muy positivamente por las revistas de economía, se ha consolidado tanto en América como en el resto de Europa. Sin embargo el paso al mercado británico era fundamental, y ahora, con la participación directa de nuestro buen Antonio, estoy seguro que las relaciones serán mucho más estrechas que antes."

Los asistentes aplaudieron a Iriarte, quien tomó asiento dando la palabra al inglés. Mientras éste hacía una breve introducción a la dirección que tomaría la transnacional en el país angloparlante, Antonio notó que algunos miembros del directorio se hablaban entre ellos y lo observaban disimuladamente. ¿Lo estarían analizando? Aparentando no haber notado sus ojos sobre él, el joven se irguió un poco fijándose en lo que Geoffrey Scott decía, intentando recuperar el hilo del tema.

"… y como punto clave en nuestra imagen corporativa, importante es proyectar un mercado que englobe a todas las personas, sin distinción. En otras palabras, necesitaremos de publicidad con modelos de todo tipo, color y grupo social. Un muy buen resultado han mostrado las empresas que se guían por este sistema. El cliente británico, sin embargo, gusta de la seguridad del servicio más que la cercanía de sus trabajadores." Hizo una breve pausa para tomar un poco de agua. Antonio notó que, a veces, Scott tendía a invertir el orden de las palabras.

Fue una completa síntesis de todo el progreso que el banco tenía en Inglaterra, de las acciones en la bolsa en el último año, el porcentaje de clientes y las oficinas en Escocia y Gales. Don José quedó admirado de la seguridad y el manejo del británico, demostrado en el enérgico aplauso que le dieron al terminar la presentación. Tras agradecer la atención Scott intercambió palabras con el director de marketing y luego, regresando a su lugar, sin malicia alguna, preguntó a Fernández que opinaba de al respecto.

Viendo de pronto todas las miradas orientadas hacia él, expectantes, el español se sintió ligeramente turbado.

"Esto… creo que, como a todo el mundo, la presentación me ha parecido excelente," dijo dando un sorbo al vaso con agua que tenía al frente, y tosió un poco, para que no le flaqueara la voz. "Estoy seguro que con el empeño y el trabajo en equipo necesario, BVA podrá integrarse sin problemas, aunque, de hecho, el señor Scott ya ha hecho un trabajo extraordinario."

"Ese es el espíritu que me gusta oír, pero ¿qué tan pronto se podrán llevar allá los factoring y seguros? En España hace años que tenemos un servicio de aseguradoras y administración de empresas," dijo el gerente.

"Bueno, yo pienso que primero tenemos que asegurarnos un lugar dentro de los principales bancos, y eso es un gran desafío. No imposible, pero hay que tener en cuenta que el Banco Británico solo tiene mayor capital que Santander," explicó Geoffrey.

"Y tú Antonio, ¿crees que se podrán incorporar dentro del próximo año?"

"Tal vez, si trabajamos duro y el ambiente nos es favorable. Pero aquello podría ser una opinión apresurada."

"Venga, que a veces hay que ser osados chicos," dijo el hombre levantando los brazos. Los demás seguían murmurando cosas entre ellos, a veces aprobando lo que decían, a veces negando. "¿Quieres decir algo más Fernández?"

Antonio negó con la cabeza, limitándose a dar unas palabras de agradecimiento a la corporación y mencionar algunos puntos importantes para la filial en Reino Unido. Tras ello cada cual se puso a hablar con alguien, creando un murmullo suficiente como para opacar la voz del otro. El castaño quedó entremedio de dos directores y su discusión por las compañías en Latinoamérica, sin poder decir nada, a favor o en contra, que lo dejase escapar, teniendo que intervenir de vez en cuando porque ambos hombres deseaban saber su opinión sobre el asunto.

En eso golpearon la puerta de la sala de conferencias, regresando todo a la normalidad. Iriarte, tras decir "adelante", arqueó una ceja, interrogante, al ver que se trataba de una secretaria, y que tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Tímidamente la joven chocó sus ojos con los de Antonio; tras lo cual él pudo notar que algo no andaba bien.

"¿Qué es lo que necesita?" preguntó un poco irritado don José.

"Necesito hablar con el señor Fernández," dijo apuntándolo con el bolígrafo que llevaba en la mano. "… Es urgente," agregó por último, al ver la mirada de pocos amigos del director.

"No hay problema, regreso enseguida," se apresuró a decir, al ver que el hombre estaba a punto de protestar.

Rápidamente cruzó la sala y tomó del brazo a la muchacha, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Antonio alcanzó a dar unos pasos más antes de voltearse. "¿Y?" preguntó encogiéndose de hombros, al ver que la secretaria no hablaba.

"Señor Antonio, su vuelo ha sido cancelado."

"¿C-cómo dices?"

La mujer apretó el cuadernillo contra su pecho, luciendo sinceramente apenada. "De verdad lo siento, pero acaban de decir en el noticiero que, debido a una tormenta, todos los aeropuertos nacionales han cancelado los vuelos al norte y al este. Cuando me enteré entré en la página web de la compañía. Al parecer a su avión lo han dejado sin salida, hasta nuevo aviso".

Antonio frunció el ceño llevándose la mano a la barbilla, intentando ordenar en su mente la información. ¿Qué haría ahora? Se suponía que tenía que entregar su apartamento dentro de esa semana, a más tardar el sábado, y hacía casi un mes que había vendido su coche.

"¿Tienes la dirección de la oficina de ventas?" preguntó al fin.

"Puedo buscarla si la necesita, pero tendría que esperarme unos minutos," dijo la joven tras meditarlo unos momentos.

"Por favor. No puedo quedarme mucho más tiempo en Madrid, debo desalojar mi piso en cinco días," ella asintió y Antonio sonrió agradecido. "Muchísimas gracias, guapa" dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla, entrando otra vez al salón.

Allí Iriarte lo miró esperando alguna explicación. Él negó con un movimiento de cabeza y regresó a su asiento. La reunión siguió por unos minutos más. Seguramente los ingleses desconocían el comunicado de los aeropuertos y no se enterarían hasta llegar a sus respectivos hoteles. Antonio pretendió estar prestando atención a lo que decía el directorio, pero lo que realmente le preocupara era saber si podía conseguir un nuevo pasaje, para cuándo, y si tendría que comprarlo o se lo compensarían por el perdido.

Apenas se hubo desocupado tomó la dirección que le había entregado la secretaria minutos antes y dejó la oficina. Apenas tenía dos horas antes de que le cerraran la sala de ventas, que luego no la abrirían sino pasadas las tres de la tarde, hora en la que ya debía estar en su despacho. Tomó el metro y se bajó en una estación que daba directamente al Corte Inglés, por poco desconociendo las calles debido a las construcciones e inmobiliarias. Se fue por la avenida principal, rodeando la multitienda, y siguió de largo. Los coches y el transporte hacían algo de bulla, pero el día era claro y agradable, sin nubes que estorbaran el cielo. Miró otra vez el papelito en el que había anotado la dirección buscando el número de la oficina. Dándose cuenta de que había caminado de más, Antonio tuvo que regresar hasta una pequeña plazoleta en medio de una intersección. Allí dio con el edificio que buscaba.

La sala de la aerolínea estaba en el noveno piso. Tras bajar del ascensor Antonio llegó a un pequeño pasillo que daba directamente con la oficina. Adentro había dos mujeres de servicio al cliente y a la derecha un mesón, donde los dependientes se comunicaban –por lo que pudo juzgar- con el aeropuerto. Todo muy pulcro y armónico, agradaba entrar allí.

"Buenas tardes señor, ¿podemos ayudarlo?" dijo una de las asistentes.

"Sí, verá, tenía un vuelo programado para este viernes, pero me enteré que el aeropuerto canceló todas sus salidas," dijo acercando la silla a él.

"Todos los que fueran al norte y a Europa del este," completó la mujer cruzándose de piernas. "¿A dónde viaja usted?"

"Londres." La funcionaria resopló contrariada, confirmándole la cancelación. "¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto? Quiero decir… yo pagué un pasaje completo."

"Lo sé señor, pero no somos nosotros los que manejamos la información de las salidas. Lo que puedo hacer es" dijo tipiando en su computador, "… dejarlo como pasajero en espera en el próximo vuelo que salga a Londres. Sólo tendría que pagar una diferencia de precio, si existiera, pues usted ya pagó un pasaje que no fue usado."

"Disculpe pero, ¿qué hago yo mientras espero? No tengo donde dormir y no me aseguran que el vuelo salga este fin de semana, como tampoco en un mes más."

"¿Señor Antonio, verdad?" le preguntó mirando los datos que aparecían en el registro "Nosotros no podemos asegurarle nada, pero la compañía está dando dos días de alojo en un hotel a los pasajeros afectados. Si lo desea ésta es la dirección, pero tendría que ir al aeropuerto para solicitar la carta de alojamiento. Aquí tiene su nuevo billete para el día lunes, a ésta hora. Le aconsejo estar un poco antes de lo que dice el pasaje para asegurarse un lugar. Cualquier duda o consulta puede llamar a la oficina a este número".

Tras abandonar el edificio Antonio se puso a pensar qué podía hacer. Podía tomar la estadía en el hotel, pero eso le significaba acarrear todas sus cosas hasta allá. La otra opción era hablar con Miguel y pedirle que lo recibiera por unos pocos días. Una última opción le parecía más adecuada, no le pondrían problemas con su equipaje y hasta podía conseguir que Miguel lo fuera a dejar al aeropuerto. El hombre hizo nota mental de que, apenas llegase a Inglaterra, sacaría su licencia de conducir; estar dependiendo de los demás era demasiado incómodo, y aunque jamás se había puesto en la situación de manejar hacia la derecha, ¿qué más podía dar? Todo fuera por conservar su autonomía.

Mientras iba camino de regreso pensó en Francis y Gilbert. ¿Y si los llamaba para avisarles de los cambios en su llegada?

Marcó el número de móvil del francés y esperó, pero no hubo respuesta. _Ocupado_.

"Genial, ahora tendré que llamarlo en la noche" pensó. El favor a Miguel, tema aparte, pensaba pedírselo en persona, no quería parecer un abusivo.

Se detuvo en un paradero de autobús, esperando aquel que lo dejaría cerca de Las Cibeles para luego tomar el que lo dejaba justo afuera de su trabajo. De a poco fueron llegando más personas, tenía que ser la hora del almuerzo. Tras cinco minutos de espera el transporte llegó. Después de pasar su tarjeta por la máquina de pasaje Antonio se fue a la parte trasera del bus, sentándose cerca de la puerta. Mientras éste partía el español intentó marcar una vez más –esta vez a Gilbert-, pero tampoco contestó.

Suspiró resignado, guardando en el bolsillo de su camisa el teléfono. Miró a su alrededor; a su lado, en la otra fila junto a la ventana, una niña que no pasaba de los dieciséis leía sentada con ambas piernas sobre el siento. Más adelante una pareja de ancianas conversaban afanosamente, mientras que a su lado un hombre vestido de terno hablaba por teléfono. _La vida continua con o sin ti_, fue lo que pensó al verlos, cada uno preocupado de lo suyo. Él mismo era un ejemplo de ello.

Reconoció las calles, y teniendo una repentina necesidad de mover las piernas, Antonio se bajó del bus unas cuadras antes de llegar al famoso monumento. A medida que se fue acercando al Palacio de las Telecomunicaciones vio que a diferencia de los pocos peatones en las calles aledañas frente a Las Cibeles, a sólo unos metros de su paradero, un gran número de gente se había reunido con pancartas y carteles, vigiladas a lo lejos por policías en lo que parecía ser una nueva protesta.

Intrigado, Antonio se acercó a uno de los hombres que participaba de la marcha.

"¿Tú también vienes por el llamado del CES contra el desempleo?" le preguntó al verlo. El joven movió la cabeza negativamente. "En ese caso no te recomiendo estar aquí. No creo que pase nada, pero si no es necesario evita meterte en problemas," dijo señalándole a la policía.

En ese momento se sintió un fuerte estallido, seguido del sonido del vidrio al romperse. Tanto el hombre como Antonio voltearon a ver qué pasaba, pero de pronto la multitud comenzó a agolparse en las puertas del edificio en donde marchaban, y ambos fueron arrastrados por la masa. A unos metros de él, Antonio alcanzó a ver a un muchacho salir en la dirección opuesta a grupo; llevaba una gorra y un pañuelo, por lo que no pudo verle rostro.

Ante la confusión las personas empezaron a gritar más fuerte, algunos culpando a los policías. Dada la agitación los uniformados decidieron intervenir, ocasionando una pelea entre civiles y escuadrones. A lo lejos, intentando alejarse del lugar, el castaño alcanzó a ver que las ventanas del edificio habían sido quebradas y que una piedra había sido arrojada contra la puerta. En eso sintió que alguien lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo, arrastrándolo con él.

"Pero qué coño," al levantar la vista vio que se trataba de un guardia al que pronto se le unió un compañero, tomándolo de los brazo. "Un momento… yo no tengo nada que ver con todo esto, simplemente pasaba por aquí," intentó explicarles, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó oídos.

Ambos policías lo llevaron a la fuerza al carro de retén, obligándolo a entrar junto con los demás detenidos.

"¡Esto es un error, si me dejan puedo explicarles!"

"Sí, claro. Y yo le creo todo a Ana Obregón," le contestó uno de los hombres.

Antonio fue arrojado al interior del camión junto con los otros, maldiciendo a viva voz su mala suerte. Frustrado, se dejó caer sobre un espacio libre en los asientos llevándose ambas manos al rostro. Durante todo el camino escuchó las conversaciones entre los que formaban parte de la protesta, aquellos que decían haber visto quién había lanzado la piedra al edificio y los que culpaban de lo ocurrido a la policía. ¿Cómo era que se había metido en aquel lío?

* * *

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en la repisa de la sala de estar. Dejando a un lado el mantel de cocina Francis fue a contestar, guiándose por el sonido del celular. Cuando al fin dio con él se echó el paño al hombro y deshizo su coleta rápidamente; acababa de hacer su cena y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de probarla. Un poco irritado miró el número que lo llamaba, contestando.

"Aló, ¿con quién hablo?" preguntó disimulando su malestar.

"Francis, que bueno que contestas. Soy yo: Antonio" dijeron del otro lado de la línea. La señal era mala y de vez en cuando se cortaba.

"¿Antonio?" murmuró extrañado. "¿En dónde estás?, apenas puedo oírte."

"Lo siento, la comisaría no tiene muy buena cobertura."

"¿Comisaría? ¿Qué haces tú en la comisaría? ¿_Allô?_ Antonio, ¿me escuchas?"

"No es nada. Sólo fue una confusión pero ya está todo arreglado. Te llamaba para decirte que no podré viajar esta semana, mi vuelo fue cancelado por mal tiempo así que estaré allí en lunes en la tarde. Te he estado llamando, pero no contestabas."

El francés miró sus llamadas perdidas. Ahora que lo pensaba había escuchado algo en la tarde, pero había estado ocupado y no había podido contestar. Jamás hubiera pensado que se trataba de Antonio.

"Oye, te tengo que dejar. Hablamos luego."

"Uh… sí, claro. Te llamo mañana," alcanzó a decir antes de que colgaran.

Por unos segundos Francis permaneció con el teléfono en la mano pensando en lo que le acababan de decir. ¿Qué habría pasado en Madrid? El olor a algo tostándose llamó su atención.

"¡_Merde… le kirsch_!" exclamó apresurándose a la cocina. El rubio alcanzó a sacar el pastel del horno justo a tiempo, con algunas manchas más doradas de lo usual en las esquinas. Frunciendo el ceño Francis miró su cena quemada. Genial, por culpa de Antonio ahora acababa de arruinarse su pastel.

* * *

Tras cortar la llamada, Antonio guardó el aparato en su chaqueta y esperó. Estaba en la comisaría, retenido, intentando convencer al inspector de su inocencia. ¿Sobre qué? Ni el mismo lo tenía muy claro. Le habían permitido hacer una llamada, aunque en vez de pedir ayuda prefirió arreglar las cosas por su cuenta e intentar contactar a Francis para explicarle la prolongación de su estadía. En eso entró nuevamente el inspector, un hombre de mediana edad prematuramente canoso, revisando unos papeles en sus manos.

"Sentimos el malentendido señor Fernández," dijo el hombre rascándose el cuello de la camisa, "pero como verá, es difícil poder decir quién está involucrado y quién no al momento de actuar."

"Me imagino," respondió con un ligero toque de ironía, aparentemente desapercibido por el comisario.

"Reiteramos nuestras disculpas señor Antonio. Al menos, si le sirve de consuelo, ya tenemos al responsable de los daños."

"¿Es cierto eso?" preguntó sorprendido. "Pensé que había logrado escapar. Tenía el rostro cubierto, era difícil saber si era hombre o mujer."

"No es la primera vez que nos lo encontramos. Es un viejo amigo," se atrevió a bromear el jefe de policía.

A los pocos minutos Antonio quedó libre, sin cargos ni necesidad de firmar; todo había sido una equivocación por parte del oficial que se lo había llevado. Aun así era demasiado tarde como para volver a la oficina. Miró su reloj: eran cerca de las siete. Sintiéndose cansado tomó el autobús hacia su departamento y, recostado en uno de los asientos de plástico, hizo una revisión a su día. ¿Sería una especie de señal?

No. Definitivamente era sólo una coincidencia.

.

* * *

.

Para variar un poco de lugar. Los temas son viejos, los sé. Gracias por los fav a todos.


	5. Capítulo V

Desocupada de clases, ahora tengo más tiempo libre para las teclas y plumas (seamos francos, ya todo es tecnológico). Creo que con el capítulo anterior me desligué del círculo central, pero creo que era necesario. No lo sé, ustedes juzguen. De a poco vamos avanzando, lento pero seguro.

Gracias a todos por los "Alerts" -aún no tengo muy claro lo que significan, pero hasta ahora no parecen reportes de censura- y favs.

* * *

.

**No mires hacia atrás con rencor**

.

Tras despertarse en la mañana, antes de partir, Arthur pudo oír ruidos que venían desde el primer piso. Extrañado salió de su pieza y se acercó a las escaleras, notando que un aroma a pan caliente acompañaba el rumor de platos y loza; algo poco usual en su casa –en especial porque no se trataba de él-. Fue hasta el living y siguió hasta la cocina, de donde venía la bulla. Al llegar comprobó que no era el único en pie y que alguien más se había instalado en la cocina, removiendo y buscando entre los estantes las tazas para el té que hervía sobre la cocina. Frunciendo el ceño ante tan inusual escena, Arthur vio que su mesa estaba puesta para el desayuno.

Al percatarse de su presencia su hermana dejó a un lado lo que hacía, para recibirlo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba unos pastelillos junto al azucarero.

"Te he preparado el desayuno, como los que te gustaba tomar en casa" le dijo cogiendo la tetera humeante, sirviéndole de la infusión. Aún algo turbado, tomó asiento cerca de la puerta, juntando sus manos alrededor del pocillo caliente.

"¿Y todo esto?" preguntó viendo los huevos, las tostadas y su único juego de loza usado, si no por primera, por segunda vez.

"Necesitas alimentarte mejor" le contestó ella, sentándose a su lado.

"¿Sabes la hora que es?" Elizabeth asintió, argumentando que pronto tendría que partir a la facultad. Él resopló, dándole un sorbo al té negro que, sin duda, había sacado de su cajón.

Había llegado en la tarde del día anterior, con un pequeño bolso bajo el brazo y ese aire de mujer altiva que tanto la caracterizaba. Un beso, un abrazo, y dos días juntos antes de regresar a la casa de sus padres; Elizabeth había venido para, como ella misma había dicho, poner algo de orden a su hermano. Y no es que fuera desordenado. No. Pero tanto su madre como su hermana consideraban que, preocupado por sus estudios, solía despreocuparse de su persona y de su salud.

Mientras sacaba un pedacito a un trozo de tarta de frutas, la contempló por el rabillo del ojo. Su pelo largo y claro, apenas unos tonos más oscuro que el suyo, caía suelto sobre sus hombros, y sus piernas permanecían cruzadas con discreción por debajo de la mesa. A diferencia de Arthur, que estaba dentro de la talla del hombre inglés promedio -y un poco menos, tal vez-, Elizabeth era alta. No de forma escandalosa claro, pero ambos tenían casi el mismo porte.

"¿Y cómo van las cosas entre tú y tu novio?"

"Bien" murmuró la muchacha con una sonrisa, acomodándose en el asiento, arreglándose una mecha de pelo rebelde, "esta semana iremos a Escocia a ver a sus padres. Será la tercera vez que los veo, así que estoy un poco nerviosa".

"¿Estás segura de querer ir?" le preguntó arqueando una ceja, dejando a un lado su té.

"Sí, me agrada la idea de conocer a su familia. Además, Daniel dijo que quería llevarme a conocer el lugar en donde había crecido" dijo, jugando con la servilleta entre sus dedos, aparentemente indiferente. "También mencionó que había algo importante que quería hablar… pero no recuerdo qué era, ¿sabes?".

Lo último hizo que Arthur sintiera una punzada en el pecho. Al parecer las ambiciones de su familia iban por buen camino, y más pronto que tarde Elizabeth se encontraría comprometida con un estupendo partido. No pudo sino atribuir aquella rapidez con la que se sucedían las cosas a su madre, y su oportuna intervención. Sin duda alguna se había propuesto alentar al novio, y aquello no era más que una fachada para proporcionar la ocasión perfecta para un compromiso.

"Qué oportuno" susurró más para si mismo que para ella, notando lo ácidas de sus palabras. Por suerte Elizabeth pareció no alcanzar a escuchar, pues arruinar la buena intención de su hermana era lo único que podía faltar.

Había sido suficiente desayuno por ese día. Con aquel gusto amargo en la boca, el inglés se levantó, y se despidió dándole un beso en la cabeza, excusándose en que ya se le hacía tarde.

"¿Volverás temprano?" le preguntó antes de que dejara la cocina.

Desde el umbral, el joven sonrió apesadumbrado. "No lo creo, lo más seguro es que llegue en la tarde. Hoy tengo clases de política Exterior y Públicas, además de Desarrollo económico y un ramo electivo" le dijo, lo último acompañado de una ligera mueca de desagrado.

"Podríamos salir esta noche" dijo la menor de los Kirkland, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa. "Se pueden hacer muchas cosas en esta cuidad".

Sin poder negarse a la petición, aceptó llevarla a pasear por el Soho cuando regresara. Era cierto que a él no le venía mal salir un poco de casa, algo aparte de los estudios y la vida en cuatro paredes, algo de aire fresco. Además, tratándose de Elizabeth, sabía que no podría decir que no por mucho tiempo más. Luego de vestirse apropiadamente y echarse el bolso al hombro, Arthur tomó la bufanda que colgaba sobre el perchero, y, con un último adiós, cerró la puerta de su apartamento.

* * *

Aquello no podía ser. Tenía que tratarse de un mal sueño o algo por el estilo, de esos en los que te despiertas preguntándote por qué soñabas justamente eso. Esa era su conclusión. En primer lugar, él nunca debió estar en esa sala –nunca quiso, simplemente era una obligación-; en segundo, el francés jamás debió de estar parado frente a la pizarra, hablando; y tercero, nunca debieron haberse conocido. Jamás. Pero, inexplicablemente, éste tenía una muy buena relación con los alumnos, especialmente con las alumnas. Aquello echaba por la borda cualquier posibilidad de cambio de maestro.

Arthur bufó en su puesto, mirando distraídamente el bolígrafo que sostenía entre sus dedos.

Concentrado en la materia e intentando ignorar lo mejor posible al profesor, intentaba sacar el mayor provecho a sociología. Es más, la asignatura le resultaba fácil de comprender, pero le irritaba la liviandad del otro, las conversaciones que tenía con sus compañeros al finalizar la clase y su actitud de autosuficiencia ante la vida. No es que fuera odioso; era simplemente incompatibilidad de caracteres. Pero una cosa era ser conciente de la trivialidad del problema, y otra, muy distinta, era tener que aguantar su rostro dos veces por semana.

Obligado a mirarlo mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón, el rubio escuchaba monótonamente:

"… la influencia antropológica de Durkheim siguió un camino diferente en Inglaterra, donde Radcliffe-Brown tomó sus ideas para determinar los objetivos teóricos del método sociológico, así como su metodología. Esta propuesta guiará a varios autores de las generaciones siguientes, como Pritchard y Turner, e incluso la vemos implícita en los análisis de Maurice Bloch" decía el francés, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para luego retomar su ir y venir delante del auditorio, o simplemente sentarse sobre el escritorio. "En cualquiera de los dos casos, es aquí donde se encuentra el punto de partida de las tradiciones teóricas de la antropología, y el nacimiento de la sociología como la conocemos hoy".

Los apuntes que había tomado en un principio ahora descansaban casi olvidados en una esquina del banco. Todos parecían estar atentos a las palabras de Francis, cosa que no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. Fue entonces que, apoyando el rostro sobre la palma de su mano, los ojos del francés se fijaron en él. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba éste pudo notar un leve gesto de desaprobación, y por una fracción de segundos le sostuvo la mirada.

El inglés fue el primero en apartar la vista, incómodo. "¿Alguien puede decirme ahora en qué consiste el proceso de segmentación, según Durkheim?" preguntó el mayor volviéndose al curso, con su tono de voz grave y ligeramente arrastrado, regresando a su usual estado de ánimo.

El maestro paró en uno de los puestos, apoyándose en el soporte que hacía de mesa; esperando la respuesta del chico sentado en él. Arthur prestó atención a lo que decía, fijándose en los errores o inconsistencias –así, él mismo se evitaba caer en las mismas faltas después-. El tío no lo había hecho mal, pero en su lugar habría explicado mejor la idea. Seguramente había estado nervioso; pues no es para menos que, de improviso, un hombre te salte encima, independiente si es para hacerte una pregunta de la clase o no.

El teléfono empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Sacándolo de su pantalón Arthur vio que quedaban dos minutos para que terminara la clase; solamente un par de minutos. Al fondo del salón el francés hizo lo mismo, dándole un vistazo al reloj que levaba en su muñeca.

"Ya pueden arreglarse" dijo regresando a su escritorio, "no olviden traer leído el capítulo ocho de _Las etapas del pensamiento sociológico _para la próxima clase". Casi al unísono todas las sillas se hicieron para atrás, mientras los estudiantes conversaban y arreglaban sus cosas. Sabiendo que salir de los últimos no era la mejor forma de evitar la presencia de su nuevo profesor, el rubio se mezcló entre la masa, dejándose levar hasta la salida. No muy lejos un pequeño grupo de personas se había reunido afuera de sala.

"¡Arthur!" alguien lo llamaba. De entre el grupo salió Charles invitándolo a unirse, animado por las otras personas. No muy convencido, pero viendo que ya iban a tomarlo de los brazos, Arthur se acercó. "¿Y qué tal?" le preguntó Charles de buena gana.

"¿Qué tal qué?" murmuró él sin entender.

"La clase. ¿Qué te ha parecido la clase?"

Tras ver que esperaban su opinión, un tanto esquivo, respondió:

"Bien, supongo. Como cualquier otra"

A juzgar por el silencio que se hizo, ellos esperaban que se explayara un poco más. "Lo que es Jeniffer, a ella le encantan" dijo Charles con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose una mirada furibunda de la chica a su lado. Al final, sin embargo, ella también se rió.

"¿Alguien vio la cara de Devon cuando tuvo que responder?" masculló otro, soltando una ligera carcajada.

"A mi me gusta" puntualizó Charles, volviendo al tema anterior. "Es mucho más fácil hablar con Bonnefoy que con Hill"

Arthur suspiró, arrugando el ceño. "No lo sé…" dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, "puede que sepa mucho, pero es demasiado joven a mi parecer. No tiene experiencia suficiente, vamos. No entiendo por qué la universidad se salió tanto de sus parámetros. Puede ser un gran antropólogo, pero, mientras no demuestre que es un maestro preparado para Cambridge, no me convence ni ha demostrado nada en lo absoluto".

Le llamó la atención que, después de lo que había dicho, ninguno de sus compañeros lo refutara o tuviera algo que opinar. Él no era de los que se cerraban obstinadamente a otras perspectivas, le gustaba discutir temas interesantes –vale, un poco obstinado tal vez, pero como todo el mundo-. En ese momento una mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

"¿Sin experiencia, eh? Interesante punto de vista" dijeron a su espalda. "¡Pero continúe! Es muy molesto cuando alguien está diciendo algo y de pronto deja la idea inconclusa, en especia cuando uno está interesado en saber qué es lo que tiene que decir al respecto".

_Oh, holly shit_. Francis estaba justo detrás de él y, seguramente, había escuchado todo lo que había dicho.

Arthur permaneció en silencio. Sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas de preocupación; uno de ellos inclusive intentó hablar en su defensa, pero fue acallado con un apretón de manos por parte de otro.

"Qué lástima" murmuró el francés. "Lo espero en mi oficina después de clases. Allí podremos discutir con más tranquilidad sobre esto, señor Kirkland".

El profesor se despidió del grupo y se alejó, dejando a un Arthur tenso y frío de la impresión. Nunca, nunca en toda su vida había tenido problemas con un maestro, esta era la primera vez. Aunque tarde, de todas formas el británico se giró, tal vez para decir una excusa tardía, sin embargo Bonnefoy ya estaba demasiado lejos como para llamarlo.

"O-oye, amigo…"

Como por arte de magia las palabras que antes no le habían salido ahora fluyeron con facilidad. "Charles, fue mi culpa. No te preocupes" le dijo a su compañero, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible. Aún así, eso no pareció tranquilizarlo del todo. Por suerte alguien intervino, en un amable intento por retomar la conversación.

* * *

Tal cual había quedado convenido, tras finalizar las clases Arthur se dirigió hasta la oficina de Francis. Por cierto no sabía en dónde quedaba, por lo que le tomó algo más de lo planeado llegar hasta el despacho, hasta que, vagando un rato por los pasillos, encontró a alguien que le pudo indicar hacia dónde tenía que ir. Ahora bien, sólo restaba tocar a la puerta.

_Toc, toc_.

El joven pudo sentir su propio nerviosismo al llamar, pues tuvo que hacerlo dos veces: la primera no había sido capaz de rozar la madera con sus nudillos.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban desde el otro lado de la puerta. Respiró hondo y esperó… pero al contrario de lo que esperaba ésta no se abrió. En su interior las pisadas de unos momentos antes siguieron de largo, y luego regresaron, sin siquiera reparar en el picaporte. Arthur frunció el ceño, ofendido, recordándose por qué estaba allí. Tenía que calmarse, o de lo contrario no conseguiría convencer al antropólogo de que todo había sido un malentendido.

"Está abierto" dijeron de improviso. Aquello lo desajustó, pues en su mente se había hecho a la idea de que el profesor daría el primer paso, no él. Viendo que el tiempo apremiaba giró el cerrojo y empujó suavemente la puerta, intentando ver el interior del despacho antes de entrar, y masculló por lo bajo cuando los pasadores que la sujetaban chirriaron a causa del movimiento.

Sin esperar a que la puerta se abriera por completo el inglés entró. A diferencia del pasillo el despacho tenía mejor iluminación, sus muebles distribuidos ordenadamente, tal cual como el resto del profesorado –e inclusive un poco más acogedor, guardando las proporciones-. Al mirar al frente lo primero que vio fue el sillón verde y algunos cuadros decorando la pared; a su derecha, un gran estante de madera. Junto a la ventana, al fondo del despacho, estaba el escritorio; y sentado tras él, dándole la espalda al sol, el francés. Al verlo asomarse por el pórtico éste levantó la vista, dejando a un lado los papeles en los que trabajaba y sin tocar la computadora que tenía sobre la mesa.

Cerrando la puerta tras de si, Arthur dio unos pasos al interior de la sala. Al notar que estaba siendo observado, inconscientemente se aferró a su bolso.

"¿Por qué no tomas asiento?" aquello no era una simple sugerencia, sino más bien una observación. El muchacho se fue hacia el sofá, pero la voz de Francis lo paró en seco. "…aquí" dijo indicando el escritorio.

Reticente se sentó frente al otro, apoyando su bolso en una de las patas de la silla. Antes de que alcanzara a hablar el profesor se levantó de su puesto, dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la habitación. Aquello no le gustó para nada al británico, que encontró poco cortés de su parte levantarse justo cuando él acababa de tomar asiento.

"Disculpe, pero creí que…"

"No necesitas explicar nada, no es necesario. De haber querido sancionarte, habría hablado con el rector o te habría reprobado del ramo" por un momento Arthur pensó que el francés estaba bromeando, pero su rostro no daba signos de estarlo. Entonces notó que su condición era mucho más vulnerable de lo que había imaginado "¿Ves esa carpeta junto a ti? Bien, no me viene mal un poco de ayuda. Quisiera que ordenaras los informes que hay adentro y los guardes en la gaveta que está a un costado de la puerta, en este cajón" dijo abriendo uno de los compartimientos.

El joven maestro volvió a su asiento continuando con su trabajo. Parecía que de alguna u otra forma ignoraba la presencia de Arthur.

"¿Pasa algo?" le preguntó al ver que éste aún no se movía.

"No es nada" contestó rápidamente, tomando entre sus manos la carpeta a su derecha.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no responder otra cosa. Para su sorpresa parte de los papeles que habían en el archivador ya estaban ordenados. El inglés tomó las hojas del final y comenzó a organizarlas por fecha, pues se trataban en su mayoría de informes de rendimiento y planificaciones. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y solamente el ruido del teclado de computador rompía esporádicamente el silencio.

En sólo unos minutos Arthur acabó de organizar el folio, y, satisfecho con su trabajo, se levantó a guardar la carpeta.

"Si miras en el tercer cajón verás varios archivadores. También quisiera que los ordenaras, si fueras tan amable" agregó el otro, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

"¿Y cómo esperas que ordene todo esto?" protestó indignado, viendo la enorme pila de carpetas arrinconadas al fondo de la gaveta.

"Lo siento, no te oí. ¿Decías algo?"

Irritado, el rubio tomó todas las planificaciones y las llevó a la mesa, prácticamente dejándolas caer sobre la superficie. Abrió violentamente la primera carpeta y empezó a ordenarla rápidamente, murmurando entre dientes.

Aún no terminaba con todos los papeles cuando alguien lo llamó a su celular. El aparato sonaba insistentemente en su ropa y a Arthur no le quedó más remedio que sacarlo. Era su hermana: había olvidado por completo la salida. Agotado y molesto consigo mismo por haber faltado a su promesa –el cargo de conciencia se lo bancaba estando solo-, el joven cortó. Ya eran pasadas las siete, y llegar a Londres se tardaría, por lo menos, cuarenta minutos más. Tomó el montón de carpetas que tenía listas y, abriendo el cajón con la punta del pie, las metió dentro.

Francis había estado observando lo que hacía desde que sonó el móvil. Notó que algo no marchaba bien, y que el rostro del inglés se había tornado en algo más que un simple enfado.

"Debo marcharme" dijo poniéndose de pie. "Ya terminé con casi todas los documentos. Puedo volver mañana si es necesario, pero no puedo quedarme por más tiempo".

"Te quedan sólo dos carpetas, cuando termines puedes irte" señaló el profesor, reclinándose en el asiento. Arthur entrecerró los ojos, visiblemente molesto.

"_Debo_ irme, no puedo quedarme. ¿Cuál es el problema con que regrese mañana?" dijo alzando la voz, a punto de perder la paciencia.

"El único culpable de que estés aquí eres tú, _mon_ _ami_. Deberías agradecer que sólo te hiciera venir a mi despacho, cualquier otra persona te habría sacado automáticamente del curso" lanzó el francés poniéndose de pie.

"Pues es curioso que con el único profesor que tengo problemas es contigo" siseó mordazmente.

"Insisto, el único responsable eres tú".

_Fucking __beard__ bastard_, repitió en su mente.

Sin dar tiempo a otra objeción Arthur tomó los pliegos y los clasificó por orden, tan rápido como sus manos se lo permitían. El otro no tuvo ni tiempo de sentarse cuando acabó con ellos, observándolo entre sorprendido e incrédulo. En un arrebato, al ir a dejar las carpetas a la gaveta, el inglés pasó a llevar la lamparilla del escritorio, y aunque vio cómo el delicado objeto se balanceaba antes de precipitarse, no pudo hacer nada con sus dos manos ocupadas. Afortunadamente Francis -que estaba lo suficientemente cerca- se levantó de golpe, y alargando el brazo la tomó al vuelo, a tiempo que cogía al inglés de la cintura para que no se moviera, evitando así que ésta se hiciera pedazos.

"L-lo siento, no fue mi intención…" balbuceó nervioso, mientras el mayor volvía a colocar la lámpara en su lugar. Fue en ese momento que reparó en la mano que lo sujetaba.

El francés le arrebató las carpetas de las manos, llevándolas por su propia cuenta al estante, y se volvió hacia él, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"¿Mi punto?" repitió Arthur sin comprender.

"Sí. ¿Qué es lo que buscas oponiéndote a mí, a mis clases, mis métodos, a mi persona?"

Quiso decir algo en su defensa, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta a falta de una razón. Al ver que no tenía respuesta Francis rió amargamente. "¿Ves?, ni siquiera tienes un motivo o razón que justifique lo que haces".

Aquello fue como una ofensa, y Arthur sintió que la rabia volvía a aparecer.

"El hecho de que no percibas que tus actitudes son inapropiadas y compromete a los demás, no significa que puedas actuar como se te dé la gana" respondió, apretando los puños con fuerza. "A diferencia tuya, todo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer será comentado por la gente, lo sabrán, y no habrá forma de evitarlo. Un porcentaje del capital de la universidad es propiedad de mi familia, razón por la que durante años me he esforzado por destacar y quitar a las personas la idea de que obtengo beneficios a causa de ello. ¿Y sabes qué?, lo conseguí. Pero desde que tú llegaste no has hecho más que complicar las cosas. ¿Creías que era tan ingenuo como para no haber notado tus intenciones en el bar, la primera vez? Pues bien: no está dentro de mis planes que las personas se enteren que un francés quiso dárselas de listo conmigo. En primer lugar no soy tan fácil; y en segundo, me gustan las mujeres. ¿Lo comprendes ahora?" jadeó ya sin aire.

Al acabar, Arthur se sorprendió a si mismo agitado: los nudillos le dolían por la fuerza de la presión, su respiración se había acelerado y podía sentir el calor en su rostro. Francis había escuchando en silencio todo lo que el otro había guardado; su semblante sereno no se había alterado, y sus brazos ahora caían libremente sobre sus costados.

"Arthur" lo llamó suavemente, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, "el que haya intentado o no tener algo contigo no significa que siga con las mismas pretensiones, mucho menos si ahora eres mi alumno. En ese entonces ambos habíamos bebido, y tú te veías tan molesto que llamaste mi atención. Podrías haber sido tú como cualquier otro, y eso no quiere decir que aún siga interesado en ti de forma física o algo parecido".

"¿Es cierto eso?" preguntó vacilante. Bonnefoy asintió.

"Llamémoslos momentos. Apenas me senté a tu lado supe que no sería lo que esperaba, y sin embargo lo disfruté de una forma… particular" agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto un zumbido sordo interrumpió la conversación, y el inglés comenzó a buscar afanosamente entre sus ropas: otra vez le llamaban. Miró el reloj que había en la pared, viendo que eran cerca de las ocho.

"Será mejor que te vayas" le dijo el otro, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el cajón.

El alumno balbuceó algo parecido a un 'sí', y tomando el bolso que descansaba en el suelo se lo cruzó en la espalda, yéndose hacia la puerta. Luego, estando ya afuera, ésta se cerró por dentro.

Arthur siguió caminando por los altos pasillos de arcos góticos de Trinity, notándolos más grandes que de costumbre. Podía sentir su cuerpo moverse torpemente, como llevado por alguien más, pesado, sin gracia. Cuando vio un corredor falso que daba a un ventanal se acercó a él y, echando primero un vistazo al pasillo opuesto, se dejó caer contra la pared. A esas horas la universidad estaba casi vacía; difícilmente alguien podría verlo.

Apoyado sobre la fría pared de piedra el muchacho se llevó ambas manos al rostro, dejándolas deslizarse por su cabello para atrapar, luego, las puntas entre sus dedos. Exhaló casi sin energías, quedándose así por un rato.

Se había comportado como un idiota, como un crío arrogante. Había creído poder manejar la situación pero, en vez de eso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había contado algo personal para terminar en algo que no venía al caso. Lo último que quería era darle una excusa a Bonnefoy para tenerle lástima.

Chasqueó la lengua, intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

Al afirmar una pierna en la pared vio que la camisa se le había corrido, y sin proponérselo se acordó de la mano de Francis. Lo insultó mentalmente, y su rostro tomó un ligero tono rojizo. Vaya imbécil que era, sin tener claras las reglas de espacio personal. El joven se arregló afanosamente el pedazo de algodón que se asomaba, metiéndoselo por debajo del pantalón. Necesitaba un cigarro. ¿Dónde tenía la cajetilla cuando la necesitaba? Con manos nerviosas halló un cigarrillo suelto al fondo del bolso y se lo llevó a la boca para encenderlo. Tras darle la primera aspirada automáticamente se sintió más relajado.

No era tan iluso. Definitivamente iba a dejarlo.

-.-.-

El viaje de regreso se le hizo largo pensando en qué estaría haciendo Elizabeth. No había tenido el ánimo de llamarla de vuelta, y sólo le había enviado un mensaje de texto para hacerle saber que se encontraba bien. Al salir de la estación una ráfaga de aire le azotó el rostro, pero eso no lo detuvo. Al llegar a su casa se quedó unos minutos afuera contemplando las luces que traslucían su interior, dándole un especto mucho más acogedor que el que solía mostrar cuando estaba solo –en todo caso, tu casa siempre será bienvenida tras todo un día de trabajo. O estudio, en el caso particular de Arthur-.

Antes de entrar pensó en una explicación que pudiera dar a su hermana, y cuando creyó encontrar una que parecía creíble, entró.

Lo que le parecieron personas conversando apasionadamente resultó ser ni más ni menos que una de sus películas puestas en el equipo de DVD, pero no había nadie en la sala.

"¿Arthur, eres tú?" lo llamó Elizabeth apareciendo por la escalera.

"Sí, ya llegué" murmuró quitándose el chaquetón. "Perdón por el retraso, no pude regresar antes".

"¿Pasó algo en la universidad?" le preguntó con un gesto de preocupación. Él negó con la cabeza.

"Fue solamente un favor. Un profesor quiso que le ayudara con unas cosas y no le pude decir que no" Arthur se puso a buscar su billetera, y cuando la halló la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Del perchero sacó una chaquetilla negra de cuero, colgándosela en la espalda. "¿Nos vamos entonces?"

Antes de que la muchacha fuera por las llaves de su coche, Arthur tuvo que convencer a Elizabeth de que aún tenía energías para salir. Esperó unos minutos en el sillón a que se pusiera una ropa adecuada, y cuando bajó ambos salieron, apagando las luces de la casa. Ella lo guió hasta la otra acera, en donde estaba estacionado un auto gris, de ciudad, casi reluciente. El británico supuso que debía tratarse de un vehículo nuevo, pues nunca antes lo había visto.

"¿Manejas tú?" le preguntó sacando de su cartera las llaves del auto, pero el mayor se rehusó.

"Mejor que lo hagas tú, es nuevo y hace bastante tiempo que yo no manejo" dijo, pero ella insistió.

Dando un suspiro de resignación Arthur tomó las llaves y se subió al asiento del conductor. En realidad sí tenía licencia, pero no recordaba la última vez que había manejado un coche, y rara vez lo hacía en Londres. Anduvieron por un rato cerca del Hyde Park, bajaron a centro y siguieron el camino que llevaba al Támesis, pero él tenía otra idea en mente. De vez en cuando miraba a la joven, para verla contemplar la vista del río y, a lo lejos, el puente y la abadía iluminados en la noche. Ella comentó casualmente lo bien que se veían, y Arthur no pudo sino coincidir.

Se estacionaron no muy lejos del río para caminar por la orilla. Elizabeth se apretó contra su abrigo mientras Arthur le ofrecía el brazo para cruzar la calle.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" le preguntó mientras avanzaban por vía.

"No lo sé. Por ahora sólo caminar"

Anduvieron juntos hasta que llegaron al primer puente. En la parte inferior de la tapia, casi rozando las aguas, las personas salían del subterráneo para regresar a sus casas, algunos salían a trotar por las noches y una que otra pareja se reencontraba en un punto de la ciudad para compartir un momento a solas. Arthur fijó su atención en una en particular, un hombre y una mujer que sonreían, mientras ella le decía cosas al oído. Al parecer uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que los observaban ya que, tras susurrar algo más, las dos personas se giraron a mirarle.

Arthur apartó la vista lo más rápido que pudo. No quería que pensaran que era un acosador.

"¿Por qué no vamos a tomarnos algo?" le dijo Elizabeth asiéndolo de la manga.

"¿Pero a dónde?" inquirió viendo que lo único más cercano era el puente de Londres.

"Recuerdo que unas cuadras más allá hay unos lugares bastante buenos. Vamos, no es muy lejos"

Las luces de los barcos y los locales se reflejaban en el agua en distintos tonos y colores, dando una vista encantadora. Ahora entendía el interés de su hermana por salir. Viéndola de cerca se preguntó cómo era posible que no tuviese frío, vestida apenas con unas botas largas y una minifalda de mezclilla.

"¿Y tú no tienes frío vestida de esa manera?" le preguntó con una mueca. Ella negó con la cabeza. "No deberías salir así en esta época"

"¿Y desde cuando tú te comportas como si fueras mi padre o esposo?" terció la muchacha.

"Eso jamás" bufó él. "Tu novio es un idiota, no creo siquiera que pueda competir con él".

Elizabeth suspiró, apartando su mano del brazo "Arthur, ¿cuándo dejarás de hablar así de Daniel? Él no ha hecho nada para merecer que lo trates de esa manera". Elizabeth se separó del rubio, adelantándose.

"¡Está bien, lo siento!" le gritó el joven alargando sus pasos para poder alcanzarla "Elizabeth, no te pongas así. Busquemos un lugar agradable y olvidémonos de esto"

Finalmente la convenció de ir a uno de los locales que había cerca, y aunque al principio ella se resistió, pronto se encontró llevándola por las calles de la City. Llegaron a una plaza en donde había varios bares y restaurantes de esos en los que la gente va a charlar un rato. Caminaron juntos en busca de uno al que quisieran entrar –o más bien al que Elizabeth quisiera entrar, él no era muy exigente siempre y cuando le sirvieran lo que pedía-.

"Mira ese de allá, se ve bien" le susurró aferrándose a su brazo. Arthur levantó la vista hacia donde le indicaba su hermana. Ese bar…_ oh no_.

"¿E-ese?" la voz del inglés se alzó unos tono sobre la media y en sus ojos hubo un destello de reconocimiento. Aquel era el bar en donde había conocido al francés "¿Estás segura, no quieres ver el resto antes de entrar?"

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Elizabeth, notando la repentina incomodidad de Arthur. Sus palabras sólo empeoraron la reacción del otro, enojándolo.

"No pasa nada. No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas…" dijo él con una expresión huraña, siguiendo de largo. Esta vez, como si se hubieran invertido los papeles, fue ella la que lo siguió.

El inglés miró desde la esquina contraria el interior del local. En su interior había muchas personas, la mayoría de su edad; algunos conversaban cerca de la vitrina, acompañados de una cerveza, otros se hablaban al oído o simplemente se sentaban en la barra. En la mente de Arthur la posibilidad de encontrarse nuevamente con Francis, en ese mismo lugar, era un riesgo que no pensaba correr, y mucho menos en compañía de su hermana.

Aquello fue como una especie de deja vú; volver a repasar las imágenes de aquella noche reconstruyendo cada una de sus partes.

Arthur se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas olvidándose por unos instantes de su compañía. Sólo cuando Elizabeth le dio alcance, indignada por dejarla sin mayores explicaciones, fue que notó que había andado por lo menos una cuadra solo, y que otra vez se encontraban frente al río.

"¿Arthur, qué es lo que ocurre?" dijo exigiendo una respuesta, tomándolo por la ropa. "¿Puedes explicarme por qué te comportas así?"

"Ya te lo dije que no es nada. Solamente no quiero ir a ese lugar" se giró fastidiado, "¿es mucho pedir?"

"No, no es sólo eso. Uno no se pone como tú lo estás por nada. Arthur, mírame" lo llamó intentando encontrar esos ojos verdes que esquivaban los suyos. Por último, ya sea por cansancio o por lo ridículo de todo eso, el joven se detuvo apoyándose en el muro de piedra. "¿pasó algo en Cambridge, antes de que llegaras?"

La mueca en su rostro al oír a Elizabeth fue lo que lo delató. Hizo el ademán de seguir caminando, esta vez algo más tranquilo.

"Hay cosas que no entenderías aunque quisieras" le dijo Arthur, evitando mirarla directamente. _Tampoco hay mucho que entender_, pensó.

"¿Es por ese profesor verdad?" el rubio se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Aquello había sido como un balde de agua fría. "Puedo ser más joven que tú, pero ya no soy una niña. ¿Tuviste algún problema con él?"

"¿Y quién ha hablado de un profesor? ¿De dónde sacas semejantes ideas?" se burló, eludiendo hábilmente la dirección que tomaba la conversación.

"Hablaste de él una vez que llamaste a casa. Te escuchabas molesto y me llamó la atención, pues nunca te habías quejado de los maestros".

Era inútil, no sacaba nada negándolo. El británico miró al cielo girando sobre sus talones y, suspirando pesadamente, ladeó la cabeza. Con las manos en los bolsillos dio unos pasos hacia delante, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la chaqueta negra. De pronto se había puesto más helado.

"He estado teniendo algunos problemas" reconoció. "En parte también tengo algo de culpa. De todos modos no puedo dejar el ramo, y eso no es algo que esté en discusión"

"¿Y no puedes hablarlo con el jefe de carrera?"

"No puedes hablar con el jefe de carrera por cualquier cosa, sería absurdo" exclamó riendo forzosamente. "¿Crees que tendrían tiempo de escuchar a uno de los miles de alumnos que hay en la universidad?"

"Pero eso depende, ¿cuál es el problema?" dijo Elizabeth intentando acercarse. Arthur la miró al rostro como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una locura, y adoptando una postura defensiva la esquivó. No le respondió. En cambio sí le hizo notar que sus preocupaciones no se limitaban solamente a la universidad. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había decidido jamás contar a nadie los últimos dos meses de su vida –al menos no los que involucraran batracios-, y soportar estoicamente lo que se viniera. Además tampoco era una mentira: había algo que lo atormentaba aún más.

"No es solamente eso lo que me tiene preocupado, también hay otras cosas" dijo, dándole la espalda.

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"Tú por ejemplo"

"¿Y se puede saber, acaso, por qué yo soy una preocupación para ti?" preguntó la muchacha, levemente ofendida.

"Lo sabes bien Elizabeth, mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. No necesitas que te lo repita". Ante la incomprensión de ella, Arthur se detuvo. Pasó la mano por el borde de piedra, acariciando la superficie con sus yemas; luego, al no haber una respuesta por parte de su hermana, lanzó al aire: "No te cases"

Las palabras, como arrastradas por el viento, cayeron sobre ambos como una lluvia de plomo. Aún así lo repitió otra vez.

"Elizabeth, no te cases, no tiene sentido. Todavía eres joven, no hagas algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte". A pesar de la escasa luminosidad pudo notar que las manos de ella temblaban, y que las apretaba, en un inútil intento por detenerlas. Arthur pensó que era justo, pues las suyas tampoco se estaban quietas. Para evitar que lo notara, las apretó contra el borde de la tapia.

"No entiendo por qué me dices eso" dijo Elizabeth intentando parecer sorprendida, pero le falló la voz.

"Por favor no digas eso. No quiero pensar que me tienes en tan baja estima como para esperar que me crea eso"

"No sé de que me estás hablando"

"Elizabeth, no me puedes decir que no lo sabes, nuestros padres han esperado por años este momento. Vas a cumplir veintiún años, ¡hasta tu mismo novio tiene vista una fecha para pedir tu mano, por el amor de Dios! ¿No te das cuenta?" gimió desesperado.

"El único que ve las cosas de ese modo eres tú Arthur, nadie más. Déjalo ya, por favor…"

"No se trata de ver o no ver, sino de lo obvio. Daniel y tú: ustedes no se aman. ¿Estás dispuesta a pasa el resto de tu vida junto a un hombre al que sólo le interesas por lo que representas, y no por lo que eres?"

"¿Cómo pue-?"

"Sólo quiero que seas feliz…"

Cuando volvió en si Arthur notó que estaba solo. Elizabeth se había marchado dejándolo a su suerte, hablando consigo mismo en un lugar cerca de Westminster. Llamarla no había servido de nada; conociéndola seguramente volvería a su auto y se iría a casa –a la suya-, y la dejaría a la mañana siguiente sin siquiera despedirse. Sintiendo una presión en la garganta Arthur se volteó mirando al río, y tras inclinarse sobre su propio peso, encogiéndose contra el muro, lanzó un gritó de frustración.

Tenía que volver a casa… de alguna forma. Empezó a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo, en donde estaba cualquier dirección le era útil. Podía tomar el metro, sin embargo la estación más cercana le quedaba a diez minutos y pronto sería la hora del cierre. Pensó en el autobús nocturno; una buena idea, pero tenía que buscar un paradero que lo dejara cerca de Southampton. Finalmente, como última opción, siempre podía caminar. Total, dos horas a la intemperie no eran nada, aparte de frío y algo de soledad.

A fin de cuentas, tal vez se lo tenía merecido.

.

* * *

.


	6. Capítulo VI

Se agradece la desambiguación de "Alert". Ya veo que me he quedado obsoleta...jaja.

Cada vez me es más complicado actualizar en menos de un mes, o en lo previsto -si alguien saca la cuenta, ídolo-. Pronto me cambiaré de ciudad, y país, así que espero poder terminar hasta el séptimo capítulo como Dios manda, y luego seguir intentando con la misma regularidad. ¡Sigan leyendo!

* * *

.

**VI. Tres sentidos: oído, vista, tacto**

.

"Me acordé de lo que dijo Hurrell el otro día, a propósito de la fiesta. ¿Alguien sabe si será aquí, en Cambridge?"

Charles apagó el cigarrillo que fumaba sobre una lata de bebida vacía que habían dejado en el centro de la mesa, a modo de cenicero. Arthur, quien intentaba leer, o aparentaba hacerlo, bajó el libro y miró al resto del grupo reunido en la cafetería.

"Va a ser abajo del Finlayson', este viernes" dijo Hana, una estudiante de derecho con la que solían compartir clases. "Aún no definen bien la hora, pero creo que va a ser entrada liberada"

"Me parece, sólo que deberían haber hecho lo mismo los años anteriores" opinó otro.

Cada año los estudiantes organizaban una fiesta a la que asistían todos los alumnos de penúltimo y último año, que conseguía congregar a más de trescientos jóvenes. La semana previa a la celebración no se solía habar de otro tema que no fuera ese, y cada vez atraía a más personas ajenas a la universidad. Era como una fiesta de fin de año, pero que ocupaba los meses de noviembre y diciembre -nada más lejano a eso-. Arthur había ido los años anteriores, y aunque las luces y la música a todo volumen no eran de su más completo agrado, debía reconocer que se pasaba bien; muy bien.

"No puedo creer que este sea nuestro último año. Ni siquiera sé en dónde voy a trabajar y ya estoy pensando en el examen de grado"

"Generalmente los mismos sitios donde haces la práctica te contratan antes de titularte" contestó Charles con total naturalidad, dándole un sorbo al café que sostenía.

"A propósito de eso, ¿alguien tiene noticias de las prácticas o de los lugares en que serán?" preguntó Arthur. El resto intercambió miradas confusas, sin saber mucho al respecto.

Tal como había supuesto Elizabeth se marchó a día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana, inclusive antes de que Arthur se despertase, encontrándose con el cuarto para huéspedes desocupado y el estacionamiento al frente de su casa vacío. Eso sí, al bajar a la cocina pudo ver una notita pegada en el refrigerador, escrita a mano por ella, en la que intentaba explicar lar razones de su partida, debido a un compromiso urgente de último minuto. Antes de irse le había dejado un bollo dentro de la nevera. El inglés se lo comió acompañado con un té, sintiéndose verdaderamente hambriento por primera vez en varios días, echándole un ojo al periódico de la mañana.

Después había sido lo mismo de todos los días. Había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana en Mill Lane, agradecido de no tener que desplazarse de una facultad a otra, como acostumbraba de un tiempo a esta parte. Al mediodía tuvo una hora libre que usó para avanzar la lectura pendiente para el curso electivo, y luego quedó de encontrarse con su grupo de compañeros en la cafetería, lugar en el que se encontraba ahora.

"Vaya, ya debo marcharme. Tengo entrenamiento con el equipo esta tarde, no puedo llegar tarde" murmuró Damian poniéndose de pie.

"¿Ahora?, creí que me acompañarías a Teoría de relaciones," dijo Arthur.

"Llegaré de todos modos a la clase de Baert, así que nos vemos," aclaró tomando sus cosas. Poco después en la mesa sólo quedaron Hana, Arthur y Charles, pues eran los únicos que no tenían reuniones de talleres extracurriculares. Hana tocaba chelo en la orquesta, y tanto él como Charles sólo hacían deportes en los ramos semestrales, cuando era estrictamente necesario. Con lo único con que se llevaba mejor era con el football y algo de esgrima, ya que, cuando niño, su madre había creído prudente que hiciera un poco de ejercicio.

* * *

Ese era el gran día: el día en que Antonio se presentaría al comité británico del banco y tomaría el puesto de gerente de Administración, y la segunda vez que pisaría la casa bancaria ubicada en la City. Por tercera vez en cinco minutos, Fernández se ordenó el cabello. Tarea inútil por cierto, pero aún así había intentado corregir hasta el último detalle de su presentación personal, queriendo lucir lo más preparado posible –nada de mangas arriba ni corbata foja-. A fin de cuentas era el único hispanohablante natural en todo el edificio.

Acompañado por Geoffrey Scott ambos hombres esperaban la llegada del resto de los miembros del directorio, para dar comienzo a la cita. Estaban sentados casi al final del buró, con Antonio a la cabeza, mirando de extremo a extremo al que sería el director de la corporación local. El español no podía estar más agradecido de Scott quien, a pesar de su propio trabajo, se había dado el tiempo de enseñare las cosas básicas, como el personal, las oficinas, un repaso a los principales socios y accionistas –de los que ya había hecho nota mental-, los jefes y horarios. Además de él, Antonio había creado una simpatía con un muchacho del mismo piso, oriundo de Plymouth, quien también estaba presente.

La puerta se abrió. Entraron cuatro personas, una de ellas, supuso Antonio, era el director -un hombre de pelo canoso, alto y de piel clara, un poco delgado, tal vez-. Tras saludarse los recién llegados tomaron asiento en el otro extremo, y el director, juntando sus manos dijo:

"Esperando que nuestro personal lo haya acogido de la mejor forma posible, le damos la bienvenida señor Fernández. Es un placer tenerlo con nosotros."

"Muchas gracias, pero el placer es mío," respondió el castaño.

"Me imagino que se preguntará por qué lo hemos llamado. Verá, esta semana, justamente, es la evaluación trimestral de la compañía, y consideramos que sería una buena idea su presencia aquí. De esa forma puede irse familiarizando con los proyectos y esquemas que tenemos en marcha"

"Y también ver otras cosas, como el asunto de los asistentes," agregó otro, un poco más mayor. El director coincidió en seguida, llamando a una de las secretarias para decirle algo que, desde su lugar de ubicación, Antonio no pudo entender.

"Bueno, por ese motivo está con nosotros Elliot, quien explicará los resultados del trimestre" retomó el presidente. Sin necesidad de mayores conclusiones el español supo que se trataba de su otro compañero. El encuentro se prolongó por casi una hora, en la que Antonio presto especial atención a los detalles de los clientes más importantes. De vez en cuando hacían una pausa, y él tomaba la iniciativa de preguntar sobre detalles que le dieran información útil. En un momento, después de haber hecho una observación sobre los datos, notó que Scott se tapaba la boca y sonreía disimuladamente satisfecho: había sido un buen comienzo.

Afortunadamente no había tenido grandes problemas para expresarse. El idioma, pese a que había disminuido su agilidad para responder, no era un obstáculo; eso sí, el seseo ineludible y las vocales abiertas no podía evitarlas.

Dieron tres golpecitos a la puerta. Una de las secretarias se asomó por ella y, avanzando hacia el gerente, le dijo algo en voz baja. "¿Ya está aquí?" preguntó éste, mirando hacia afuera. Antonio se preguntó qué pasaba al otro lado que tanto hablaban entre ellos. A su lado Elliot le hizo un gesto para que no se inquietase.

"Dígale que pase, si es tan amable" dijo finalmente el director, poniéndose de pie.

Tan pronto como la primera secretaria se fue una segunda mujer entró a la oficina, sin embargo esta fue recibida con un cordial saludo por parte del mismo director. Aunque no pudo verla bien, Antonio notó que era más joven. Ambas personas intercambiaron unas pocas palabras, y tras eso el presidente volvió a su asiento.

"Señor Fernández, le presento a la señorita Souron, encargada de gestión. Ella fue asistente del anterior gerente en Administración, y está al tanto de toda la información de empresas y cuentas. Cualquier cosa que necesite puede dirigirse a ella"

Antonio no entendió del todo, ¿tendría una secretaria personal? De todas formas no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues la mujer en cuestión cruzó la habitación y, avanzando hasta él, le tendió la mano presentándose ella misma. "Gabrielle. Encantada," dijo, estrechándola con la que el español le tendía desconcertado.

Nunca antes había necesitado de alguien que lo ayudara. Antonio estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Lo más cercano que había tenido a una asistente había sido Marta, pero no podía contarse como tal.

Ella llevaba el cabello corto, en una abundante melena rubia sujetada con un cintillo, y sus ojos, notó, eran pardos matizados con verde. Inclinado como estaba el español supuso que debía llegarle algo más arriba del hombro, y en su mano llevaba una carpeta plástica desde la que se asomaban algunas hojas rebeldes. Pero fue su acento ligeramente arrastrado al hablar –casi imperceptible-, parecido al que tenía Francis, lo que más llamó su atención. "Igualmente" musitó vacilante, sonriendo de vuelta.

Antonio se sintió curiosamente incómodo pero, por fortuna, ella pareció no notarlo. Luego, cuando el gerente buscó retomar la conversación, el español se quedó pensativo.

"Disculpa, la persona que acababa de entrar, la mujer, ¿es inglesa o viene de otro lugar?" le preguntó al joven a su lado. Elliot lo pensó unos momentos.

"¿Gabrielle? Ella trabaja desde hace algunos años en la compañía, pero es belga… o francesa, no lo recuerdo bien," el otro asintió, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Al terminar Scott lo acompañó hasta su oficina, en donde pidió prestados unos documentos para hacer una transacción de fondos entre dos empresas que manejaba. Sin poner peros, Antonio se fue al escritorio para revisar los mensajes que habían dejado en la contestadora, y le pidió al inglés que juntara la puerta al salir. Tuvo que repetir más de una vez algunos de los mensajes para poder entenderlos del todo, la interferencia de los teléfonos y las distorsiones de voz le dificultaban un poco su trabajo.

Su nueva oficina era amplia, con persianas tipo americanas desde las cuales se podía ver, a la distancia, la catedral de St. Paul, y un escritorio al lado izquierdo de la puerta que miraba a una de las estanterías de la pared contraria. Lo mejor de todo, encontró, había sido la ventana que le dejaba ver el resto del piso, donde sólo bastaba separar un poco las rejillas para tener una perspectiva general de lo que pasaba afuera.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Antonio se acomodó en su silla esperando a que entraran.

"Con permiso señor," se disculparon abriendo. Era la asistente: Gabrielle, "pero el director me pidió que le entregara esto personalmente. Son las actas de este mes"

Al ver que se trataba de la mujer el español se apresuró a enderezarse, por poco pegándose con la lámpara de estudio frente a él.

"Muchas gracias, puedes dejármelas aquí," dijo haciendo un espacio. Luego, recuperado del sobresalto, se excusó: "Lo siento, estoy un poco agitado con todo este asunto del cambio, ¿cómo me habías dicho que te llamabas?"

"Gabrielle señor, pero suelen decirme Belle," la secretaria le entregó el archivador en la mano y él le dio una breve hojeada.

"No me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo. Simplemente dime Antonio, o señor Antonio, si lo prefieres," agregó.

Iba a decir algo más, pero lo interrumpió la melodía de la marcha torera de su celular. Al principio la mujer pareció asustada por el fuerte sonido de las trompetas y castañuelas que salían del aparato que Antonio buscaba como loco entre su ropa, su bolso y sobre el escritorio. Finalmente lo encontró al lado de los parlantes de la computadora y, tomándose unos segundos para saber quién lo llamaba, colgó. _Era Gilbert_. Incómodo, y un tanto avergonzado, Antonio carraspeó un par de veces para llamar nuevamente la atención de la funcionaria.

"Disculpa, eso fue un poco… extraño," observó con una risa nerviosa.

"Oh, no," se apresuró a decir la muchacha, negando con la cabeza. "Hoy en día se ve de todo, aquello no es extraño. Siendo secretaria se pueden llegar a ver cosas verdaderamente curiosas"

"Me imagino," concordó.

"Bueno, con su permiso yo me voy" habló Gabrielle, dando señales de retirarse.

"¡Claro, claro!" exclamó el hispano, indicando con la mano la salida detrás suyo. "Puedes irte; pierde cuidado"

Después de ese incidente la joven dejó la oficina, y, una vez solo, Antonio golpeó su pierna con enojo, reclinándose en la butaca. Justamente su teléfono tenía que sonar en el momento menos apropiado, haciéndolo quedar como un fanático amante de las corridas de San Fermín. ¿Por qué no podía tener un tono normal, como todo el mundo? ¿O uno de música clásica, de esos que tanto parecían gustar a las mujeres?

"Lo único que pido es que me sirvas para lo que fuiste fabricado" le recriminó a su móvil, que descansaba sobre la pantalla del ordenador. Encima estaba Gilbert, que quién sabe por qué diablos lo había llamado esta vez.

* * *

Arthur entró a la clase de Teoría de relaciones internacionales un poco antes de que fuera la hora de comienzo. La mayoría de los alumnos ya habían entrado y estaban esperando la llegada del profesor, ocupando los asientos más cercanos a la pizarra. En la tercera fila vio unos puestos desocupados y, subiendo las escaleras, haciéndose un espacio por entre los demás estudiantes, Arthur se instaló aliviado de por fin poder quitar el peso extra del bolso en su hombro.

Sacó los audífonos de entre sus cosas y decidió matar el tiempo escuchando algo de música. A su alrededor veía cómo el resto de las personas preparaban sus otros ramos, conversaban o simplemente descansaban para recuperar algo de energías. De a poco fueron llegando los alumnos restantes.

"¿No te dije que estaría a tiempo?" el inglés se quitó los audífonos y vio a Damian dejar su bolso debajo del tablero, a un costado de la silla, sentándose a su lado. Apenas unos minutos después el profesor entró.

Ese ramo era lo más parecido que tenían a derecho, por lo que muchas veces era compartida por estudiantes de ambas carreras. Esta vez el doctor Jude Browne, filósofo político, especialista en jurisprudencia contemporánea y profesor de la clase, ahondó en la falta de correspondencia entre la normativa teórica y su práctica en términos de igualdad social. Arthur comparó sus notas con el libro que tenía al lado, y al ver que eran prácticamente lo mismo las dejó, concentrándose solamente en lo que decía el hombre frente a ellos.

"Arthur, ¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes de sociología?" le preguntó Damian cuando terminó la clase, cuando ambos salían a los pasillos. "La clase pasada falté, y quería ponerme al día antes de tener que entregar el ensayo que pidieron".

"Si, no hay problema" dijo Arthur deteniéndose, buscando el cuaderno dentro de su bolso. "¿Pero…? Diablos, qué extraño, estaba seguro que lo traía conmigo. Debo haberlo olvidado en el auditorio, lo siento"

"En ese caso no te preocupes, puedo pedírselo a alguien más" respondió, viendo que el rubio seguía buscando entre sus cosas.

"Olvídalo, de todas formas igual lo hubiera ido a buscar. Iré por él y después te lo paso, antes de la última hora; si no, te lo dejo con Charles"

No le dio tiempo a Damian para contestar. Seguramente habría intentado retarle importancia al asunto y evitar así que fuera a buscarlos, pero, aunque en parte también o hacía por su compañero, Arthur quería esas notas; las necesitaba para preparar su propio ensayo, del cual tenía avanzado, al menos, la primera parte. Había sido una verdadera suerte que se hubiera percatado del olvido justo cuando estaba en Teoría de relaciones, pues al ser compartida por diferentes facultades la clase era hecha en Trinity.

El hala oriente era una de las partes relativamente nuevas. Relativamente pues, teniendo en cuenta que la edificación de Trinity Lane había sido fundada en la época de Enrique VIII, el que el resto haya sido construido en el siglo dieciocho la hacía prácticamente moderna –aunque siguiendo el diseño original-. Cuando llegó al pabellón de sociología vio que aún había gente saliendo de las salas y que, unos metros más allá, la puerta del auditorio todavía estaba abierta. A medida que se fue acercando notó que la sala no estaba vacía. Deteniendo su paso antes de llegar, Arthur pudo oír una conversación. A juzgar por lo que parecía, se trataba de dos personas.

_"Entonces, ¿le mando los ensayos por computadora este fin de semana?"_

_"Sí, así es más rápido. El día lunes te tendré una respuesta, pero no creo poder revisarlo por completo hasta la semana siguiente"_

Algo en él lo hizo quedarse en vez de entrar de inmediato. No tardó en saber quién era el que estaba adentro y quién lo acompañaba. Un hombre y una mujer: no había duda alguna: se trataba de Francis. La muchacha que lo acompañaba era una alumna que iba un curso más abajo, que también asistía a sus clases. Arthur iba a entrar –no acostumbrado a escuchar conversaciones ajenas detrás de las puertas-, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la muchacha habló de nuevo.

_"Una cosa más…, profesor ¿tiene algo que hacer esta noche?"_ – esta vez el silencio se prolongó un rato.

_"¿Para qué quieres saber? ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?"_

_"No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que hoy habrá una fiesta en la cuidad y pensé que, tal vez, le interesaría ir"_

_"No sé por qué, pero no me pareciera que fueran a haber muchos profesores que digamos. De todas formas agradezco la invitación…"_

_"Pero no es necesario que lo vea como una propuesta alumno-profesor, esto es entre usted y yo. Puede venir, de eso no hay problema. Estoy segura de que será bien recibido"_

Arthur sonrió impresionado: aquel tipo sí que sabía hacerla con las mujeres. Ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse.

_"Está bien, lo pensaré"_ – dijo al final.

El inglés se hizo a un lado para no ser visto, mientras la joven salía sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Minutos después salió el francés, cargando su bolso y una carpeta, juntando la puerta del salón. Arthur, que se había cambiado de lugar, esperó a que el profesor se fuera. Luego entró, seguro de no haber sido visto, y fue hasta los asientos del final para buscar el libro, que se encontraba debajo de uno de los bancos. Sosteniendo el objeto entre sus manos, Arthur bajó las escaleras rápidamente y dejó el lugar, decidido a ir al Finlayson's esa noche. Estaba seguro de que no se aburriría y, además, tenía curiosidad por saber si Francis aceptaría o no la invitación de una alumna.

* * *

Cuando el teléfono de Antonio lo envió por segunda vez al buzón de voz, Gilbert dejó a un lado su móvil, apretando el botón de colgar en un arranque de desesperación. Había recibido tres llamadas de su hermano, y por estar ocupado en el mostrador, atendiendo a un cliente, no había escuchado el teléfono.

Desde hace un par de años Gilbert trabajaba en una tienda de discos y música cerca del West End. A pesar de las dudas que surgieron en un comienzo la venta era bastante buena, y pronto el negocio logró estabilizarse, llegando a tener inclusive clientes frecuentes. No era el único que atendía allí, pero solía pasar la mayor parte del día en la disquera, con un turno en la mañana y otro en la tarde, de martes a sábado –los fines de semana la clientela aumentaba considerablemente como para dejarla ir, y, como todo mortal, el alemán necesitaba por lo menos dos días de reposo a la semana-.

Desafortunadamente cuando intentó devolver el llamado Ludwig no contestó y, de a poco, como buen hermano mayor, empezó a tener sus aprehensiones. ¿Le habría pasado algo que lo llamaba tan de repente y luego no contestaba? Sin embargo era difícil creer que algo malo pudiera pasarle a su hermano, en especial por su musculatura ridículamente trabajada. En más de una ocasión Gilbert había manifestado su preocupación, pues temía que el otro estuviera usando algún tipo de anabólicos. Aquella vez Ludwig se indignó tanto que dejó la casa y no regresó hasta la noche, escondiendo su rostro completamente enrojecido.

Desde entonces nunca más volvió a burlarse del tema.

En fin…; resumiendo: había llamado a Antonio para pedirle el teléfono de la casa que ambos tenían en Manchen, porque él lo había perdido. Y, como era de esperarse, no le contestó.

"Hey, Thomas, ¿por qué no vas a la caja y me cubres un momento?" le habló a uno de los chicos que trabajaban con él. "Necesito ir adentro, regreso enseguida"

Fue hasta una pequeña oficina dentro de la tienda, en la parte interior en donde tenían una pequeña cocina y el baño. Buscó dentro de los cajones del escritorio, en donde tenían la computadora con todos los registros de productos, libros y discos, una pequeña libreta en donde, estaba seguro, guardaba el código postal y el número de Ludwig entre otros.

"Demonios, ¿dónde se pudo haber metido esa libreta?" murmuró entre dientes, tanteando con la mano dentro del mueble. Al final dio con lo que buscaba: justo al fondo del cajón, en una esquina, se encontraba una agenda de no más de tres pulgadas, y en ella estaban anotadas todas las direcciones, teléfonos y correos electrónicos de sus amigos y conocidos. Rápidamente buscó el nombre _Biëlschmidt_, y esperó unos momentos a que su móvil empezara a marcar.

…

_Estimado cliente, lo sentimos, pero su saldo disponible es insuficiente para realizar este tipo de llamadas. Hasta luego. ¡Click!_

"¿Cómo dices? ¡Pero si acabo de recargarte la semana pasada, maldita máquina tragamonedas!" exclamó el albino, viendo cómo le llegaba un nuevo mensaje para avisarle de su saldo cero. "¿Cómo se atreven? La próxima vez te juro que me cambiaré de compañía a una que esté a la altura de mi persona. ¡Odio estos servicios ingleses!"

* * *

La entrada al lugar en donde sería la fiesta estaba señalada por una larga cola de personas esperando entrar, con dos personas vigilando la puerta para que no hubieran disturbios pese a que, en su mayoría, sólo se trataban de jóvenes y estudiantes. Cambridge, como toda ciudad universitaria, tenía poco tráfico de vehículos, gran parte de las personas se desplazaban en bicicletas y los días eran bastante tranquilos. Pero así mismo, al tener una enorme población menor de veinticinco años, también tenía algunos locales nocturnos y pubs. El club en el que tenía lugar el encuentro se encontraba cerca del centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos del barrio comercial, donde se día se podían arrendar bicicletas, tomar el té y hasta contratar visitas guiadas a la universidad.

Adentro el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que se veía a simple vista. Las luces bajas y la música de compases fuertemente marcados daban un ambiente de inusual intimidad, animado al centro por luces de diferentes colores que lanzaban destellos a una pista que se extendía por todos los rincones y hasta en la entrada de los baños. El único sitio libre de toda esa lánguida agitación era el segundo piso, en donde se encontraban las mesas y sillones para aquellos a los que la idea de bailar o estar en el bar no les convenciera del todo. Allí estaba Arthur junto a su grupo de compañeros, descansando un momento antes de volver a la planta baja mientras bebían algo más que sólo margaritas y uno que otro bloody mary. Si no, siempre estaba el tequila o agua mineral.

Una ola de risa afloró del grupo cuando Charles comentó algo sobre las personas abajo. ¿Qué había sido? Difícilmente podían recordarlo con tanto ruido y estímulos atacando sus sentidos. De pronto las luces se bajaron y una exclamación general llenó el club, dejándolo todo de un tono azul que rápidamente desapareció, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

"¿Oye, por qué no vamos a bailar?" preguntó Jennifer acurrucada en el sillón, junto a las piernas de Damian.

"Porque según la línea evolutiva, nosotros somos individuos que van un paso adelante. Si te das cuenta no necesitamos de cortejos de apareamiento para encontrar un compañero. Míralos a ellos, en cambio, competir por saber quién es el macho dominante," contestó Charles, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que miraran hacia el bar. Abajo dos tíos parecían a punto de empezar una pelea a botellazos mientras una muchacha los miraba enojada a un costado de la pista, seguramente la causa de la tensión.

Todos estallaron en risas al unísono, viendo cómo la rubia se marchaba dejando a los dos aspirantes solos. En eso Hana y su novio, motivados quizás por los derrotados galanes, empezaron a besarse dejando sus cervezas a un lado.

"Diablos, ¿por qué hacen eso en frente de nosotros, no pueden ir a los baños como todo el mundo?" dijo Charles torciendo el rostro en una mueca de dolor. Hana murmuró, como pudo, algo parecido a _envidioso_, y otra vez llovieron las risas.

"Ya basta Charles. Como amigo tuyo me estás dejando en vergüenza" le dijo Arthur, lanzándole un certero trocito de maní del recipiente sobre la mesa.

"No Arthur, cualquiera menos tú. ¿Quién me acompañará entonces al los cafés del Soho, donde atienden las chicas de p-?" antes de poder continuar el rubio le tapó la boca, riendo nervioso.

"Creo que ya tomaste suficientes tequilas por una noche. Iré a buscar una cerveza y una botella de agua para ti, ¿alguien más quiere algo?" preguntó levantando la voz, para que lo escucharan.

"¡Cervezas!" gritaron Damian y el novio de Hana, Paul.

"Yo voy contigo. No podrás cargar con tantas cosas tú solo y, como vez, aquí la mayoría de los hombres no son más que unos perezosos" bromeó Jennifer, levantándose del sillón.

Ambos bajaron al bar, juntos, haciendo un esfuerzo por pasar entre las personas y demás estudiantes. En más de alguna ocasión Arthur tuvo que empujar a alguien, o volver a buscar a Jennifer, que se había quedado atrás. La barra, que se podía ver sin problemas desde el segundo piso, en realidad quedaba mucho más lejos de lo que había creído, y, desafortunadamente, en un momento de distracción ambos se separaron. Arthur intentó mirar por sobre las cabezas de la multitud, pero era prácticamente imposible. Rápidamente a gente a su alrededor lo fue rodeando, y ya no pudo ni siquiera ver hacia donde quedaba el bar.

Repentinamente alguien lo tomó del hombro y lo llevó hacia la pared, golpeándolo de forma poco gentil contra ésta.

"Vaya, tú no te pareces a mi novio, ¿quién eres?" le preguntó la chica sobre él, tal vez demasiado, demasiado cerca.

"Lo siento, pero tampoco te conozco. ¿Me permites…?" estaba por hacerla a un lado cuando sintió que la mano de ella le inspeccionaba el rostro, inclinando ligeramente su mentón.

"Bueno… tampoco es que me moleste, ¿sabes? Eres guapo" dijo y rió torpemente, perdiendo por unos instantes el equilibrio. Arthur arqueó una ceja y miró hacia abajo, viendo que en su otra mano llevaba una botella de agua casi vacía. Sonrió para sus adentros y, tomando a la mujer de los brazos, la corrió sin hacer fuerza.

"Es una lástima pero no suelo bailar con chicas drogadas, y menos cuando tienen novio. Tal vez una próxima vez, cuando puedas decirme tu nombre sin trabarte la lengua," contestó sujetándola de los hombros y se largó, perdiéndose entre a gente.

El inglés tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder llegar a un lugar más desocupado, que resultaron ser los baños. Y, por lo visto, Charles tenía razón: el uso convencional de los servicios era para lo único que no se usaban –o al menos así parecía-. Arthur suspiró cansado, desviando la vista de la pareja que tenía a su lado. Ambos se besaban como si fuera a ser la última vez, incomodándolo de sobremanera. Una vez más intentó mirar en otra dirección, ignorándolos, cuando alcanzó a ver una melena rubia moverse por entre la gente.

La siguió con la mirada, llevado por una corazonada; sin embargo un cambio en el juego de luces lo volvió todo morado. Por unos instantes creyó haber perdido su blanco, pero entonces reapareció confirmando sus sospechas: era Francis. Otra vez llevaba el pelo suelto, y, a juzgar por su expresión, parecía estar buscando algo… o alguien.

Así que, después de todo, sí había venido.

Pasaba inadvertido, concluyó. En medio de todos esos estudiantes el francés era sólo uno más. Algo llamó su atención, haciendo que se volteara; no andaba solo, lo acompañaba una mujer. Era alta y morena, con una melena que le caía un poco más debajo de los hombros y una sonrisa casi perfecta, que le daba un aire misterioso. Arthur no la reconoció, por lo que supuso que no debía ser una estudiante. Tampoco parecía inglesa, eso podía apostarlo. Italiana tal vez. Vaya suerte que se gastaba el otro.

Una corriente de aire frío se coló por una de las puertas de emergencia, provocándole un escalofrío. Pensó en su cabeza, adolorida por tanto ruido, y lo bien que le vendría algo de aire fresco. La música la habían cambiado por algo de techno y raï, así que, con más motivos aún, el rubio dejó el club. Al pasar la puerta llegó a una especie de patio que daba a una calle contigua y se sentó sobre una tapia debajo de las tuberías de ventilación. Algo del calor de adentro le llegaba desde el ventilador, sin embargo de apoco su respiración se fue concentrando hasta hacerse visible.

Sólo unos minutos más y volvería.

De pronto la música, que se había mantenido a un volumen bajo desde su salida, subió. Apenas duró una fracción de segundos y cesó: alguien más acababa de salir. Arthur se volteó para ver de quién se trataba, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules clavados en su nuca, sorprendidos.

"No esperaba encontrarte en este lugar" dijo volviendo a su antigua posición, jugando con el vaho que salía de su boca. "¿Alguien te convenció de venir?"

"Sinceramente yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero no somos nosotros quienes disponemos. En cuanto a tu pregunta… sí, me invitaron"

Francis sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros y se los ofreció a Arthur. Tras dudarlo unos momentos este aceptó.

"¿Tienes fuego?" le preguntó el francés, apoyándose en la muralla. El joven asintió, preguntando por qué. "Porque yo no tengo. No fumo." Al ver la mirada interrogativa del inglés Francis suspiró: "Esta caja no es mía."

"¿Y vas y le ofreces cigarros ajenos a la gente?"

"Me los regalaron" sonrió.

Arthur sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un encendedor y, tras dejar el cigarro sobre la llama, aspiró tres veces. A su lado Francis lo miraba en silencio, acomodándose la bufanda que llevaba atada al cuello.

"No tienes por qué ocultarlo, sé quién te invitó. Los vi conversando en la sala cuando fui a buscar unos apuntes" dijo el menor, exhalando el humo en su boca. "… Realmente envidio tu situación, ¿sabes?"

"Hablas de mí como si fuera una gran cosa, pero dudo que quieras estar en mi lugar. A veces puede traerte problemas"

"Más de los que ya tengo para entender a las mujeres no creo" objetó el inglés, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. "Sin importar lo que hagas, siempre terminarás siendo el malo de la historia"

"A veces nos equivocamos" murmuró Francis, encogiéndose de hombros.

"… el problema es que, precisamente, la otra mitad de las veces tenemos la razón"

De a poco Arthur comenzó a sentir frío, pero ni el cigarro se consumía todavía ni él tenía ganas de volver tan pronto. Se sentía a gusto ahí, sentado; viendo cómo las luces del bar se proyectaban en cielo perdiéndose en un halo a lo lejos. Francis avanzó perezosamente dejándose caer a su lado. Esta vez Arthur no se inmutó, y, en cambio, se hizo a un lado para darle más espacio.

"¿Y quién era esa mujer con la que estabas? Esa alta, la de cabello castaño" le preguntó con una media sonrisa.

"Sólo por casualidad, ¿me has estado siguiendo?" Francis rió, ganándose un codazo por parte del joven.

"No seas idiota, claro que no. Te vi mientras estaba en los baños, cerca de la barra"

"Ella…"pensó en voz alta, pasándose la mano por la barbilla. "La acabo de conocer ahora, en el club. Nos tomamos algo y conversamos un rato. Es muy agradable"

"¿Y entonces, qué es lo que haces acá afuera?"

"Necesitaba algo de aire. No me apetecía bailar"

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Arthur no podía decidirse entre catalogar aquello como agradable o incómodo, pero permanecer así –en silencio- le iba bien. A medida que el tiempo pasaba comenzó a hacer figuritas con el humo del cigarro: primero una nube concentrada, que salía desde su nariz y boca; luego unas especies de anillos… nada muy sofisticado. Luego pensó en sus amigos. Seguramente en esos momentos se estarían preguntando en dónde estaba.

"No creas que no sé que esto me arruina los pulmones" habló de pronto, moviendo el cigarrillo en el aire.

"Yo no he dicho nada"

"…Lo digo por tu cara. No necesitas decirlo, me miras como si tuvieses en frente una especie de suicida en potencia. Además, ¿cuántos años menos crees que viva por un simple cigarro?" le preguntó de forma retórica. "¿Uno o dos años, tres a lo más?"

"Entonces..." dijo Francis, poniéndose de pie "… dejemos que sean tres", y acto seguido cogió el cigarrillo de su mano y lo botó al suelo, pisándolo con la punta del pie.

Las mejillas de Arthur se abochornaron más de lo que ya estaban por culpa del frío. Levantándose también, el menor frunció el ceño, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "Fue sólo una forma de decir, no tenías por qué hacer eso".

La sensación de una idea que no alcanzó a materializarse en palabras quedó dando vueltas en el aire, pero Arthur prefirió ignorarla. Su vista se fijó en la colilla olvidada en el suelo, junto a su pie, y con desgano la pateó lejos de sí. Francis había ocupado su anterior asiento –si así podía llamársele-, mirando las pocas estrellas que habían en el cielo, o al menos eso creyó adivinar. Al parecer el francés era conciente de estar siendo observado, ya que, sin aviso alguno, éste lo miró de regreso, deteniendo sus ojos sobre él.

"Ya es tarde, lo mejor será entrar" opinó el británico de forma evasiva, sus gestos delatando nerviosismo. No supo encontrar las palabras apropiadas para decir adiós, resumiendo todo a un simple intercambio de miradas.

Bastó abrir la puerta de la salida de emergencia para que una ola de aire tibio golpeara su piel. Cayó en la cuenta de que, en algún momento de la conversación, había obviado la música. Mientras avanzaba hasta las escaleras para regresar con sus compañeros tuvo que hacerse camino entre los que bailaban. En más de una oportunidad tuvo que hacerse a un lado; no era fácil esquivar tantos cuerpos a su alrededor, moviéndose, aprisionándolo unos contra otros. Curiosamente la mezcla de sensaciones resultaba inexplicablemente placentera. Sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos, Arthur puso más ahínco en sus esfuerzos por salir de ahí.

Todos seguían en los mismos lugares que recordaba y, al verlo llegar, varios compartieron miradas de perplejidad.

"Creímos que te habías ido, ¿en dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" preguntó Jennifer, adelantándose a los demás. Arthur tuvo que explicares cómo se habían separado y su inconveniente con la chica cerca de los baños, hasta que fue el turno de los demás decirle lo que había pasado mientras él no estaba. Hana y su novio se habían marchado poco después de que ellos bajaran por las cervezas, y, al no encontrarlo, Jennifer tuvo que regresar sola.

"Supusimos que te habías marchado" dijo Damian.

El rubio bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco y tomó asiento junto a él, abriendo una lata de cerveza de las que había en la mesa. Bebió a grandes sorbos, sediento. El resto ya había olvidado por completo la irrupción de Arthur, retomando su charla, la cual escuchaba sólo a medias. Era como si una parte suya se hubiera ido lejos, siguiendo quien sabe qué pensamientos de los que ni el mismo tenía certeza.

* * *

Llegó a casa cuando faltaban sólo un par de horas para que amaneciera. Las primeras luces del alba caían sobre la acera en un juego de clara oscuridad, y el silencio previo al comienzo del día era casi absoluto. Arthur caminó la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta de su casa, viendo cómo el coche que lo había traído de vuelta aceleraba, para detenerse en el ceda el paso de la esquina, antes de desaparecer por competo. A la distancia vio a un hombre caminar en dirección contraria; seguramente algún indigente que vagaba por la ciudad para combatir el frío de la mañana.

Esta vez Arthur sólo tenía un ligero malestar de cabeza, lo que le hizo mucho más fácil meter la llave en la cerradura. Nunca tomaba más allá de sentirse eufórico, no al menos cuando salía con otras personas –el bar y el ron lo consideraba algo más íntimo, y sólo se embriagaba con ciertas amistades-. Haciendo fuerza con uno de sus hombros, el joven _cambridger _empujó la puerta. Fue entonces cuando notó el sobre blanco debajo de la entrada.

Tomó a carta entre sus manos y se dirigió al living, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

_Mrs. Kirkland _

_Shouthampton row 618th, London_

Sin duda había un error. La dirección era la correcta, el nombre también pero… ¿dirigida a una mujer? Sin reparar mucho en el borde prepicado Arthur rompió a envoltura, sacudiéndola un par de veces, dejando que su contenido cayera sobre su otra mano: un catálogo.

"What the hell…"

Haciendo a un lado el sobre arrugado, el inglés se apresuró a abrirlo. No demoró mucho antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba de un inventario de partes de matrimonio. Entonces comprendió todo: no era un error en la tipografía, su destinatario no era él, sino Elizabeth. _Oh, no_.

.

* * *

.

Gracias por los reviews a todos, me alegra que la historia les guste. A propósito: Gabrielle es Bélgica. Algunos la habían apodado Bella, pero me pareció que ya eran demasiadas Isabeles en el fic.

Respecto a lo de la forma de escribir, muy parecida al inglés -vale, idéntica-, es en realidad porque personalmente la encuentro mucho más cómoda de leer cuando ya llevas algo de tiempo. Claro que es algo completamente subjetivo, tal vez otros lo encuentren más desordenado. Además, eso me permite jugar más con el uso de otros símbolos. Buen ojo el de Yuhi03. :D


	7. Capítulo VII

Tras un largo tiempo de espera al fin he terminado el séptimo capítulo. Como dicen: lo prometido es deuda, y gracias por todos los consejos de cómo hacer más fácil mi tormentosa relación con los teclados franceses. Creo que de a poco ya comienzo a entenderme con ellos.

Lo anterior va también por el apoyo y los lectores, y a todos los favs que continúan apareciendo. ;)

* * *

.

**Prospecciones y proposiciones**

.

El inventario de novios yacía olvidado en la mesa de teléfonos del primer piso. Después de haberlo recogido Arthur no lo volvió a mirar. Ni siquiera se molestó en botarlo a la basura porque, más que mal, no era algo que le perteneciera. Los días de descanso habían pasado más rápido de lo que él habría querido y, sin poder evitarlo, otra vez era domingo.

El recuerdo de Bedfordshire seguía intacto en su memoria como si hubiese sido la semana pasada que llegó a Londres, con su bolso bajo el brazo y un mapa de la ciudad, marcado con los lugares en donde alquilaban pisos. Los campos; los jardines; la fachada de la casa de la familia en plena campiña inglesa; la pileta en forma rectangular en medio del patio trasero que ocupaba casi tres hectáreas. Recordaba inclusive que para llegar había que pasar un pequeño bosque que llevaba directamente al claro en el que se alzaba la casona, y que terminaba en una explanada en cuyo centro había una rotonda especialmente hecha para el paso de los vehículos.

Era curioso, sin embargo, que no recordara de la misma forma el interior de la vivienda. Arthur se consoló con la idea de que era algo natural teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de habitaciones y salones, utilizados para alojar visitas o miembros de la familia que buscaban pasar una temporada de relajo en el campo.

Notando que había perdido la noción del tiempo el inglés cerró el álbum de fotos que, minutos antes, había encontrado entre los demás libros de su habitación. Había sido mera casualidad; en realidad había estado buscando unos libros de antropología que -estaba seguro- tenía guardados en algún lugar. No tenía ánimos de recordar nada, mucho menos cuando tenía que revisar los últimos detalles de un ensayo sobre Historia y Política Social Contemporáneapara el día siguiente.

* * *

A pesar de que la noche anterior había olvidado cerrar del todo la cortina, a media mañana Gilbert todavía se encontraba durmiendo, enrollado en las sábanas de su cama para burlar así los molestos rayos de luz que se pasaban por la ventana. No tenía intención de levantarse. Aquel día el negocio abría en la tarde, así que los lunes aprovechaba de dormir perezosamente, y sólo se levantaba para la hora de almuerzo. Aún medio dormido el albino escuchó que alguien llamaba a su celular.

Gilbert se giró en el colchón colocándose uno de sus cojines sobre la cabeza, ignorando la llamada, pero el ruido que hacía el aparato era insistente. Finalmente, resoplando con frustración, el hombre comenzó a tantear con su brazo la mesita de noche, buscando el móvil y botando en el camino la mitad de las cosas que tenía en ella –una lata de cerveza vacía, el despertador, la caja de lentes y su iPod.

Sin disimular su enojo el joven contestó adormilado: "…-bert Biëlschmidt, ¿quién habla?"

"¿Hermano?" dijeron torpemente tras unos segundos de silencio. Apenas reconoció la voz Gilbert se incorporó de golpe en la cama, terminando de despertarse por completo.

"¿Ludwig?" preguntó confundido. La tosecita al otro lado de la línea lo confirmó. "Diablos Ludwig, ¿sabes qué hora es?"

"…en München son las doce y veinte: una hora más que en Londres". Otra pausa y Gilbert se preguntó si el menor siempre había sido así de concreto.

Ya el sueño se había esfumado por completo. Durante los primeros minutos Gilbert habló casi sin detenerse, contándole a su hermano cómo iban las cosas en West End y en la tienda. Algunas veces su voz era acompañada por los sonidos de aprobación del otro, y cuando Ludwig hablaba era sólo lo justo y necesario, aprovechando los momentos en que Gilbert hacía una pausa antes de comenzar otra vez. Al final Ludwig tosió, intentando llamar la atención de su hermano.

"Verás, hay un asunto que quisiera hablar contigo" dijo de forma seca. Conociéndolo, Gilbert supo que esa rudeza era en realidad sólo nerviosismo y esperó a que él continuara. "El otro día vino Roderich a casa. Estaba de viaje por aquí y me invitó a cenar. ¿Te acuerdas de Elizaveta?"

Gilbert se quedó en silencio unos momentos, intentando inferir lo que ocurría antes de que se lo dijeran abiertamente. Claro que se acordaba de Elizaveta: él se la había presentado al snob de Edelstein, su primo, en uno de los primeros conciertos que este había hecho junto a la filarmónica de Viena, en Berlín. Desde entonces habían pasado cerca de cuatro años. Aquella vez Gilbert había estado flirteando inútilmente con la muchacha, que se sintió aliviada de encontrar cierto apoyo en la compañía de Roderich.

Y luego empezó el concierto, y entonces Gilbert supo que todos sus esfuerzos se habían ido a la mierda.

"Por supuesto. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella?" dijo, viendo que el otro esperaba algún tipo de respuesta. Su voz salió más ronca de lo que había querido y, maldiciéndose por ello, esperó que pasara inadvertido.

"Bueno, Roderich me comentó que debido a unos cursos a la que la invitaron ella tendrá que viajar a Londres por unas semanas y, ya sabes… " el albino comenzaba a impacientarse viendo que su hermano no se decidía a hablar. "Él me pidió que te preguntara si tendrías problemas en recibirla durante unos días. No lo ha hablado con ella, pero no está seguro de poder encontrar un hotel disponible para esa fecha"

"Un minuto" lo interrumpió sujetándose el puente de la nariz, pensando, no muy seguro de haber oído bien. "¿Me intentas decir que ustedes quieren que la chica se quede aquí mientras está en Londres?"

"Eso creo"

Gilbert no supo qué contestar. ¿Recibir a Elizaveta en su propia casa? Aquello sonaba tirado de las mechas. Vamos, que ni siquiera tenía un cuarto de huéspedes. Bueno, en realidad sí tenía una cama en el estudio, pero la ocupaba como un sofá en medio de las repisas y el ordenador. Además, ¿qué mujer estaría dispuesta a quedarse en un lugar cuyo primer piso es una tienda de música?

El albino suspiró dándose por vencido; Ludwig en serio parecía agobiado de tener que pedirle algo.

Pensó en ella. La muchacha no era tan insoportable si sabías llevarla bien, y a veces tenía la tendencia de actuar como si fuera su madre –lo que no le molestaba siempre y cuando le trajera beneficios-. Ambos habían sido compañeros en el instituto, lugar en donde se conocieron, hasta que cada uno decidió seguir caminos diferentes.

Gilbert supo que más tarde se odiaría por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Está bien, puede quedarse. Pero tú tendrás que hablar con Roderich porque yo no quiero tener parte en todo esto. A mí sólo me avisan a qué hora llega de la estación de trenes, o aeropuerto, y eso sería todo"

Tras colgar dio vueltas alrededor de la habitación mordisqueando la punta del móvil, ausente. Se dejó caer encima de su cama y volvió a repasar lo acordado con Ludwig: Elizaveta vendría por cinco semanas, y lo único de lo que él tenía que preocuparse era de pasarla a buscar al momento de llegar. Luego cada uno a lo suyo. Eso era.

¿Y cómo se lo explicaría a Thomas y al resto de sus asistentes? ¿A Francis, a Antonio? _Diablos, no había pensado en eso_.

Suspiró sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. Cómo se odiaba por ser tan blando.

* * *

Durante las horas libres que tenía entre clase y clase Francis no siempre tenía tiempo de ir a su despacho. Cuando eso pasaba solía ir a la sala de maestros, en donde la mayoría de sus compañeros descansaban un poco antes de volver al trabajo, acompañados de una taza de café mientras preparaban los materiales para su siguiente curso. Asimismo él se encontraba sentado frente a una de las mesas revisando los ensayos que, aquella mañana, le habían entregado sus alumnos, sujetando en su mano una taza de cappuccino.

Pasando la página de uno de los ensayos, dándole una mirada rápida antes de analizarlo con mayor detenimiento, el francés se acarició distraídamente el cabello de la nuca sin levantar la vista del documento. En general todos los trabajos que le entregaron estaban buenos, lo que significaba que tendría que ser más exigente al momento de evaluar. Tomó la cucharita a su lado, revolviendo con cuidado la espuma sobre el café antes de probarlo.

"¿Trabajando en la hora libre?"

Francis levantó la vista mirando por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió, asintiendo ligeramente. Christopher Mason, profesor de literatura, lo había estado observando. El hombre se arregló la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, estirándose el chaquetón de cotelé beige.

"No tengo más opción. Debo entregarlos dentro de la semana y me toma algo de tiempo revisarlos" respondió refiriéndose a los escritos. El literato dejó caer los ojos sobre la pila de papeles que acompañaban al rubio, arqueando una ceja en acuerdo.

"Si me permites darte un consejo es preferible evitar los ensayos extensos. Sólo conseguirás más trabajo" le dijo y Francis esbozó una sonrisa cómplice, encogiéndose de hombros. Cerca de donde ellos estaban otra profesora se levantó de su asiento y, habiendo escuchado parte de la conversación, pasó frente a su mesa mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

"En todo caso no estaría mal que las demás personas sepan el trabajo que significa ser maestro. No por el hecho de no tener experiencia el señor Bonnefoy debe recibir un trato especial" dijo la mujer, cogiendo una carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Amanda, por favor…"

Dedicando una última mirada antes de salir, la mujer tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Durante unos instantes Francis se la sostuvo, sin molestia aparente. No tenía intención de discutir con nadie, y de a poco se había acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de comentarios de personas que no veían con buenos ojos la llegada de gente nueva. Sobre todo si se trataba de un francés como lo era él.

"Déjalo, no tiene importancia" dijo una vez solos. "Otras mujeres me han dicho cosas peores"

Viendo que la hora de entrar a clases se acercaba, Francis cogió sus cosas y se leventó de la mesa. A esas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas desconfiadas de algunos de sus compañeros e, inclusive, de vez en cuando a comentarios desafortunados como el de aquella mañana. Sin embargo estaba decidido a no afectarse con ellos. Al fin y al cabo creía entender las razones de esa desconfianza, bien si él no las compartía.

Francis se detubo frante a la puerta del despacho y sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta; sólo al acercarse reparó en la pila de papeles acomodados sobre su escritorio que, a duras penas, se mantenía en pie. Dejando su bolso sobre el sillón el francés tomó uno de los documentos examinándolo por ambos lados: eran los ensayos de cuarto y quinto año. Lo mas provable era que alguien de la oficina se los hubiera traído pues, al menos de lo que recordaba, no los había visto allí el día anterior, y la unica copia de llaves aparte de la de rectoría la tenía él.

Cruzándose de brazos, Francis se preguntó si realmente era tan necesario que los alumnos de Cambridge fueran tan literales en sus asuntos.

* * *

Tal y como le pasaba con la mayor parte de las cosas ese último tiempo, la semana había pasado casi desapercibida para Arthur y, cuando menos se lo esperaba, se encontró con que sólo quedaba un día para terminarla y regresar a Londres, donde al fin podría descansar. Noviembre había dejado atrás el otoño y los días se iban haciendo cada vez más fríos. Muy a su pesar Arthur había tenido que cambiar su usual chaqueta de cuero por un abrigo largo y, si por alguna razón olvidaba su bufanda, el resto del día se le hacía imposible caminar sin que lo aquejara el romadizo.

Aquel viernes, cerca del mediodía, Arthur fue a la biblioteca a buscar algunos de los ensayos de tésis de los años anteriores con el cual guiárse para elaborar su propio trabajo. Los temas aún no eran asignados, pero esperaba poder encontrar algo con que sentar base y no continuar así en el limbo de la incertidumbre.

Mientras hojeaba uno que había llamado particularmente su atención, Robert Conard, uno de los primeros profesores que había tenido, que también se encontraba en esos momentos en el lugar, se acercó al reconocerlo. Arthur, estando en cuclillas, se levantó un tanto sorprendido por el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez, pero su desconcierto fue dejado rápidamente de lado a medida que ambos comenzaban a hablar. Conard conocía de alguna manera a su familia, pues años antes le había hecho clases a su hermana Elizabeth, y, de lo que pudo notar, también estaba al tanto de las noticias.

"La mayor parte de las noticias que tengo de ella son por lo que mi hija me cuenta" dijo el profesor apoyándose en la repisa. "Hace poco me comentó algo sobre una boda. ¿Es cierto eso?"

Ante la mención de Elizabeth, Arthur se movió incómodo, sonriéndo con la vista fija en el suelo. "Sinceramente no sé qué decir. No estaba al tanto de eso" mintió.

"Oh, entonces debo haberme equivocado. De a poco comienzo a confundir a la gente, ya vez lo que pasa con esta cabeza" rió Conard jocosamente. "¿Y tú Arthur, todo va bien?"

"Si, por supuesto. Ahora estaba viendo algunos documentos que me sirvan de apoyo para prepar la tésis y... bueno, hace algunos años me cambié a Bloomsbury, a un apartamento de dos pisos. Es mucho más cómodo y queda bastante cerca de la City"

Pasados unos minutos el hombre se despidió y Arthur agradeció la brevedad de la conversación; así se evitaba entrar en mayores detalles y al mismo tiempo podía disfrutar de la plática. Viéndo que faltaba poco para su siguiente curso, Arthur tomó los tres ensayos que, a su parecer eran los mejores, y fue hasta el mostrador para poder verlos con más calma en su casa.

Horas más tarde, antes de que Teoría de derecho terminara, no pudo evitar notar un inusual ambiente de exaltación dentro del salón. Levantándo la vista para ver cuál era el motivo para tantos murmullos, no pudo encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. No fue sino hasta que se encontró a Charles que pudo hacerce una idea de lo que ocurría.

Acercándose a un grupo de jóvenes que conversaban a un costado de las escaleras el rubio pudo reconocer a Charles, que escuchaba, sentado sobre los peldaños, lo que una muchacha decía.

"Es natural que todos estén ansiosos, al fin y al cabo hoy entregan los resultados de los ensayos de sociología" le dijo como si se tratara de algo natural. "Después del ensayo sólo nos queda el examen escrito, y con eso finaliza el ramo"

Sin demostrar emoción alguna en su rostro, Arthur se sintió llevado por diversas emociones; todo a un mismo tiempo. ¿Sólo un último examen? Entonces, en sólo un par de meses sabría si efectivamente continuaba el año o, de lo contrario, lo perdía. ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo pasara tan rápido y que él no lo notara? Aún más... ¿y si reprovaba? - no, de ninguna forma. Eso era casi imposible -.

Rápidamente su mente se fue llenando de preguntas, pero él mismo se forzó a ponerles fin.

* * *

Tomando la ruta noroeste – la misma que continuando unas tantas millas te llevaba a Oxford o a las extensas playas del mar del norte – un automóvil gris, de alto nivel, avanzaba rápidamente por la carretera. A medida de que el paisaje cambiaba, y una o dos casas se veían a lo lejos, éste fue disminuyendo su velocidad. Doblando en un desvío señalizado apenas con un tímido cartel azul, el coche venía en dirección opuesta a Londres, ciudad que había dejado atrás hacía apenas media hora.

Finalmente entró a una pequeña ciudad de calles anchas y asfaltos bermejos. Los árboles, amarillos pese a estar ya a finales de la estación, podían encontrarse en casi todas las esquinas; y en la plaza del centro, con diversas tiendas de información y parkings para bicicletas, se alzaba una singular torre de medio arco: aquella era la ciudad de Cambridge. Sin embargo, durante los meses de noviembre y diciembre – y durante todo el invierno e general – pocas personas salían a las calles, salvo los estudiantes y un que otro turista.

Continuando en su rumbo el coche se adentró en las callejuelas hasta dar con un gran edificio de tres pisos, bien conservado y rodeado de muros de roca muy al estilo del resto del lugar. Tras haber aparcado no muy lejos de la entrada una mujer joven, cuidadosamente vestida, bajó del vehículo. A pesar del frío sólo unas medias negras y un par de botas hasta la rodilla la protegían debajo de su abrigo blanco. Con pasos cortos y tranquilos cruzó la calle encaminándose al college de Mill Lane, en donde observó su interior como si buscara algo, o a alguien. Al ver que no había muchas personas la joven decidió acercarse a dos alumnos que conversaban cerca de las escaleras. Éstos, al notar que ella se les aproximaba, levantaron la vista.

"Disculpen" les dijo mujer al llegar frente a ellos, "¿conocen ustedes a Arthur Kirkland?"

"¿Arthur Kirkland?" repitió uno de ellos, meditándolo por unos momentos. "No, lo siento: no he oído de él. Lamento no poder ayudarte. ¿Y tú Jean, conoces a alguien con ese nombre?"

"Arthur… sí, claro, y tú también: él va en último año: es el chico de las cejas grandes y el cabello desordenado. No creo estar seguro, pero me parece que en estos momentos está en la facultad de Trinity. Como vez aquí no hay muchas personas a esta hora"

"Muchas gracias" dijo la joven con una sonrisa, antes de regresar por donde mismo había venido. Instantes más tarde el coche volvía a partir; esta vez hacia Trinity college.

* * *

_Arthur_

_Arthur_

"¡Arthur!"

Asustado por el llamado en su espalda Arthur abrió los ojos, notando que se había quedado ausente mirando la pizarra. Sintiéndose un tanto perdido vio que, en el centro de la sala, Francis revisaba sus notas. Acordándose de que alguien había dicho su nombre el inglés se volteó en su asiento, buscando con la mirada a la persona en cuestión. Al parecer nadie había reparado en él ni en su letargo, pues todos estaban concentrados en cómo Bonnefoy pasaba las hojas, dejando una que otra sobre el escritorio a su izquierda sin levantar la vista.

"Hey, Kirkland" le dijeron desde atrás. Esta vez Arthur se apresuró a girarse, seguro de que no se trataba de su imaginación "… ¿te encuentras bien?"

Era Alexander Morton, un chico al que, pese a no conocer demasiado, ubicaba. Él se encontraba un puesto más arriba del auditorio y su gesto parecía de sincera preocupación. Sintiéndose un poco culpable Arthur intentó excusarse. Mientras hablaba le llamó la atención que nadie parecía molestarse por el hecho, y ya sin poder ocultar su curiosidad Arthur le preguntó qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en el salón. Alexander pareció extrañado por la pregunta, y el rubio se preguntó si acaso se había perdido de algo importante.

"¿Es que no sabes?" dijo el joven. "Bonnefoy va a entregar los resultados de los ensayos"

Arthur había imaginado que aquello toaría más tiempo, y lo habría deseado cuando vio frente a él su trabajo… y su evaluación. Tomando las hojas entre sus manos observó con estupor que había sido reprobado por una diferencia mínima, ridícula. Pasado el momento de incredulidad su primera reacción fue verificar rápidamente, hoja por hoja, que no hubiera ningún error en el puntaje, tras lo cual – con igual ímpetu – fue hasta las últimas páginas para ver la nota dejada por el profesor. A medida que leía el comentario escrito por Francis la indignación se hacía presente en el gesto de Arthur: nunca antes había obtenido menos de un setenta por ciento, y las razones que el francés le daba en su nota carecían de base y de toda lógica.

El resto de la clase se la pasó, en su mayoría, pensando en cómo abordar a Francis, pues aquello no podía quedarse así como así. Golpeando la superficie de pupitre con la punta de sus dedos Arthur contaba los minutos restantes antes del cambio de clase. Sólo el ceño, ligeramente fruncido, y la imperceptible mueca en la comisura de su boca revelaban su ansiedad.

Esperó hasta que el último de los alumnos dejó el salón, asegurándose al mismo tiempo de que Bonnefoy no se fuera de su alcance. Ciñéndose el bolso al hombro Arthur cogió su ensayo y bajó hasta el estrado, en donde éste ordenaba los últimos papeles antes de retirarse.

"¿Podrías explicarme, por favor, qué es lo que esto significa?" le preguntó sosteniendo el documento a la altura de su rostro.

"A juzgar por su apariencia diría que es tu reporte. Por la forma en que me lo preguntas asumo que es una cuestión meramente retórica" le respondió el otro, sin detenerse a mirarlo.

El gesto del inglés se contrajo aún más de ser posible. Sin pronunciar palabra Arthur puso el documento sobre el escritorio del francés, acercándoselo hasta dejarlo justo frente a sus ojos. "Me refiero a esto" repitió, esta vez señalando la evaluación con su dedo. "Cincuenta y seis porciento. Y no: no es una pregunta retórica"

"Aquello es el porcentaje obtenido por tu trabajo, nada más simple. Cualquier duda o reclamo puedes hablar con el profesor Robert Guy, del departamento de Ciencias Políticas" dijo Francis tomando su bolso, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Sin hacerle caso Arthur lo siguió de cerca, insistiendo.

"No me interesa ir al departamento de la facultad. Lo que quiero es una respuesta de la persona que puso esta nota y las razones que tuvo para reprobarme, y que, se supone, tiene los conocimientos suficientes para justificar su decisión"

Justo cuando Arthur comenzaba a creer que la única respuesta que tendría sería la indiferencia del encargado de departamento el mayor se detuvo, volteándose, sin ocultar su fastidio, suspirando pesadamente.

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" le preguntó directamente. El británico necesitó de unos cuantos segundos antes de comprender que había conseguido convencer a Francis de escuchar su queja.

"Mi punto es" comenzó, recuperando la compostura "que aquí está todo: cada uno de los requisitos y áreas de evaluación, con la fuente; justificación; teoría socio-cultural; factores de particularidad y restricciones… ¡todo! Seguí todas las instrucciones, los textos y cada una de las proposiciones contemporáneas dadas durante la clase. Incluso miré libros que no estaban incluidos en tu pauta"

"¿Entonces cuál es tu duda?"

"¡Que cómo es posible que sólo tenga un cincuenta y seis porciento!"

Quitándole el documento de sus manos para inspeccionarlo él mismo, Francis siguió su camino hacia los estacionamientos. Habiendo tenido suficiente trabajo por el día lo único que deseaba era llegar de una buena vez a su casa, relajarse un poco y dormir. Seguido en todo momento por los ojos ávidos de Arthur – Francis comenzaba a preguntarse si siempre había sido tan ansioso, o simplemente eran las circunstancias – ambos llegaron al pasillo que daba con los corredores y los aparcamientos. Finalmente, levantando el rostro para mirar hacia dónde iban, el francés dijo:

"Si, me acuerdo de tu ensayo: fue uno de los últimos que revisé" murmuró, esta vez deteniéndose para mirar al alumno. "Las razones por las que te evalué con ese porcentaje, y no menos, es porque a lo largo de casi todo tu trabajo en contadas oportunidades fuiste capaz de relacionarme los casos que te daba con las teorías a los que los relacionabas. Tu trabajo es bueno, estructuralmente bien hecho; pero no me sirve de nada que leas textos complementarios si no eres capaz de darme un respaldo que relacione tu tesis con las bases que me das"

"¿Qué?" exclamó Arthur, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. "¡Revisé la maldita redacción más de tres veces!" hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente. "La gramática inglesa no me ha sido jamás un problema y tú-… Incluso Martin Evans tuvo un sesenta y cinco porciento, y yo mismo vi la basura de trabajo que hizo"

"Puede ser, pero al menos Martin es capaz de defenderme su idea sea o no el razonamiento correcto. Eso es lo que hace la diferencia"

Mordiéndose el labio para evitar decir otra cosa Arthur contó hasta diez. Cuando volvió a mirar al francés notó que este ya no lo estaba mirando y que, por el contrario, parecía concentrado en algo más. Intrigado por saber qué podía distraerlo de la discusión que ambos tenían – y curioso, aunque no pensaba admitirlo -, el joven inglés se giró para ver qué era lo que Francis observaba. Para su sorpresa ya no estaban solos.

"Arthur, qué bueno que te encuentro. Te he estado buscando" dijo la muchacha parada frente a ellos. Al escuchar su nombre automáticamente toda su rabia se desvaneció y, volviéndose hacia ella, Arthur se olvidó por unos instantes de Francis.

"¿Elizabeth?" murmuró él. "¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo… cómo me encontraste?"

"Unos chicos me dijeron que tenías un curso en Trinity. Creo que de alguna forma fue suerte" respondió ésta encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos se acercaron, acortando la distancia. Al verla en ese abrigo blanco Arthur no pudo sino recordar el inventario de novios que le había llegado por equivocación al apartamento, y una sensación amarga se coló en su garganta. Al bajar la vista vio que ella sostenía algo entre sus manos, pero no supo qué: los guantes que lo sujetaban apenas dejaban entrever lo que era. Tosiendo un poco para romper el silencio Arthur se decidió a hablar.

"Llegó un sobre a tu nombre, creo que me llegó por error a la casa. Lo dejé sobre la mesa del teléfono"

"Ya veo" respondió ella, y por unos momentos creyó ver en la mirada de Elizabeth un dejo de remordimiento.

"Elizabeth, lo que pasó el otro día no fue mi intención. Lo siento, no debí haberte gritado de esa forma…"

"Ya no importa" dijo la joven tomando las manos de su hermano entre las suyas. "Yo también me comporté como una estúpida. Una cosa no justifica a la otra"

Una risa frágil y ronca escapó de los labios de Arthur, que se arrepintió casi al instante de haberlo hecho. Quitando su mano de la de él Elizabeth extendió la tarjeta que llevaba bajo el brazo. Tomándola con cuidado con sus manos descubiertas, el rubio la inspeccionó por ambos lados. Al leer la inscripción impresa su rostro, que había permanecido más bien neutro durante la conversación, flaqueó: era la tarjeta de invitación a su cumpleaños número veintiuno.

"Quisiera que estuvieras allí conmigo. Es algo importante para mí" le susurró al oído dándole un beso de despedida.

"Sabes que no es necesario; que podemos hacer algo más privado. Podemos salir con Damon, arrendar un local frente al Támesis y hacer una fiesta, o qué se yo…"

Ella negó con la cabeza acercándolo en un abrazo. Fue entonces que notó la figura de Francis observando, en silencio, la escena a pocos metros. Separándose de Arthur confundida, con los ojos fijos en el extraño parado frente a ellos, la joven preguntó quién era aquel hombre.

"Nadie importante, sólo un profesor de sociología que hace uno de los cursos a los que voy" le respondió rápidamente, lanzando una mirada de pocos amigos a Francis. Y éste, como si hubieran dicho su nombre, levantó el rostro a un mismo tiempo.

"¡Ah!" exclamó la muchacha en reconocimiento. "¿Él es el profesor del que nos hablabas el otro día?"

Las mejillas de Arthur se tiñeron de un suave, pero perfectamente visible, escarlata. Al ver que hablaban de él el francés se acercó a ellos, pasando por alto el hecho de que Arthur no hubiese tenido el gesto de presentarlos.

"Francis Bonnefoy, mucho gusto" dijo con su usual encanto ofreciendo su mano a Elizabeth, quien la estrechó delicadamente. Ambos se separaron, y Arthur consideró seriamente la idea de golpearlo en el rostro al ver cómo éste le sonreía a su hermana.

"El gusto es mío" respondió ella.

Como si se hubiera acordado de algo sumamente importante Elizabeth abrió su bolso de mano bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres. Al final, tras haber dado con lo que buscaba, sacó de él un pequeño sobre blanco impreso con tinta plateada, y se lo entregó a Francis, quien lo recibió sin poder ocultar del todo su sorpresa.

"¿Elizabeth, pero qué…?"

Ignorando las quejas de Arthur la muchacha se puso el bolso al hombro y, mirando al francés, le dijo: "Usted también puede venir si lo desea. Arthur me ha hablado mucho de usted y será un placer tenerlo con nosotros en la fiesta"

Como si no hubiese bastado el que su hermana mencionara lo _mucho _que hablaba de él - omitiendo criminalmente el que se trataba, en su mayoría, de insultos o quejas - Francis tuvo el descaro de mirarlo de forma interrogante.

"Muchas gracias por la invitación. Estaré allí sin falta" respondió con una sonrisa tomando el sobre.

Volviéndose para dar un último beso a Arthur antes de marcharse, la joven se despidió yendo a su automóvil. Observándola hasta que el coche desapareció al doblar en una de las calles, el inglés permaneció en silencio.

"¿Quién es ella, Arthur?" le preguntó Francis pasados unos instantes, siendo el primero en hablar.

"Nadie que te importe ni que necesite conocerte" contestó éste secamente.

"¿Es acaso tu novia?"

Ante la mención el inglés se giró, mirándolo a la cara en un gesto espontáneo de desagrado. "Si con el término _novia _estés intentando calificar una relación incestuosa, lamento decirte que no: ella es mi hermana. Y no soy un ser tan inmoral ni repugnante como para imaginar siquiera tales cosas"

Tendiéndole la mano a Francis para que le devolviera su ensayo, Arthur lo cogió, por poco arrebatándoselo de la suya, guardándolo en su bolso.

"Disculpa si te he ofendido, es sólo que es la primera vez que te veo comportarte de forma tan… afectuosa con alguien"

"Es natural, es mi hermana" volvió a decir el menor. "Ella es lo más importante que tengo en la vida"

Algo había en la forma de hablar de Arthur que inquietaba a Francis. No podía explicar si se trataba de la intensidad o la certeza con la que lo decía, pero casi podía notar un sentimiento de pertenencia contenido en sus palabras.

* * *

Arrojando su abrigo sobre el perchero de la pared y su saco, sin mucho cuidado, en un rincón de su apartamento, Arthur se dejó llevar hasta el salón donde, dejándose caer sobre el sofá, se quitó las botas. Escondiendo su rostro en uno de los cojines a su costado, cerrando los ojos para evadirse un poco, se concentró en su respiración. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente; podía oír los latidos de su corazón como si vinieran de su propia cabeza.

Afuera un automóvil se detenía mientras la música de su equipo seguía sonando, para, pasados unos minutos, volver a partir.

El sábado en la noche tendría lugar la celebración a Elizabeth, pero seguramente él estaría en Bedfordshire aquella misma tarde. Ahora estaban a viernes, cerca de las ocho de la noche. Girándose para quedar bocabajo, con el cojín aún bajo su vientre, el inglés dejó salir un largo suspiro. No tenía gana alguna de visitar la casa de sus padres, aunque fuera por un fin de semana. Nunca le habían gustado las fiestas en el salón, ni la forma en que los ricos se divertían en esos lugares. Los únicos recuerdos que tenía de aquellas fiestas eran de pequeño, mirando, semioculto entre la puerta de una de las salas y la escalera, cómo todas esas personas se perdían entre la parafernalia y las apariencias; presas de su propia imagen.

Lo detestaba.

Y ahora, más encima, tendría que ir con el insufrible de Bonnefoy, quien no había encontrado nada mejor que agravar aún más su miseria aceptando la invitación.

Levantándose sin mucho ánimo del diván Arthur fue hasta la cocina, sacando una lata de cerveza que tenía guardada en el refrigerador. Tomando directamente de la lata el rubio paró frente a la mesa del teléfono: más le valía llamar al francés para advertirle que tenía que estar listo para partir a las cinco en punto. Pero no… Arthur prefería estar muerto antes de llamarlo en persona. Seguramente con un mensaje en la contestadora bastaría.

Si había algo que odiaba era, sin duda, esperar a la gente.

Sin embargo, y curiosamente, no contó con el hecho de que Francis dejaba mensajes previos en su contestadora.

Incapaz de hablar, y con la máquina pronta a comenzar la cinta, Arthur colgó de golpe. Con la mano todavía en el auricular y la respiración ligeramente acelerada se insultó mentalmente, dándose un tiempo para calmarse, tras lo cual marcó el número por segunda vez. Y esta - se repitió a sí mismo - sin estúpidas equivocaciones.

.


	8. Capítulo VIII

.

**Regreso a Bedfordshire**

.

_"Sorrow is knowledge,_

_those that know the most mourn the deepest,_

_the tree of knowledge is not the tree of life." _

_Lord Byron_

Al bajar al salón esa mañana, tras haber dormido relativamente bien, Francis notó dos cosas. La primera -remarcable para el común de los días de invierno en Londres: el día estaba soleado, aún si afuera era imposible salir sin una buena bufanda. La segunda: la máquina contestadora tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Con la costumbre de no comenzar su día hasta no tener una taza de café en la mano, el francés fue hasta la cocina que tenía al fondo, en un cómodo estilo de un solo ambiente ideal para cuando había visitas o Antonio veía a su casa. Con el tiempo había aprendido que con Gilbert era mejor salir, ya fuera a un pub o un bar, pero jamás quedarse en casa. Cuando la cafetera estuvo lista tomó una de las tazas del estante, teniendo cuidado de, al girar, no pasar a llevar ninguna de las copas del mueble que colgaba a su espalda. Dando un sorbo a su café recién filtrado Francis se paseó tranquilamente hasta llegar a la mesa del teléfono, justo a un costado de la puerta principal, y, posando su taza para no quemarse mientras esperaba, apretó el botón de altavoz.

"_Em… hola, soy yo: Arthur. Imagino que debes estar ocupado, así que seré lo más breve posible. En vista de que mi hermana decidió invitarte a su… fiesta, me veo en la obligación de pasar por ti ma__ñana__. No sé si ya lo habrás notado, pero dudo que tengas idea de cómo llegar hasta allá, por lo que te recomiendo estar listo a eso de las cinco. La reunión es formal así que ven con zapatos decentes pero no traigas nada más, aquello lo veremos al llegar_" hubo una pausa donde, aparentemente, Arthur meditaba qué decir. "_No olvides llevar el sobre contigo pues, de lo contrario, no podré hacer nada por ti. Y sé puntual con la hora. No me gusta esperar_"

_¡Click!_

Cuando la grabación hubo terminado él todavía seguía en la misma posición, café en mano, en un esfuerzo por comprender qué era lo que acababa de pasar. Moviendo tentativamente su mano Francis pensó en borrar el mensaje, pero se arrepintió a último momento. Presionando en cambio el botón de repetición dio un largo sorbo a su taza y, sosteniéndola en su mano, se dedicó a escuchar por segunda vez la contestadora: no fuera cosa que se tratara de una broma de mal gusto. De lo que él recordaba nunca le había dado su número de teléfono al inglés.

* * *

Mirándose al espejo una última vez Francis observó el reloj de la cocina y esperó, leyendo una de los periódicos que habían cerca de la entrada. Aún le parecía algo extraño el que alguien más decidiera la ropa que él ocuparía – a juzgar por el tono de Arthur al menos eso parecía -, sobre todo si el lugar al que iría sería una ceremonia formal. A decir verdad no podía negar que de alguna manera, por insignificante que fuera, eso le hería el orgullo. Pero como ya no era un crío de quince años prefirió tomar las cosas con cautela y hacer todo lo que le habían indicado.

Tal y como había quedado acordado poco antes de que el reloj marcara las cinco un automóvil aparcó frente a su casa, distinguiéndose entre los demás por sus inusuales dimensiones.

Arthur miró el reloj que llevaba en el brazo derecho cerciorándose de ser puntual, indicándole al chofer del vehículo que lo esperara en el lugar. Bajando del cómodo Chrysler negro el joven avanzó hasta la entrada de la casa y, subiendo las escaleras, golpeó la puerta tres veces. Cuando estaba a punto de insistir una segunda vez ésta se abrió, dejando ver el rostro pálido de Francis. Al ver por sobre su hombro éste se quedó inmóvil, observando estupefacto el coche frente a su puerta.

"Espero que estés listo" dijo el inglés sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, "la idea de esperar más tiempo frente a la puerta no es algo que me agrade mucho que digamos"

"…Vienes en una limusina"

"No creo que eso sea un problema. De todas formas no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que mejor entra rápido al auto"

Mientras lo esperaban con la puerta abierta Francis guardó las llaves de la casa en el bolsillo y, deteniéndose un poco antes de entrar, echó un vistazo al interior del vehículo: los asientos eran de cuero color crema, y un pequeño vidrio polarizado separaba el asiento del chofer con el de los pasajeros. Oyendo a Arthur quejarse del frío el francés se apresuró a sentarse en uno de los extremos de la limusina. Era la primera vez en su vida que se subía a un automóvil de ese tipo, y mientras el menor se sentaba quedando frente a frente Francis se preguntó si acaso Arthur Kirkland era la persona que aparentaba ser.

"¿Qué?" dijo éste irritado. "¿Podría saber qué es lo que pasa que no me has quitado el ojo de encima desde que subimos al auto?"

"Es la primera vez que te veo llevar una camisa. Pareces otra persona" comentó en voz alta.

"¿Y qué con eso?" le respondió defensivamente, desviando la vista hacia la ventana.

Francis negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros e, imitándolo, él también volteó su rostro hacia el vidrio. Durante la mayor parte del viaje ninguno de los dos abrió la boca; sólo dos veces intercambiaron frases cortas y sin gran relevancia que rápidamente eran olvidadas. Arthur tenía un aire un tanto melancólico, como si algo lo inquietara, por lo que no quiso molestarlo con más preguntas.

Cuando ya habían pasado tres cuartos de hora el inglés cambió repentinamente de posición, anunciando que faltaba poco para llegar, sacando a Francis de su letargo. La entrada a Bedfordshire era un puente que se prolongaba en una de las calles principales y, pese al vidrio ennegrecido, pudo ver la catedral que se levantaba a su izquierda. Al otro lado de la calle un gran edificio circular daba la bienvenida a la ciudad, relativamente moderna, en lo que parecían ser oficinas administrativas. Sin embargo, y como rápidamente pudo apreciar, el coche continuó su trayecto hacia las afueras, dejando atrás la zona urbana para dar paso a lo que era la campiña inglesa.

Tomando un desvío no pavimentado el vehículo se detuvo frente a un portón de barras metálicas que debía medir por lo menos dos veces la estatura de un hombre promedio. Su apariencia y solemnidad, como sacadas de los año veinte, intimidaron ligeramente a Francis. Pero aún si la imagen guardaba su elegancia y evidente belleza, aquello no se comparaba a la pequeña mansión que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos.

Al parecer, desde el mismo momento en que pasaron las puertas, todo adjetivo parecía perder su significado original.

La mansión Kirkland era una enorme edificación de tres pisos que podía pasar sin problemas por un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas. La fachada era de ladillos color malva, con un techo falso en la entrada sujeto por dos pilares tallados y, a lo menos, tres chimeneas. El jardín era algo envidiable evidentemente cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle, y, pese a tratarse en su mayoría de arbustos, todo aquello deba la impresión de encontrarse en una especie de – si no en el mismo – Pemberly de Darcy.

La limusina dio una vuelta a la rotonda para detenerse frente a la entrada de la casa, lo que le permitió ver otros tres autos de similares características. La puerta del coche se abrió, y Arthur, que no había hecho comentario alguno desde que dejaron Bedfordshire, sonrió por primera vez para agradecerle al chofer el que le hubiera ahorrado tirar de la manilla. De todas formas la sonrisa apenas duro un segundo antes de desvanecerse.

"Bienvenido a la casa de la familia: nuestro humilde hogar" le dijo en voz alta mientras él aun bajaba del coche, sin saber bien hacia dónde dirigir la vista.

Un sirviente los esperaba en la puerta, listo para recibirlos con una cordial sonrisa. Al parecer, pudo advertir, la visita de Arthur era bastante esperada por la casa y sus empleados.

"Es un gusto recibirlo de nuevo señor. Sus padres y hermana estarán contentos de saber que ya ha llegado" dijo el hombre, cuya mirada no reflejaba sus años. Francis, que se había quedado semioculto entre la puerta y el cuerpo del inglés, de pronto se encontró objeto de su mirada.

"Gracias Bernard. No creo que sea tan así, pero siempre es bueno verte otra vez"

"Estoy seguro de que su visita le hará bien a todos" dijo amenamente y dirigiéndose a Francis le estrechó la mano "Usted debe ser el señor Bonnefoy. Acompáñeme y lo llevaré a su habitación para que pueda descansar un poco e instalarse cómodamente. Señor Arthur, su madre lo espera en la sala"

Arthur hizo un gesto de haber comprendido guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón caqui. Bernard invitó a Francis a seguirlo, y éste tuvo la ligera impresión de que no volvería a ver a su alumno hasta la noche. Con un corto _nos_ _vemos_ el francés caminó junto al mayordomo que lo condujo por las escaleras de mármol – o algún cliché parecido – hasta el segundo piso. El lugar era un extenso corredor que a sus costados daba con las demás salas; sus ventanas, que daban al jardín trasero, venían en pares un poco más grandes que lo usual con terminaciones blancas; y las paredes, de madera tratada, altas cuyo techo le recordaban la altura completa de su casa, a veces se interrumpían en arcos de piedra o ventanales por los que entraban algunos rayos de luz de día. Deteniéndose frente a una de las puertas Bernard le señaló con la mano otro pasillo que se veía no muy lejos.

"Doblando a la izquierda se encuentra la habitación de la señorita Elizabeth y el cuarto del piano. Siguiendo derecho hasta el final del pasillo el despacho del patrón y, justo al frente, la pieza del joven Arthur" dijo el hombre, abriendo la puerta a su izquierda. "Esta será su habitación. Cualquier cosa que necesite puede hablar con el personal, generalmente siempre hay alguien en la cocina o en el salón"

"Muchas gracias" respondió el rubio sujetando el picaporte en la mano. Antes de que el mayordomo se fuera Francis dudó entre llamarlo o no. "No quisiera ser descortés pero… ¿por qué me dice todo esto?"

Bernard pensó en la pregunta haciendo una pequeña sonrisa a modo de despedida. "La señorita Elizabeth me lo pidió personalmente. Ella quiere que se sienta lo más cómodo posible durante su estadía"

Francis asintió echándole un vistazo rápido al lugar. La habitación consistía en dos piezas divididas apenas por un arco sin puerta. En la primera se encontraba una cama de dos plazas, un pequeño escritorio y, a un costado un gran ropero de dos divisiones; la segunda consistía en una sala de baño. Sin embargo la tina, a diferencia de lo normal, se encontraba en el centro del cuarto. El francés avanzó unos pasos, mirando a través de la ventana. A los pies de la cama se encontraba un traje de tres piezas negro con una corbata de satín. Francis lo tomó con la mano y, alzándolo, vio que era a su medida. Aún quedaban cerca de dos horas antes de que los invitados comenzaran a llegar por lo que, dejando correr el agua caliente, el francés decidió tomar un baño.

* * *

La sala de estar era uno de los lugares más iluminados de toda la mansión; no era excesivamente grande pero al menos daba la impresión de ser más acogedora. Dos sillones al centro, un sofá y repisas conformaban el salón. Arthur avanzó rodeando el sillón que miraba hacia la ventana en donde, sentada en una mesa de té frente a la ventana, reconoció la figura de una mujer de edad incierta que, sin necesidad de levantar la vista, le seguía los pasos desde que había cruzado la puerta.

"Bernard dijo que querías verme" dijo cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba al tanto de su presencia en la sala. "¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?" aventuró.

"Hijo, me alegro de que llegaras. No te quedes allí, acércate" y yendo hacia él puso una mano sobre su rostro, acariciándolo. "Tu padre llegará en cualquier minuto; tu hermana debe estar en su cuarto arreglándose para esta tarde"

La mujer caminó hacia la cortina, en donde arregló uno de los vuelos. Observando la puerta detrás de él, inquirió un poco más grave:

"Pensé que vendrías con alguien más. Al menos eso fue lo que creí entender de Elizabeth"

"Él ya se encuentra en la habitación, Bernard lo acompañó al cuarto de huéspedes" respondió Arthur sentándose en la cabecera de uno de los sillones.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Francis. Francis Bonnefoy"

Arthur podía jurar que su madre sabía de antemano las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, pero que prefería escucharlas de su propia boca por un asunto de gratificación personal. Ella lo escrutó con la mirada y, tras ver que no había nada más que decir, le preguntó por la universidad, si acaso todo iba bien. La conversación fue breve; precisa. Apenas unos minutos más tarde la señora Kirkland anunciaba que tenía que ir a ver cómo iban los preparativos en la cocina y en el salón antes de que los banqueteros decidieran disponer de la comida según su parecer.

Solo, Arthur recorrió la habitación deteniéndose en una lámpara de nácar puesta entre ambos sillones. Apartándose de ella decidió ir a su antigua habitación y, cerrando la puerta tras él, se perdió entre los pasillos y corredores de la mansión sin reparar en qué camino tomaba: aún era capaz de reconocer los rincones que hacía tiempo había querido dejar atrás. No obstante, cuando tomó consciencia de dónde se encontraba, vio que estaba no muy lejos del cuarto de piano. Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba un piano de dos colas; su superficie negra, finamente esmaltada, continuaba brillante pese al paso de los años, contrastando con los tonos pálidos del salón. Posando su mano sobre la caja del instrumento Arthur la abrió dejando ver las notas a su interior y, sentándose en el banco frente a él, lo recorrió con ambas manos.

La primera nota que escapó fue un tono grave que resonó en su mente apenas unos segundos. El sonido era limpio; rápidamente notas más complejas comenzaron a salir del piano y un nocturno aún guardado en su memoria inundó la mansión. Al menos esa era la intención de Arthur, quien no se dio tiempo siquiera de sorprenderse de si mismo a pesar del largo tiempo pasado desde la última vez que había abierto ese piano, cuando aún tenía diecinueve años.

* * *

"Disculpe señorita Elizabeth, aquí le traigo el vestido para esta noche. Su madre dice que ella misma vendrá a ayudarla en unos minutos" dijo la sirvienta dejando una caja sobre la cama. Elizabeth, que en esos momentos cepillaba sus cabellos frente al espejo de su armario, se incorporó tomando la caja entre sus manos. Al abrirla dejó escurrir sus dedos entre la tela para finalmente cerrarla y agradecer a la mujer.

Fue en ese momento, cuando la sirvienta se preparaba a salir, que la joven mujer oyó la melodía que venía desde el otro cuarto. Reconociendo la composición Elizabeth se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, absorta en las notas arrancadas por piano.

"¿Hay alguien en el cuarto del piano?" preguntó aún con la caja del vestido entre sus brazos.

"No lo creo, deben ser los músicos que acaban de llegar. Seguramente están ensayando antes de que lleguen los invitados" respondió la mujer.

"No, no son ellos. Alguien más está tocando, el sonido no viene de lejos"

"¿Se siente bien miss Elizabeth?" la interrogó la sirvienta con algo de preocupación. "Si quiere puedo llamar a su madre para que suba ahora mismo"

"No, no es necesario. Gracias Martha, ya puedes retirarte" la tranquilizó tomando ella misma la puerta. Sin darle tiempo de replicar Elizabeth la cerró sin quitar sus manos del el picaporte, mientras la música continuaba incrementando su intensidad. Ella escuchó sintiendo cada nota brotar en su pecho, una tras otra, imaginando las manos que la tocaban, hasta que la última de ellas se anunció en un eco sordo que la hizo contener la respiración.

Por primera vez Elizabeth pensó en alguien que no era ni Daniel, su novio, ni Arthur, y la noción de aquello la atemorizó más de lo que ella misma hubiera esperado.

* * *

Cuando terminó de tocar Arthur ya no estaba seguro si el que había muerto un poco era el piano o él, y mientras salía sintió una amarga necesidad de reír. No lo hizo. En cambio erró el poco trecho que le quedaba hasta llegar a su habitación y quitándose la camisa, lanzando lejos sus zapatos, se dejó caer sobre su cama. Permaneció así, en un estado de semi inconsciencia, hasta que los muebles a su alrededor se oscurecieron casi por completo, y pese a que el personal tocó dos veces a su puerta Arthur les ordenaba que lo dejaran descansar un poco más. Sólo cuando el ruido de los motores y las luces de los autos le indicaron que los invitados ya habían empezado a llegar el rubio se dirigió al baño, en donde, tras una ducha rápida, se vistió con el traje que estaba prolijamente forrado en su closet. Abotonando las mangas y cerrando su corbata en un nudo casi perfecto, resultado de años de práctica en escuelas privadas, Arthur se contempló en el espejo.

El pasillo estaba iluminado tenuemente en forma homogénea, lo que le daba a los muebles y al corredor un tono ligeramente anaranjado. Arthur se arregló la chaquetilla cerrando los botones, y si prestaba atención aún estando en el segundo piso podía escuchar a la gente y la música que venían desde la planta baja. El eco de sus pasos inundaban el lugar y sólo una habitación se veía iluminada.

Siguiendo su camino hacia las escaleras el rubio se acercó a la puerta de la que parecía venir la luz procurado no hacer ruido. Esta estaba entreabierta por lo que no necesitó golpear; al interior pudo distinguir un gran armario con espejos y frente a él a Elizabeth, ya vestida y lista para bajar. Arthur la observó mientras se perfumaba alzando la muñeca para poder sentir el aroma, siguiendo con detalle la forma en que, sin notarlo, dejaba de prestarle atención, abstrayéndose en un gesto ausente. En un momento de lucidez ella levantó la vista notando la presencia de su hermano a través del reflejo. Asustada la joven se estremeció sin voltear su rostro, intentando adoptar una postura resuelta, pero Arthur, a pesar de la distancia, pudo percibir el ligero temblor en sus manos.

Elizabeth fue la primera en bajar la mirada, y éste creyó ver en sus ojos algo de culpa.

"¿Pero qué es lo que haces frente a ese espejo? Parece que acabaras de ver un fantasma" dijo una voz dentro de la sala. Inmediatamente la muchacha se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, con la intención de acercarse a la puerta para cerrarla.

Era su madre. "_Déjala_ _abierta_" le ordenaron. Arthur pudo escuchar sus pasos acercarse pero antes de poder volver atrás ella apareció delante de la puerta, la mirada inquisidora fija sobre él. Su vestido negro y el rastro de labial insinuaban la belleza que debía haber tenido años atrás. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" le preguntó con aire indiferente.

"Yo sólo pasaba por el pasillo" murmuró en un ridículo intento por mantener la compostura. Evidentemente su voz, más débil y aguda de lo normal, no lo acompañaba del todo.

"En ese caso será mejor que bajes, deben estar esperándote".

Y sin más preámbulo cerró la puerta. Arthur pudo escuchar los murmullos que veían del otro lado pero turbado con la imagen de Elizabeth no se sintió capaz de seguir allí por mucho más tiempo. En cambio se apresuró a llegar hasta las escaleras y, deteniéndose un instante para borrar la impresión de su rostro, inspiró largamente apoyando su cuerpo sobre el pasamano de mármol.

Toda la planta baja había sido transformada en un enorme salón para recibir a todos los invitados, quienes ocupaban cada uno de los rincones del lugar incluyendo el palco que daba a los jardines y uno que otro balcón. La iluminación, consistente en un buen número de candelabros, encontraba su obra maestra en la lámpara de cristales que colgaba al centro del recinto, con cientos de pequeñas piezas que daban la impresión de encontrarse frente a una verdadera rosa de cristal. Algunos conversaban mientras bebían de las copas que ofrecían los garzones; otros simplemente reían sentados en los sillones. Del resto se podía decir que cada uno encontraba algo o alguien con quien distraerse, todo el lugar embriagado por la música que veía desde el fondo de la cámara.

Arthur detestaba verse inmerso en todo ese lujo pues todo le parecía falso. Las amistades; la alegría del momento; incluso las conversaciones parecían limitadas a las relaciones y la influencia de las personas. De pequeño recordaba haber sentido esa animosidad, en ese entonces, oculto entre las escaleras, como una amarga sensación de soledad.

Mientras cruzaba el salón el rubio tuvo que poner atención para evitar chocar con los demás invitados que iban de un lado a otro con la misma fugacidad que dedicaban a pensar en sus preocupaciones. En el trayecto más de alguno lo saludó con entusiasmo pero Arthur dudaba siquiera haberlos visto en su vida. Al final, cuando ya comenzaba a temerse presa de dos hombres que hablaban del partido Conservador como si se tratara del mismo verbo divino, alguien lo llamó desde la masa y, agradeciendo lo oportuna de la intervención, Arthur se disculpó escabulléndose lo más rápidamente posible.

Quien lo llamaba resultó ser su padre, acompañado de dos hombres que vestían, al igual que la mayoría de los invitados, trajes negros.

"¡Arthur!" exclamó acercándolo con su brazo, invitándolo a unirse al grupo "Llegas en buen momento, ya estaba comenzando a preguntarme por qué no bajabas. Mira quien vino esta noche"

Volteándose para tenderle la mano Arthur reconoció a Damon y, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, la mano de él encontró la suya estrechándola afectuosamente. Aún con su apariencia cansada éste conservaba su aire alegre y cercano, y a pesar de las dos pulgadas que los diferenciaban Arthur sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo.

Cuando ambos se separaron Arthur sintió un dejo de remordimiento por no haber mantenido mejor el contacto, pero conociéndolo eso no era algo que fuese a reprocharle. Viendo por detrás de la espalda de Damon el joven vio una sonrisa que le pareció vagamente conocida; detrás de ellos, a un costado de su padre, Francis observaba la escena con simpatía. Al fin y al cabo era él, pensó Arthur. El francés llevaba el cabello tomado en una cola y en su mano sostenía una copa de champaña, muy de acuerdo a la ocasión.

"Los tres hemos tenido un agradable charla. Siempre es bueno discutir diferentes puntos de vista, sobre todo con el señor Bonnefoy que, podríamos decirlo, tiene puntos de vista interesantes sobre ciertos aspectos" dijo Kirkland, sujetando entre los dedos su cigarrillo. "Damon nos comentaba que Oxford está pensando aumentar los aranceles, cosa que me parece lógica dada la cantidad de estudiantes de todas las clases que ingresan hoy en día".

"Supongo que al sistema le hace falta algo más de dinero, pero no creo que mi opinión vaya a hacer alguna diferencia".

"Sin embargo un tercer punto de vista podría resultar interesante" murmuró Francis.

En cierto modo Arthur tenía la sensación de que su padre encontraba placentera la compañía de Francis, y no llegaba a decidirse si aquello le gustaba del todo o si le era indiferente. Por lo que pudo observar, aparte de las personas que lo abordaban por momentos, la mayor parte del tiempo el francés estaba junto a él – lo que aún no se podía explicar, dada la naturaleza opuesta de ambos hombres.

Sin que él se diera cuenta (sus sentidos ocupados en reflexiones sin grandes propósitos), Michelle Kirkland, envuelta en su vestido negro, se acercó a su marido. Arthur, que se encontraba un poco más lejos bebiendo lo que le pareció ser el alcohol más fuerte que podía encontrar en ese lugar, los vio intercambiar una o dos palabras, tras lo cual los ojos de ella se dirigieron hacia su persona. Sin perder el tiempo el rubio se aproximó ellos pasando al lado de Francis y Damon, que habían retomado la conversación sobre las universidades del país. Sonriendo, su madre dio un paso adelante.

"Hay alguien que quisiera que vieras. Acaba de llegar de un largo viaje y espera verte" murmuró, y él sintió su mano posarse sobre su espalda, incitándolo a avanzar.

"Alfred" llamó ella, "espero que aún te acuerdes de mi hijo Arthur. Los dejo un momento para que puedan hablar tranquilamente. Me encantaría acompañarlos, pero tengo que ir a hablar con el encargado del banquete."

El corazón de Arthur dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre, y, creyéndose blanco de una broma de mal gusto, tuvo la intención de dar media vuelta y partir. Sin embargo a sólo unos pasos, conversando enérgicamente con un grupo de gente, un joven de casi su misma edad se volteó disculpándose, con una sonrisa en los labios, yendo hacia ellos. Sintiéndose incapaz de pronunciar una palabra Arthur sintió dos brazos que lo estrechaban con fuerza; con la cabeza contra su pecho las risas, que parecía aumentar el doble de su volumen, hacían que su cuerpo se agitara incómodamente. Cuando el abrazo cesó el inglés temió que sus piernas no encontraran las fuerzas suficientes para sostenerlo en pie. Por suerte su padre había apoyado una mano sobe su hombro, acercándose desde atrás.

"¡Artie, tanto tiempo sin verte! Mira cómo has crecido" exclamó el joven con un claro acento americano, arreglando sus lentes como si de esa forma pudiera verlo mejor. "Lástima que sigas siendo más bajo que yo, aunque tampoco es que sea algo realmente relevante. ¿Te acuerdas de mí, cierto?"

"A-Alfred. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"

"Veo que aún no me has olvidado, es un alivio" le dijo con un gesto despreocupado, y llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos prosiguió como si debiera excusar su presencia. "Vengo por cuestiones de trabajo. Me quedaré unas semanas en Inglaterra hasta saber bien qué haré, o tener al menos una idea aproximada"

Aún si aparentemente parecía que prestaba atención a las palabras de aquel sujeto, Arthur difícilmente podía ordenar su cabeza. Asintiendo como un autómata cada vez que el otro hacía una pausa tenía dificultades para disimular el ligero temblor en sus manos. La última vez que había visto a Alfred Jones había sido una temporada de verano hacía casi diez años, cuando él todavía era un muchacho de catorce, tímido y con la tendencia a aislarse en si mismo, y Alfred, dos años menor, pero que lo superaba en casi dos pulgadas, extrovertido y más espontáneo de lo socialmente aceptado. Años antes su familia, los Jones, solía pasar los veranos en el país en un intento de expandir el negocio familiar, pero cuando la industria petrolera americana no pudo seguir compitiendo tan fácilmente optaron por volver a Estados Unidos tiempo completo. A decir verdad Arthur no esperaba volver a verlo en su vida y, de haber sido por él, aquello debería haber continuado tal cual y como había sido hasta ese momento.

"Damon; Francis. Les presento a Alfred, un amigo de la familia" dijo su padre, haciendo las respectivas presentaciones.

"_Alfred J. Jones_. Encantado de conocerlos"

Sintiendo su boca repentinamente seca Arthur se disculpó con la excusa de tener que ir al baño, y, tras tomar de un solo trago todo lo que le quedaba en su copa, desapareció lo más rápido que pudo entre la muchedumbre. Avanzando a paso rápido, esquivando a la gente, no se detuvo sino hasta encontrar la puerta del servicio. Corriendo el pestillo Arthur se miró en el espejo, confundido, sin reconocer su propia imagen. En un ridículo intento por alejar su frustración abrió la llave del agua, dejándola correr para luego lavar sus manos con obstinación. Viendo que si continuaba tarde o temprano se haría daño el inglés se mojó el rostro, al mismo tiempo que alguien más intentaba entrar.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado en el salón? Había salido corriendo como un imbécil, sin razón alguna. Y lo peor de todo era que, aún si alguien había sido tan iluso como para creer su pretexto, seguramente había levantado las sospechas en más de una persona. Tampoco tenía nada que decir a su favor. Ni él mismo tenía claro por qué había actuado de esa manera, y Arthur no era un inconsciente que vagaba por el mundo así sin más. Aquello lo desconcertaba, por decir lo menos. Apelando a su sentido común, sabiendo que nada sacaba con esconderse, decidió regresar. No había alcanzado a llegar a la mitad del pasillo cuando alguien, que venía en sentido contrario, lo hizo detenerse. Era Francis.

"¿Arthur, te sientes bien? Luces pálido" observó arqueando las cejas.

"No es nada; estoy bien. Debe ser la iluminación. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"La ceremonia va a comenzar. Será mejor que vayas, o tu familia comenzará a preguntarse en dónde has estado". La música de ambiente ya había dejado de tocar, lo que significaba que pronto alguien haría su entrada. Francis no mentía.

Sintiendo la duda apoderarse nuevamente de él, Arthur se quedó estático, sin resolverse a presentarse para felicitar a su hermana o quedarse otra hora en la sala del baño para evitar así cualquier problema. Ya una vez Jim le había dicho que solía escoger los peores momentos para actuar sin pensar, mientras en ese entonces él intentaba recuperarse de un buen golpe en el labio con un vaso de whisky. Al final aquello sólo había conseguido disminuir un poco el dolor físico.

Avanzando a paso rápido los dos se encontraron con un mar de gente que les impidió continuar. Todos se habían aproximado al escenario, dejando apenas un pequeño espacio libre que se asemejaba a un corredor al centro de la multitud. Viendo que el francés le hacía señas para que continuara Arthur divisó la figura de su padre a los pies de las escalinatas, ocupando un lugar visible entre el resto de los invitados. Avanzando penosamente el muchacho consiguió acercarse viendo, no muy a lo lejos, a Damon, quien observaba el espectáculo a cierta distancia, oculto entre las demás personas. Justo cuando Kirkland estaba por recriminarle su ausencia las luces altas se apagaron, dejando todo, salvo el pasillo, a media luz. La gente comenzó a amontonarse en el centro, cada una buscando la mejor ubicación. Fue en ese momento, entre el ajetreo y los murmullos, que el inglés pudo distinguir a Daniel al otro lado del pasillo. Este parecía buscar con la mirada a alguien, y Arthur no tardó en comprender que se trataba de su hermana. Llevaba un traje con una chaquetilla sin mangas al interior; el gesto impaciente. Cuando los músicos volvieron a tocar, esta vez una ligera melodía, las puertas se abrieron y todo pareció quedar suspendido en un profundo silencio.

Algunos sacaban fotografías; se hablaban cosas al oído; otros simplemente observaban a Elizabeth avanzar entre la multitud. Con su pelo tomado, llevando ese vestido blanco, Damon reparó en su aspecto. Era hermoso, y a la vez lo más distante que había visto hasta entonces: su mirada ausente, su sonrisa vacía. Sintiendo que sus manos le dolían de saber que jamás podrían acariciarla prefirió esconderlas en sus bolsillos, oculto entre las espaldas de los invitados, viéndola avanzar. Si alguna vez había tenido la impresión de que algo podría haber cambiado ciertamente había sido un error. Por cosas del destino sus miradas se cruzaron. Aquella fracción de segundos pareció ser eterna y por unos instantes Elizabeth perdió su habitual sonrisa. La reacción fue inmediata: aquellos que estaban más cerca se voltearon en busca de ese algo o alguien, y un fotógrafo que estaba en el lugar dejó salir el flash para capturar la expresión en la muchacha. El destello pareció hacerla reaccionar y, recuperando la compostura, Elizabeth volvió a iluminarse, continuando su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Donde antes había estado el joven ahora sólo se encontraba un espacio vacío: cuando Elizabeth lo vio Damon supo que lo mejor sería salir de allí.

Cuando la joven llegó al escenario su madre la estaba esperando. Ambas se miraron hasta que la mujer le sonrió orgullosa, tomando su mano para dirigirse al resto de la gente:

"Es un placer recibirlos a todos aquí esta noche. Como ya sabrán, hoy es una noche muy especial; esta noche Elizabeth cumplirá veintiún años, y estamos orgullosos de decir que no los podríamos haber deseado de otra forma: ella es lo más grande que tenemos" algunos de los invitados asintieron, y un suspiro general interrumpió las palabras. "Y estamos aún más orgullosos de anunciar que pronto, a pesar de la pena que nos da saber que ya no estará junto a nosotros, ella se casará. Como familia nada nos da más gusto que recibir a Daniel entre los nuestros".

Un estallido de aplausos se hizo oír en todo el salón, mientras que madame Kirkland hacía subir al escenario, justo al lado de Elizabeth, a Daniel. Dejándolos solos a los dos ella se acercó a su marido, Elizabeth sosteniendo el micrófono mientras que el novio le pasaba una mano por la cintura, susurrándole algo al oído. Ella lo escuchó sin alterar su rostro, tras lo cual, siempre sonriente, tomó la palabra.

Cogiendo dos cócteles de la bandeja de un camarero Arthur le ofreció uno a Damon, que lo aceptó con gusto. El rubio no pudo evitar notar la inusual disposición, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Ambos estaban solos. Después de los dos discursos todos se habían dispersado; Arthur, que ya había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con dos o tres personas que a duras penas conocía, vio a su amigo cerca de la ventana y sin una mejor idea decidió acercarse.

"Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. El viaje hasta Yorkshire es largo y les prometí a mis padres que iría a visitarlos" murmuró Damon mirando al exterior.

"Espero que no estés hablando en serio. Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí esta noche, mañana por la mañana hablaré con Bernard para que te lleve." Damon intentó protestar, argumentando que no le hacía falta un chofer, pero ambos hombres guardaron silencio cuando Daniel se acercó a ellos.

"Lo siento, ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo importante?" preguntó al ver que nadie abría la boca. Damon desmintió la apreciación, felicitándolo por la noticia del compromiso. "Gracias, ya lo teníamos decidido a principios de noviembre pero preferimos esperar al cumpleaños de Elizabeth para darla a conocer. Fue idea de su madre."

"¿Y a qué debemos el placer de tu compañía, Daniel?" inquirió Arthur tomándole la palabra. Daniel, sin hacer comentarios al respecto, sólo sonrió.

"Venía para saludarte. Desde que comenzó la fiesta no he tenido oportunidad de acercarme a ustedes, lo que es una lástima considerando que muy pronto seremos cuñados"

El énfasis puesto en aquella última palabra no pasó desapercibido por Arthur. Entregándole su copa a uno de los camareros el rubio sonrió también, dejando escapar una carcajada. "Te agradezco el gesto, pero no porque hayan hecho público el compromiso tienes que llamarme cuñado. Aún queda mucho tiempo antes de la boda, ¿o no? Además, nunca he sido un gran partidario de los títulos familiares."

"No, no lo creo" masculló Daniel sin dejar de sonreír. "Con Elizabeth esperamos celebrarla lo antes posible. En febrero quizás. A más tardar a comienzos de marzo. De todas formas es mejor que vayas haciéndote a la idea Arthur, pues, a pesar de lo poco en estima que sé que me tienes, lo quieras o no, Elizabeth y yo nos vamos a casar."

"El sentimiento es mutuo, Daniel. No necesitas negarlo, como tampoco te mentiré en mi opinión frente a lo que están a punto de hacer. Por mí, entre más lejos tú estés de ella, mejor para todos. Tú nunca podrás darle lo que realmente necesita, como tampoco ha sido tu intención."

"No estás en posición de afirmar tal cosa. Ella es feliz, y lo sabes perfectamente."

"No necesito estar en tu lugar para saberlo. Eso salta a la vista."

"¿Y acaso tú sí podrías?"

La sonrisa de Daniel había desaparecido casi por completo, a penas logrando disimular su disgusto.

"Si yo no abro la boca es única y exclusivamente porque no quiero que sufra, pero no me cabe duda que Audrey Norran tendrá algo que decir respecto a ti. ¿O debería preguntarle a tu secretaria cuándo fue la última vez que la llevaste a cenar?"

La discusión había atraído la atención de aquellos que estaban más cerca, y viendo como el mayor de los Kirkland tomaba al novio del cuello de la camisa para amenazarlo, inmediatamente todos se detuvieron para observar la escena. Por suerte Damon estaba allí, y sujetando a Arthur del brazo impidió que aquello fuera más lejos, intentando calmarlo repitiéndole que aquello no valía la pena. El padre de Arthur, que se encontraba cerca, se interpuso entre ambos y, exigiendo un orden, le dirigió una mirada crítica a su hijo.

"No aquí. Menos ahora" siseó suficientemente alto como para que sólo él lo escuchara. Arthur dejó de forcejear tomando consciencia de las demás personas y soltándose del abrazo de Damon se arregló la chaqueta del smoking. No muy lejos, mientras conversaba con otra pareja de jóvenes, Elizabeth había notado la disputa, y sin poder ocultar su decepción se disculpó antes de partir a ver a su novio.

"No es nada. Sólo un malentendido entre tu hermano y yo, pero ya está arreglado" murmuró Daniel echándole una mirada fugaz al rubio, que aún tenía el brazo de su padre sobre el hombro, reteniéndolo. Con ojos suplicantes Elizabeth se volteó a mirarlo, tras lo cual se retiró, llevándose consigo a Daniel.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que todo había pasado Kirkland soltó a su hijo. "Ha sido más que suficiente por una noche, Arthur. Si no puedes dejar todo esto por tu hermana, al menos hazlo por los invitados." El joven escuchó en silencio sin bajar del todo la mirada, tras lo cual dejó escapar una débil carcajada antes de salir del lugar. Antes de dejar la antesala el inglés pasó cerca de Alfred, quien lo llamó en vano sin obtener respuesta. Lo único que en ese momento Arthur deseaba era salir de ese lugar. Salir lo antes posible.

* * *

Francis estaba en medio de una plática cuando escuchó los ruidos que veían del salón, y no le fue fácil ocultar su sorpresa cuando vio que se trataba de una discusión entre Arthur y el novio de Elizabeth. Sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría éste observó al inglés, que rápidamente se fue del lugar dejando a todos desconcertados. Algo no andaba bien, pensó, y antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo se escabulló entre los invitados para de esa forma poder seguir a Arthur, que ya había quitado la antesala.

Al salir el frío lo hizo estremecerse, por lo que Francis tuvo que cruzarse de brazos para protegerse del brusco cambio de temperatura. Moviéndose entre la gente pudo distinguir la figura de Arthur avanzar hacia los jardines y, maldiciendo entre dientes, el francés consiguió dar con las escaleras. A pesar de la oscuridad las luces de la mansión iluminaban en cierta medida el patio, y tras caminar un poco sobre la hierba cuidadosamente cortada Francis encontró a Arthur sentado en el suelo, las manos abrazando sus piernas, mientras observaba a lo lejos. La noche, a pesar de encontrarse a fines de noviembre, era excepcionalmente clara: no habían nubes en el cielo; apenas si se podía ver la luna.

Avanzando lentamente Francis esperó hasta hacerse notar, abrigando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" le preguntó el inglés después de un largo silencio.

"Nada en especial. Vine para saber cómo estabas"

Sin obtener una respuesta Francis se sentó a su lado, mirando en la misma dirección.

"Otra vez" murmuró Arthur en un susurro, y por un instante creyó que se trataba del viento. "Una vez más lo he echado todo a perder. Yo… no sé qué es lo que me pasa" dijo al fin, escondiendo su rostro entre ambas manos.

"Para saberlo tal vez deberías dejar de ser tan severo contigo mismo."

"No. No quiero hablar en este momento"

Empatizando con él Francis guardó silencio e, imitándolo, se permitió un minuto de reposo. La hierba fría sobre sus dedos y el viento le daban una impresión de libertad casi infantil, pero así y todo se sentía bien allí, sentado en el suelo, mirando las luces a lo lejos competir con la claridad de la noche.

Apoyando el brazo sobre una de sus rodillas el francés dejó descansar su peso, observando al chico a su lado. Arthur sostenía sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, absorto en el paisaje frente a sus ojos. Tras unos momentos de permanecer en silencio, contemplándolo, Francis se acomodó en una nueva posición. Las luces, brillantes a lo lejos, parecían morir lentamente apagándose poco a poco.

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Francis?" Al escuchar decir su nombre éste se volteó.

"Ya te lo dije, vine para saber cómo estabas-"

"No, ya sé lo que me dijiste. No es eso lo que quiero saber. Quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí, Francis?"

Así que eso era...

El rubio sonrió, tomándose su tiempo antes de responder. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba de Arthur? Bueno, eran muchas las cosas que pensaba sobre él. Francis era la clase de persona que rápidamente se hacía una imagen de los demás, y por ende – o como requisito-, dedicaba una gran parte de su tiempo a analizar a la gente. Sin embargo la forma en que el inglés lo miraba, expectante, le hizo comprender que aquello no se trataba de simple curiosidad.

Arthur necesitaba una respuesta.

"Creo que, a pesar de la imagen que intentas proyectar a los otros y a ti mismo, eres una persona sensible. Tal vez demasiado según tu propio punto de vista, y por eso intenta esconderte bajo una imagen de autosuficiencia" Francis suspiró, prosiguiendo. "Pero eso no es algo negativo: es humano. Es absolutamente normal querer protegerse, temer a resultar herido. Pero no se trata de lo que los demás piensen de ti, sino de que tú te sientas bien con quien tú eres."

El otro frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada.

"¿Tan mal crees que estoy?" le preguntó indiferente.

"No, no es ese el punto. Lo que te intento decir es que es necesario aprender a amar. Si no nos damos la oportunidad de vivir nuestros sentimientos, nuestra alma se seca y se vuelve impropia a nuestra naturaleza. Sea una mujer; Elizabeth, o incluso Daniel. Arthur, no puedes aislarte en ti."

A pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por contenerse los puños de Arthur no cesaban de temblar y, eventualmente, Francis terminó por notarlo. Cuando intentó acercar su mano para reconfortarlo, la voz del inglés lo paró en seco.

"No. No me toques" le advirtió, y sin atreverse a contradecirlo Francis obedeció. "P-puede que tengas razón pero… hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no entiendo. No sé qué hacer. N-no logro entender qué me pasa"

No supo qué decir. Cuando el joven levantó la vista pudo ver la angustia en sus ojos y, por unos instantes, Francis se sintió culpable de haber hablado. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía puso su mano sobre la rodilla del otro, buscando alguna palabra de aliento. Sin embargo -contrariamente a lo que había esperado-, Arthur se estremeció. Rápidamente el francés la levantó, intentando disculparse.

Lo que Francis nunca se esperó fue que Arthur lo tomara del cuello, y jalándolo hacia él juntara sus rostros en un beso torpe y , hasta cierto punto, desesperado.

Los labios de Arthur rápidamente se amoldaron a los suyos, rozando su piel contra la suya mientras sus manos sostenían el traje del otro, sin dejar de temblar. Poco a poco el agarre comenzó a desvanecerse. El beso se volvió tímido. La mano de Arthur permanecía suspendida, sus dedos a penas atreviéndose a tocar el rostro de Francis. Y luego, igual de inesperado como había comenzado, todo terminó. Arthur, que hasta entonces había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada atónita de Francis, regresando irremediablemente a la realidad.

"Arthur-"

Entrando en pánico el joven retrocedió, separándose bruscamente.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención..." Francis quiso tranquilizarlo, pero cuando este hizo el ademán de acercarse Arthur ya se había puesto de pie, la mano sobre la boca, aterrado. "Debe ser el alcohol. Por favor, discúlpame."

Después de eso Arthur no se volvió a aparecer en la fiesta. Curiosamente Damon tampoco, por lo que la familia supuso que su hijo había partido a algún otro lugar en su compañía.

Al día siguiente Francis descubrió que el inglés había dejado la casa a primeras horas de la mañana en uno de los autos de su padre. Fue el mismo Bernard quien le dio la noticia, asegurándole que la limusina lo estaría esperando en cuanto quisiese partir.

El francés dejó la mansión un poco antes del mediodía, con la impresión de que algo se había quebrado en la vida de Arthur Kirkland.

.

* * *

.

*_El conocimiento es dolor -aquellos que saben más deberán llorar más profundamente-, el árbol de la ciencia no es el árbol de la vida. _

Al fin terminado el octavo capítulo!

Lamento la demora. Todo este año ha sido muy intenso, por lo que el timepo que me queda para escribir es casi nulo. De todas formas no es mi intención dejar esta historia, por lo que aunque es lento, siempre intento actualizar. Espero que no pierdan el interés (... pero, francamente, no los culpo), y que les guste el camino que toma la historia. Vive le Québec! :)


	9. Capítulo IX

Et voilà el capítulo más corto de la historia hasta el momento. Me ha tomado una buena cantidad de tiempo el hacerlo, pero pienso que valdrá la pena pues cada vez estoy más cerca de lo que me interesa – drama, cha cha cha chaaaan. De aquí en adelante creo que la trama tomará tintes más existencialistas, pero solo un poquito. No sé si sea lo que busco, pero creo que va bien encaminado: ¡ya todos los personajes han hecho su aparición! Al fin algo más de dinamismo. Tan sólo espero no perderlos.

* * *

.

**El silencio de los corazones rotos**

.

Observando el reloj de mano que había dejado encima de la mesa del salón, Gilbert esperaba impaciente mientras se terminaba su segunda taza de café. Ese día, y solamente como una excepción, el alemán había cerrado la tienda más temprano que de costumbre; todo a razón de la llegada de Elizaveta.

En efecto, pronto tendría que partir a la estación. Según lo que Ludwig le había dicho, el tren que venía desde Bruselas llegaba poco antes de las cinco de la tarde y, a juzgar por el tono dogmático en el que se lo había dicho, seguramente esta era información que venía del mismo Roderich. En ese momento lo único que él deseaba era poder hacer avanzar más rápido los minutos, pues la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Desde que supo que la mujer se hospedaría en su casa ambos se habían hablado una sola vez, y la impresión que le había quedado era que la perspectiva del viaje la entusiasmaba de forma casi infantil.

A él, en cambio, le provocaba una angustia atroz. Sólo ayer en la noche se había terminado una cajetilla completa de cigarrillos durante las tres horas de insomnio que, en la mañana, ya le habían pasado la cuenta. Incluso había llegado a confundir uno de los pedidos, teniendo que enviar una solicitud de devolución del producto lo antes posible.

Gilbert dio otro sorbo a la taza -esta vez más prolongado-, marcando un número en su teléfono móvil. Tras esperar un momento la línea contestó.

"Hola Francis, habla Gilbert. Te llamaba para saber si nos encontramos en la estación o si vienes a la tienda primero."

Desde el otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro: "_Gilbert, ¿es realmente necesario…?_"

"Si no lo fuera no te estaría llamando, Francis. No voy a caminar por medio Londres con dos maletas en cada brazo, y Antonio ya me dijo que no podía venir."

Habiendo convencido a Francis Gilbert colgó, pensativo. Si no quería llegar muy tarde la mejor opción era tomar el subterráneo en la estación de Haymarket, que lo dejaría en cosa de minutos cerca de Kings' Cross. Lo único que tenía que tener en mente era no tomar la salida Este, cerrada por reparaciones.

Dejando la taza de café a un costado de la cocina, tomó su chaqueta y se apresuró hacia la puerta. Una vez afuera el viento fresco lo encontró desprevenido: a mediados de diciembre Londres se cubría de una fría bruma, y la temperatura descendía lo suficiente como para ver tu propio vaho condensarse. Gilbert agradeció el no tener que pasar antes a Hammersmith por Francis; al menos el subterráneo estaría lo suficientemente calefaccionado como para no se le congelase la nariz. Habiendo pasado la fuente de Piccadilly, iluminada por los anuncios en neón, los automóviles y las tiendas, Gilbert cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado un punto fundamental: ¿ambos serían capaces de reconocerse después de todos estos años?

El acceso a la estación estaba casi vacío, salvo por una banda de músicos que tocaban para recibir algunas pocas libras. Metiendo su mano en el bolsillo Gilbert encontró cincuenta chelines que dejó caer en el sombrero bajo sus pies, frente a un agradecido clarinetista. Pero la distracción fue corta y rápidamente temas menos mundanos tomaron el control de su cabeza. ¿Acaso Elizaveta seguiría siendo la misma muchacha que había conocido en la escuela Dietrich-Bonhoeffer? A fin de cuentas el tiempo no pasa en vano y diez años son toda una vida. Para él, al menos, así lo era.

Llegando al final de la estación el alemán observó uno de los anuncios que colgaban, la imagen de James Blunt impresa en él. Desviando la mirada notó que la estación estaba casi vacía, salvo por él mismo y otras tres personas más. Sintiendo un escalofrío bajar por su espalda Gilbert sintió ese ligero temor ante la idea de haber sido olvidado, y haber olvidado también. Para reconfortarse a sí mismo se dijo que aquello no pasaba en la vida real y, escuchando llegar al tren, el albino se aproximó a la línea de seguridad aliviado de no tener que ver más el colorido panfleto de Blunt.

El tren pasó frente sus ojos como una ráfaga de blanco y rojo, hasta que sus formas se hicieron reconocibles, transformándose tan sólo en una puerta y varios rostros. Para su fortuna, todos desconocidos.

* * *

Cuando apenas faltaban unas horas para dejar la oficina, lo único que Antonio quería era que dejaran de buscarlo para hacerle preguntas sobre el nuevo plan de créditos. La idea, de hecho, no había sido suya, y sin embargo ya lo habían hecho responsable del manejo en la sucursal. En otras palabras: le habían dado la tarea sucia. Encerrado en su oficina, esperando a que un nuevo colega apareciera para pedirle explicaciones, él observaba impaciente la hora mientras intentaba llenar un nuevo formulario de marketing.

Gabrielle tampoco se había presentado en la mañana y el día anterior ambos habían quedado de acuerdo en que ella traería las planillas del mes de noviembre. Si ella no aparecía antes de que su jornada terminara Antonio ya no alcanzaría a acabarlo antes del jueves, lo que atrasaría la entrega del reporte. Sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada, el español decidió ir al los baños y, tal vez así, olvidar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con llegar. Atravesando rápidamente los puestos de los demás empleados Antonio se encerró, dejando correr la llave de agua, observándose frente espejo.

No podía explicárselo, pero algo no andaba bien en él. Los últimos días se encontraba nervioso, como si algo lo apurara. Lo había atribuido al estrés del trabajo, pero sinceramente sus últimos años en Madrid le habían dado muchos más motivos para manifestar un cuadro de tensión que sus cinco meses en Londres –en efecto era un contraste de ensueño. Había intentado darle un poco más de trabajo a Belle, pero aquello no parecía dar grandes resultados. Cada vez que estaba en compañía de otros colegas las contorsiones en su vientre parecían aumentar, sobre todo cuando su secretaria lo seguía. Antonio había terminado por concluir que, como Pávlov, él asociaba inevitablemente el trabajo con la belga. Es decir… era encantadora y todo, pero cada vez que ella golpeaba en su oficina era para hablar de planificaciones, evaluar los informes o traerle cuentas y documentos del Directorio.

Cuando Antonio salió del cuarto una voz familiar lo llamó desde la sala.

"Antonio, perdón por el atraso, pero en la oficina de correos no encontraban el sobre que enviaron desde Glasgow". Era Gabrielle.

Antonio sintió un dejo de culpabilidad. La secretaria tenía el rostro enrojecido, seguramente por el frío y el esfuerzo físico. ¿Acaso había corrido desde el correo a la oficina?

"Oh, no. No hay problema" dijo tomando el paquete en sus manos. "Estaba empezando a preocuparme, es cierto, pero aún tengo suficiente tiempo como para terminarlo. Pienso salir del trabajo más temprano que de costumbre". Ante la mirada de preocupación, Antonio fue más específico: "Me nombraron responsable del nuevo crédito en la oficina. Sólo en la mañana nueve personas vinieron a preguntarme qué pasaba."

Gabrielle dejó escapar un _oh _casi imperceptible. Juntos volvieron a la oficina; Antonio para tomar su bolso y partir, Gabrielle para echarle un vistazo a las carpetas de contabilidades pues ella, a diferencia suya, tenía que quedarse hasta el final de la jornada. Habían llegado a las oficinas de Servicio cuando uno de los empleados salió de una de las salas. Éste, al verlos pasar, se acercó rápidamente al español, y tomándolo del brazo le hizo acortar el paso.

"Gracias al cielo que te encuentro, Fernández," le dijo marchando a su lado. "Aquí te dejo un formulario para la Capacitación de Marketing & Lobby que el Director me entregó para ti. No me dijo mucho, salvo de que tenías que aceptar sí o sí, que era una oportunidad única, aunque personalmente considero que ya tienes bastante con el Crédito. Ya me enteré esta tarde. Tienes que llenarlo lo antes posible, porque él lo quiere en su oficina el viernes a primera hora. Si tienes alguna duda..." Preguntándose en qué momento el hombre respiraba Antonio intento calmarlo, sin éxito. Viendo que la situación era incómoda para su jefe Gabrielle se ofreció a tomarlos en su lugar, argumentando que este estaba por partir.

"No. Tiene que ser necesariamente él quien la redacte, pues el documento es oficial. No es nada personal Belle, pero son órdenes de McCaroll."

Antonio paró en seco, obligando a los otros dos a devolverse.

"¿Sabes una cosa Bill?" lo cortó el castaño, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "Encantado recibo tus formularios, y lo digo sinceramente, pero no pudiste haberme encontrado en peor momento: justo ahora tengo que partir por una emergencia. En estos momentos tendría que estar en la Estación de Trenes para partir a… a Glasgow."

"¿_Glasgow_, en Escocia?"

"¡Exactamente!" sonrió radiante. "Siento mucho no poder ayudarte ahora. Pasa mañana por mi oficina, y en la misma tarde estará listo. Lo siento Bill, pero si no dejo la oficina en diez minutos no alcanzaré a llegar."

Sin más preámbulo el español partió directo a su oficina, seguido de una confundida belga. No se detuvo sino hasta haber pasado el umbral de la puerta, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sofá al costado de la ventana. Cuando levantó la vista Antonio se encontró con la mirada examinadora de Gabrielle, que lo observaba de brazos cruzados. "¿Es cierto lo que vienes de decir en el pasillo?" le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Antonio pestañeó dos veces "¿Qué? Oh, no. Lo dije para poder salir de allí".

"No puedo creerlo" murmuró ella de forma reprobadora, cerrando la puerta para que nadie los escuchara. Pero, eventualmente, terminó por reír.

Cogiendo una de las sillas del escritorio Gabrielle se sentó, intentando controlar las risas que se escapaban de su boca. Antonio, que intentó permanecer serio al principio, igual acabó por encontrar cómica la situación. Pobre chico, pensó. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo para que le respondiera cuando ya lo había dejado solo a mitad del pasillo.

Yendo directamente a su escritorio Belle comenzó a abrir y cerrar los cajones, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Tras haberla observado unos minutos el español se puso de pie y se dirigió a una de las repisas, abriendo uno de los compartimentos y sacando del interior una carpeta.

"Ten," le dijo, extendiéndole la cubierta. "¿Es esto lo que buscabas, no?"

"Sí, gracias. Debería haber preguntado antes, discúlpame."

Antonio quiso restarle importancia pero notó que algo le oprimía el pecho. Sentándose en la silla más próxima Antonio abrió su chaqueta, haciendo presión con su mano asegurándose que su pulso era el correcto, pero este no tenía nada. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Para cuando Gabrielle hubo cerrado la carpeta el español ya se había incorporado de la silla, chaqueta cerrada y bolso en mano, guardando rápidamente todo aquello que pasaba por sus manos. Una vaga idea de lo qué podía estarle ocurriendo se había apoderado de él, y de estar en lo correcto nada podía ser más inoportuno.

"¿Todo va bien?" le preguntó la secretaria perpleja. Antonio rio nervioso.

"Claro que sí. Todo va estupendamente" le aseguró parando en seco. Belle arqueó una ceja. "Es sólo que… quiero partir lo antes posible para no encontrarme con las calles llenas de coches. Ya sabes, la mayoría de las personas se desocupan a eso de las cuatro."

"Si pero-"

"Hasta mañana," se despidió con la sonrisa quebrada, y sin perder más tiempo el español se precipitó fuera de la oficina.

Una vez en la calle, tras haber notado lo poco que le faltaba para correr, Antonio se obligó a marchar. Algo extraño se pasaba con él y creía saber de qué se trataba, pero no osaba reconocerlo. Llegando a su automóvil Antonio cerró la puerta y con ambos brazos en el volante dejó caer su cabeza, con frustración. ¿Acaso estaría haciendo un cuadro de estrés? Su familia tenía antecedentes de problemas vasculares, pero hasta ese momento Antonio siempre se había considerado demasiado joven para andarse preocupando de ese tipo de cosas. Sólo le restaba una última opción, y no era precisamente más alentadora. Si no se trataba de nada físico entonces la respuesta se encontraba en algo _no_-_fisiológico_, o mejor dicho _emocional_; lo que podía llevar a varias conclusiones, pero la más probable -y sobretodo inoportuna- sería una implicación sentimental.

Dicho en otras palabras…

"Antonio Fernández Carriedo, eres un imbécil de los grandes," gruñó entre dientes, golpeando el manubrio con la mano.

No. Definitivamente él no estaba enganchado con su secretaria. Podía estarlo, de todo el resto del mundo, pero no de su secretaria: no de la sola persona capaz de organizar su agenda y oficina mejor de lo que él mismo podía hacerlo. No justamente de Gabrielle.

* * *

"Aquí es. Estaciónate en esta esquina, no nos tomará más de veinte minutos."

"Gilbert, no podemos estacionar aquí, es una salida."

De alguna u otra forma Gilbert terminó por convencer a Francis de que _esa_ salida, entrada lateral a un Starbucks coffe, era el único espacio libre en toda la cuadra, y pese a la inicial reticencia del francés ambos dejaron el auto en cosa de minutos, conscientes del atraso con el que llegaban. En pleno centro no se podía ser demasiado exigente, y no era mentira que se trataba del único espacio libre de más de dos metros en todo Kings' Cross.

"Si la policía toma la matrícula tú serás el responsable," le advirtió Francis, poniendo la alarma.

"De todas formas cualquier problema y te pongo a hablar con el guardia. En cinco minutos se olvida de la infracción y tú tendrás una nueva cita," se burló el alemán acelerando el paso. Gilbert tuvo la impresión de que el otro quiso responderle, pero a último momento prefirió callar.

Los dos hombres entraron a la estación, pasando entre la masa de gente que iba y venía de los andenes. A causa de la exaltación Gilbert ya había subido las escaleras que conducían a la planta superior en busca de un rostro o figura que le fuera familiar, dejando a Francis en el camino, pero aunque ello le daba una mejor vista a duras penas era capaz de distinguir algo. El tren de Bruselas había llegado poco antes, así que seguramente Elizaveta aún se encontraba en los vagones. Inspirando hondo para bajar las revoluciones - jamás perder la compostura, gracias – el albino decidió bajar, y tal vez así probar mejor suerte.

Los andenes, lejos unos de otros, casi lo llevaron hasta el final de la estación. Cuando al fin Gilbert comenzaba a creerse perdido distinguió, entre tantas cosas, las inscripciones francesas de uno de los trenes, y buscando entre los pasajeros, no muy a lo lejos, una mujer de pelo largo abrirse paso con su maleta. Sin embargo lo que capturó su atención no fue la mujer en sí, sino el ridículo broche en forma de flor con el que se tomaba el cabello, completamente inapropiado para alguien de su edad. Acercándose, el alemán pensó hacer clara su observación, pero toda intención se vio coartada por los brazos de Elizaveta Hèdérvary ahorcándolo deliberadamente a ojos de todo público.

"Gilbert, pero si no has cambiado en nada," le dijo la muchacha al oído, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Tu tampoco has cambiado mucho que digamos. Supongo que el invierno de Viena te tiene bien conservada," balbuceó el otro, apenas manteniéndose en pie. "E-Elizaveta, creo que sería bueno que me soltaras."

"¡Lo siento! ¿Te has hecho daño?" Gilbert consideró corregir la frase por un _te he hecho daño_, pero prefirió zanjar el asunto con otro abrazo, esta vez mutuo, y un pequeño piquete en la mejilla.

Francis reapareció entre la multitud, llegando justo a tiempo para ayudarles con las maletas. Elizaveta lo reconoció sin problemas, y los tres partieron mientras charlaban de cómo había estado el viaje. Después de las formalidades y palabras de buenas costumbres la mujer les contó con más detalle las razones que la habían traído a Inglaterra, y mientras cruzaban las calles Francis la puso al corriente de lo que, a muy grandes rasgos, había pasado durante esos cinco años; cómo él, por mera casualidad, había terminado por instalarse en la ciudad; los problemas que llevaron a Antonio a escoger Londres y cómo la capital había cambiado durante esos años.

"¿Antonio Fernández también está aquí?" preguntó Elizaveta extrañada.

"Nadie puede olvidarme así como así. Francis fue el primero en caer, ahora era el turno de Antonio," río Gilbert, y adoptando una actitud más seria agregó: "Con toda la mierda que hay en el resto del continente no es de extrañar que algunos acaben por venirse. Acuérdate de mí: cuando menos te lo esperes la Comunidad terminará por disolverse"

"Gilbert, no es mi intención desacreditarte, pero dejar el Euro es lo que menos conviene en estos momentos" señaló el francés, mirando hacia atrás para poder retroceder con el vehículo.

Elizaveta también los puso al corriente en la vida de Roderich a pesar de que Biëlschmidt aseguraba no estar interesado, aunque igual se permitía opinar y corroborar ciertas afirmaciones. Al parecer los conciertos eran cada vez más demandantes, por lo que podía pasar semanas enteras fuera del país. Pero como el trabajo grueso se hacía en Austria Elizaveta prefería ser paciente y esperar. A Roderich le gustaban sobre todo las temporadas de verano pues le permitían quedarse en Viena y pasar más tiempo en casa, pero como en invierno todo se reducía la orquesta debía partir rumbo a en Alemania, Francia e Italia a dar conciertos o participar en festivales.

"Como cuesta que ambos coincidamos en nuestros días libres, él por la filarmónica, yo por mi trabajo, hasta ahora no hemos oficializado nada," confesó la muchacha con algo de nostalgia, "pero pensábamos hacer alguna ceremonia civil el año que viene. Todavía no decidimos si lo haremos por la iglesia o no."

"¿Pero Roderich no era protestante?" inquirió Francis tomando un desvío.

"Los dos somos católicos, pero el resto de mi familia es ortodoxa."

Gilbert apenas habló en lo que restaba de viaje. Dejando que los otros dos charlaran todo lo que quisieran, él se limitó a escuchar, asintiendo o reprobando para sus adentros según su parecer. Estaba más bien sorprendido de ver lo bien que parecían llevarse Francis y Elizaveta. En un comienzo, cuando ambos habían sido presentados, la muchacha inmediatamente mostró su antipatía por el francés, mientras que éste la ignoraba, aprovechando toda ocasión para acercarse a su primo. Esa había sido la venganza de Gilbert: invitar a Francis y Antonio al segundo concierto de Roderich, cuando recién había comenzado a salir con ella. Lástima que fuera él quien tuviera que cargar con una húngara furiosa y los reclamos de un austriaco indignado.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda el primero en bajar fue el alemán, quien fue por el equipaje. "¿Quieres pasar un rato al estudio antes de irte?" le preguntó a Francis, hablándole por el hueco de la ventanilla.

"No lo creo Gil, tengo trabajo pendiente. Será para la próxima. Lo prometo."

"¿Seguro que todo va bien?" inquirió con un dejo de preocupación.

"_Très bien mon gars. Je ne me fais pas des soucis._"

A pesar de no estar muy convencido de ello Gilbert lo dejó partir, sabiendo que no ganaría nada con insistir demasiado, y, sacando las llaves, fue hasta la puerta donde lo esperaba Elizaveta. Tras forcejear un poco ésta se abrió y sin mucha ceremonia Gilbert le cedió el paso a la joven, invitándola a entrar. Tal y como lo había hecho desde que había pisado suelo inglés, todo lo que se le presentaba a Elizaveta ella lo observaba maravillada; lo mismo pasaba con la casa del albino. Él la condujo hasta su piso para mostrarle la pieza en donde dormiría, el baño y la cocina; también le explicó el funcionamiento de la tienda – lunes a sábado desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las siete- y que, posiblemente, otras personas vendrían al apartamento mientras ella se encontrara en él. Luego pasaron a temas más mundanos:

"En fin, como no he hecho las compras no tengo muchas cosas para comer. Si quieres más tarde podemos pasar a algún supermercado," propuso Gilbert sentándose en el pequeño comedor al costado de la cocina.

"No te preocupes, de todas maneras en la Facultad nos darán un almuerzo. Para el resto de los días podemos compartir los gastos," explico la mujer. Y tras echar una mirada general al lugar continuó: "¿Cuándo dices que no has hecho las compras, de cuánto tiempo me hablas?"

Esa tarde los dos fueron a un pequeño supermercado nocturno donde compraron lo esencial. Elizaveta cocinó en la noche, y durante la cena hablaron de los cursos que ella tendría en un Instituto cera de la Universidad de Londres. Muy brevemente Gilbert le narró sus primeros años en la capital inglesa, sus primeros meses en los famosos _Albergues de Jóvenes _y cómo fue la instalación de su tienda de música.

"¿Y sigues tocando clarinete como antes?"

"No, lo dejé hace varios años" explicó modestamente la húngara. "Digamos que cuando vives con un violinista profesional, todo lo que hagas parecerá ínfimo. Yo opté por priorizar mis estudios, que de por sí ya me demandaban mucho tiempo."

"Eso no tiene sentido," bufó él.

Como el viaje desde Austria había sido largo Elizaveta fue a acostarse de buena hora. Gilbert se tomó su tiempo: abrió su ordenador portátil, vio si tenía mensajes y miró algo de televisión acompañado de una buena pilsen, tras lo cual se fue a su habitación. Allí tuvo la visión, o más bien la corazonada, de que quizás estos seis meses en compañía de una mujer no serían tan terribles como había imaginado, aunque sólo el tiempo le daría la razón.

* * *

Cerrando la puerta principal Arthur entró a su casa y, sin mayor preámbulo, arrojó su bolso a los pies de la percha. Avanzando vagamente el inglés se quitó el abrigo y fue hasta el baño, para después dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el sillón. Encendió la televisión, pero ni siquiera se molestó en escucharla. Arthur estaba mucho más preocupado por todo lo que había pasado en Bedfordshire, que aún lo perseguía, y en las consecuencias que eso traería. No podría eludirlo para siempre; inevitablemente iba a ver a Francis en la Universidad. De hecho, el jueves se verían en clases y no podía ausentarse así como así. Sería demasiado obvio que lo estaba evitando.

A pesar de todo el recuerdo de esa noche todavía estaba fresco en su memoria. Podía recordar sin problemas cómo era el tacto de los labios del francés, el contorno, las sensaciones que ese beso le había dejado y el gusto amargo después de haber partido. Asustado, había dejado la casa cuando apenas comenzaba a salir el sol. Arthur llevó sus dedos hacia su boca, como queriendo revivir ese vago recuerdo. ¡Qué diablos!

Se trataba de un hombre. ¡Él era un hombre! Aquello no podía estarle ocurriendo.

Y como si fuera poco Alfred reaparecía en su vida sin siquiera dar explicaciones, sin siquiera haberle advertido. Cuando lo vio esa noche Arthur creyó morir. Nunca habría pensado volver a ver al pequeño mocoso con complejos de superhéroe, ahora hecho todo un adulto – afuera toda obviedad -, y aún así verlo sonreír con la misma familiaridad que si hubiese sido ayer la última vez que se vieron.

Si alguien debía haber recibido ese beso, ese alguien habría tenido que ser Alfred. Alfred, quién le tomaba la mano cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba, quien reía siempre que él se irritaba solamente para levantarle el ánimo; Alfred, la primera persona a la que Arthur supo que quería más de lo adecuado, el mismo al que muchas veces imaginó mientras dormía con el único propósito de así no olvidarlo. O al menos así lo creyó durante años, hasta que tuvo su primer beso y notó que a quién imaginaba no era precisamente la muchacha que tenía al frente.

"_Y mientras siguen las especulaciones de la posible disolución de la Comunidad Europea, la Eurozona pareciera remontar__-"_

Un ruido en la cocina llamó su atención. Apagando la televisión fue a ver qué ocurría, dejando sólo por precaución las luces apagadas. Creyendo haber oído algo desde patio, Arthur abrió de golpe la puerta que daba al jardín, y sólo un tímido maullido le hizo notar que no estaba sólo: a su lado un pequeño gato movía la cola, como si buscara precisamente su atención.

"Otra vez tú…" murmuró como si el animal fuese capaz de entenderle. A cambio, como respuesta, éste comenzó a moverse de un extremo al otro de la puerta. Arthur suspiró. "¿Acaso tus dueños continúan sin darte de comer?"

Y a juzgar por la forma significativa en que el minino lo miraba seguramente así lo era.

La vida es mucho más compleja de lo que la gente quiere pretender, y no se puede limitar a patrones específicos. Si Arthur debía definirse en una sola palabra, o tomar partido por una sola opción, difícilmente habría encontrado una respuesta satisfactoria. Es que él se sentía atraído tanto por hombres como por mujeres, y a decir verdad tenía una inclinación más fuerte hacia estas últimas. Esto, bien entendido, jamás lo hablaba con nadie. El único que estaba al corriente de su incómoda situación era Francis, a quien nunca se lo había dicho. Al menos no en palabras – tan solo un error más en su vida privada.

Después de haber dado al gato un poco del jamón que guardaba en el congelador el joven fue a su habitación; no tenía hambre y la noche anterior apenas había podido dormir. Con todas las luces apagadas intentó conciliar el sueño, pero el insomnio ya era inminente.

¿Y Francis?

¿Qué era lo que sentía por él?

Nunca lo supo. De hecho nunca supo que, aparte de toda esa antipatía, algo más podía esconderse (mucho menos un sentimiento tan opuesto). Si Arthur debía ser justo Bonnefoy nunca era desagradable con él; incluso cuando podía habérselo merecido. No del todo. Francis era un hombre inteligente, carismático y agradable. A su manera por supuesto, con tendencias poco ortodoxas y un tanto lascivas. Y claro, era apuesto y estaba consciente de ello. No como él: un inglés de cejas prominentes, dentadura dispareja, mal carácter y cabello indomable; que lo único que tenía a favor eran sus ojos verdes, testimonios de lo cruel que a veces podía llegar a ser la madre naturaleza.

_Aquella noche, por segunda vez, Arthur soñó que caía. Y esta vez __aún más bajo, imaginando palabras que nunca llegaría a escuchar._

.

* * *

.

Pavlov, científico Ruso que propuso la Teoría del Reflejo Condicionado.


	10. Capítulo X

Al parecer he tenido problemas con la actualización, por lo que pido disculpas.

**Advertencia (antes de leer): **Al comenzar, la historia la catalogué de tipo T a falta de mayor especificación, pero a partir de los siguientes capítulos preferiría que la consideraran [T+] por algunos cambios en la línea - considero exagerado hacerla de rating M.

* * *

.

**Entre los labios y la voz, algo se va muriendo**

.

La mañana de jueves, como en contadas ocasiones, Arthur llegó atrasado a la universidad. Podía haber culpado al hecho de que la noche anterior había caído a primera nieve de año y que las calles estaban intransitables, al igual que las entradas del subterráneo, transformadas en peligrosos escalones deslizantes. Pero lo cierto era que, esos últimos días, le era imposible ordenar su mente al cien porciento.

Sí, también se había quedado dormido. Muchas gracias.

Entró al salón en el más absoluto silencio, sin detenerse a dar explicaciones que evidenciaran aún más su falta, y si bien más de alguno lo miró de reojo, el profesor ni siquiera pareció notarlo. La clase siguió su curso normal: explicación, una que otra pregunta y observaciones que personales seguidas de una corta pausa. Arthur, queriendo más que nunca pasar desapercibido, mantuvo la vista fija en sus apuntes. De vez en cuando tenía a sensación de estar siendo observado, pero persistió en su cuaderno y en las palabras sueltas que había escrito.

_Blo__ch_, tenía que concentrarse en _Maurice_ _Bloch_. En esto se estaba jugando sus doce insignificantes, pero cruciales, créditos.

"…Y como ésta se trata de nuestra última clase, he dejado en el panel los resultados del examen teórico" anunció Francis, mientras se oían los lápices y sillas moviéndose a ver. "Si alguno de ustedes tiene preguntas o dudas sobre pueden quedarse. Las pruebas las tengo yo en mi despacho." Si ni el llegar tarde, el sentirse observado, o tener la nota que determinaba su continuidad en la carrera le habían llamado la atención, aquello último sí lo cogió desprevenido. Y aunque siempre supo que el curso acabaría, el oírlo de la boca del mismo francés lo sorprendió como un inesperado preludio.

Sólo cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes hubo visto sus resultados, entre alegría y rostros frustrados, el rubio se acercó. Para aquella prueba Arthur se había preparado durante todo un mes, y si no se encontraba en el cuarto más alto le sería imposible aprobar el ramo. Echándose el bolso al hombro buscó su nombre en la lista, y siguiendo sus iniciales encontró dos cifras: setenta y nueve. Sin poder creer lo que veía Arthur releyó por segunda vez la línea, cerciorándose de que no era un error de tipeo. Setenta y nueve porciento. Arthur había aprobado Sociología Contemporánea y ahora iba camino a las prácticas del último semestre.

La perplejidad y la alegría fueron creciendo en él como un calor extendiéndose por su vientre.

"Eres la segunda nota más alta, Kirkland; mira lo que es tener suerte" exclamó Charles a su lado.

"No es suerte Charles, es esfuerzo. Algo que tú deberías conocer bien a estas alturas de tu vida" contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

"A decir verdad a veces resultas tan sensible, Arthur, que no puedo resistir el cabrearte un poco."

Entonces algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Arthur, y, sin poder evitarlo, éste dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Francis. El antropólogo estaba conversando con otros dos alumnos, por lo que no se percató de los ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente. _Suerte_, como dijo Charles. ¿Y si no había sido el estudio, precisamente, lo que le hubiera permitido pasar el examen? ¿Qué tal si había algo, algo _externo_? El rubio sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda.

"Arthur, ¿qué pasa? No te habrás tomado en serio lo que te dije, ¿verdad?"

"No seas ridículo, claro que no. Yo… estaba acordándome de algo que tenía que hacer esta mañana." La última vez que él y Bonnefoy se hablaron había sido en Bedfordshire y, desde entonces, se había propuesto no volver a hablarle salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario. Lo mismo que mirarlo. Era la ley del mínimo contacto: cosa de niñatos, pero altamente efectiva. ¿Y si Francis hubiese subido la nota para que no reprobara?

Con el orgullo pendiendo de un hilo Arthur quiso acercarse para pedir la prueba y así desmentir sus sospechas, pero el francés seguía ocupado y la vergüenza fue más grande. ¿Qué le iba a decir? - Oye Francis, ¿acaso influyó en algo el que te hubiera besado? - No. Antes muerto que decir semejante estupidez. Lo último que quería era que alguien se enterara. Confiaba en que Francis sería lo suficientemente prudente como para no comentarlo con nadie, pero sabía que el único ingenuo era él mismo.

Acabó por irse sin siquiera haber tocado el tema, tomando el autobús que lo llevaría hasta Mill Lane. Ahora debía dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su práctica semestral, empezando por habar con el Decano, aunque a esas alturas nada, ni las altas dosis de café, ni las bebidas energéticas más concentradas, lograra estimular su cerebro. Al menos, por ese lado, el viaje le sirvió para despejarse.

Bajándose en uno de los pocos paraderos residenciales el rubio marchó unos cuántos metros hasta llegar a una de las calles concéntricas de Cambridge. No muy lejos se podía ver el edificio que hacía de casa central. Empujando la puerta entró al edificio, un lugar antiguo y un tanto sombrío, hecho de piedra, lo que le daba un aire más anticuado de lo que realmente era. Evitando chocar con los demás estudiantes, doblando por uno de los corredores, llegó hasta el despacho del Jefe de Comité. Al entrar la secretaria lo reconoció, invitándolo a tomara asiento mientras esperaba a que Hill Brown se desocupara. La puerta se abrió poco después, y Arthur se puso de pie para saludar.

"Sí, aquí tengo las fichas que enviamos y algunas de las primeras respuestas. Sin embargo no todas las prácticas serán cerca de la universidad; la mayoría serán enviados a Londres por asuntos obvios" le explicó Brown, tomando una carpeta mientras el joven se sentaba al lado del escritorio. "Generalmente son organismos gubernamentales o privados quienes aceptan a nuestros estudiantes. Ya teníamos dos opciones en tu caso, dos posibles lugares. Esta tarde me pondré en contacto con la oficina y te confirmaremos tu práctica."

"¿Y podría saber cuáles son esas posibilidades?"

"No. Lo sentimos, pero preferimos reservarnos la información. No queremos que aquello cause ningún tipo de predisposición, por lo mismo, los estudiantes se enteran una vez que todo ha sido arreglado entre el contratista y la universidad" le respondió el Decano cerrando la carpeta. El menor supo que ya no había sentido en prolongar la visita, así que decidió ir a la cuidad y encontrar un sitio en donde poder comer.

"Muchas gracias por su tiempo, profesor. Estaré atento por si hay nuevas noticias."

Cuando salió, Arthur tuvo que atarse la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Afuera el cielo se había nubado, pese a que esa misma mañana se habían dejado ver débiles rayos de sol. Echando un vistazo rápido el chico se decidió por tomar una estrecha calle de adoquines que lo llevaría hasta un pequeño café. No le apetecía ir a un restaurante, no disponía de mucho tiempo. Además, guardaba especial cariño por los viejos faroles negros que la adornaban, esos olvidados en el tiempo y en una época a la que ya no pertenecían.

* * *

Después de haber ido por los exámenes, revisarlos y haber ordenado su oficina, terminado, al menos, dos cajas más, Francis se dijo exhausto que volvería a buscar el resto de sus cosas al día siguiente. Si bien sólo había permanecido unos meses en ese lugar llegó a coger bastante afecto, sobre todo a ese despacho al que, por respeto a su verdadero dueño, no había quitado nada de lugar. Dejando las cajas de cartón en un costado de la sala guardó su computador, cerrando la puerta con llave al salir.

De regreso otra vez a los viejos tiempos, pensó. En cierto modo se sentía conforme de volver a su antigua rutina en el Centro de Investigación, dar clases resultaba más bien agotador y apenas tenía tiempo para hacer vida social. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Cambridge Francis se soltó el cabello. No solía atárselo con frecuencia, salvo cuando se lo pedían expresamente. Hacía frío. Ya en la planta baja podía sentirse las bajas temperaturas, y el francés lamentó no tener a mano algo más abrigado que su impermeable. No obstante, cuando ya estaba por llegar a los estacionamientos, vio que no estaba solo: esperando frente a un coche blanco había una mujer que a Francis le resultó vagamente conocida. Acercándose un poco notó que se trataba de Elizabeth Kirkland.

La joven parecía estarse congelando allí afuera con un viento que te helaba de pies a cabeza. Al verla Francis se sorprendió tanto que incluso se le acercó, percibiendo, a poco andar, que algo no estaba bien.

"Elizabeth, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. ¿Estás esperando a tu hermano?" le preguntó, notando el brinco que daba la niña. De igual modo notó que ya no le era fácil referirse a Arthur sin sentirse incómodo.

"Hola Francis. Estoy esperándolo desde hace un rato, pero no parece que vaya a salir. Quería hablar con él."

Hay veces en que no nos damos cuenta de las decisiones que tomamos y otras en que son tan palpables que no parecen reales. Francis se encontraba en este último caso. "No creo que lo encuentres, hoy salió muy rápido de la clase. Si quieres podemos ir a tomarnos un café y charlar un poco."

Por unos instantes Elizabeth pareció extrañada pero rápidamente esbozó una sonrisa, negando suavemente con la cabeza. "Gracias, pero dudo que Arthur vaya a llegar. Mejor regresaré a casa, mis padres no saben que he tomado el coche…"

"Si ya has conducido hasta acá entonces deja que valga la pena. Vamos, es una invitación."

Francis la llevó a su automóvil lanzando una rápida mirada al campus, asegurándose de que nadie los viera. Tenía una corazonada. Mal que mal, para que la chica hubiese viajado desde la mansión de sus padres – o Londres, vaya él a saber – algo debía estarla preocupando. Más tarde pudo confirmarlo, cuando ambos se sentaron en el vehículo: mientras hacía partir el motor Francis vio que, apretadas en la falda de su ropa, sus manos temblaban. A riesgo de parecer un idiota el mayor prendió el aire climatizado, poniéndolo lo más cálido posible. Ninguno de los dos mencionó algo al respecto.

Pararon en uno de los pocos lugares donde Francis sabía que hacían un buen café: el Copper Kettle, decorado con varios carteles escritos a mano con tiza y una simpática bicicleta de canasta frente a la ventana principal. Juntos escogieron una mesa no muy lejos de la ventana; ella se sentó mirando a la calle y él a su izquierda, con todas esas pizarras negras tapándoles. Elizabeth parecía fuera de lugar. Cada cierto tiempo miraba a su alrededor, jugaba con sus manos y luego ordenaba los cubiertos a su derecha, todo ello seguido de la atenta mirada del francés.

"Si te digo algo, ¿me prometes que no lo hablarás con nadie?" habló tras unos minutos de silencio. Francis asintió sin decir nada. En ese momento el dependiente se acercó para anotar el pedido. Ella pidió un té caliente sin azúcar, él un cortado. "Desde hace varias noches he estado pensando y… ya no estoy tan segura de querer casarme. No como antes."

Francis juntó el entrecejo mordiéndose el labio. En su mente las palabras se repitieron una vez más - _Je __ne __suis__ plus __sûre__ de __vouloir__ me __marier__ – _como una amarga canción. Pobre, pensó él, a tiempo que sus ojos –los de Elizabeth- se empañaban, llevándose su mano a la boca.

"No vayas a decirle nada a Arthur, te lo ruego" suplicó tomándolo de las manos. "Si él llegara a enterarse eso podría empeorar aún más la situación."

"Tranquila, no lo haré. Sin embargo, creo que deberías hablarlo con alguien de tu familia."

El camarero, seguramente habiendo visto lo que pasaba, sólo les dejó las bebidas y se marchó. Elizabeth tomó la cucharilla, y tras revolver un par de veces se llevó la taza a las manos. "Nadie entendería. Salvo quizás mi padre, pero que lo haga no significa que esté de acuerdo."

"Deberías intentarlo al menos, peor aún es vivir tu vida al lado de una persona a la que no amas. Eres tan joven... malgastarías los mejores años de tu vida."

De tanto apretar, los puños de Elizabeth Kirkland habían comenzado a ponerse blancos. Fue entonces que el francés decidió intervenir tomando sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándolas suavemente.

"Ya no sé qué más hacer, la boda será dentro de dos meses. Daniel quiere hacerla lo antes posible y mi madre" la muchacha suspiró cansada, "… mi madre nunca permitirá que la cancele."

Ninguno de los dos había tocado su pedido. En cierto modo Francis agradecía haberse encontrado con Elizabeth antes que Arthur, pues conociendo la forma de ser de su hermano, indudablemente algo mucho peor hubiese pasado. Fue entonces que notó lo poco que los conocía, a ambos: hermano y hermana, que parecían tan distintos y, sin embargo, sufrían los mismos miedos y problemas. Tan sólo por satisfacer sus caprichos se había involucrado en la vida de una familia, en la de dos personas, y ahora ya no había marcha atrás. La suya también, por supuesto, se había perdido en ese mismo juego.

"Los únicos que te aceptarán tal cual eres, con todo lo que eso conlleva, serán tu familia. Aún si los sentimientos que los mueven no sean los más nobles, Elizabeth."

"Ay, Francis" balbuceó con hombros temblorosos antes de ponerse a llorar, aferrándose en todo momento a las manos de aquel extraño que era Francis Bonnefoy. Lo que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba era que, en ese mismo instante, alguien más los observaba desde afuera.

.-.-.-.-.

Arthur, quien en esos momentos caminaba buscando algún sitio para comer, había notado, mientras bajaba por la calle, dos figuras que le resultaron enormemente familiares. Deteniéndose en seco el inglés retrocedió, encontrándose ni más ni menos que con su hermana. Pero ella no estaba sola: a su lado el bastardo de Bonnefoy le hablaba casi al oído. Casi se quiso morir. ¿De qué podrían estar habando Elizabeth y Francis, si apenas se conocían? Chocando con otra persona que circulaba por la calle Arthur se disculpó, devolviéndose. Apenas podía ver con todos esos carteles cubriéndolos, pero lo que sí alcanzó a distinguir fue la forma en que él le sostenía las manos mientras ella lloraba.

Arthur sintió un vacío en el estómago que por poco lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Alguien lo pasó a llevar por el hombro. Se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Apretando los puños maldijo, con todas sus fuerzas, el día en que pensó que podía confiar en Francis.

"No quiero parecer inoportuno pero, ¿por qué cambiaste de parecer?" preguntó Francis a Elizabeth, dándole un sorbo a su café frío.

"Hace unos días vinieron a verme. Un amigo" explicó. "No pudo creer que me fuera a comprometer. Él siempre fue un gran apoyo, pero está vez estaba muy molesto, convencido de que era un error."

"Daniel no es el único, ¿o me equivoco?"

"No, te equivocas. Yo no sería capaz de engañarlo" lo cortó rápidamente. Aún así, él vio que detrás de la taza de té sus mejillas enrojecían.

Partieron poco después. En algunas horas más comenzaría a oscurecer y en casa de Elizabeth seguramente ya habían notado su ausencia, o por lo menos la del coche. El francés la condujo de vuelta a la universidad, en donde había estacionado, la acompañó hasta su auto y sin mucho preámbulo los dos se despidieron. Fue Elizabeth quien lo abrazó agradeciéndole su tiempo, por haberse molestado en escuchar problemas ajenos. Francis sonrío fraternalmente y a rodeó con sus brazos, lamentando no haberla conocido antes, en otras circunstancias.

Sólo cuando hubo partido éste regresó a su vehículo. Estaba por sacar las llaves del bolsillo cuando oyó pasos venir en dirección suya, apenas teniendo tiempo de ver de quien se trataba cuando sintió que dos manos lo agarraban de la chaqueta, golpeándolo contra la puerta.

"Dime qué es lo que estabas haciendo con mi hermana esta tarde, en el café" le dijeron.

Era Arthur.

"Suéltame Arthur, no sé de lo que me estás hablando" respondió forcejeando con el chico, pero sólo consiguió que lo retuvieran con más fuerza. "Si no me dejas ahora mismo-"

El inglés lo soltó sin gran delicadeza, visiblemente contrariado. "No me vengas con estupideces. Acabo de verlos juntos en el centro; ella estaba _llorando_. Dime qué diablos estaban haciendo juntos, si no quieres que encuentre una buena razón para quitarte esa sonrisa en este mismo instante."

_Oh_ _Dios_, pensó Francis, Arthur los había visto mientras conversaban.

"No es lo que estás pensando, Arthur, nosotros sólo estábamos hablando. Ella vino porque quería hablar contigo, pero como no te encontraba la invité a tomar un café."

"Puedo ser menor que tú, Francis, pero no soy un imbécil. Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces, ¿de qué estaban hablando?"

"Eso tienes que preguntárselo a ella. A mí no me corresponde decírtelo" dijo el francés dando un paso adelante.

"No me vengas con evasivas. ¡Confié en ti! Por un momento creí que podía hacerlo, acepté llevarte a aquella casa, y ahora resulta que te vas a tomar el té con mi hermana mientras le acaricias la mano" lo confrontó Arthur. "Ahora entiendo por qué ellos estaban tan preocupados…"

"Arthur-"

"¿Y luego qué?" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "¿La besarás también?"

"¡Arthur!" gritó Francis cogiéndolo de los brazos, obligándolo a quedarse quieto. "¿Quieres escuchar al menos una vez en tu vida? Te estoy diciendo que entre Elizabeth y yo no hay nada. ¡Nada! Ella sólo vino porque quería hablarte. Y no, no puedo decirte de qué estuvimos hablando, pero te aseguro que no es lo que imaginas."

El joven se apartó del francés empujándolo, sin decir nada. Francis aprovechó el distanciamiento para abrir la puerta del auto e irse de allí. Condujo un buen trecho hasta que al fin se calmó. Encendiendo las luces de dirección cambió de fila, y tomando un desvío detuvo el coche. Pasando el freno de mano encendió la radio, dejándose caer sobre el volante; pidiendo al cielo que, por favor, algo bueno pasase en su vida.

Que todo volviera a ser como era antes.

* * *

Antonio había decidido que era el momento de dar un paso adelante en su vida y arrojarse con determinación al intimidante pozo de la incertidumbre. Dicho de otra forma, menos poética y más concreta, esa tarde invitaría sí o sí a Gabrielle a salir. No importaba dónde, la espontaneidad era una de las mejores tácticas: no forzar nada más allá de lo sincero. Si ella rechazaba su invitación nada terrible pasaría, él quedaría como un colega simpático y un jefe preocupado por sus dependientes. Nada de compromisos.

Por dentro, sin embargo, se sentiría como el más ridículo de los hombres y el español más desastroso en lo que a avances amorosos concierne.

Fernández había estado esperando el momento oportuno para hablar con la belga, y ahora la ocasión se le presentaba como nunca antes (bueno, tampoco era como si hubiese habido un "antes". La iniciativa tan sólo se le había ocurrido ayer por la tarde). Antonio esperaba pacientemente en su oficina, mirando desde el computador a Gabrielle habar por teléfono. Así se la llevaba desde hacía por lo menos veinte minutos. Sólo cuando ella colgó el hombre hizo el amago de interrumpirla.

"¿Qué? ¿Otra vez no encuentra el índice de baja del mes?" le espetó ella, visiblemente molesta. "Claro, ahora como todas las bolsas caen nadie se acuerda de que uno también tiene una vida fuera de estas cuatro paredes."

Antonio alzó una ceja. "Eh… no. No era eso, pero gracias por tu franqueza. Tampoco quisiera recargarte de trabajo" dijo intentando calmar los aires. "Estaba pensando más bien en que nos fuéramos a tomar un café después del trabajo."

Violà. Ya lo había dicho. El castaño había concentrado todo su arrojo en esas pocas palabras, y ahora sólo tenía que esperar la respuesta de la secretaria.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó ella titubeante, mirando hacia la puerta. "No lo sé. No llevo mucho dinero…"

"Eso no importa, pero si no tienes tiempo no te preocupes, es sin compromiso" se apresuró a decir Antonio viendo que en los ojos de la mujer aparecía algo de duda. Ah, sabía que debía haber esperado más tiempo antes de-

"Bueno, no me vendría mal un café. De acuerdo. ¿A dónde quieres ir?"

Antonio sintió que un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima, dejándolo respirar con mayor libertad. "Había pensado en el Starbucks que hay unas cuadras más abajo"

"Fantástico" sonrió. "Iré por mis cosas y nos vemos a eso de las cinco."

Las horas que tuvo que esperar no fueron lo suficientemente largas, pero aún así se le hicieron interminables, parecido a la sensación que te llega al momento de pararte frente a un público exigente, o cuando buscas el momento adecuado para decirle a tu padre que ya no quieres estudiar medicina, sino teatro. Antonio salió del banco a la hora indicada pero todavía no había rastros de Gabrielle. Miró su reloj, temiendo haber llegado demasiado temprano. Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando oyó pasos que venían detrás de él, comprobando que se trataba de ella.

"Perdóname Antonio" le dijo arreglándose el bolso que llevaba sobre el hombro, caído, "¿llevas esperando mucho tiempo?"

Pensó en negarlo, decir_ No, cómo se te ocurre_, pero notó algo mucho más importante.

"Al fin he conseguido que me llames por mi nombre. Ya empezaba a sentirme extraño viendo que me tratabas igual que al Director"

La mujer, a pesar de no haber perdido detalle de lo que él decía, no hizo comentarios al respecto. Sólo sonrió, como ya había hecho tantas otras veces, diciendo: "Sí, es cierto."

Gabrielle llevaba en su brazo, además del bolso, un paraguas. Parecía que en cualquier minuto el cielo rompería a llover, pero como aquella mañana algo de sol había salido Antonio no creyó necesario llevar el suyo. Grave error.

El lugar estaba repleto. El invierno en Londres, aparte de ser insufriblemente lluvioso, de esa clase que iba y venía cuando le daba la gana, era terriblemente helado, por lo que la gente aprovechaba cualquier pretexto para entrar en las tiendas. Ya habían escogido una mesa cuando notó el primer problema: no sabía qué decir. Gabrielle ya estaba haciendo la fila para pedir su orden mientras el español esperaba sentado. ¿De qué podían hablar? ¿Trabajo? No, definitivamente no. Eso estaba fuera de cuestión.

"Listo. También traje tu café y unos holandeses."

La mujer ya había regresado cargando un plato con dulces de chocolate, dos vasos grandes de cartón en cada mano. "Gracias, ya empezaba a tener hambre."

Antonio llevó sus manos al vaso, sintiendo el calor irradiarse por sus dedos. Notó el silencio; un momento prolongado en que ambos sólo daban sorbos a la bebida, nada más. La muchacha parecía estar esperando a que él dijese algo que rompiera el hielo, cualquier cosa, pero su lóbulo frontal parecía haberse secado inexplicablemente.

"¿Y…qué me cuentas de nuevo, Belle?"

"¿De nuevo? Vaya, no gran cosa."

"¿Cómo que nada? Algo ha de haber. Qué sé yo, familia, amigos…"

"¿Familia, amigos?" repitió ella mirándolo de reojo. Luego, sin previo aviso, echó a reír.

Reía de forma contagiosa, llamando la atención de la gente. "Vale. Sé que no es el mejor discurso que te han dado" se disculpó Antonio un poco avergonzado. Sudaba la gota gorda. "Siendo sincero, no tengo la más mínima idea de qué decirte. Veo que apenas sé de ti, de lo que te gusta, y eso que llevamos más de cinco meses trabajando juntos." Y viendo que ella no respondía, agregó: "Quizás no sea lo mismo en Inglaterra, pero a mí me gusta saber con quién trabajo, conocer a mis compañeros."

Haciendo girar el vaso con sus dedos la rubia esperó a que el otro –su jefe- terminara de hablar. "¿Y qué quisieras saber?"

"No lo sé. Lo que quieras decirme. Lo que se te venga a la cabeza."

Gabrielle disimuló una sonrisa.

Así fue como Antonio supo que ella, al igual que él, había dejado su país en busca de mejores oportunidades. Había crecido en una ciudad al sureste de Bélgica, Tournai, viviendo con sus padres y un hermano. Hablaba algo de neerlandés, le gustaba la poesía española, detestaba su Blackberry y los concursos de talentos. No era buena para hablar en público y años atrás había estado comprometida, pero aquello no había funcionado. Que era la vida; que nunca nada era totalmente infalible.

Después fue ella quien empezó con las preguntas. Así, los dos entraron en este juego del que, Antonio no podía sino suponer, Gabrielle estaba al tanto. Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba esa sensación de compartir algo, de que hubiera una suerte de complicidad entre ellos.

* * *

Arthur no llegó a su casa a la misma hora de siempre. Había decidido tomar el camino largo. Dicho de otra manera, caminar desde la primera estación todas las cuadras que lo separaban de su domicilio, ya que no estaba con ánimos de estar encerrado en un vagón junto a una masa de desconocidos, con una permanente sensación de asfixia y enclaustramiento. Era por ese motivo que ahora, a pocos minutos del cierre de las tiendas, Arthur seguía su marcha en alguna calle cerca de Bloomsbury. Hacía frío, pero poco le importaba. Era algo natural si se pensaba en lo poco que faltaba para Navidad.

Tenía un extraño sentimiento, mezcla de decepción y vergüenza consigo mismo, que lo consumía lentamente. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado crítico, quizás no, pero aún si intentaba ignorar el hecho su irritabilidad volvía a recordarle, una y otra vez, que algo no andaba bien. Posiblemente su vida se había fracturado en algún sentido, pero reconocerlo sería como declararse vencido antes de la batalla. Lo malo era que Arthur sabía cuál era su problema, lo tenía absolutamente claro, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. No quería hacer nada al respecto.

Alegrándose de ver al fin la puerta de su casa por poco corrió la distancia que los separaba, buscando frenéticamente la llave de la cerradura. Una vez adentro el rubio comenzó a encender luces y, llevando la bandeja de lasaña que acababa de hacer, Arthur se sentó en el sofá del salón y encendió la televisión cambiando de un canal a otro. Llevándose un trozo de pasta a la boca se quedó viendo una película, _Never_ _let_ _me_ _go_, sobre un trío de amigos crecidos en un internado. Decir que era lo más alegre del mundo habría sido una mentira, pero a Arthur le gustaba mucho el papel de Carey Mulligan. No supo cómo tuvo el estómago para comerse toda la cena con tanto drama. Por lo mismo, se sintió aliviado cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"_Buenas tardes, ¿se encontrará en casa el señor Arthur Kirkland? Lo estamos llamando desde el departamento de Mill Lane, Cambridge", _dijeron atrás de la línea.

Arthur dejó el auricular apoyado entre su cuello "Sí, habla con él. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"_Se trata de su contrato de práctica semestral_. _Se ha confirmado su trabajo como asistente en la sección de Asuntos Públicos de la Embajada de Estados Unidos, en Grosvenor Square. Ya le ha sido enviado un correo con información más detallada, pero necesitamos que venga, dentro de la semana, para poder firmar el contrato._" el corazón de Arthur se disparó y, rápidamente, comenzó a buscar entre los muebles alguna libreta para anotar.

"Sí, muchas gracias. Mañana mismo pasaré por la oficina" aseguró atropelladamente, repitiéndolo dos veces para que no quedaran dudas. Después, llevado por la emoción, falló al intentar colgar el teléfono, aún en estado de shock.

¡Iba a trabajar en el Consulado de Estados Unidos! Era una oportunidad en un millón, no podía desaprovecharla por nada del mundo. Subiendo rápidamente a su habitación, el joven se comenzó a preguntar qué diablos iría a hacer allá, en qué trabajaría y quién sería su jefe; si participaría directamente o en algún cargo secundario. Y mientras toda clase de inquietudes se agolpaban en su pobre cabeza, Arthur recordó que no tenía ningún traje de dos piezas en su guardarropa. Antes de irse a dormir hizo nota mental de pasar, ese mismo fin de semana, a Oxford Street.

.

* * *

O o o O o o O


	11. Capítulo XI

**.  
**

**Ya no somos los de antes**

**.**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Arthur firmara contrato con la embajada Norteamericana y apenas unos cuantos días desde que empezó a ir a la oficina. Las cosas, sin embargo, no eran como las había imaginado al principio, pero allí estaba él improvisando, en sus quince minutos libres, con una taza de café mientras releía por cuarta vez el acta que le habían dado esa mañana. Todo gracias a la limitada ortografía de uno de sus jefes que solía confundir su trabajo con el de un asistente personal.

Pero volviendo a los hechos esto era, a grandes rasgos, lo que había pasado: en su segundo día de práctica Arthur se enteró, por comentarios del resto del equipo, que uno de los empleados volvía al Consulado después de haber estado un tiempo fuera. Él, quien rara vez prestaba oído a lo que se decía, siguió con sus asuntos con las mayor naturalidad posible – fotocopiadora, análisis de estudio, hablar con la secretaria, interpretación de factores, etc. Lo que Kirkland no previno cuando entró al despacho del jefe de departamento fue que, al abrir la puerta, se encontraría cara a cara con Alfred F. Jones. Éste estaba de pie junto a su jefe, hablando desinteresadamente. Al ver entrar a Arthur ambos enmudecieron, pero por motivos completamente opuestos.

Oh. _Oh_.

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol el inglés golpeó a la puerta una vez más, pidiendo disculpas por la interrupción. Entró al despacho, dejó las actas, intercambió algunas palabras de buenas costumbres y dio media vuelta. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si las cosas hubiesen quedado tal cual, pero eso era tentar a la suerte y, seguramente, mucho pedir.

"Hey, Artie, ¿acaso no piensas saludarme también?" En ese instante Arthur habría dado todo lo que tenía con tal de que lo tragara la tierra, o golpearse contra la muralla hasta perder la consciencia. Pero se estaba jugando su imagen como empleado, y no le quedó más remedio que poner su mejor cara de póquer y saludar. Desde entonces evitaba toparse con Alfred en público.

Dando un último sorbo a su taza Arthur borró con cafeína el recuerdo de su cabeza. Sí, ahora tenía que lidiar con ese yanqui como mínimo dos veces por semana y, peor aún, durante ese tiempo él mismo se había sorprendido almorzando en McDonald's, pese al rechazo que esa comida le causaba.

"Conque aquí estabas. Ya me parecía que te estabas escondiendo de nuevo." Y era en esos momentos, cuando Alfred pasaba a su lado colocando la cafetera, golpeándolo alegremente en el hombro, que el mayor se reservaba una sonrisa sabiéndose un caso perdido.

"No me escondo de nadie, sólo intento relajarme pero pareciera que lo único que tienen en este lugar es café"

"Como sea, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?"

"De hecho sí." Al decirlo su voz casi sonó decepcionada. Casi. "¿Por qué?"

"Nada importante. Tenía ganas de conocer la ciudad en la noche, pero podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión."

Sí, podían dejarlo para otro momento, se dijo Arthur, pero por hoy ya había quedado con Damon quien estaba de paso por Londres. Había insistido especialmente en que se vieran, cosa poco usual en él. Por lo mismo no se sintió capaz de rechazar la invitación. Quedaron de encontrarse en un parque cerca del Támesis, en la City, donde lo estaría esperando. Al llegar al lugar en cuestión la primera reacción de Arthur fue mirar en los bancos, pero no había nadie a la vista; aunque si hubiese mirado con más atención habría notado que, al otro lado de la calle, un hombre observaba a las gaviotas como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Lástima que fuera ésa persona la que viera a Arthur primero y no lo contrario.

"¿Te has quedado mirando al río otra vez?"

"Damon" saludó, sintiendo su mano posarse en su hombro. "Por un segundo creí que te habías ido."

"Con lo seguido que nos vemos podré esperarte unos minutos de más. Además, en Oxford no tengo la oportunidad de ver gaviotas como en Londres. ¿No te parece curioso siendo que estamos tan lejos del mar?"

Si Arthur tuvo el presentimiento de que algo más había bajo esa simple observación, todo quedó olvidado una vez que entraron al bar. Aquellos lugares tenían ese efecto en su persona. Una mala costumbre adquirida cuándo aún era joven –más joven todavía-, monería o cursilería, ya ni él lo tenía muy claro. El punto era que, ahora, apenas con suficiente edad para hacerse responsable de un niño, Arthur no sabía si se sentía más viejo de lo que realmente era o si lo que realmente era lo hacía sentirse muy viejo. Por suerte toda elocuencia desapareció una vez que el whisky estuvo al frente.

Y hablaron. Hablaron de lo que les concernía y de lo que los tenía sin cuidado; bastante terrenales, casi profanos, incluso bromeaban aunque les doliera _ese __punto _entre el pecho y el alma. Si a Arthur se le ocurría preguntar cómo estás, Damon le ofrecía un cigarrillo y fuego y tema zanjado. Lo mismo hacía Arthur si se daba lo contrario, pidiendo otro cigarrillo y más fuego. ¿Acaso su amistad se había reducido a eso, a un simple tira y afloja? Pero luego el castaño reía, lo contagiaba, y venga todo otra vez. Pronto, aquello que venía dándole vueltas hacía semanas, se escapó de sus labios: _¿alguna __vez __has __estado __enamorado?_ Los hombros de su compañero se tensaron. Lo dudaba. No, nunca. No creía haber querido lo suficiente para decir que había amado.

Fue sólo cuando éste le preguntó cómo lo sabía que Damon lo miró fijamente, reparando en la seriedad con que se lo planteaba. "¿Arthur, acaso tú…?"

"Qué va, claro que no. Sólo era curiosidad" aclaró con la voz ronca por culpa del alcohol. Al instante Damon se echó a reír y Arthur lo imitó, descaradamente, pues tuvo la sensación de que si no lo hacía ahora iba a llorar. Una vez que el aire volvió a sus pulmones, preguntó:

"¿Has tenido noticias de Elizabeth?"

"El otro día hablé con ella. No me dijo gran cosa, salvo que no había tenido noticias tuyas desde hace semanas. Deberías ver a tus padres y lo contentos que están con los preparativos."

Ambos guardaron silencio, interrumpido únicamente por las risas y gritos ajenos. "Algo le pasa y no quiere decirme, lo sé. El otro día vino a la universidad pero no pudimos conversar. Ella no se veía bien"

"Arthur" dijo Damon haciendo a un lado su vaso, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Lo miró de lleno a los ojos, cogiéndolo del brazo, "tu hermana no quiere casarse, no quiere. Y si continúa así acabará por ser infeliz el resto de su vida."

Damon desvió la mirada al ver que la actitud del rubio había cambiado. No lo había hecho a propósito; no había sido su intención sacar a relucir el tema ni hacer sentir a Arthur responsable, de ninguna forma. Murmurando un _lo __siento_ se dispuso a tomar su abrigo, dejando un billete sobre la mesa. Al menos se iba tranquilo sabiendo que ambos estaban, todavía, en sus cuatro sentidos, suficientes para levantar la mano y tomar un taxi. Ya había comenzado a caminar por la calle cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

"También pasé por lo mismo: me enojé, despotriqué, no podía entenderlo" enumeró Arthur y Damon pudo sentir cómo éste movía los dedos de su mano, contando. "Pero así y todo, a un paso de ser desheredado y borrado de la familia, siempre supe que sólo Elizabeth podría decidir cuándo acabar con esto. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero es mejor que lo dejes ir."

"… cualquiera diría que borracho te vuelves más razonable."

"Para tu información no estoy ebrio. Puedo muy bien caminar hasta mi casa sin ningún problema, gracias."

"No seas ridículo y haz parar el taxi que viene allí, que ya comienzas a arruinar tu sintaxis."

La conversación con Damon quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza de Arthur incluso después de que llegara a su casa. Lo mismo pasó al día siguiente. No podía evitarlo, siendo capaz de pasarse horas sentado en el sillón contemplando vacilante el teléfono, sin poder decidirse si llamar o no a Elizabeth. Por otro lado, dudaba de que fuera a decirle algo por teléfono. Si quería hablar seriamente con ella lo mejor sería hacerlo personalmente. ¿Cómo? Podía conseguir un coche con Jim, quizás él estaría dispuesto a prestarle el suyo.

Llegó al restaurant en cosa de minutos, buscándolo entre el resto de los dependientes. Algo de su impaciencia se debió haber reflejado en sus gestos pues fue Jim quien lo encontró a él primero, sin necesidad siquiera de ser llamado.

"Está estacionado dos calles más allá. ¿Tienes documentos?" preguntó tras haberlo escuchado, el gesto serio y algo inquieto.

"Pasaré a buscarlos antes de irme."

"Los papeles están en la guantera, pero si te llegan a parar te juro que será la última vez que te lo presto… y esta vez va en serio, amigo" le advirtió tendiéndole las llaves. Arthur se estiró sobre el mesón para besarlo en la mejilla, tomándolas en sus manos.

"Te lo devolveré con el estanque lleno. Gracias Jim" alcanzó a gritarle antes de desaparecer por las calles. Una locura, eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Pero mientras detenía el coche e iba por los documentos su determinación sólo aumentaba, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Una vez adentro Arthur sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje, cerciorándose de que Elizabeth estuviese en casa, dejando la ciudad sin más dilataciones. Si se apresuraba tal vez alcanzaría a llegar a la autopista antes de la hora de salida, cuando el tráfico se hacía insoportable. Conversarían, pero una conversación real, honesta; luego él podría habar con sus padres y ver qué hacían respecto a ese matrimonio. El celular en su bolsillo vibró y, señalando para tomar una intersección, Arthur le echó una mirada – toda la familia estaba en casa, no podía llegar en mejor momento-.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, cuando estaba cruzando el puente que llevaba a Bedfordshire, llamó para que le abrieran en portón. No tuvo necesidad de esperar: al llegar el portero ya lo estaba esperando, por lo que sólo tuvo que pasar y parar en auto junto a los de la familia. Sin darle tiempo al jefe de llaves de ir a recibirlo él mismo se bajó, acercándose a saludar.

"No esperábamos su visita tan pronto, señor. Su padre se encuentra en la biblioteca y su madre en la habitación" dijo Bernard, siguiéndolo de cerca mientras inspeccionaba el salón. "¿Quiere que los llame?"

"Sí" y pensándolo mejor agregó, "si te lo preguntan. Antes de verlos a ellos necesito hablar con Elizabeth, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrarla?"

"La señorita está en el salón. Si gusta puedo ir a buscarla."

Arthur rechazó la proposición y el mayordomo asintió sin pedir explicaciones, retirándose para dejarlo solo. El rubio fue a la sala principal, llamando un par de veces antes de entrar. En la habitación Elizabeth estaba sentada frente a una de las mesas, trazando líneas sobre un lienzo de papel que el supuso era un plano. Al escucharlo entrar la muchacha levantó la vista complacida, sabiendo las contadas ocasiones en que este visitaba el lugar por voluntad propia.

"Reconozco que no esperaba que vinieras tan pronto. Generalmente te tomas tu tiempo, sobre todo después de navidad."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó echando una mirada al lienzo, evitando ágilmente una respuesta.

"Un nuevo proyecto para una persona a la que conozco. Piensa abrir una nueva galería de arte y necesita que haga la ambientación" explicó Elizabeth besando su mejilla. "No es fácil, así que fui a Londres para buscar algunas referencias."

"Podrías habérmelo dicho en ese caso."

"Fue sólo un día, creí que estarías ocupado" le dijo encaminándose a la puerta. "Ya son casi las cinco, ¿te quedas a tomar el té?"

Sólo por cortesía y para dar pie a lo que venía Arthur aceptó, desde que había empezado a vivir solo la hora del té se había transformado en algo tan ajeno que ya ni siquiera estaba dentro de su día a día. Esperó en el salón a que Elizabeth regresara, y ambos se sentaron a conversar mientras esperaban a que los del servicio les trajeran las bandejas con dulces. Durante su conversación él prestó especial cuidado a no tocar ningún punto que hiciera alusión a Daniel o al Copper Kettle, limitándose a asentir cuando su hermana tocaba el tema. Sin embargo ella no era ingenua y rápidamente notó la inusual disposición en Arthur.

"¿Me dirás qué es lo que ocurre o tendré que adivinarlo yo misma?" dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

Como la empleada ya se estaba llevando la platería a la cocina, Arthur no vio razón en seguir aplazando lo que lo motivaba a venir. Tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta el sillón y la sentó y buscando las palabras adecuadas intentó explicarle su preocupación, pero era tan difícil dar con ellas que acabó por decirlo sin miramientos. "Sé sincera conmigo Elizabeth, ¿qué fuiste a hacer a Cambridge el otro día?"

Lívida, la joven retrocedió en el asiento, observándolo espantada. "¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" inquirió.

"Eso no importa, sólo quiero que me respondas con la verdad."

"Francis. Fue Francis quien te lo dijo. ¿Fue él, cierto?" dijo poniéndose de pie.

Arthur la miró fijamente sin desmentirlo, aunque tampoco se molestó en confirmarlo. No había vuelto a ver al francés desde aquel día en el estacionamiento. En las fechas que le sucedieron tampoco apareció por su oficina y Arthur supo, más tarde, que había dejado de ir a la universidad.

"Los vi juntos en el Copper Kettle. Con él no he vuelto a hablar desde que se fue de la universidad" dijo, buscando alguna señal que le permitiese entender por qué ambos se habían encontrado. Ella se recogió en sus brazos balbuceando incoherencias. Aún así alcanzó a oír un claro _nos_ _has_ _visto_. Incómodo, Arthur se puso de pie, dándole la espalda. Ahora los dos temblaban sin razón. Suspirando trabajosamente, el mayor habló:

"Si quieres que te ayude debes dejarme hacerlo. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que conversaron ese día?" El silencio que los siguió pareció eterno. Nunca antes las manecillas del reloj le habían parecido tan ensordecedoras.

"Es verdad" reconoció al fin con voz queda, "fui hasta allá porque necesitaba hablar contigo pero no pude encontrarte. Cuando regresé al auto me encontré con Francis y él me invitó a un café. Fue amable de su parte." Arthur tuvo la decencia de disimular su impresión, que ni él mismo era capaz de explicarse. A pesar de eso el mayor escuchó atentamente lo que la chica, entre palabras atropelladas, intentaba explicarle. "Me preguntó si estaba bien, y no tuve energías para mentirle. Como apenas nos conocíamos sentí que no me juzgaría, que podía ser sincera… y le conté todo."

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?"

"Que no estaba segura de querer casarme. Le dije la verdad, que ya no había nada de o que estuviera segura" dijo, y luego su voz se quebró. "¿Sabes qué hizo después? Me tomó las manos, y cuando lo hizo me sentí terrible pues sólo habíamos hablado de mis problemas."

"Elizabeth, hay algo que necesito saber, pero debes ser sincera conmigo. ¿Amas a Daniel lo suficiente como para casarte con él?"

"Lo has escuchado de alguien más…"

"Eso no importa."

"Para mi sí lo es. Si Francis te dijo-"

"Fue Damon" aclaró Arthur sin dejarla terminar, moviéndose incómodo en su lugar. No le gustaba la forma en que su vientre se contraía cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre. "El está preocupado por ti, me lo dijo ayer cuando vino a Londres."

En silencio Elizabeth fingía estar mirándolo a la cara, pero evitaba sus ojos. Arthur notó que su mano buscaba algo qué apretar, siendo presa de esta su camisa blanca. Luego, sin previo aviso, escuchó un profundo gemido salir de su boca como si algo se la estuviese comiendo por dentro. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, dándole una extraña sensación de alivio. Contra ellas, pensó, sí podía luchar.

"Ven, ven aquí. Tranquila" le dijo envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. Con las mejillas rojas y húmedas ella escondió el rostro en el hueco libre de sus hombros, mientras le susurraban palabras dulces al oído.

Esa noche Arthur se quedó en casa de sus padres. No era mucho lo que se necesitaba, así que buscó en su antiguo guardarropas alguna camiseta vieja que sirviera como ropa de cama. Estaba, como se decía vulgarmente, preparando el terreno. Esperaría hasta mañana para hablar con sus padres, una vez que estuviesen los tres solos; si bien no podía dejar al margen a Elizabeth prefería que ella se integrara una vez que todos estuviesen más calmados.

Ahora su cama le parecía mucho más grande que antes y los pasillos inconvenientemente más largos; todo le quedaba el triple de lejos. Acostado, Arthur encendió el notebook que había en la pieza y rápidamente se puso a revisar sus correos electrónicos. La mayoría era correo basura, salvo un mail de Alfred. ¿Cómo había hecho Alfred para conseguirse su correo? Conociéndolo seguramente había estado hurgando en sus cosas, o en las fichas de los empleados. El rubio se incorporó, sentándose en cuclillas frente a la pantalla para poder leer más cómodamente.

_¿Qué hay de nuevo Arthur? _

_Disculpa por haber interceptado tu e-mail, pero como no me lo dabas decidí buscarlo en tu computador. Espero que eso no te moleste. A qué no adivinas: a Howard le ha gustado tu corrección, incluso me ha dicho que piensa enviarla tal y como está a Nueva York. Es por eso que te he adjuntado una carpeta con los demás documentos que aún no han sido despachados. No son urgentes, pero sería bueno que les echaras un ojo. ¿Qué tal estuvo ese compromiso? Lástima que ya tenías planes, pero no creas que me he olvidado de tu promesa. Nos vemos el lunes._

Al llevarse la mano a la boca Arthur se percató que sonreía. No pensaba responder de inmediato. No. Esperaría hasta mañana, como castigo por haberle robado su cuenta de usuario.

* * *

Como por intervención divina Elizabeth pasaría buena parte la tarde del domingo en la ciudad. Aquello lo dejaba a libre para hablar con sus padres sin tener a su hermana como blanco de todas las críticas. La mañana se anunció lenta y despreocupada, y por primera vez en muchos meses Arthur se dio el lujo de quedarse durmiendo hasta pasadas las once. Cuando bajó a la cocina la criada le sirvió el desayuno, pero sólo tomó un bollo de pannacota y té.

El resto del día se pasó en esa misma calma. Solos los tres, Arthur pasó un tiempo en la biblioteca junto a su padre. El señor Kirkland solía evadirse en libros viejos cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer allá afuera; había logrado poner tal esmero en su confección que incluso los libros más insólitos podían encontrarse en ese lugar. Fue así como desde pequeño Arthur entraba a escondidas para leer a Caroll, Tolkien, Lewis e incluso Maupassant, evitando hábilmente los autores rusos y alemanes -a los que leería por primera vez a los dieciséis-. Cuando ya habían pasado unas horas desde el almuerzo acabó por pararse y, aprovechando que su madre se encontraba en el salón, los llamó.

"Hay algo que, creo, es importante que conversemos" dijo, tomando asiento frente a ellos. Su madre hizo el gesto de querer preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero no le dio tiempo. En cambio empezó a explicarles la situación que se estaba dando en la familia, y debe haber seguido hablando por varios minutos porque cuando volvió a mirar afuera las luces del estacionamiento ya se habían encendido.

Mientras hablaba tuvo a impresión de que su padre se mostraba más afectado por la noticia que su madre. Ella apenas daba signos de sorpresa y Arthur empezó a preguntarse si acaso ya lo suponía.

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes?" inquirió el hombre, más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Cuando estaban por responderle Michelle interrumpió.

"Eso ya no importa. Si Elizabeth quería posponer la boda debió haberlo dicho antes. No era necesario que te enviase a ti para decírnoslo" dijo con calma, pero en su tono había algo de aspereza. "Tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensarlo. Si ella no es capaz de hacerse responsable de sus problemas no seremos nosotros quienes se los solucionemos."

"Eso no lo puedes decir en serio" objetó Arthur.

"Tu hermana no ha sido la única perjudicada, ella sabe lo que hizo. Yo los crié para que fuesen personas sensatas y ahora ambos son adultos. Si no aprenden por sus propios medios a resolver sus errores entonces mi trabajo no habrá servido de nada. Esto no sólo nos involucra a nosotros como familia, sino también a los Burnham" dijo observándolo fijamente. Kirkland, contrariado, se puso de pie dando vueltas en el salón.

Justo cuando Arthur iba a responder se escucharon ruidos que venían desde el porche. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en qué hacer, apenas si se puso de pie cuando la puerta del salón se abrió: Elizabeth acababa de regresar y Daniel la acompañaba. Al entrar, los dos notaron el tenso ambiente que reinaba en la sala. Automáticamente la muchacha miró a sus padres, para luego reparar en su hermano.

"Elizabeth, quédate aquí" ordenó su padre. Luego, dirigiéndose a Daniel, dijo rápidamente: "Gracias por traerla."

Frunciendo el ceño, el otro sonrió en un esfuerzo por no parecer tan sorprendido. "¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?"

"No es nada de qué preocuparse, pero te agradeceríamos que nos dejases hablar un momento a solas con nuestra hija" dijo Michelle con la misma sonrisa de cortesía. Elizabeth hizo lo que su padre había dicho, sentándose en el lugar que poco antes ocupaba su hermano.

"Déjalo que se quede mamá. Esto se trata de nosotros."

"¿Nosotros qué?" inquirió Daniel, esta vez más preocupado. "Elizabeth, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?"

"Si escucharas con más atención no necesitarías estar preguntando."

Daniel miró de reojo a Arthur, al otro extremo de la habitación. Michelle Kirkland insistió en que la presencia de Daniel no era necesaria pues no tenía sentido continuar dicha conversación, pero su esposo, perdiendo la paciencia, no hizo caso a sus palabras. El resultado fue previsible; un completo desastre. Cuando le preguntó a Elizabeth si acaso había algún problema con el casamiento, así sin más, a la muchacha no le quedó más opción que asentir. Eso causó la indignación de Daniel quien, incrédulo, se negaba a creer lo que decía. Arthur sólo observaba con preocupación la mala dirección que estaba tomando todo eso.

"¿Y me lo dices ahora, así sin más?" exclamó Burnham exasperado. "Apenas queda un mes. ¡Ya enviamos las primeras invitaciones a América!"

"Necesito tiempo para pensar, para poner todo en orden. Lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado, pero no estoy lista para tener un compromiso."

"Lista" repitió con sarcasmo. "Entonces dime cuánto tiempo necesitas. ¿Un mes, dos años, tal vez diez?"

"No es necesario que seas irónico. Entiende que tampoco es fácil para ella" le advirtió el rubio.

"Tú-" dijo dirigiéndose a Arthur. "Sobre todo tú… no digas nada."

"Daniel, Arthur, por favor no perdamos la calma."

Aquellas palabras trajeron a Daniel de vuelta en sí. Respiró hondo, apoyando una mano sobre su cadera, y volviéndose hacia los Kirkland dijo: "Yo he sido un excelente novio. Si alguien debe pedir disculpas aquí, esa es su hija. Ella sabe muy bien por qué."

"No seas hipócrita Daniel, los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto" le espetó Arthur dando un paso adelante.

"Mira quién lo dice. No tienes idea de nada. En tu lugar yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de hablar." amenazó, acercándose sólo para que él pudiese escucharlo. "El día de la fiesta no fuiste el único en ir a los jardines Arthur, eso es lamentable. Yo que tu cuidaría muy bien mis palabras."

"Qué estás insinuando-"

"Coincidimos en que esa no fue una noche fácil, pero fue descuidado de tu parte. Reconozco que no me lo esperaba de ti. Sería una lástima que alguien tuviese que enterarse de tu gusto por los hombres, ¿no lo crees?"

Todo fue muy rápido. Cogiendo a Daniel del cuello de la camisa Arthur lo empujó lejos, golpeándolo en la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas. El ruido hizo un eco sordo, ahogado por el grito de Elizabeth, pero eso no fue suficiente como para que se detuvieran. El mayor se levantó del suelo agarrándolo de los hombros, botándolo y golpeándolo de vuelta, pero Arthur, logrando ponerse por encima de Daniel, alcanzó a evitar uno de los puños sujetándolo de los brazos.

"Cómo se nota que aprendiste a pelear en las calles" gruñó el moreno tomándolo del pelo, con el labio visiblemente roto.

"¡Arthur, para de una vez!" suplicó Elizabeth viendo cómo ambos hombres se lanzaban contra la mesa, llevándose consigo todo lo que había encima.

Viendo que las cosas se habían salido de control Kirkland intervino, sujetando a su hijo por los brazos, obligándolo a calmarse. Daniel, por su parte, se bajó del comedor limpiándose la boca, mirando con desprecio la mancha de sangre dejada en la manga de su camisa. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Arthur intentó soltarse, pero su padre lo echó hacia atrás interponiéndose entre los dos, pidiéndole a Daniel que se fuera de la casa ésta vez como una orden, no una sugerencia. No hubo necesidad de insistir. El hombre se despidió rápidamente, sin siquiera devolverse a mirar a Elizabeth. Ella hizo el ademán de llamarlo, pero su padre se lo prohibió. Luego, volviéndose hacia su hijo, le dirigió una mirada reprobadora.

"Haya dicho lo que haya dicho, no es razón suficiente para que reacciones de esa manera. Ya eres un adulto, deberías comportarte como tal."

Cuando su padre dejó la habitación Arthur sintió un dolor punzante extenderse por su nariz. Seguramente estaba rota. Ignorando el malestar se acercó a Elizabeth, que lloraba silenciosamente en un extremo del sillón.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" lo acusó ella levantando su rostro. "Te pedí que no lo hicieras, que no te metieras en esto, pero insistías e insistías en ello."

"Vete a tu pieza Elizabeth. Mañana hablaremos de esto" le ordenó su madre de forma cortante, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Una vez solos, la mujer se levantó a cerrar la puerta para que nadie los molestara, mientras Arthur sentía el dolor hacerse cada vez más profundo. "¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?" le preguntó sentándose frente a él.

"No es mi culpa, fue él-"

La cachetada que le llegó de vuelta lo dejó sin habla. Su madre, ahora de pie, lo miraba furiosa, sin demostrar ningún signo de lástima por cómo Arthur se cubría su nariz. "Tu hermana ha hecho exactamente lo mismo que Daniel Burnham, la única diferencia es que yo me encargué personalmente de solucionar el problema. Tú no tienes derecho a interferir en la vida de los demás, no al menos hasta que seas padre. Sólo entonces entenderás que todo lo que hacemos es por el bien nuestros hijos."

Aquello había sido demasiado. En un arrebato Arthur se precipitó a la antesala y tomando las llaves del coche de Jim partió al estacionamiento, llevándose consigo sólo una chaqueta de cuero. Ya era de noche pero eso no le importaba. Al abrir la puerta del conductor tuvo que afirmarse del techo, atacado por una violenta nausea. Ya no había nada que hacer, alguien lo había visto con Francis la noche de la fiesta y seguramente sólo era cosa de tiempo antes de que la noticia llegara a oídos de su familia. Ignorando la desagradable sensación en Arthur cerró la puerta de golpe, echando a correr el auto lo más rápido que pudo.

Nunca antes había conducido tan perdido en sus pensamientos como en ese momento. Tenía la impresión de que la carretera estaba más brillante que de costumbre, encegueciéndolo con luces que parecían comerse sus pupilas con cada segundo que pasaba. Todo le parecía lejano, incluso él mismo. Buscando algo de distracción encendió la radio, pero ésta sólo sirvió para abrumarlo todavía más. Al menos su rostro le dolía un poco menos. Finalmente, como por milagro, vislumbró el desvío que llevaba a Londres.

Ya en la ciudad, deteniéndose en una luz roja, secó uno de sus ojos notando por primera vez la necesidad que tenía de desahogarse. Aquello lo extrañó. No solía llorar, detestaba hacerlo.

De momento no podía ir a su casa. Era el lugar más obvio donde encontrarlo y seguramente su familia lo estaría llamando. Necesitaba estar solo. El semáforo cambio a verde, y no supo qué hacer: el nudo en su pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte, al igual que su angustia. Fue en ese instante que la idea cobro forma en su mente. Detrás de él un auto tocó la bocina apurándolo a partir. A último minuto Arthur cambio de dirección hacia Hammersmith, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo -si lo hacía era muy posible que se arrepintiese-. En su memoria aún recordaba el camino a Glenthorne road.

El inglés se detuvo frente a una de las casas, sus ventanas apenas tapadas con persianas de media altura. Al interior se podía ver que aún quedaban luces encendidas y sin nada que perder estacionó el auto, dudando entre cruzar la calle o dar media vuelta. Llovía a cántaros. Corriendo de un extremo a otro de la calle Arthur subió los escalones, golpeando siete veces la puerta. Esperó. Cuando ya había comenzado a perder toda esperanza escuchó pasos que se acercaban al picaporte y, mordiéndose el labio, aguantó el impulso de escapar (o llorar, ya no lo tenía claro).

Cuando abrieron las puertas Francis lo quedó mirando a como si se tratara de un fantasma. "¿Arthur?"

_Lo siento, sé que no son horas, pero no tengo adónde más ir. _

Y entonces esos días le parecieron los años más largos de su toda vida.

**.**

* * *

**.**

La actualización me ha tomado años, pero estoy ansiosa de seguir con la próxima parte. Una vez más agradezco su paciencia a pesar de la lentitud con la que agrego los capítulos. Esta vez, al menos, hay que lo hayan disfrutado.

Se aprecian comentarios. De verdad quisiera saber qué opiniones tienen al respecto.


	12. Capítulo XII

Muchos preguntaron cómo es que Arthur sabía la dirección de Francis y su número de teléfono. Bueno, en su momento no consideré importante explicarlo, pero como debía pasar a buscarlo se vio obligado a pedirle su dirección. El teléfono prefiero pensar que lo ha buscado él mismo en las guías para no tener que pedírselo personalmente. ¿Y cómo es que regresó? Digamos que fue sólo buena memoria. Y Damons, hay dos: un compañero de carrera –episódico- y el viejo amigo.

**Aviso:** El rating de este capítulo es M, pero no así la historia en su totalidad.

* * *

.

**Fumando mi piel**

.

Diez y veintidós, se dijo Francis apartando la vista del reloj. Hacía más de una hora que había empezado a llover. Levantándose de la mesa, cerrando el libro frente a él, decidió que ya era tiempo de irse a acostar. Estaba cansado; cansado de oír la lluvia chocar contra el cristal a esa frecuencia de cuatro por siete, que lo único que hacía era disparar su nostalgia a niveles preocupantes. La poca luz de sol que tenía venía de la fotografía puesta en la repisa junto al televisor, sacada años antes junto a su familia en los campos de Agen. Inclinándose frente al equipo de música Francis lo apagó perezosamente, haciendo lo mismo con las luces antes de subir. No había alcanzado a llegar a la mitad de la escalera cuando escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta.

Se quedo quieto. ¿Quién podía ser? Él no acostumbraba a tener visitas, mucho menos a esas horas de la noche. Volvieron a insistir. Reconsiderando las posibilidades Francis se acercó al visor, asegurándose de no hacer ruido. Afuera, un hombre joven miraba hacia la calle sobándose las manos. A pesar de la lluvia pudo reconocer a Arthur. Aquello le extrañó.

Francis retrocedió, dudando qué hacer. Finamente optó por quitar el cerrojo y abrir la puerta. "¿Arthur?"

Al oír su nombre el inglés se giró. Miró a atrás, luego hacia delante, nervioso. Afuera seguía lloviendo. Tenía el cabello mojado pegado a la sien y la tez pálida, lo que daba la impresión de estar viendo a un fantasma. Empuñando sus manos Arthur buscó los ojos del otro, quiso hablar pero falló.

"Francis yo…" calló. Parecía buscar desesperadamente las palabras correctas. "No sé a quien más recurrir."

Ninguno dijo nada. Tras algunos unos segundos Francis le preguntó si tenía idea de la hora que era, a lo que Arthur asintió, disculpándose. Antes de que éste comenzara a deshacerse en excusas el francés se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, no sabía si por el frío –que ya empezaba a calarle los huesos- o porque algo había en sus ojos que no podía ignorar. Una vez adentro Francis cerró la puerta, a tiempo que el menor se dejaba caer en ella con los ojos cerrados, temblando de pies a cabeza, consciente de su cuerpo helado incluso sin necesidad de tocarlo. En ese momento reparó en que apenas llevaba una chaqueta.

"Discutí con Daniel en casa de mis padres. Hemos peleado y… Dios, creo que le rompí la mandíbula," balbuceó Arthur escondiendo el rostro entre las manos, apoyado en la puerta. "Le pegué, Francis. Le pegué en frente de mis padres. Elizabeth debe odiarme en estos momentos. Ya no corre la boda. Lo he mandado todo a la mierda y ya no sé qué hacer."

El francés lo escuchó sin interrupciones, pero no quiso invitarlo a pasar más allá de a antesala. No sabía qué pretendía, aunque imaginaba que la verdadera razón de su visita no era la que le estaba contando. No del todo.

Arthur no paraba de hablar. Se ahogaba en sus propias explicaciones, perdiendo el hilo de lo que decía, y Francis no sabía qué hacer con él. Parecía al borde de una crisis. Si bien podía escuchar y prestarle su apoyo, no entendía por qué Arthur había decidido acudir a él en lugar de cualquier otra persona. Cuando se lo dijo el efecto fue similar al que se esperaría de una cachetada: el inglés se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, con una expresión de dolor mal disimulada.

Sin mirarlo a la cara el inglés se cubrió los ojos con una mano. ¿Sabía acaso por qué acudía a Bonnefoy y no a otra persona? No era porque no tuviera otra opción -no, esa era una mentira de la que él mismo se había convencido-, sino por voluntad. Y aquello… aquello era demasiado. Para Arthur descubrirlo, el aceptarlo, era una especie de revelación (una particularmente aterradora).

Al escuchar el gemido ahogado del otro, Francis entró en pánico.

"No Arthur. Arthur, mírame, necesitas calmarte," dijo acercándose, pero aquello no mejoró las cosas. El inglés se deslizó hasta el suelo escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos, obligándolo a agacharse para poder quedar a su altura. "Ven, quítate esa chaqueta. Vamos."

Finalmente consiguió deshacerse de la chaqueta, pero cuando quiso levantarlo Arthur se resistió: estaba tiritando. Lo único que Francis pedía era que fuese por la ropa mojada y no porque estuviese llorando.

"No lo entiendes," masculló con los dientes apretados mientras lo tomaban de los hombros. "Daniel amenazó con decir lo que había pasado en la mansión. Me vio contigo. Si alguien de mi familia se llegase a enterar el problema no será sólo mío, ellos pueden involucrarte también. Todo esto es mi culpa. No sé en qué estaba pensando."

Francis lo llevó adentro para sentarlo en el sillón, prendiendo las pocas luces que encontraba a mano. Colocándose a su lado le pidió que le contara lo mejor que pudiese lo que había ocurrido, y a grandes rasgos Arthur le resumió la conversación que había tenido con sus padres justo antes de que llegara Elizabeth, la forma en que había reaccionado Daniel y la pelea que habían tenido los dos. Pero como dicen, lo esencial es invisible para los ojos, y Francis notó que el problema no era sólo lo que el muchacho le decía sino lo que pasaba por alto. Si era verdad que Elizabeth había engañado a Daniel, entonces era muy posible que el matrimonio se cancelase, punto. El problema mayor y quien más tenía por perder en todo esto era Arthur.

"Ella me preguntó por qué lo había hecho. No supe qué responderle" confesó. "Todo este tiempo creí que lo hacía por ella, pero ahora me pregunto si de verdad fue así. Durante todo este tiempo nunca me esforcé en entender a Burnham, de hacerle más fáciles las cosas a Elizabeth. El tenía claro de que yo sabía que visitaba a otras mujeres, por eso me detestaba. Lo peor de todo es que la subestimé. Creí que ella no lo sabía, cuando en el fondo era todo lo contrario…"

"Tal vez era lo que ambos esperaban que pasara. Tu hermana estuvo de acuerdo, aún sabiendo los riesgos."

"Sí, pero todo lo que hice fue perjudicarla. ¿Acaso no lo ves? No importan las intenciones, Elizabeth está cargando con mis errores y el daño ya está hecho." Arthur sintió que el pecho se le apretaba otra vez, y agregó más sombrío: "No has visto sus ojos cuando me lo ha dicho. Se veía tan dolida-"

"Te estás adelantando a cosas que no han decantado todavía. Lo más seguro es que ella te perdone. Te quiere y entiende que lo hiciste pensando en que era lo mejor."

"Le pegué enfrente de todos. Lo subí a la mesa. Ella estaba aterrada."

"Arthur, tú no-"

"¡Por favor deja de insistir con que todo está bien, porque no es así!" estalló al fin, sintiéndose desbordar. "No lo es. Está mal y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, has visto cómo soy: un verdadero desastre de hombre."

Arthur dejó fluir la frustración acumulada en un llanto amargo, recogiéndose en el sillón. Al verlo así de vulnerable Francis sintió lástima y lo abrazó con fuerza, aventurándose a pasar una mano por sobre su cabeza, así como recordaba que hacía madre cuando apenas era un niño.

"De lo peor…"

"No, eso no es verdad. Cuando te lo permites eres una excelente, maravillosa persona," lo cortó Francis tomando su rostro entre sus manos, secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar. Al contacto de su piel Arthur sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espada, no obstante permaneció inmóvil. Luego, repitiendo lo que había dicho, Francis lo besó en la frente.

Su corazón paró en seco, asimilando apenas lo que acababa de pasar.

El francés volvió a besarlo, ésta vez por más tiempo. Una vez, dos veces. Lo besó en los ojos, el izquierdo, el derecho; luego en la nariz pasando por ambas mejillas, sintiendo su rostro estremecerse bajo sus manos. Primero la izquierda, después la derecha bajando por la comisura de la boca. Entonces se detuvo. Respirando trabajosamente, Arthur levantó la vista viendo que Francis lo observaba. Teniéndolo tan cerca, apenas a centímetros el uno del otro, creyó perderse en lo profundo de sus ojos. Sus respiraciones se confundían y entonces lenta, casi imperceptiblemente, él acercó sus labios cerrando la distancia que los separaba.

Apenas fue un roce, un leve hormigueo, pero bastó para causar estragos en su vientre. Sin siquiera darse cuenta Arthur estaba correspondiendo el beso, dándole pie a Francis para continuar. Afirmándose en el brazo del sofá el francés se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y llevó sus manos hasta sus caderas, mientras que él se hundía poco a poco en el sillón. Arthur quiso separar sus labios, hinchados por el trabajo, pero aprovechándose del movimiento el francés lo profundizó. Sólo se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo insoportable.

Entreabriendo los ojos quiso preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, pero nunca dio con las palabras justas. En vez de eso optó por corresponderle con otro más. Pronto el beso pasó a ser algo confuso: Francis tenía que subir los brazos de Arthur que se obstinaban en ir a su cintura en lugar de su cuello, y cada uno intentaba imponerse en un constante tira y afloja donde ninguno quería ceder. Los problemas, al igual que todo lo demás, habían pasado a un segundo plano.

El mayor se levantó haciéndole resentir la ausencia, llevándose todo el calor con él. "¿Entiendes que te quiero, no?" Su mirada era seria, sin malicia – era para él.

Posando su mano en su cuello Arthur delineó el contorno de sus facciones, deteniéndose en la barba de chivo para acariciarla con la punta de los dedos.

Era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, pensó. Ya lo había hecho con mujeres, claro, y había tenido relaciones con otras más. Si alguien le preguntase qué pensaba de ellas él respondería que le gustaban, que eran algo hermoso, casi inspirador, pero Francis era la excepción a la regla, su punto de quiebre, quien sacaba lo mejor de su peor yo. Teniéndolo tan cerca -y aunque sonara retorcido- buscó entre sus facciones aquellas que se confundían entre lo masculino y femenino, empezando por su cabello. Qué dilema. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Pero toda idea racional fue dejada de lado cuando mordieron su labio, volviéndolo todo borroso. Dios… aquello tenía que estar mal.

Cuando las cosas se les empezaron a salir de las manos Francis tomó a Arthur, invitándolo a pararse. El se dejó llevar temiendo que si se detenía todo se desvaneciese, incluyéndolo a él. El primer error vino de su parte: sin querer pasó a llevar el chaleco del francés, junto con su polera, tocando su piel.

Por unos segundos él dejó de moverse, y de no ser por el suspiro Arthur habría pensado que había hecho algo mal.

"Lo siento," dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

"No es nada, ya pasó."

Y luego lo abrazó así, de pie, acomodándose en el hueco de su clavícula, bajando lentamente por su cuello. Lo hacía a propósito, alternando caricias y dientes y el inglés sintió la urgente necesidad de clavarle las uñas en la espalda. Ese fue el segundo error.

Sus latidos hacían eco en su cabeza, y sin pensarlo se encontró diciendo: "… otro lugar." Al ver que no lo habían escuchado volvió a insistir, casi como una orden. "Vamos a otro lugar."

Francis paró.

"Arthur, ¿alguna vez has…?"

El inglés tragó en seco evitando su mirada, y estrechándolo contra él hundió sus dedos en la tela. "Eso no importa. Sólo no digas nada."

Llevándolo hasta el segundo piso Francis abrió la rejilla de la escalera (no había puerta, sólo una rejilla que cercaba la escalera), precipitándose en la habitación. Era de un solo ambiente, la cama y lo que parecía ser un escritorio con repisas estaban a la izquierda. Sorteando hábilmente los muebles los sentó a ambos sobre la cama, todavía a oscuras, comenzando por sacarse el jersey. Arthur, que estaba tendido de espaldas sobre el colchón, lo detuvo al hilo ayudándolo con la polera. Cada vez era menos consciente de la pieza, fascinado tanto por las sensaciones como la incertidumbre. Y sí, también algo de miedo.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?" le preguntó con aprensión.

Asintió.

Francis lo besó largamente, acariciando su vientre en suaves círculos en un esfuerzo consciente por devolverle la calma, ganándose un murmullo de satisfacción de su parte. Las manos del francés eran proporcionadas, con dedos finos y algo secos, pero agradables al tacto. Dejando la suya subir y bajar por aquel brazo, Arthur encontró que su polera sólo era un estorbo. Tras una simple mirada el francés la levantó, dejándola caer en algún lugar cerca de la cama.

Los bucles le hacían cosquillas en el cuello mientras lo besaba, y Arthur no sabía qué pensar: si Francis era dulce por naturaleza o realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por hacerlo lo más placentero posible para ambos. De cualquier modo lo estaba disfrutando, y eso era lo importante.

Aprovechando su distracción el mayor deslizó una mano por su entrepierna, deteniéndose en el botón para ver su rostro una vez más. En sus ojos se veía la aprehensión.

"Si es la primera vez prefiero ser yo quien lo haga. Tendré cuidado, no tienes de qué preocuparte." lo calmó cerrándola, acabando en un solo movimiento con todas sus quejas. Aquello se sentía bien, y Arthur se dejó hacer cubriéndose el rostro con su mano, no menos nervioso que al principio. Cuando estaba empezando a dejarse llevar Francis se detuvo, ganándose un quejido de reproche. Acariciándole la mejilla le pidió que esperara un momento.

"Acuéstate," le dijeron suavemente, a lo que obedeció sin protestar. Sin poder ver nada más que la maldita almohada Arthur entró en pánico, sintiendo las manos de Francis subir hasta sus hombros antes de besar su espalda. Susurró algo en francés demasiado bajo para que pudiera entenderlo, deslizando su mano. Arthur sintió que su rostro enrojecía y agradeció estar bocabajo. Era incómodo, una sensación extraña.

"Tranquilo. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo."

Sabiendo que debía relajarse intentó concentrarse en su respiración; esfuerzo inútil porque cuando ya empezaba a acostumbrarse un tercer dedo se sumó a los demás, arrancándole un débil gemido. Los besos no disminuían el dolor pero recompensaban, y poco a poco se le sumó otra sensación, una agradable, aunque en ningún minuto dejó de molestar. Era, por decirlo de alguna manera, invasivo. Francis lo sabía, y por lo mismo trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible.

Cuando los dedos se fueron Arthur supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Respiró hondo a tiempo que Francis lo abrazaba por detrás, besando su espalda con discreción, y hundiendo su rostro en el almohadón cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"_Je_ _t'aime autant…_" alcanzó a oír y su cuerpo se estremeció, entendiendo las palabras, pero no alcanzó a responder. Lo único que su cerebro podía procesar en esos momentos era que aquello _realmente_ _dolía_, ardía y quemaba como mil demonios, peor que cualquier otra cosa experimentada antes. Arthur intentó por todos los medios ahorrarse sus quejidos, pero era demasiado. Parte de esa agonía debió reflejarse en su cuerpo porque sobre él Francis dejó de empujar, preocupado.

"Lo siento," dijo con la voz rasposa acariciando su pecho. Intentó relajarse, respirar profundamente, pero era difícil.

"Francis, n-no puedo. Para."

Rápidamente el francés se hizo a un lado, dejando que el aire volviera a él. El muchacho maldijo en voz alta, frustrado, pero en vez de parecerle gracioso eso sólo lo inquietó más. Era suficiente, dijo, suficiente por una noche, lo mejor sería que lo dejaran tal cual estaban. Arthur se opuso rotundamente. Cambiando de posición el inglés se acostó de espaldas, respirando con dificultad. No se echaría para atrás. No después de haber pasado por todo eso. Luego, abriéndose generosamente de piernas y brazos, lo miró expectante.

"¿Qué esperas?" preguntó casi burlesco, provocándolo. Aquello sorprendió a Francis, quien sonrió satisfecho. No iba a ser más fácil, pero por lo menos podría resultar para Arthur.

Y así fue. Después de de cinco meses y cuatro días, ambos estaban terminando lo que debió haber pasado esa primera noche en el bar: estaban haciendo el amor como debió haber sido desde un principio. El inglés se abrazó del otro enterrando sus uñas sobre su espalda. La sensación todavía quemaba, pero de forma paradojal: nunca era suficiente. Francis empezó a moverse despacio, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a él, aumentando el ritmo gradualmente. Sentía sus piernas débiles y de no ser porque las sujetaban las manos de su antiguo reemplazante lo más probable es que hace largo rato se hubiesen caído. Desde la parte baja de su vientre un calor se extendía hacía todo su cuerpo, reduciéndolo a un simple y único nervio palpitante.

"Déjame ver tu rostro," siseó Francis, refiriéndose al brazo con el que Arthur tapaba sus ojos. Como no obtuvo respuesta –salvo un gemido ahogado- optó por sujetarlo de la muñeca, apreciando fugazmente sus irises verdes antes de que volviera a cerrarlos. Entonces le dijo que los abriera, pero se resistía, demasiado concentrado en su propio placer. Embistiendo más fuerte insistió en que lo hiciera, sujetándolo de la cintura con más fuerza de la necesaria. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando inundaba toda la habitación.

Motivado por el dolor, Arthur abrió los ojos como pudo e inmediatamente todo volvió a ser gentil. De improviso algo extraño pasó. Francis se movió de forma tal que tocó un punto, un nervio, _algo_, que desarmó a Arthur por completo, reduciéndolo a un muñeco laxo que lo único que hacía era balbucear incoherencias, sintiéndose lejano, ajeno, temblando de pies a cabeza. Ya ni siquiera pensaba bien. Lo último que pudo recordar fue la sensación de que Francis lo observaba, y su voz, murmurando cosas en una mezcla incomprensible de inglés y francés. Éste intentó acercarse pero lo rechazó, ocultando su rostro, siendo besado por la fuerza.

Era diferente, se sentía diferente, pero estando tan cerca el uno del otro esas ideas perdían toda relevancia. Sentía sus piernas y brazos pesados, pero no importaba, ya no podía importarle, se sentía completo, feliz…

Ambos cayeron exhaustos, jadeantes, y Arthur alcanzó a decir algo –demasiado cansado como para acordarse- poco antes de caer dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Arthur despertó en una cama que no era la suya, solo. Abriendo los ojos, girándose en el colchón para esconderse de la luz de día, intentó recordar lo que había pasado. Al respirar reconoció en las sábanas un olor familiar, y levantándose perezosamente notó que la mayoría de los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían.

Sí, se encontraba en casa de Francis. La realización no fue nada del otro mundo, excepto por la sonrisa en su rostro al recordar lo que habían hecho. Luego lo golpeó la realidad y el mohín se borró. ¿Eso quería decir que era gay? No. No no no. De ser así lo sabría desde hace mucho tiempo. Hoy en día era común la bisexualidad, pensó. Más aún, no eran pocos los que experimentaban por mera curiosidad. Era preciso que reflexionara sobre esta experiencia, sobre todo por Francis. Recordaba bien sus palabras, su cuidado, pero esto podía resultar ser una mera incursión sexual y nada más.

El rubio se paró a recoger su ropa y se vistió tranquilamente. No había ruido en la casa y Arthur se preguntó dónde estaría Francis. Habría esperado por lo menos despertar en compañía de alguien, y no en una cama vacía. Quizá era algo que había dicho o hecho mal. Intentó recordar, pero fue en vano. Tan sólo las palabras permanecían intactas en su memoria, gracias a sus pocos conocimientos en francés. Pero aquello se lo reservaban para él. Temía que si se lo contaba Francis dejara de hacerlo.

* * *

Llenando su copa por segunda vez Francis se echó el pelo para atrás, gesto que solía hacer cuando algo lo inquietaba. Dándole un trago al vino fue hasta la ventana del salón, pensativo. Había despertado temprano, muy temprano, encontrándose a Arthur durmiendo junto a él. Dormía semi acurrucado, escondiendo las manos bajo la almohada dejando su boca ligeramente entreabierta al respirar. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento. Se veía tan tranquilo allí, descansando, que Francis no fue capaz de despertarlo.

Mirándolo, se puso a pensar en sus palabras. Definitivamente sabía francés, porque recostados en la habitación, poco antes de quedarse dormido, le había dicho _yo también te amo_. Lo amaba. Arthur había dicho que lo amaba.

Tragándose el resto de la copa a secas, Francis se sintió terriblemente culpable.

Arthur lo quería.

Él también lo quería.

Y acababa de arruinarle una parte de su vida.

A todos los problemas que ya tenía Francis sólo le había sumado uno nuevo. Si alguien llegaba a enterarse de que el hijo mayor de los Kirkland tenía relaciones con hombres, era seguro que su familia no lo permitiría. El mismo había conocido personas que se casaban sin poder amar a sus parejas y que, en el mejor de los casos, siempre terminaban en divorcios horribles. Por otra parte, la verdad era que gran parte de los homosexuales vivían en un limbo emocional. A veces costaba encontrar un trabajo estable y qué decir de formar una familia. Si de verdad quería a Arthur lo mejor hubiese sido alejarlo de ese mundo.

"¿Tomas vino a las nueve de la mañana?"

El francés se volteó, encontrándose con Arthur en las escaleras. Estaba vestido y había notado la copa en su mano. Francis negó con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces qué está pasando?" inquirió con desconfianza, bajando los escalones restantes.

Francis dejó la copa en el suelo. "Tenemos que hablar," le explicó pasando una mano por su cuello. "Creo que nos hemos equivocado. Lo que pasó anoche no nos traerá nada bueno, ni a ti ni a mí, y lo último que quiero es causarte más problemas."

Siguió habando, pero ya no lo escuchaba. La boca de Arthur se tensó en una delgada línea. En otras palabras, lo estaban despachando.

"¿Es eso?" preguntó suponiendo que era todo, y en sus voz se adivinaba un dejó de ironía. El hombre lo miró sin entender. "¿Es eso, no? Cinco meses, cinco putos meses y cuando consigues lo que quieres ya no te divierte seguir perdiendo tu tiempo. ¿Para qué, si tu ego ya está colmado?"

"¿Qué? No, no estás entendiendo…"

"¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? ¡Lo único que querías era echarte un polvo y ya está!" gritó furioso.

"¡No! No es eso y tú lo sabes. Por favor ponte en el lugar de los otros y piensa un poco," le contestó el francés. "¿Has pensado en qué dirá tu familia, tus amigos, cuando sepan que te gustan los hombres? ¿Te has parado a pensar sólo en eso?"

"A mí no me gustan todos los hombres."

"¡Pero te acuestas con uno, Arthur!"

Esas palabras calaron hondo en él, y antes de que pudiese recuperar la compostura el teléfono comenzara a sonar. Ninguno de los dos dejó su lugar pero el inglés vio cómo Francis observaba el aparato. Mordiéndose el labio aguantó las lágrimas, sintiéndose humillado. No necesitaba que le dieran más excusas; él tenía su orgullo y entendía las cosas perfectamente.

"Me usaste," dijo con resentimiento, atravesando el salón para llegar hasta el perchero, tomando su chaqueta. "¿Pero sabes qué? Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, y mucho, porque será la última vez que me verás la cara de idiota, Bonnefoy." Y dicho eso abrió la puerta y se fue, dando un portazo que obligó a Francis a retroceder.

Salió de la casa a grandes pasos, casi corriendo. Cruzó la calle hasta el coche que tenía estacionado sin siquiera mirar si venían autos, buscando frenéticamente las llaves. Arthur lanzó un grito, molesto consigo mismo. Al abrir la puerta escuchó que lo llamaban (-_Arthur, merde, reviens __ici__!_-), pero hizo oídos sordos. El no era el juguete de nadie. Tampoco un inconsciente. Sí, se había dejado llevar, pero porque así lo había querido. Francis no tenía derecho a subestimarlo de esa forma. No tenía idea de sus desvelos, de los dolores de cabeza y todo lo que se había cuestionado durante esos meses pensando en él.

Paradójicamente, fue en ese momento que entendió que lo que sentía por Francis no era una simple atracción. Pensaba en él incluso cuando no pensaba en nada, incluso cuando lograba hacer el vacío. Dolía. Dolía porque lo amaba.

.

* * *

.

Muchas gracias a aquellos que siguen leyendo y han esperado pacientemente las actualizaciones.


	13. Capítulo XIII

Bueno, he estado leyendo sus comentarios y me he dado cuenta de que muchos tienen razón: mi teclado estaba picado en la letra ele. ¡Qué observadores! Muchas veces tuve que corregir los capítulos por ese problema, así que de a poco planeo revisar cada cap. Pero vamos... dudo que me coma las letras en un 90% de los casos.

Lo mismo pasó durante mi viaje, escribiendo a mano para después pasar los borradores al computador. No es facil anular las correcciones de Word. Muchas gracias por sus consejos, trabajo en ellos.

Sé que suena una bobería, ¿pero nadie se ha fijado en los títulos de cada capítulo?

* * *

.

**Una embestida, un golpe, y la tierra es nuestra**

.

La idea de los post-it comenzó cuando Antonio dejó una nota en la pantalla del ordenador. Había sido por falta de tiempo; porque no volvería a ver a Gabrielle hasta el día siguiente. En la mañana, cuando llegó, se encontró con otro papelito pegado junto al suyo, escrito en letra manuscrita y redonda, que nada tenía que envidiar a la imprenta todo vale que usaba él.

_- No te olvides del consejo del martes. _

- Tenía agendada una reunión. ¿A qué hora es?

_- Te la he cambiado para el miércoles. Es a las 11 a.m. Sé puntual._

Había llegado a pensar que una vida sin su secretaria sería un caos en esa ciudad de locos. De no ser por Belle sus días serían más monótonos, como los de sus compañeros, enfrascados en un escritorio que les absorbía hasta las ambiciones. Antonio consideraba eso una enfermedad y, por lo mismo, se empeñaba en refrescarle la vida a ella también. Porque si Gabrielle no funcionaba Antonio colapsaba.

- ¿Café de vainilla o vienés?

_- ¿No deberías estar haciendo las estadísticas?_

- La máquina de la oficina no anda. Nadie lo notará.

_- Moka_.

Y porque a veces hasta la más mínima comunicación era necesaria, y llegar encontrándote con una notita pegada al escritorio bastaba para empezar en día con el pie derecho. Él era un convencido. Pero aquellas últimas semanas habían estado marcadas por una dispersión más allá de lo habitual. Antonio tenía serios problemas para concentrarse. Llegado a cierto punto se encontraba en un dilema al que ni él mismo podía encontrar solución. No era nada extraordinario, más bien parecía un chiste: acercarse a Belle de un modo u otro, uno más serio, que no resultara demasiado evidente. ¿Pero cómo? Descartado el café; demasiado impersonal.

A lo lejos alguien dijo su nombre pero lo ignoró. Volvieron a insistir, trayéndolo de vuelta la realidad. Al levantar la vista vio que era Gabrielle.

"Ah, perdón. ¿Me decías algo?"

"Te he estado hablando desde hace cinco minutos. Cancelaron el traspaso a Santander," le respondió la mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco. No supo qué decir en su defensa. "¿Qué ocurre contigo? Has estado muy extraño estos días."

"Estoy un poco cansado, sólo eso."

Gabrielle lo miró incrédula, sin creerse una palabra de lo que había dicho, aunque, por deferencia, no dijo nada al respecto. Una nueva idea pasó por su cabeza: ¿y si le pedía ayuda a Francis y Gilbert? Esa noche habían quedado de juntarse; podía aprovechar la ocasión, aunque sabía de antemano que eso no solucionaba nada. Con el tiempo se había enterado- y corroborado él mismo – que Belle era muy reservada respecto a su vida privada, y que hasta entonces no se le conocía a ningún novio, amigo, o incluso amigas, dentro del trabajo. Peor aún, se llevaba bien con todos.

El drama de Antonio era que toda su seguridad en el flirteo por primera vez se le hacía añicos. Gabrielle era independiente –peor aún, autosuficiente-, y si a eso le sumaba sus escasos conocimientos en el verbo romántico inglés… estaba perdido. Todas sus cartas habían quedado obsoletas. Tenía que tomar una decisión pronto. Si dejaba pasar el tiempo corría el riesgo de que los pocos avances que había conseguido se esfumaran.

* * *

"Gilbert, ¿a qué hora quieres que cierre la tienda?"

"A eso de las ocho está bien, y no olvides vaciar la caja antes de irte."

Gilbert vació la última caja que le había llegado y despidiéndose del resto de sus compañeros dejó la disquería, subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a su casa. Tan sólo le faltaba cambiarse de ropa y estaba listo para ir a encontrarse con Antonio y Francis. Abriendo la puerta interior pasó a su habitación sin reparar si había alguien más en el piso, llamando en voz alta a Elizaveta para saber si ya había llegado o no.

"¿Saldrás esta noche?" La mujer se había acercado apenas escuchó que abrían la puerta, observando a Gilbert desde el pasillo.

"Sí. Me juntaré con los muchachos, no es necesario que me esperes" dijo pasándose el cepillo para ordenar un poco su cabello.

Ella asintió sin moverse de donde estaba. Tenía un aire pensativo, como si tuviese algo que decir.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

Elizabeth sonrió como quien sabe que está a punto de decir una bobería. "Desde que llegué a Londres que tengo ganas de ver el Támesis, pero hasta ahora no he podido hacerlo. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?"

Era una pregunta algo extraña pero a Gilbert no le importó, le quedaba en el camino. Salieron juntos a la calle, justo a la hora en que el West End se poblaba de personas que buscaban algo que hacer tras salir de sus trabajos. Apenas conversaron durante las primeras cuadras, cosa que lo ponía sumamente nervioso, acostumbrado a hablar de todo y de nada a la vez. Para su desgracia Elizaveta no parecía notarlo.

Eran fines de febrero y la ciudad se alzaba fría y quieta, como detenida en el tiempo al igual que un retrato en sepia. Los árboles, ya sin nieve, comenzaban a mostrar sus primeros brotes, tímidos, a la espera del verano que todavía ni pensaba en llegar. Mirando por sobre su hombro Gilbert se aseguró de que su compañera siguiese a su lado. No podía entender qué paisaje de ensueño se escondía en una ciudad así en invierno, cuando en toda Europa era exactamente lo mismo. Tendría suerte si sus canillas no se congelaban antes de llegar al bar.

Cuando ya estaban por llegar al Támesis ella se decidió a hablar, y no pudo sino sentirse aliviado.

"A veces, cuando miro los ríos, no puedo evitar acordarme de Budapest," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Cuando era una niña mi abuelo solía llevarme a pasear por el borde del canal."

"¿Y qué pasó después?"

"Luego mis padres emigraron a Alemania, y tiempo después conocí a Roderich. Desde entonces que no he vuelto a Hungría, aunque en verdad no sabría decirte por qué razón" explicó, viendo los barcos detenidos en el muelle. El viento sacudía su pelo con vehemencia y Gilbert sintió el impulso de cogerle un mechón para ponérselo detrás de la oreja.

No lo hizo.

Mientras caminaban por el borde del río, decorado por árboles vacíos y asientos escarchados, Elizaveta tomó a Gilbert del brazo. Este la miró, disimulando su confusión. Años atrás ese gesto había sido normal entre ellos –así como lo eran sus discusiones-, pero después de cinco años había llegado a olvidar cómo se sentía, y le asustó. Le asustó la facilidad con la que olvidaba. "Si extrañas a los tuyos, ¿por qué no vas y les das una visita? Nunca es tarde para volver."

A lo lejos, el sol comenzaba a descender por la torre de Londres. Por unos instantes la ciudad se volvió un poco menos gris y más dorada.

"Lo he pensado, pero luego me digo que hay cosas más urgentes que hacer. Vivimos bien, pero tampoco sobra el dinero. Además, Roderich quiere que formalicemos lo nuestro."

"¿Formalizar?" río Gilbert metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. "¿Qué más formalidad quiere ese tío? Ya son pareja, viven juntos, tiene un apartamento juntos…"

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. _Formalizar_ -qué ciego era a veces-. Así que Roderich le había propuesto matrimonio después de todo.

"Lo siento, no había entendido" dijo, esbozando una sonrisa que no podía llamarse como tal. "¿Has tomado una decisión al respecto?"

"No lo sé. Hay mucho en qué pensar."

La mujer se soltó y comenzó a caminar por su cuenta, seguida de cerca por la mirada del albino. Una gaviota pasó a su lado, desviando el vuelo hacia uno de los barcos, y Gilbert tuvo nostalgia de Alemania- nostalgia por un hogar. Pero en sus recuerdos no encontró nada parecido. Tenía imágenes de Berlín, jugando con los chicos del colegio mientras miraban las primeras propagandas de Coca-Cola llegar al lado este de la ciudad. Luego el muro, y ese muchacho vestido de punk montado sobre él, con una mano al aire gritándole al mundo. Múnich, Londres… No, Gilbert nunca había pertenecido a nada en particular.

Adelante suyo Elizaveta se detuvo, con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos.

"Desde hace un tiempo he estado pensando en dejar Austria" dijo con un dejo de tristeza. Aquello lo preocupó. "Lo he pensado mucho. No es fácil para mí estar sola. Roderich trabaja todo el día, ya sea en la filarmónica o dando clases, y todo depende de las temporadas. A veces pasan meses enteros sin que pueda volver a Austria, y no siempre puedo acompañarlo. Hasta ahora no le he dicho nada. Tengo miedo de cómo pueda reaccionar, porque sé que se sentirá obligado a escoger."

Ya no caminaban. Gilbert tan sólo escuchaba, sintiendo un peso invisible acumularse sobre sus hombros.

"A veces siento que nuestra relación se desgasta, y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. Yo no puedo seguir así, en esta incertidumbre. No quiero llegar a mi casa y ver que lo único que me espera es una cama vacía y un esposo ausente." Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho Elizaveta calló. "Lo siento. No deberías estar escuchando estas cosas."

"No digas tonterías, te conozco desde hace más años de los que me conviene contar." Sin ser alguien muy físico ni de muchas palabras, el germano tomó la mano de Elizaveta entre la suya estrechándola con fuerza. Luego, en voz más baja, ella lo escuchó decir "Nadie debiera estar solo tampoco."

Y siguieron caminando, hasta más allá del puente, donde las primeras luces de la ciudad empezaban a encender. Se despidieron en el puente y Gilbert continuó su camino hasta el bar, bajo la promesa de volver sin un rasguño. Hasta ese momento no había sentido una real necesidad de beber, pero ahora, extrañamente, sentía que lo necesitaba.

Entró con la naturalidad de quien viene diariamente, buscando, entre los rostros, alguien que le fuera familiar. No tardó en encontrar a Francis y Antonio, sentados unas mesas más allá, enfrascados en una conversación ligera. Antonio hablaba sujetando en su mano un vaso con cerveza mientras el francés asentía de tanto en tanto, exhalando el humo de un cigarrillo. Viéndolo llegar Francis le hizo una señal con el brazo para que se acercara. Sentándose al lado de Antonio Gilbert pidió una rubia, arrugando la nariz al sentir el olor a tabaco impregnado en el aire.

"Perdón por el retraso," dijo sacándose la chaqueta, "pero Elizaveta quiso venir conmigo para ver la ciudad."

"¿Y por qué no la has traído aquí, con nosotros?"

"No creo que sea la salida ideal para una chica como ella. Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas tal cual," le aclaró Francis, a lo que Gilbert asintió justo a tiempo que traían su pedido.

Preguntando, supo que antes de llegar el español estaba explicando un nuevo problema surgido en la oficina, o, mejor dicho, con su asistente personal. Como en el fondo Antonio sólo quería desahogarse aceptó volver a contar la historia. Así fue como supo que, sin quererlo, Antonio se había enamorado de Belle –una belga se repitió, haciendo nota mental de ello-, pero que hasta el momento ella no parecía sentirse inclinada a él en lo absoluto. Más aún, de lo poco que sabía ella ya había estado comprometida antes, pero aquello había terminado sin motivos aparentes.

"¿Pero te gusta?" preguntó el alemán acercándose a su amigo. "Digo, ¿estás enamorado de ella o sólo quieres tirártela por ahí, en plan de _fuck buddies_?"

Francis puso los ojos en blanco, dándole un trago a su vaso. Antonio, en cambio, se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras. No, eso no era un capricho. Claro que le gustaría pasar sus manos por su cintura, sus caderas… pero le gustaba su sonrisa, la forma en que se mordía el labio cuando se concentraba, o cómo brillaban sus ojos cuando lo veía llegar con su café favorito. Le gustaba ella.

"No lo sé, no creo que sea sólo algo físico. Es su forma de ser, cómo sonríe, su voz..."

Gilbert maldijo por lo bajo, dándole una mirada de sincera lástima. Eso sólo consiguió desanimarlo aún más, hundiéndolo en la cerveza y la autocompasión. Francis decidió intervenir.

"¿Y has pensado en invitarla a salir? No como la última vez, sino algo más íntimo, más sutil. Algo que la haga sentirse especial."

"No puedo, soy su jefe. Si doy un paso en falso puedo terminar con una denuncia por acoso laboral."

Los tres guardaron silencio y Gilbert se preguntó cómo su reunión de camaradas había pasado a convertirse en un círculo de románticos desesperados. Entonces hizo lo que cualquiera haría en esos casos: preguntarle a Francis cómo estaba él. Francis siempre conseguía subir los ánimos, no importaba en qué situación.

Salvo esta vez.

Por el contrario su pregunta pareció descolocarlo, atacando directamente su cajetilla de cigarros, reducida a la mitad en menos de veinte minutos. No obstante tuvo la delicadeza de dejar un tema al aire, observándolos conversar en silencio, pensando en otra cosa, en alguien más -en cabello rubio y miradas penetrantes-, y la música francamente no le ayudaba. Morrissey nunca ayudaba.

"Francis, has vuelto a fumar. ¿Ocurre algo?" le preguntó Antonio, haciéndole un gesto al otro para que se callara. Francis volvió en sí, algo aturdido, y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Pidió otro vaso, agradecido de que sus amigos no le hubiesen hecho más preguntas y, tomándolo entre sus manos, disipó los recuerdos que se colgaban de él. No había vuelto a ver a Arthur desde entonces. Tampoco se atrevía a llevar a nadie a su casa, por miedo a recordar algo que no deseaba. Un mes pasaba rápido, pero nunca lo suficiente. Francis se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de no ser absolutos desconocidos sabía muy poco sobre él -¿porque eran algo más que eso, no?-, y aquello lo frustraba. Después de hacer el amor él solía fumar, adentro o afuera de la casa eso no importaba, pero con Arthur no. A él, en cambio, lo había mirado dormir, sin convencerse de lo que acababa de hacer.

Uno planea, escoge, descarta. Siempre hay opciones. Francis tenía la fortuna de poder elegir -y conseguir- a quien se llevaba a la cama. Arthur, sin embargo, no había estado en sus planes. Fue imprudencia de su parte: lo había provocado pensando que nada grave podía resultar. Ahora pagaba por sus culpas.

El ruido de los hielos chocando unos contra otros le indicó que ya no quedaba alcohol en su vaso.

"Estoy enamorado," dijo en voz alta, y pareció tan fácil, tan natural, que Francis creyó que sólo las había pensado. Fue la forma en que Antonio abrió los ojos y Gilbert volteó la cabeza lo que lo convenció de lo contrario. "Es uno de los estudiantes que tenía en Cambridge."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Francis?"

"Lo que escucharon," les contestó, y al decirlo casi parecía abatido. "Lo he estado pensando, mucho, desde hace largo tiempo."

"Esto es… inesperado. Inesperado para venir de ti" reconoció el albino, todavía sin salir de su estupor.

"Lo sé."

"¿Y cuál es su nombre?"

"Arthur," se trataba de un hombre. Cuando Gilbert lo notó no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. "Es un poco más joven que tú. Lo conocí la primera vez que nos juntamos aquí, después de que se fueron."

Fue un momento incómodo. Francis habría dado todo con tal de no tener que ver la cara de sus amigos disimulando patéticamente su desconcierto. La sonrisa de Antonio se había borrado casi por completo, y qué decir de Gilbert. Ambos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y, francamente, no los culpaba.

"Lo siento, sólo quería que lo supieran."

Fernández fue el primero en reaccionar y colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, sonriendo cálidamente, dijo: "Cualquiera sea tu decisión nosotros estaremos allí para apoyarte. Si eso es lo que te hace feliz, nosotros también lo estaremos."

Gilbert asintió y Francis esbozó una sonrisa tímida, todavía sintiendo el peso del remordimiento sobre sus hombros.

"Y entre ustedes dos hay…" preguntó, dando una vuelta de su mano.

Francis rió melancólico. "La última vez que supe de él fue hace un mes," y por cómo lo dijo ninguno de los dos se atrevió a preguntar más.

Dando una última inhalada presionó la colilla contra el cenicero, sin ganas de averiguar sobre qué hablaban los otros dos. Posiblemente de él; posiblemente no. Francis intentaba mantenerse alejado de sus propias ideas sin mucho éxito, sabía que si pensaba mucho volvería a él la imagen de Arthur golpeando la puerta, y la suya propia gritando como un imbécil – ¿en qué estaba pensando al hablar en francés?-. Ambos tenían la culpa, pero fue sido él quien dio el primer paso en falso.

Notando su repentino mutismo, Francis guardó la cajetilla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se bebió lo último que le quedaba en el vaso, obligándose a interesarse en la conversación. Afortunadamente ni Gilbert ni Antonio parecieron notar su abstracción, y acabaron charlando una tercera ronda completa, llenándose la boca con temas mucho más agradables. Gilbert quiso convencer a Antonio de llevarse dos camareras a su departamento, pero el español se negó categóricamente; no andaba de ánimos. Cuando el otro insinuó un _cierto_ parecido entre una de ellas y Belle, Antonio se indignó tanto que por poco no botó la mesa consigo. Francis sabía que en el fondo Antonio sí había considerado la posibilidad, pero aquella camarera poco y nada debía parecerse a la mujer de la que les había hablado, lo que lo habría sacado de sus casillas.

Entonces la puerta del bar se abrió y Francis levantó la vista por reflejo, sintiendo una suerte de déjà vu recorrerle el cuerpo; dos hombres acababan de entrar, uno de ellos rubio y de ojos claros. De lejos podría haberlo confundido con alguien más, pero sus ojos poco tenían que ver con los verdes que él había estado esperando. El parecido por detrás, sin embargo, era increíble. Uno de ellos debió notar que los observaban ya que, tocando la espalda del otro, señaló hacia él. Francis desvió la mirada, sin ganas de meterse en problemas.

Fue pasado las diez que Gilbert decidió marcharse. Antonio se quedó un rato más haciéndole compañía, pero ya había bebido bastante y debía parar. El español se ofreció para que compartieran un taxi, pero Francis se negó. Quería quedarse un poco más.

"Todavía no me apetece volver a casa," le dijo, y Antonio supo que no lo convencería de lo contrario. Como éste no se decidía a partir lo apaciguó. "Vete tranquilo, no pienso quedarme por mucho tiempo más."

"Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Después. Sé que algo te pasa Francis y no puedo evitarlo, pero me preocupas," le advirtió Fernández tomando su chaqueta. "Mañana te llamo."

Se despidieron, y Francis se preguntó si acaso él era tan evidente que hasta Antonio -denso como era para notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor- se había dado cuenta. Metió la mano dentro su chaqueta sacando otro cigarro y lo encendió con cuidado, tomándose su tiempo para observar el fuego consumirlo, lanzando unas cuantas bocanadas de humo antes de tomarlo entre sus dedos. Días atrás había decidido dejarlo, pero los hábitos son fuertes y la voluntad débil… _Old habits die hard_, pensó, y aunque buscó no pudo recordar ninguna frase que se le pareciese en francés. Por suerte equilibraba su gusto por ellos con el odio al olor que dejaban en la ropa y el pelo. Habiendo decidido que sería el último de la noche Francis pidió la cuenta.

Estaba quieto en la mesa, resignado a esperar –no había prisa tampoco-, marcando con los dedos el compás de una canción que tenía en mente cuando lo vio afuera de la vitrina, y esta vez estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba. No había dudas, era Arthur. Quiso acercarse, pero sabiendo que no podía dejar la mesa Francis no supo qué hacer. Arthur parecía estar dudando entre entrar o no; probablemente todavía no lo había visto. Sin poder esperar un solo minuto más Francis dejó tres billetes en la mesa y se abrió paso hacia la puerta, temiendo que pudiese perder la única oportunidad que tendría de hablar con él.

Cuando estaba por llegar a ella los ojos de Arthur se cruzaron con los suyos, y Francis pudo palpar el momento, el segundo exacto, en que la chispa de reconocimiento se reflejó en ellos. El joven dio un paso atrás dispuesto a desaparecer, pero él fue más rápido y empujando la puerta lo llamó.

"¡Arthur!" gritó aguantando el aliento, y por un instante todo preció quedar en silencio. Tal vez, sólo tal vez…

Lentamente, como si temiese mirarlo de frente, el otro se volteó. "Francis," dijo casi como una súplica, y el francés se sintió tentado de tomarlo del brazo para evitar que se fuese.

Fue incómodo, para ambos. Por varios segundos ninguno dijo nada; el ambiente a su alrededor tenso; hasta respirar parecía difícil. Arthur era quien peor llevaba todo eso. Francis, por lo menos, parecía disimularlo un poco mejor. Arthur se veía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, nada en él había cambiado y eso, extrañamente, lo reconfortó devolviéndole parte de su confianza.

El inglés miró hacia atrás y Francis se sintió obligado a romper el silencio. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?"

Luego miró hacia el interior del bar, con las manos en los bolsillos. "Bien, he estado bien," respondió con vaguedad. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"No gran cosa. De regreso al trabajo, acostumbrándome a la rutina. Debo reconocer que la universidad es un poco más emocionante que la oficina." Iba a decir algo más pero no tenía sentido alargar la conversación. Adoptando un aire serio, Francis acortó la distancia entre ambos, buscando la mirada de Arthur.

El otro notó el cambio de actitud, sintiéndose repentinamente vulnerable.

"Arthur," habló, cambiando el tono de voz, "siento lo que pasó la última vez. Yo no quería que las cosas acabaran así," y pasándose una mano por el pelo, suspiró. "Discúlpame si te hice creer algo diferente, pero jamás pensé usarte."

"Lo sé," dijo mirando al suelo, los labios apretados en una fina línea. "Tampoco debí reaccionar así. En parte también fue mi culpa."

Francis sabía que eso era lo más cercano que tendría a una disculpa viniendo de Arthur, pero le bastaba con eso; era más que suficiente con eso. Aun así algo faltaba. Francis sabía que, en el fondo, estaba obviando lo más importante: necesitaba decirle a Arthur lo que sentía. Aquello lo estaba ahogando por dentro –comiéndolo-, como la mordida de una bestia que no quiere dejarlo escapar.

Afuera corría viento, pero no podía importarle menos. Los ojos de Arthur se veían tan claros, tan vivos a contraluz y a la vez tan perdidos, que Francis sentía esa misma angustia en su piel. Ya nadie paseaba por las calles y los pocos que salían lo hacían para volver a sus casas. Estaban solos, los dos lo sabían.

_Sólo dos palabras, dos palabras y nada más._

"Arthur, yo-"

Y entonces, en vez de oír su propia voz, escuchó el timbre del teléfono sonar insistentemente. Arthur dio un respingo, buscando el celular en sus bolsillos mientras Francis maldecía su mala suerte. Cortando la llamada el menor lo miró de nuevo, esperando que continuase. Pensó en echar pie atrás, pero ya estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Tenía que intentarlo una vez más, debía decírselo, si no era ahora…

"Me preguntaba si tendrías algo que hacer el próximo viernes. Voy a salir con dos amigos, y me gustaría que estuvieras allí también," dijo de pronto, y viendo lo que había dicho agregó: "De hecho, me gustaría mucho. Ojalá pudieses venir."

Arthur asintió tomándose su tiempo. "Sí, suena bien. ¿Por qué no?" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, disimulando una pequeña sonrisa. Eso era lo único que Francis necesitaba para continuar -para explicarle lo que realmente sentía-, pero antes de que pudiera retomar la conversación el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Quedándose con las palabras en la boca el francés se mordió la lengua. El otro lo miró avergonzado. "Lo siento, sólo será un segundo," se disculpó llevando el aparato a su oreja. Él negó con la cabeza, ¿qué sentido tenía apurar las cosas cuando ya las había postergado por tanto tiempo? En vez de eso aprovechó de observar al inglés, ver sus gestos, sus muletillas, todo. "Aló. Sí, ¿con quién hablo?"

Luego sus cejas se juntaron y Francis supo que algo, algo que no era bueno para él, acababa de pasar. Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron, sorprendidos, y a pesar de la oscuridad el francés notó cómo sus mejillas cambiaban de color. Una voz interior dijo no en su cabeza, acompañada de un sutil escalofrío.

"¿Alfred?" exclamó Arthur perplejo, pero en su voz se adivinaba algo más que sorpresa y enojo, y Francis, que siempre se había jactado de entender las emociones mejor que el común de la gente, sintió miedo. Miedo de lo que se escondía detrás de su voz. "¿Sabes la hora que es?"

"No, tengo claro que no. ¿Dime, cómo has hecho para conseguir mi número? -… ¿Con quién?"

Jones. Alfred Jones, ese era su nombre. Todavía se acordaba de él. Es difícil olvidar a ese tipo de personas una vez que pasan por tu vida. Desde el primer instante había notado la forma en que Arthur lo miraba, cómo reaccionaba cada vez que él le hablaba, le sonreía, lo tocaba. Francis no se consideraba un hombre celoso -no uno que lo demostrara-, pero lo que había visto esa noche en casa de los Kirkland lo había preocupado. Rápidamente había entendido que lo que Arthur sentía por Alfred era un cariño más allá de lo fraternal.

"Quieres salir… ¿a dónde?" Y era como veneno, porque no había nada que hacer. Era un amor inquietante, perturbador, casi peligroso, porque ninguno era consciente de él. "¿Cuándo, dices?"

Esa era su señal para volver a tierra. _Cuándo_.

Conteniendo la respiración puso el gesto neutro, aguardando la respuesta de Arthur. Entonces lo miró unos segundos, nervioso pero resuelto. "No, no puedo el viernes," dijo, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Francis. "Ya he quedado con alguien más."

Sintiendo cómo se aceleraban sus latidos Bonnefoy río para sus adentros. Colgando, Arthur se quedó viéndolo, la curiosidad plasmada en su rostro.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, a veces me río de mí mismo. Hoy debo estar más francés que de costumbre."

"Lo veo difícil," bufó el chico.

"Tampoco parece molestarte."

No esperaba esa respuesta, encontrándose desprovisto de cualquier argumento a su favor. Arthur odiaba ser predecible, no necesitaba adivinar cómo lucía ahora -mejillas rojas, un mohín en su boca. Por eso mismo odiaba la forma en que Francis reía, porque sabía que era a costa suya, y, procurando verse lo más digno posible, lo mandó a callar.

Francis aprovechó la distención de ánimos. "¿Quién era?" preguntó con simpleza, procurando mantener un aire de desinterés.

"Un compañero de trabajo. Alfred. Vino al cumpleaños de Elizabeth," el francés asintió y ninguno de los dos insistió en el asunto.

Miró su reloj. Ya era pasada la medianoche. Sin pensar en lo que hacía Arthur levantó un brazo y luego, sosteniéndolo en el aire sin saber qué hacer, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, acabó por colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Francis. "Bien. Hasta el viernes, supongo," carraspeó dándole unas palmaditas, pero más que palmaditas parecían una torpe excusa para tocarlo. Al menos así lo percibió él, apartándose al segundo después.

"Hasta el viernes," repitió Francis, inclinándose hacia adelante, despidiéndose con un beso en cada mejilla. Al sentir su piel contra la suya Arthur balbuceó algo parecido a un sí, demasiado desconcertado como para decir algo más inteligente. Claramente lo hacía a propósito, pensó.

Y no se equivocaba. A diferencia de lo habitual esta vez se había dado el tiempo de hacerlo apropiadamente, tomándose la libertad de acomodarle el cabello detrás de la oreja. Ya encontraría un instante para llamarlo, para ponerse de acuerdo con la hora y el lugar; por ahora prefería enfocarse en él. Si iba a caer, se dijo Francis, entonces caerían juntos.

.

* * *

.


	14. Capítulo XIV

Gente, sé que les he hecho esperar mucho, y realmente lo lamento. No puedo negar que me ha faltado inspiración. Estudiar consumió gran parte de mis días y aunque no he pensado en dejar la historia, reconozco que el tiempo que le dedico es mucho menor.

He hecho ciertas modificaciones al capítulo XII; detalles, pero que sentía necesarios.

Aviso: La categoría cambiará permanentemente a M.

* * *

.

**No como si fueras rosa de sal.**

.**  
**

Si cerraba los ojos con cuidado podía sentir sin problemas, casi con la misma claridad de semanas atrás, esa sensación. Ahí, justo ahí... Empezaba por sus caderas deteniéndose en la cintura, subiendo lentamente por su espalda para bajar otra vez como un dedo dibujando el contorno de su columna. Deshaciéndose en la almohada, cerrando sus puños, sentía su respiración hacerse más pesada a medida que el calor se concentraba en su pecho. Arthur suspiró abriendo sus ojos y la ilusión se desvaneció (pestañea y la pierdes). Lo que para él eran horas en realidad se resumía en minutos. Entonces, volviendo a la realidad, tomaba consciencia de que estaba solo en su cama, con el pantalón y la camisa todavía puestos y el sinsabor de pensar en manos que no eran las suyas. En su cabeza eran todos y a nadie al mismo tiempo.

Hundiendo su rostro en el colchón se giró para ver la hora en el reloj del velador. Se puso de pie y sintiendo su cuerpo pesado se sacó la camisa, avanzando hacia el closet para cambiarse de ropa.

Irían al Lexington, en Pentonville. Primero se encontraría con Francis en la estación de trenes, donde este pasaría a recogerlo. Si por cualquier motivo se atrasaba él lo llamaría a su móvil y viceversa. Arthur ya conocía el lugar. Era un poco más caro, con un bar estilo americano, pero sólo por sus presentaciones en vivo valía la pena el gasto.

Viéndose en el espejo del baño Arthur casi no se reconocía a sí mismo. Días atrás había querido olvidar, olvidar lo que había pasado con Francis; incluso había estado dispuesto a hacerlo, a regresar todo como era antes cuando todavía creía tener control sobre su vida y su buen juicio. Ahora no. De una forma u otra ya no se sentía tan seguro. Más que mal, había aceptado volver a verlo sin siquiera reflexionar en si era lo mejor para los dos, o correcto.

Arthur ya ni siquiera sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien. Si él mismo estaba bien.

Sentado a los pies de la cama cerró sus jeans, pero se detuvo antes de terminar. Con sus dedos todavía sujetando el ojal el inglés dejó caer una de sus manos deslizándola lentamente entre la ropa, sintiendo la mezcla de piel y tela bajo sus dedos. Con manos temblorosas, dudando, tocó un poco más abajo entreabriendo sus labios, con la respiración pausada, grave, la sensación de las yemas alrededor suyo no del todo ajena. Con una caricia lánguida, particularmente memorizada, cerró los ojos haciendo que un suspiro escapase de su boca. Absorto en su tarea unos ojos azules vinieron a su memoria. Asustado apartó su mano, precipitándose al baño para mojarse la cara. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Entonces la imagen de Alfred pasó por su mente y Arthur se estremeció contra las toallas. No, aquello no tenía sentido. Para reafirmar ese pensamiento río un poco, sólo por mesura.

Colocándose una polera y un chaleco cogió las llaves de la repisa y, tras bajar la escalera, tomó la chaqueta negra que colgaba del perchero. Al llegar a Euston un automóvil lo estaba esperando frente a la estación.

Al verlo cruzando la calle Francis se bajó del vehículo, acercándose a saludar, pero esta vez sólo se trató de un 'hola' y el inglés notó un cambio en su actitud. Una vez adentro cerró la puerta, frotándose las manos.

"¿Tienes frío?" preguntó el mayor encendiendo la calefacción.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Un poco, gracias."

Cuando el coche estuvo más tibio Francis lo echó a andar, haciendo una curva cerrada con dirección a Pentonville. "Mis amigos ya llegaron. A veces pueden actuar un poco extraño, pero son buenas personas," le advirtió deteniéndose en una luz roja.

"Eso suena reconfortante," ironizó Arthur, y la risa de Francis hizo un suave eco en la cabina. Inconscientemente empuñó sus manos. Muy en el fondo - por mucho que quisiera convencerse de que no era así - estaba nervioso, extremadamente consciente de sus movimientos. Le frustraba no saber cómo actuar. Al parecer el mayor notó su preocupación, porque, cuando volvió a mirar hacia adelante, Arthur se dio cuenta que le sonreía.

Pentonville, pese a ser una de las avenidas principales, durante las noches era una calle poco transitada. Con sus bares y locales nocturnos, sin los carteles de neón ni las multitudes del Soho, era uno de los núcleos de la vida social londinense. Uno de sus bares era el Lexington, que visto desde afuera parecía una casona blanca, delatada únicamente por un cartel que llevaba su nombre en letras doradas. Quien pasara cerca, fuera por la música o los murmullos, se sentía llamado a poner un pie en el bar.

Apagando el motor Francis se bajó del auto, seguido de Arthur. "¿Nos vamos?" preguntó, cerrándose la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Afuera había una pareja fumando y Arthur lamentó no llevar una cajetilla con él.

En contraste con las calles, el interior estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres deseosos de olvidarse del trabajo y la rutina. Era un entorno cálido y bullicioso, en el buen sentido de la palabra; las cortinas rojas y la cantina americana daban el sello al lugar. Arthur se dio un momento para contemplarlo, satisfecho, sin perder de vista a Francis. A lo lejos alguien les hizo señas llamándolos a viva voz, y Francis fue a su encuentro desapareciendo entre las mesas.

Varias caras se giraron a ver qué pasaba. Arthur se disculpó, siguiéndolo con dificultad.

"Qué bueno que has llegado. Ya no sabía qué hacer para entretener a esos dos," dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie, haciendo un gesto con los ojos, refiriéndose a la pareja sentada a su lado. Arthur notó con sorpresa que la persona con la que Francis hablaba era un rubio demasiado pálido para considerarse saludable –mejor dicho, un albino-. Luego, notando su presencia, sus ojos cayeron en él. "Y tú debes ser Arthur, me imagino," resopló con una media sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano quizás con demasiado arrojo. "Gilbert Bielschmidt, amigo de juventud del viejo Francis. Él insulso de allá es Antonio, acompañado de lo único decente de esta noche: Gabrielle."

Como si no hubiese escuchado eso último Antonio les sonrió, mientras Francis se acercaba a saludar a la mujer con un beso en la mejilla. Arthur se detuvo en ella, notando sus ojos verdes y maneras suaves y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró saludando de la misma manera.

Se sentaron en los únicos dos asientos libres y llamaron al camarero. Rápidamente Arthur notó que era el único inglés dentro del grupo, idea que de alguna forma lo reconfortó. También notó, entre otras cosas, que Gilbert disfrutaba riéndose a costa suya porque él no se quedaba callado, obstinándose en tener la última palabra.

"¿Te acuerdas que te dije que tenía un amigo francés?" le preguntó en un momento Antonio a Gabrielle, y ella asintió distraídamente. "Bueno, es él," dijo apuntando a Francis.

Al ver que hablaban de él el otro se giró, picado por la curiosidad. "Antonio me comentó que vienes de Bélgica."

Ella asintió comentándole que su familia venía de Tournai, y la forma en que Francis dijo '¿_de verdad?_' hizo que el español se preguntara si acaso no había hablado de más. Así fue como los dos comenzaron a conversar en francés, a gusto con la complicidad de tener algo en común.

Aquello relajó visiblemente a la mujer, que se veía más animada. Si uno decía algo el otro reía; era evidente que se la estaban pasando bien. Estando en Inglaterra encontrar a alguien dispuesto a hablar en su idioma era difícil, y, seguramente, ambos extrañaban su país. Encontrarse era, de alguna manera, un pequeño consuelo.

"_Alors je me suis dit, bon sang, comment fais-tu pour conduire avec le volant au côté droit? __J'ai paniqué, bien sûr_-" y para horror suyo Belle comenzó a reír, encantada, como nunca le había visto hacer, y frunció el ceño.

"_Pas vrai! Pauvre petit, je ne arrive pas non plus á comprendre leur but. __Au moins tu as réussi."_

Al escucharla, por unos segundo se olvidó de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La forma en que Belle hablaba era distinta a cuando lo hacía en inglés, más suave, más ligera, como si su misma voz hubiese cambiado, y Antonio sintió una punzada en el pecho, deseando ser él quien la hiciese hablar de ese modo.

Al frente suyo Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, considerando seriamente hacerle notar a Francis su falta. Incluso él había notado cómo el español miraba a la chica cada vez que sonreía y cómo se había marginado. Arthur era denso, pero no ciego. No obstante Gilbert se le adelantó, quejándose de no poder entender una palabra de lo que decían.

Cayendo en cuenta, la mujer se tapó la boca. "Cuánto lo siento Antonio," se disculpó medio avergonzada, medio divertida, "hace mucho tiempo que no conversaba con alguien en francés. No quise incomodarte."

El español le restó importancia pero ella insistió, tomando su mano para enfatizar sus palabras. Entonces Francis miró a Arthur de reojo, llevándose su vaso a la boca con autosuficiencia. El inglés arqueó una ceja.

Entonces el local comenzó a oscurecerse dejándolo todo, salvo el escenario, a media luz. En poco tiempo incluso dejó de ver el cenicero, viéndose obligado a acercar su vaso para no perderlo. Dos mujeres subieron al escenario y saludaron a la gente. Llevaban tan sólo una guitarra y un teclado, y sin embargo no parecían necesitar nada más; escuchándolas cantar Arthur recordó haberlas visto en televisión. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Bielschmidt le hablaba a Francis al oído, haciéndolo reír, pero su risa era apagada por los acordes y era el subir y bajar de sus hombros lo que lo delataba. A contraluz sus ojos se veían más claros, más azules. Se veía bien. Francis siempre se veía bien.

De la nada se escuchó un golpe -a lo lejos alguien acababa de botar un plato-, y antes de que pudiera desviar la mirada Francis se encontró con sus ojos fijos en él. Viéndose descubierto Arthur no se molestó en disimular y, en cambio, puso el gesto neutro, como si nada hubiese pasado. En la oscuridad nadie parecía reparar en ellos.

"¿Ocurre algo?" El inglés movió su cabeza, negándolo. "No pareces convencido. ¿Hay algo que te moleste?"

Francis estiró la mano buscando la suya, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla éste ya la había apartado.

"No. No aquí."

Sujetando su rostro sobre su mano Arthur intentó disimular su embarazo, poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos. Decir que Francis le era indiferente habría sido una mentira. No estaba mal, pero se sentía tan… _incorrecto_. Echándole un vistazo a la puerta pensó en salir a tomar aire fresco, pero el gesto resultaría evidente y atraería las sospechas de los demás. En cambio, si se quedaba, daba la impresión que lo que Francis hiciese lo tenía sin cuidados.

Criado en una familia anglicana, sin ser practicante y reservándose para sí muchas dudas, Arthur no podía arrancar la confusión que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ellos, porque no había un 'nosotros' y, aun así, Francis se empeñaba en actuar como si entre los dos hubiese algo.

Pasó el tiempo y la presentación llegó a un intermedio. Para no estar eternamente callado Arthur se acercó a Belle. Tras conversar unos minutos decidió que aquella chica le gustaba: había entendido su necesidad de distraerse y no le había puesto reparos. Ella no lo juzgaba con sus palabras y lo escuchaba con atención; no era de sorprender que Antonio se sintiese atraído por ella. Desafortunadamente, Gabrielle era la única que parecía no notarlo.

"¿Saben? Desde que apagaron las luces ninguno de los camareros ha pasado por aquí," se quejó Gilbert mirando a los supuestos mozos reunidos al fondo del local, atentos al concierto. "Iré yo mismo al bar, a ver si quejándome por el servicio me dan algo gratis."

Sin Gilbert sólo quedaron los cuatro, justo a tiempo en que empezaba a sonar una canción en francés. Las luces cambiaron a tonos rojos, mientras la mujer en el escenario acomodaba la guitarra en su hombro.

"Vaya sorpresa," dijo Belle, e inclinándose hacia Francis agregó: "¿Entiendes algo de lo que dicen?"

"Algunas cosas, pero el acento es extraño."

"Oh, pero la canción no está para nada mal. Me gusta lo que hacen con el teclado."

Imitando los movimientos, ella movió sus dedos siguiendo a la pianista.

"Cuidado con lo que dices, querida. Eso se da para más de una interpretación," le susurró el otro al oído, ganándose un golpe en el hombro demasiado suave como para ir en serio.

Desde el otro rincón de la mesa Antonio lucía más pálido que a su llegada. Lanzaba miradas mortuorias en dirección a la pareja, considerando seriamente tener una o dos palabras con Francis. Arthur, notando la tensión de Antonio, tosió un par de veces, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron tomados en cuenta. Si el rubio no paraba ahora con su coqueteo él mismo le tiraría el cenicero en la cabeza, antes de las cosas se tornaran color de hormiga.

"Francis," lo llamó Antonio y la pareja giró. "Me parece que Gilbert te está llamando. ¿Por qué no vas y le echas una mano en el bar?"

"¿Estás seguro? No escuché que dijeran mi nombre."

"Segurísimo," le contestó Arthur, mirándolo de forma significativa. "En tu lugar iría a ver qué es lo que necesita antes de que arme un lío con los de seguridad."

El otro frunció el ceño, reticente, antes de levantarse de la mesa. El ambiente, que se había vuelto insoportablemente tenso, comenzó a volver a la calma y el español, así de rápido como se apasionaba, volvió de un segundo al otro a su buen humor.

Conociendo su lugar y sin querer hacer un mal trio Arthur se disculpó, argumentando que debía ir al baño. Al pararse notó que los tragos ya le estaban haciendo efecto, y moviéndose entre las mesas se acercó a las escaleras que llevaban al subsuelo. Apenas había empezado a bajar cuando una chica lo detuvo preguntándole si tenía un encendedor, pero no llevaba ninguno. El baño estaba vacío. Al salir de la letrina abrió la llave del lavamanos esperando que el agua fría dispersaran los primeros efectos del alcohol.

Con el rostro mojado se miró al espejo, oyendo abrirse la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Gilbert no recordaba haberme llamado." El inglés intentó decir algo en su defensa, pero nada bueno se le vino a la mente. Francis se acercó a una distancia prudente, y pudo notar en el otro un dejo de suspicacia.

"No pensé que algo así te molestaría. ¿Acaso son celos?"

"Eso quisieras," respondió el inglés, secándose las manos.

"Puede ser."

Sin esperar esa respuesta Arthur se sintió desarmado. Su estómago se revolvió en algo cercano a la expectación, pero sin ánimo de bromas el inglés le preguntó qué era lo que en verdad estaba haciendo allí.

"Vine porque quería hablar contigo," le dijo adoptando una pose más seria. Lo notaba por la forma en que hablaba, más grave, sin rodeos. Ah, pero era muy pronto para eso, ¿no?

"No hay nada de qué hablar, Francis."

"Arthur-"

Intentó irse pero Francis le obstruía el paso, parado justo entre él y la puerta. Sin poder moverse, no le quedó más salida que permanecer firme en su deseo. "Déjame salir, por favor."

A pesar de la advertencia el mayor dio un paso adelante, acercándose. Con cada paso Arthur sentía su corazón más pesado. Era arriesgado, en cualquier minuto alguien podía entrar y verlos, ambos estaban a escasos centímetros y no podía retroceder: Francis había tomado su rostro entre sus manos pidiéndole que lo escuchara, sintiendo su respiración sobre su rostro haciendo de él un desastre por dentro.

_Por lo que más quieras_, pensó, _déjame salir_.

Francis contuvo el aliento viendo cómo Arthur apretaba los ojos, sus manos presionando firmemente sus muñecas. Bastó que lo mirara para entender que lo que iba a decir -que, sin siquiera quererlo, él se había convertido en parte importante de su vida y que no le importaba si no sentía lo mismo-, era cruel, era demasiado pronto. En su interior temía asustarlo y que eso lo alejara.

Francis sentía que su cabeza y pecho iban a explotar, y no sabía si por la angustia o por la necesidad que tenía de tocar, abrazar, sentir al otro. Y luego eso era tan poco relevante porque, _Dios_, estaban tan _cerca_... Incluso podía ver el labio de Arthur apretarse cuando él acariciaba su mejilla, y contra todo buen juicio se inclinó hacia adelante, levantando con su mano el mentón de inglés – y aunque no se movía tampoco lo rechazaba. Eran sólo unos centímetros.

La puerta se abrió. Alguien más entraba. Y lo siguiente que recuerda son las manos de Arthur empujándolo, poniendo distancia entre ambos, lívido, girando rápidamente su rostro como si nada hubiese pasado. El hombre en cuestión nunca notó qué pasaba, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Francis se había encontrado sólo, en un baño público, sin una respuesta ni rastro de Arthur.

Mirándose al espejo Bonnefoy se preguntó si acaso el destino, después de todo, se había cansado de jugar a su favor.

* * *

Cuando Arthur regresó, Gilbert y Antonio estaban conversando, y cuando le preguntaron qué le había pasado el inglés dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Lo primero parcialmente creíble.

Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo estaba alterado; más bien parecía que le faltaba el aire, pero eso bien se podía atribuir al humo y el calor que hacía adentro. Y si Antonio miró hacia las escaleras, por donde vio salir a Francis minutos antes, también lo disimuló, sin hacer preguntas al respecto.

Gabrielle miró la hora en su celular e hizo cuenta de las horas que llevaban en el bar. Era tarde, no venía en coche y llamar un taxi le salía demasiado caro. ¿Y si le pedía a Francis que la llevara? No, apenas llevaba tres horas de haberlo conocido, sería ridículo. Por otro lado Antonio conversaba con su amigo y Arthur acababa de desaparecer para irse a la barra, cuando apenas si había regresado. Francis, que venía justo detrás, se sentó con ellos, ignorando el gesto del inglés. La mujer hizo un alto en sus pensamientos. ¿Podría ser…?

_Oh_, claro. Descartado también.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?"

La voz de Antonio la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Disimulando, Gabrielle aceptó con gusto y se despidió, primero de Gilbert y luego de los otros dos, evitando mirarles directamente. Por poco y había dejado volar su imaginación, llegando a conclusiones precipitadas. Belle rio para sus adentros siguiendo a Antonio, viéndole sacar las llaves del coche y abrirle la puerta, todavía guardándole una última sonrisa antes de partir.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue encender la calefacción. "¿Estás lista?"

El viaje fue más largo de lo previsto, entre indicaciones y una que otra calle olvidada ambos terminaron culpando los vasos de más – aunque en realidad la única que podía alegar eso era ella. Cuando llegaron al pequeño departamento Antonio se ofreció a acompañarla, y sin ver razón para negarse Gabrielle siguió contándole la historia que había quedado inconclusa en el auto. Estaba cansada, sin embargo su sonrisa nunca desaparecía por completo, siempre reconfortante.

La siguió hasta la puerta, donde se despidieron. Ella le besó la mejilla y Antonio hizo lo mismo y, sin pensarlo, antes de que la puerta se cerrara y todo volviese a ser lunes y viernes y papeles y trabajo, se acercó para darle un beso: un beso de despedida.

Desde la perspectiva de Gabrielle, no obstante, la situación tomaba tintes completamente diferentes. Apenas empezaba a entrar en su casa para ver a Antonio partir cuando este pasó el límite de su espacio personal y la besó en los labios como si se tratara de algo meramente cotidiano, casi familiar. Tan así fue su desconcierto que ni siquiera fue capaz de alejarlo, y sólo reaccionó cuando Antonio se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

"¿Qué fue eso?" inquirió la mujer llevándose la mano a la boca.

Antonio pasó rápidamente de estar sorprendido a lucir mortificado. Dio un paso atrás temiendo que le cerraran la puerta, o peor, que lo echaran, pero ella se quedó en el umbral a la espera de algún tipo de explicación. Esperó, pero frente a su silencio Gabrielle frunció el ceño encogiéndose de hombros y, superada, hizo el ademán de entrar.

Viéndola partir el miedo se apoderó de Antonio, quien se precipitó a la puerta pidiéndole que lo escuchase, que dejase que le explicara lo que acababa de ocurrir. Bien pudo ser la fuerza con la que se interpuso en el umbral, o el inglés atropellado y fuertemente acentuado con el que lo decía, finalmente la convenció de que merecía, por lo menos, dos minutos de su atención.

Pero ahora, pudiendo deshacerse en excusas, Fernández se encontraba sin palabras.

"Fue un beso. Lo siento," dijo, y aunque por dentro se moría de vergüenza hizo el esfuerzo de parecer dolido –era eso o un portazo seguro-. "No fue mi intención faltarte el respeto, sólo…"

No podía creer cómo sus propias palabras le fallaban tan miserablemente. Sin energías para darle una sonrisa comprensiva, la mujer suspiró: "Antonio, soy tu secretaria, trabajo contigo. Se supone que eres mi jefe."

Mierda, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. "Lo sé."

Ambos se miraron un instante. La tensión desaparecía dejando tras ella un sabor amargo a tristeza. Sin poder entender ese súbito cambio, Antonio tampoco podía irse sin una explicación. ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque era su asistente personal, o porque definitivamente no era lo que ella buscaba? Nunca pensó que un rechazo tan escueto, tan profesional, pudiera doler de esa forma.

Frente a la pregunta ella se encogió en su lugar, incómoda. Quiso reconfortarlo con una sonrisa, por pequeña que fuera, pero era demasiado difícil pretender.

"Porque no es la primera vez que esto me pasa, y sé que no va a terminar bien," dijo, y viendo que Antonio iba a objetar continuó. "Una de las razones por las que me fui de Bélgica fue que acababa de perder mi trabajo. Allá no es fácil encontrar uno nuevo, incluso si eres tú quien presenta la renuncia. ¿Te conté alguna vez que por poco me caso?"

Antonio movió su cabeza, sin entender por qué la conversación daba aquel giro.

"Éramos compañeros de trabajo. Tenía un cargo más alto." Gabrielle no terminó la idea, pero el silencio que dejó fue profundo, por lo que no se atrevió a interrumpir. Era personal, suyo. Antonio no se sintió capaz de arrebatarle ese momento. "Discutimos un mes antes de la boda, después de eso terminamos. Supongo que él no se sentía seguro y la discusión fue la oportunidad que estaba esperando para acabar con el compromiso, yo prefería estar sola antes que forzar a alguien a. A ambos."

"El trabajo se hizo difícil, la gente solía mirarme con lástima y eso, con el tiempo, en vez de ser reconfortante era humillante. Algunas semanas después la compañía se vio obligada a reducir personal, y alguien del comité me dijo que mi nombre estaba en la lista. Para evitar que el despido decidí renunciar. Yo sabía que dentro del comité también estaba mi novio, que él mismo había estado de acuerdo con la decisión."

"Pero no es lo mismo…"

"Es verdad, no lo es. Eres mi jefe Antonio, y no puedo perder este trabajo," le dijo, y luego, en un tono más suave, agregó: "Yo sé que me entiendes."

Las luces de un automóvil solitario se reflejaron en las ventanas y en el rostro de la mujer, encegueciéndolo por un instante. La garganta se le contrajo y la sensación de que una bola se había alojado en ella lo asaltó sin compasión, dejándole un amargo sentimiento de vergüenza y lástima. Gabrielle, Belle, evitaba su mirada, y cuando al fin consiguió ver su rostro pudo distinguir en sus ojos la compasión. Eso no era lo que Antonio buscaba, no era lo que quería, y esa fue su señal para partir.

_Lo entiendo_, dijo por lo bajo. _Lo siento_, repuso ella.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Gabrielle se dio un momento para secarse las lágrimas que no salían, antes de dejar su bolso en el sillón y subir a dormir.

* * *

Tras la partida de Antonio, Francis decidió esperar unos minutos más antes de manejar. De mutuo acuerdo habían quedado en que él llevaría a Gilbert a su casa, pues era el único que hasta ahora tenía permiso para circular en el centro de la ciudad. Además, intuía que su amigo necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su compañera, y Gilbert sólo cooperaría a hacer el mal tercio.

"Si quieres puedes ir a dejar a tu amigo a su casa, yo puedo llamar a un taxi," le propuso Arthur a la salida del Lexington. El francés vio que el otro estaba por sacar su móvil del bolsillo, pero lo paró, poniendo la mano en el bolsillo del inglés. Si ya estaban allí, dijo, no tenía sentido que tomara un coche.

La vuelta a West End fue rápida. Gilbert les dijo adiós, disculpándose por no poder invitarlos a tomar algo más en su piso, pues al día siguiente tenía que trabajar.

"Procura que no doble en sentido contrario, Arthur. A veces se le olvida, no sería la primera vez."

Sin querer quedarse a escuchar la respuesta Francis se despidió y puso en marcha el automóvil, tomando la avenida Shaftesbury, dejándose guiar por las indicaciones que Arthur le daba. Y quizás, y sólo como agradecimiento por haberlo llevado hasta su casa, este no hizo comentarios sobre la forma en que conducía, ni de cómo solía mirar a la izquierda para medir la distancia con la línea continua cada vez que doblaba.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Francis pudo reconocer la fachada de la casa, uno de los típicos blocks de la zona céntrica, con sus muros de ladrillo azulados por la noche. Aparcaron, y el francés dejó el motor en ralentí.

"¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo caliente antes de irte?"

Con la mano todavía puesta en la palanca de cambios Francis se volvió hacia Arthur, que miraba su piso desde la ventanilla. Daba la impresión de que, por cada segundo que permanecía en silencio, el inglés se ponía más ansioso. Francis lo pensó un instante y, reconociendo que no le vendría mal una taza de café, apagó el motor.

Entraron sin hacer ruido, y quitándose las botas con un gesto rápido Arthur se deshizo de la bufanda y de su chaqueta, avanzando lánguidamente hasta el sillón para dejarse caer sobre él. Francis lo observaba en silencio, tomándose su tiempo con el abrigo. Recostado, con su antebrazo cubriéndole el rostro, oyó los pasos del otro cruzar el salón sin apuro, hasta detenerse en lo que, creyó, era el marco de la cocina. Al darse vuelta vio que todavía tenía su mirada puesta en él.

"¿Qué?" preguntó arqueando una ceja. El otro agachó la cabeza y sonrió, aguantando las ganas de reír.

"Me sorprende tu elegancia para ciertas cosas."

Frunciendo el ceño Arthur lo mandó a callar dándole la espalda, demasiado cansado como para elaborar algo más mordaz, pero el ruido sordo de los cojines hundiéndose a su lado le obligaron usar su brazo para mantener el equilibrio: el francés se había recostado entre los cojines y su propio cuerpo, sus ojos fijos en él.

Sintió su mano sobre su antebrazo descender lentamente hasta la suya, dibujando suaves círculos en su camino. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo los dedos del otro abandonar sus manos para subir en un roce sutil hasta su rostro, acariciando los cabellos detrás de su oreja, provocándole un ligero tremor. Esforzándose por mantenerse impasible intentó ignorar los dedos de Francis en su sien, acomodando esos mechones que insistían salirse de su lugar. Cuando éstos se posaron en su mentón suspiró, entregándose a la sensación, pero pronto recordó que eso no era lo que quería – lo que _debía_ querer.

Tomándolo de las muñecas lo instó a detenerse. "Para," musitó falto de la usual determinación que lo caracterizaba, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

"¿Te molesta?"

No obstante, Francis había notado la forma en que el otro inclinaba su rostro queriendo sentir más de su piel, y, acortando la distancia, buscó la boca de Arthur sin tocarla directamente. Podía sentir la respiración del otro sobre su mejilla, sus narices rozarse la una con la otra… pero nada más. Ante la privación de contacto el inglés ladeó su cabeza, entreabriendo los labios, viendo hasta dónde sería capaz de llevar el juego. Moviendo sus rostros, sin tocarse el uno al otro, ambos se buscaban hasta que, finalmente, Francis cerró la distancia con un beso lánguido y dulce.

Fue corto. Apenas tuvo tiempo para corresponderlo, pero no alcanzó a quejarse. Francis se había inclinado nuevamente sobre él, sus manos nunca dejando del todo su rostro; lo hacía lento, tomándose su tiempo, arrastrando a Arthur con él, quien a pesar de la calidez que brotaba de su pecho encontró algo de buen juicio, separándose.

"Espera," articuló haciéndose a un lado. Sus palabras salían ahogadas, graves. A su lado el mayor se veía confundido. "No hagas eso, no ahora. En la mañana viene mi madre y no es una buena idea que estés aquí."

Por supuesto. Su familia. Cómo había podido olvidarlo.

Poniéndose de pie el hombre se disculpó. Arthur sintió la necesidad de explicarse mejor, pero eso sólo haría la situación más incómoda de lo que ya era.

"Tu madre… ¿ella sabe lo que pasó?" por unos momentos Arthur no supo a qué se refería, pero bastó una mirada para que pudiese imaginarlo.

Moviendo su cabeza lo negó. No. Michelle no sabía absolutamente nada del incidente en los jardínes, ni lo haría. Arthur no quería que nadie de su familia supiese de su vida más allá de lo que no podía evitar. Confiaba en su hermana más que en cualquiera de sus padres, pero con un afecto casi paternal. Ella le sería incondicional, pero aquello no significaba que se sintiese a gusto confiándole sus problemas. Tampoco con su padre, pero su madre… Si bien siempre cabía la posibilidad de que sospechara algo, por mínimo que fuera, eso era un riesgo demasiado grande que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

Todavía se acordaba de esa fiesta y de la forma en que ella lo había vigilado. Arthur no podía encontrar una palabra que se acercase más a la horrible sensación que había tenido esa noche, pero bien podía tratarse de paranoia.

_Sólo por la manera en que lo había mirado pudo suponer que algo ocurría. Algo en la forma en que entrecerraba los ojos, ya por gusto o porque algo, una idea, se había quedado en su mente, lo confirmaba. ¡Si tan sólo él pudiese estar a la par con su madre! Pero no: ella siempre estaba un paso más adelante en las sutilezas, en aquellos pequeños detalles, quizás hasta en sus propias vidas. Arthur sintió su propia sonrisa caer cuando empezó a hablar._

"_Hay alguien a quien quisiera que vieras," la escuchó decir, pero se perdió lo que seguía. "Alfred, espero que te acuerdes de mi hijo Arthur."_

_Alcanzó a ver su espalda y su sangre corrió fría por su cuerpo. Miró a Michelle Kirkland, quien sonreía abiertamente, y supo de inmediato que la sonrisa era para él. Ella sabía, lo intuía, y esa era la razón por la que lo dejaba desmoronarse en público. Era una advertencia: no te atrevas a estropearlo, decía._

Con el recuerdo fresco en su memoria, Arthur apretó sus manos. "No, pareciera que no. Y si de mí depende, tampoco lo sabrá."

Hubo un largo silencio. Francis lo examinó un segundo con la mirada y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos caminó hacia el corredor.

"Te avergüenzas," dijo sin animosidad, como una mera constatación.

Arthur quiso parecer ofendido, pero no tenía sentido negarlo. No se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho, pero tampoco se sentía orgulloso; nada parecía ser claro entre los dos. Si lo que él buscaba eran certezas, había escogido un mal momento para cruzarse en su vida.

La falta de respuesta fue algo obvio para Francis, no podía reprochárselo. Lo entendía –tampoco esperaba algo distinto-. Si quería que Arthur lo aceptase y, más aún, lidiara con sus propios demonios, tendría que ser prudente, dar un paso al lado y darle tiempo para reflexionar. Él podía esperar. Sabía que tenía una historia poco confiable, relaciones que consistían básicamente en encuentros esporádicos en los que, en general, nunca había buscado estabilidad. Su relación más importante, por lejos, había sido hace ya cinco años cuando aún estudiaba. Había sido la única excepción hasta ahora.

Fue al perchero y cogió su abrigo, buscando las llaves del auto. Arthur seguía en el sillón, tenía la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido, y se veía cansado. Francis sintió un dejo de culpa. Quizás había presionado mucho al chico, pero su lengua había sido más rápida que su cabeza y no lo pudo controlar.

"¿Te vas?"

"¿Qué sentido tiene que me quede?"

El otro asintió. Francis se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, sólo uno, antes de salir. No dijo nada. Arthur tampoco lo hizo. Cuando la puerta se cerró el rubio miró a la ventana, arrepentido de no haber negado sus palabras aunque fuese sólo un poco. ¿Para qué mentir, si al final ni siquiera era capaz de tomar la mano del otro sin sentir el impulso de alejarlo, sin creer que hacía algo mal? Sus manos eran demasiado cobardes. No pudo despedirse de Francis aun cuando vio la tranquila, muda decepción en sus ojos.

Subió a la habitación a paso lento, tomándose su tiempo con la escalera. Corriendo la cortina miró a la calle. El coche ya no estaba. Sacándose el sweater y el pantalón se acostó, y mientras miraba el techo pensó si de no haber dicho que no ahora Francis estaría con él en la cama. Hacía frío. Prefirió dejar de pensar.

* * *

La alarma del despertador fue lo primero que escuchó. Levantarse, lavarse los dientes, mirar las mantas deshechas pero vacías, sentir que quizás –sólo quizás- deberías empezar a ordenar tu vida porque a esas alturas ya deberías estar pensando en tener hijos. Ignorarlo. Hacer la cama, calentar el agua para el té de la mañana; un día como cualquier otro.

Arthur subió a la habitación con la taza en mano, y se puso a revisar su correo desde la computadora. Sólo trabajo.

Afuera la mañana se asomaba helada, clara y nítida, carente de vida, fatalmente hermosa. Pero Arthur había dejado de pensar y lo hacía con la convicción de un hombre ciego, obstinado en cada una de las pequeñas tareas que tenía que hacer. Fue al armario, se vistió sin prisa, bajó al salón y esperó. La llamada de su madre la tarde anterior lo había recibido después del trabajo, avisándole que por una reunión de negocios ella y su padre pasarían el día en Londres. Lo que ella en el fondo quería decir -él había aprendido a leer entrelineas- era que pasaría a visitarlo. Ella no precisaba de una invitación y Arthur no era tan inconsciente como para negársela. Todo lo que tenía, al fin y al cabo, pertenecía a ellos. Casi le hacían sentir un extraño en su propia casa.

A media mañana tocaron el timbre y pronto Arthur se encontró en un rol que no era el suyo, en una piel desconocida. Sin esperárselo se encontró tomando té pensando que su madre nunca llagaría a conocerlo, pero que a su vez él jamás llegaría a conocer a la verdadera mujer que era su madre. Eran dos perfectos extraños, cada uno fingiendo ser otro, pero tan cómodos que por un momento creían estar siendo ellos mismos. Arthur la quería, pero no sabía cómo ni en qué parte de su cuerpo, pero la quería, y eso era lo que importaba al fin.

"Gracias por el té querido. Esta mañana tu padre ha insistido en salir temprano y no he podido desayunar apropiadamente."

"Deberías haberle dicho," dijo acercando una silla frente al sillón donde ella estaba. "Él suele olvidar que en casa nadie tiene el hábito de despertarse tan temprano como él."

"Con la edad a uno suelen olvidársele cosas. Pero tu padre ha cambiado, ya no sale tan seguido de negocios, salvo cuando es algo grande. Hoy dudo que se desocupe antes del mediodía."

"¿Vas a quedarte a almorzar, entonces?"

"No te preocupes," murmuró con una sonrisa mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios, "tenía pensado ir a Harrods, no te molestaré todo el día."

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, sin ganas de discutir apenas empezaba el día. Con mucha más experiencia a cuestas y una lengua mordaz si se le provocaba erradamente, sabía que de todas formas él tenía las de perder.

"¿Has estado comiendo apropiadamente?"

No era la pregunta que esperaba, y eso sólo logró confundirlo. Michelle dejó la taza sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie se acercó a su hijo, levantando su mentón con delicadeza. Esa ya era una vieja historia, cuyo comienzo se remontaba a cuando Arthur había empezado a vivir por su cuenta. _Has perdido peso_, solía decirle cuando lo visitaba.

Pero Arthur sabía que ese no era el único motivo que la traía allí, había algo más, y lo delataba la forma deliberadamente calmada con la que actuaba. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas minutos más tarde, una conversación y dos tazas de té después. Acomodándose en el sillón Michelle Kirkland arregló su falda, cruzándose de piernas, mirando a su hijo con discreción.

"¿Por qué has venido realmente, mamá?" preguntó éste cuando el silencio se le hizo insoportable.

La mujer alzó su rostro ante la impertinencia, sin estar realmente molesta. "Hay algo que me preocupa o, más bien, me tiene intrigada. Últimamente Elizabeth ha estado saliendo de casa seguido, según dice ella a Londres, por cuestiones de trabajo. ¿Ha venido a verte en alguna oportunidad?" Sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo Arthur asintió, intentando lucir lo más convincente que podía.

"Una vez, hace algunas semanas."

Michelle guardó silencio cogiendo la taza olvidada y al dejar la loza sobre el platillo la cerámica golpeó la superficie, emitiendo un ruido sordo. "Ella me dijo que ambos se habían visto el sábado. No tienes por qué hacer esto Arthur, tengo claro que viene por otros motivos. Lo que me interesa saber," dijo calmadamente, "es si has tenido noticias de Damon."

"¿De quién?"

"Damon. Me enteré de que ha estado yendo y viniendo a Londres seguido."

"No he hablado con él," respondió con recelo. "Nos vimos una vez, semanas atrás. Vino por el fin de semana. Oxford lo mantiene bastante ocupado."

"Me imagino. Entonces se vieron en diciembre, ¿no es así?"

Arthur asintió, poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina. Al regresar vio que su madre miraba su celular, pero cuándo esta le escuchó se giró a verlo, sonriéndole a tiempo que guardaba el móvil en su cartera. Hablaron de su trabajo, del próximo negocio de su padre con unos empresarios suizos y la presentación del examen de grado que él tenía fichada para mediados de ese año. Sin embargo la conversación dio un vuelco.

"Arthur, querido, hay algo que quisiera saber," dijo la mujer endureciendo la mirada y un súbito cambio de ánimos se hizo patente en la sala. "Bien sabes que la gente suele hablar por el sólo placer que les provoca inmiscuirse en lo ajeno, y el que digan una verdad o una mentira poco o nada les importa. Las personas necesitan, al fin y al cabo, alguna distracción."

Apenas con esas pocas palabras notó que ya tenía la atención de su hijo, quien, cruzándose de piernas, frunció el ceño, mostrándose más cauto. "No veo el punto. ¿En qué puede afectarme lo que diga o no la gente?"

"Querido, el problema no es lo que digan, porque siempre encontrarán algo nuevo o más emocionante de que hablar. El punto aquí es sobre _quién_ lo hacen. Imagino que podrás sacar tus propias conclusiones al respecto." En su lugar Arthur se puso rígido, anticipando el objeto de toda esa visita. "Han llegado a mis oídos ciertos rumores –"

"¿Qué clase de rumores?" inquirió fingiendo indiferencia.

"Nada grave en realidad. ¿De dónde conoces a Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur?"

"Cambridge. ¿Hay algo que deba saber de él?"

"Parece ser que tu hermana lo estima a bien. Se veía un buen muchacho, bastante apuesto… Algo joven para hacer clases, pero eso es lo de menos. La gente comentaba que tú y Francis parecían ser cercanos, que incluso le habías mostrado los jardines después de la bienvenida."

"No sé si cercanos, pero por lo menos nos conocíamos de antes."

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó esa noche?" inquirió entonces la mujer. "Partiste de casa sin siquiera despedirte. Creí que habías partido con Francis a Londres, reconozco que me sorprendió saber que habías tomado un coche tú solo."

"Fue una emergencia," explicó sosteniéndole la mirada, juntando ambas manos.

Michelle miró unos segundos a su hijo, y con voz seria agregó: "Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Arthur. No quisiera tener que enterarme de algo más por terceros. Es muy incómodo. Sólo te pido que seas prudente."

Una vez solo las palabras de su madre permanecieron en su cabeza, incluso después de que ella se hubiese marchado. Quien fuese quien había hecho el comentario Arthur estaba seguro de una cosa: no había sido Daniel Burnham. Salvo por lo que los mismos Burnham decían cada vez que visitaban Bedfordshire, Daniel había preferido mantener distancia de los Kirkland. ¿Cuántas personas más lo habían visto entonces? Michelle nunca daba puntada sin hilo, y si había venido desde Bedford eso sólo se debía a que buscaba confirmar algunas sospechas… y ponerlo a él al tanto de lo que ya sabía.

Lo que realmente lo mantenía preocupado era Elizabeth. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo en Londres? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué su madre preguntaría por Damon? Arthur tenía sus sospechas, pero descubrir la verdad le tomaría tiempo. Tendría que esperar por lo menos hasta febrero, fecha en la que habían quedado con Damon de encontrarse en la ciudad. Si todo salía como esperaba, cerca de esos días Elizabeth también vendría a Londres, y de ser así bastarían unas pocas llamadas para salir de cualquier duda. Sin embargo, en el fondo, Arthur sólo deseaba estarse equivocando.

.

* * *

.

Gracias también por sus palabras de ánimo: a Erelbrile, reconozco que no me lo esperaba, pero de forma especial a Kastiyana, por darme ánimos y ser una buena pen-pal. Ella es mi salvoconducto a la ñoñería.


	15. Capítulo XV

**Nota del Autor:** Gracias por haber leído después de tanto tiempo fuera de training, como autora eso me da energías para continuar, en especial porque yo sólo publico en la medida que escribo (es decir, creo la historia en la medida que voy subiendo capítulos). Es por eso que sus comentarios son importantes: ellos me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Pero como en toda historia hay altos y bajos, el capítulo XIV fue mi mayor bajo, a pesar de los casi doscientos lectores. ¿Es porque no les ha gustado el estilo?

Hay una satisfacción y reconocimiento por cada pequeña palabra de retroalimentación. Espero que esta vez puedan darme su opinión o simplemente comentar lo que no les gusta.

* * *

.

**Eso que quisiste olvidar, imperturbable, pisando tus pies.**

.

Gilbert abrió la puerta de su piso con cuidado, procurando ser silenciosos para no despertar a Elizaveta. Las luces de la sala estaban ya apagadas y sólo la lámpara de la cocinilla iluminaba el pequeño gabinete de melamina en el centro de ésta, llevando la atención a la nota en papel amarillo dejada sobre el frasco de café. Gilbert tomó el papel mirándolo a contraluz, reconociendo la particular mezcla de cursivas e imprentas propia de Elizaveta; había dejado hechos buñuelos para cuando él regresase sabiendo que estaría hambriento.

"_Windbeutel_…"

Ella aún se acordaba de lo mucho que le gustaba a pesar de que sólo se lo había dicho por error, años atrás, al pasar frente al escaparate de una pastelería en Berlín. En ese entonces, con la moda de productos americanos y la comida rápida, poco a poco los dulces con los que había crecido iban desapareciendo. Pero en su memoria, la imagen de los buñuelos siempre venía de la mano con la de su abuela.

Abrió el refrigerador y no pudo evitar la sonreír. No eran los dulces alemanes, sino una receta propia, más pequeños, sin relleno, _tan ligeros como una pluma –tan delicados para que se disuelvan en la boca_. Gilbert río al recordar lo que le había dicho la muchacha la primera vez que la vio prepararlos para su primo. Roderich era un hombre afortunado, tan afortunado que ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Entonces escuchó ruidos en el estudio. ¿Acaso Eliza estaba despierta? Gilbert avanzó por el pasillo, aguzó el oído y, parándose detrás de la puerta, echó una mirada a la habitación. Dándole la espalda, con las tapas desarregladas debajo de su brazo, Elizaveta tenía el aspecto de estar dormida; a los pies de la cama yacía su teléfono – que seguramente había caído de la cama -, mientras las mantas subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. A los pies de la cama había dejado la ropa con la que iba a su curso: una falda y una chaquetilla con flecos. Ahora lucía como una señorita.

Gilbert jamás le dio crédito a los pequeños esfuerzos que la mujer hizo en la escuela para lucir más femenina. Cada vez que llegaba con una coleta, una pinza en flor en el cabello, o bien con un botón menos en su blusa, él se burlaba diciendo que así y todo siempre sería la misma. Ella se enojaría y lo golpearía en el hombro, para irse a cualquier lugar lejos de él. El fondo Gilbert sabía que tenía la razón, ningún adorno podría cambiar la esencia de Elizaveta Héderváry. Eso le venía bien. Pero él era único que parecía insistir en ser el mismo chiquillo de su adolescencia, nadie más. Liz lo había entendido antes, y había cambiado conforme a lo que se esperaba de ella, una mujer que empezaba a hacer su propia vida.

Su respiración se cortó y Gilbert se sobresaltó sin gran razón. Girándose, Elizaveta quedó mirando hacia el teclado al otro lado de la habitación, con la boca entreabierta, las sábanas haciendo figuras distraídas al subir sobre sus piernas y caderas. Gilbert se mojó los labios, estaban secos. Se sintió mal por estar observando y la culpa lo invadió por dentro. Tenía que hablar con Ludwig sobre la estadía de su amiga. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo terminaba su curso o cuándo regresaría a Austria. No podían pretender que la recibiera sin tener una mínima noción de las condiciones en las que viajaba.

A pesar de la hora marcó el teléfono de su hermano; inmediatamente lo recibió la contestadora - _Kann ich nicht beantworten… _

"Ludwig, soy yo, Gilbert," dijo mirando por la ventana las gotas de agua condensadas. La noche estaba helada y húmeda. "¿Cómo has estado? Imagino que bien, contigo no suelen haber sorpresas. Deberías visitarme de vez en cuando, una vez que Elizaveta se haya ido; puede ser un dolor de muelas, pero también tiene sus buenos momentos. A que no adivinas: hoy ha hecho buñuelos. Están buenísimos, en especial ahora que estoy con la cabeza un poco ligera, tú me entiendes."

Se sentó en el sofá para seguir hablando sobre nada en particular. No sabía qué hacía, estaba hablando mucho a horas en que nada bueno podía resultar, pero el alcohol había soltado su lengua y alivianado su consciencia.

"Pero… " Afuera se escuchaban los gritos de una discusión. Gilbert aguardó en silencio, la grabadora seguía corriendo. "Quizás ya va siendo hora de que se vaya. No sé por cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse, no me molesta, pero imagino que Roderich debe echarle de menos. Vamos, sabes que estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo. Pero ahora resulta que tengo la sala ordenada, el congelador con comida y windbeutels… Es como si alguien me esperara en casa. No es lo mío. Entre más tiempo se queda más me acostumbro a ella, y después llegaré a casa pensando en que Eliza me espera para cenar y yo –"

Eso no era lo que quería decir.

Su mano se cerró fuertemente sobre el auricular a tiempo que llevaba la otra a su rostro. "Eso Lud, siento haberte llamado tan temprano. Devuélveme la llamada cuando tengas tiempo. Adiós." Colgó.

Cuánto tiempo se quedó con el teléfono en mano, eso no lo podía responder. El reloj de la cocinilla lo oía lejano y el sueño amenazaba con vencerlo, pero eso no le importaba. Gilbert pasó sus dedos entre su cabello intentando recobrar la calma; no estaba alterado, pero esas mal escogidas palabras ahora le pesaban: el darle un nombre a las cosas inmediatamente las transforma en algo real.

Las gotas de la ventana caían una tras otra, alimentando y sumergiéndose unas en otras. Cuando la aceptación drenó por su cuerpo, Gilbert tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para dejar el sillón.

* * *

Después de la visita de su madre Arthur había tomado una decisión: llamaría a Bedfordshire para saber cuándo sería el próximo viaje de Elizabeth a Londres. Si coincidía con la fecha en que venía Damon entonces no había nada que pensar, y tendría que encarar a ambos sin perder más tiempo, o de lo contrario no sería él a quien darían explicaciones, sino a los Kirkland. Pero de momento, en su oficina, no había lugar para ese tipo de cosas. Marzo llegó y sin darse cuenta Arthur se encontraba en la segunda mitad de su práctica. Apenas le quedaban unos meses antes de empezar de lleno con su tesis, y eso significaba noches en vela estructurando hipótesis, haciendo rendir la corta experiencia ganada en el consulado.

Por lo menos Grosvenor Square era un lugar agradable. Arthur aprovechaba los tiempos libres que tenía para ir a fumar cerca del parque, el enorme edificio blanco por detrás y el agila de acero observando su espalda como próxima presa del sistema burocrático. Prefería banderas -no estatuas de media tonelada-, pero él era tan sólo un peón en las oficinas consulares, nada más.

"Arthur, ¿acabaste ya con la recopilación para la encuesta?"

"Casi, sólo me falta enviarlos a la oficina de recursos. ¿Tienes por casualidad con el formulario contigo?"

"No, pero si me esperas cinco minutos te lo traigo. No tardes con la encuesta, Amanda las necesita para esta misma tarde."

Movió su cabeza en señal de haber comprendido y una hora más tarde, ya con sus papeles listos, tomó el folio y se lo entregó a uno de los funcionarios para que lo llevara a la oficina de recursos. Pronto sería mediodía. Podía ir al casino del edificio pero, aunque los precios eran razonables, la comida no siempre era de su gusto -Arthur no era del estilo barbecue, él prefería la carne asada sin mayores aderezos. Sin embargo caminar hasta encontrar algún negocio era casi imposible, ninguno que costara menos de diez libras y no más lejos de la calle Oxford.

Durante marzo la ciudad adquiría un aire más solemne. Los árboles empezaban a mostrar sus primeros brotes, el césped, amarillo después de un frío invierno, se levantaba poco a poco para regresar con todo su verdor en abril. Con la vista levantada al cielo Arthur dejó salir de su boca el humo del cigarro. Estaba nublado, pero no daba la impresión que fuese a llover. Allí, a los pies de la estatua de Roosevelt, varias personas aprovechaban de dejar sus trabajos para descansar, sintiendo el aire frío llenar sus pulmones con algo más que paz.

"¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué el parque es tan tranquilo?" preguntó a su lado el colega con el que solía fumar, un hombre de estatura media, pelo negro y ondulado. Con dos personas en la cabina el espacio se redujo considerablemente.

"¿Tú dices aparte del sistema antiterrorista?" inquirió con ironía. El hombre agachó la cabeza en señal de entendimiento y Arthur lo pensó unos segundos. "No lo sé. Imagino que se debe a que es un pequeño rincón a un costado del Hyde Park, quienes vienen aquí es porque no les gustan los grandes lugares. Es como una suerte de guarida."

"Me quedo con la primera explicación."

"Vete a la mierda," rió el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

En la tarde las horas se pasaban más en calma. El encargado del departamento venía de vez en cuando a hablar con él, para pedirle favores o una corrección de los documentos de los representantes, cosa que indignaba a Arthur, que no estaba para andar haciendo el rol de asistente de nadie. Al final del día, sin su corbata y con los dos primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, partía a la estación al otro lado del parque para regresar a casa, pero hoy no era ese el caso. Durante la tarde las nubes dieron pie a lluvia y, sin un paraguas a mano, ahora Arthur tenía que arreglárselas para pedir un taxi.

Pero la frecuencia de los coches en Grosvenor era lentísima. Más que un empleado de la embajada norteamericana, Arthur lucía como un indigente en ropas de marca.

De pie junto al paradero, cubriéndose de la lluvia, maldijo su poca previsión. Después de un par de días difíciles dándole vueltas al tema de su hermana, sin tener noticias de Francis y con unos jefes ridículamente más exigentes, Arthur no daba abasto. Francis no había vuelto a llamarlo, apenas si había recibido un mensaje días antes y eso le frustraba.

Un coche se detuvo frente a la parada del bus haciendo sonar su claxon. El conductor del vehículo sacó su cabeza por la ventana del copiloto gritando su nombre. "Esperando un taxi, ¿o me equivoco?" dijo a viva voz.

Arthur se dio cuenta de que conocía esa voz y decidió echar una mirada al tipo. Era Alfred, con su habitual sonrisa de autosuficiencia. "Es espantoso que alguien tan guapo deba preocuparse. ¿Por qué no subes y me dices a dónde vas?"

"Citar viejas canciones no te servirá para caerme más en gracia, Alfred," repuso el inglés, sin poder decidir entre sentirse alagado por sus palabras o llanamente insultado por la comparación.

"¡Vamos, que era una broma! Sube y no te hagas el difícil, mira que el coche es nuevo."

Un transeúnte miró de reojo al vehículo, que había sobrepasado la berma del paso peatonal, desaprobando notoriamente la acción. Temiendo que el próximo en llegar fuese un policía, Arthur abrió la puerta y lanzó su maletín adentro, sentándose junto al norteamericano. "Si lo hago," dijo conteniendo la voz, "es sólo para evitar que te saquen una multa frente a la embajada, idiota."

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, en vez de mostrar, en cualquier forma, una mínima pizca de arrepentimiento, Alfred estalló en carcajadas quitándole importancia al asunto.

"¿Lo has visto?" preguntó el menor, y Arthur se dio cuenta que había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El auto, Arthur, el auto," dijo exasperado, como si estuviese hablándole a un crio. "Finalmente saqué la licencia para Reino Unido, aunque siendo franco fue un verdadero coñazo. De hecho, todavía no me acostumbro a manejar a la derecha, pero es cosa de práctica. Es una locura eso de manejar al revés, por al menos ahora ya no tengo que aprenderme la numeración de los autobuses."

"No empieces a andar tan engreído sólo porque tienes un coche, que ya te quiero ver frente a una intersección de cuatro tiempos."

"¡Qué aguafiestas! Lo importante es que ahora soy el sueño americano de todas las mujeres de este país," le aseguró risueño Alfred. "Ahora dime, ¿a dónde vas?"

"A mi casa, en calle Bloomsbury. Puedes dejarme frente a la estación de trenes."

"De eso ni hablar. Tendrás que decirme cómo llegar, pero sí o sí te dejaré en tu puerta."

No había lugar para protestas, Alfred lo había dejado en claro. El coche, nuevo, era comodísimo, y cuando llegaron Arthur se sintió contrariado con la idea de bajar del vehículo. Agradeciendo el viaje el mayor se dispuso a salir, pero cuando presionó la puerta se dio cuenta que esta estaba trabada.

"Lo siento amigo, dame un segundo." Abrió la puerta. Hubo un segundo de duda, pero antes de cerrarla se dirigió a Alfred.

"¿Quieres pasar?"

Había algo característico en Alfred, y no se trataba de su sonrisa de comercial ni en aquel rizo que se levantaba porque su corte de pelo era demasiado corto como para llamarlo flequillo. No, aquellos eran detalles. El rasgo principal de ese chiquillo, el que Arthur siempre recordaría, era aquella mirada de profunda ilusión; sus ojos se iluminaban dando paso a una sonrisa radiante. Aquello era lo que desestructuraba y a la vez conmovía a Arthur, pero claro, también lo cabreaba.

"Lindo piso, Arthur. No creí que vivirías tan bien sólo, ¿o acaso tienes alguna empleada particular? Pensando en tu familia eso no sería nada raro," comentó Alfred dejándose caer en el sillón, observando al inglés en el acto.

"Para nada, sólo evito desordenar mayormente. Aunque no lo creas, hay gente que de hecho _sí puede_ vivir sola."

"Yo no podría… creo. Ya soy bastante desordenado viviendo en un apartamento, no me imagino llevando una casa por mi cuenta."

Arthur colgó su gabardina y fue a la cocina a poner el hervidor, hurgando en los estantes en busca de algo que pudiera dar a Alfred. Encontró un paquete de galletas bourbon que no recordaba haber comprado. Cuando regresó encontró al chico observando con ojo crítico los libros de su repisa. Alfred le comentó que había leído varios de los textos de teoría política que él tenía, pero que algunos autores le eran desconocidos. Con total confianza – y curiosamente aquello no le molestó-, Jones se sirvió él mismo una taza de café y regresó al sofá que compartían. Estaba ansioso por saber qué había sido de él en esos días e incluso desde ese verano, diez años atrás, y Arthur, incapaz de negarse, terminó resumiendo la historia de su vida. Solamente se abstuvo de mencionar algunos sucesos y personas; cosas personales, cosas que pertenecían a él y nadie más que él.

Cuando los tópicos se agotaron y sus estómagos recuperaron la calidez, Alfred se puso a mirar los discos que Arthur tenía debajo del televisor. Acusándolo de rallar en el chauvinismo musical, el norteamericano reconoció unos cuantos grupos de los que él mismo gustaba. Entonces se acercó a Arthur, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

"Estoy feliz de que nos hayamos reencontrado."

Con un nudo en la garganta Arthur repitió esas mismas palabras en su mente, sin poder darles crédito. "Yo también, Alfred," dijo al recuperar su voz.

En ese momento creyó que la visita había concluido, pero se equivocaba. Al ver que ya eran pasadas las siete Alfred se lamentó no poder llegar a su casa a tiempo para ver una nueva serie que había empezado a seguir desde su primera emisión, y si acaso era un problema para Arthur que se quedara a verla en su casa.

Decir que en su brazo seguía sintiendo el calor de su mano podía parecer una exageración descifrable sólo para los de espíritu melancólico, pero para Arthur la sensación era tan real como la persona que tenía delante. Aquello lo perturbaba, paradójicamente, de una manera tanto positiva como negativa. Hacía muchos años que el inglés no se sentía tan cómodo con la compañía de una persona, daba la impresión de estar en una escena familiar, acogedora; por otro lado eso traía sentimientos indeseados de naturaleza mucho menos cándida. Alfred estaba absorto en la televisión, totalmente alienado del aquí y del ahora. Pobre y despistado Alfred, ¿podía imaginar lo que había sentido por él ese verano, juntos?

Claramente no, ni tampoco lo sabría, porque Alfred no tenía la culpa por ese capricho de adolescente y Arthur sólo había experimentado ese traspié dos veces en su vida. El resto del tiempo era un hombre como cualquiera, con amigos, novias y una carrera por delante.

"Me estás mirando," le dijo el otro, notando que tenía la mirada perdida puesta en él.

"¿Yo?" dijo bobamente, temiendo haber sido demasiado obvio. Claro que se refería a él. "En realidad estaba pensando en lo mucho que has crecido."

"Es de suponer que lo hiciéramos, ¿no? No sería sensato esperar que fueras el mismo chico escuálido de aquel entonces. De ser así tus cejas serían incluso más notorias."

El orgullo se sobrepuso a la razón, y el temor fue reemplazado por coraje. "¿Qué estás insinuando, yankee?" repuso indignado, lanzándole el trozo de galleta que sostenía en su mano.

La risa de Alfred era contagiosa. No sólo te daban ganas de imitarlo, sino que sentías tu pecho hincharse con esa misma alegría. Al despedirse Alfred le hizo prometer que se verían dentro de la semana, y que saldrían a comer a uno de esos restaurantes cerca de la embajada. Al cerrar la puerta la casa volvió a quedar en silencio, pero Arthur encontró, a diferencia de otras veces, que este silencio era uno mucho más tolerable.

Como de costumbre antes de dormir revisó su correo electrónico. Con el cepillo de dientes en boca leyó los mensajes de la universidad y del trabajo, eliminándolos en el momento. No había nada personal. La realización era desalentadora, pero la parte racional en Arthur le decía que no había razón para ponerse así. Ni siquiera él mismo tenía claro qué era lo que estaba esperando, pero no quería seguir haciéndose una comidilla de posibles sólo porque Bonnefoy no diera señales de querer saber de él. En algunas ocasiones hacía escenas mentales en las que éste llegaba, de la nada, haciendo comentarios casuales del tipo _cuánto tiempo ha pasado_, o _siento no haberte llamado antes_. Lo cierto era que al final lo único que conseguía era la amargura de saber que esos posibles no ayudaban en nada, no lo llevaban ni siquiera a una decisión real que pudiera cambiar las cosas.

Fue esa indeseada inmersión en la fragilidad del deseo lo que lo llevó a buscar algo de familiaridad, algo que le recordara de un buen remezón lo que había sido –y seguía siendo, pero a intervalos antojadizos– meses antes. Un día después del trabajo, Arthur dejó la gabardina y la cambió por su chaqueta de cuero con rumbo al café de Jim. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última visita y sentía la necesidad de hablarle a alguien que no lo juzgara de acuerdo a expectativas, sino sólo por quien era.

"No lo puedo creer, ¡pero miren si no es el señorito Kirkland!" anunció el hombre con sorna al verlo entrar al local, pero Arthur lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era su forma personal de regañarlo por su larga ausencia. "¿A qué debo el gusto de esta visita?"

"A nada en particular. Tenía ganas de verte."

"Guau, alto ahí con las confesiones muchacho, que si mi chica se entera no creo que le haga gracia."

"Si serás cabrón," murmuró el otro con una sonrisa taimada. "¿Y qué es eso de que tienes una chica? No me digas –"

"Ahora vienes a caer en la cuenta de cómo pasa el tiempo."

"Lo siento, pero estos últimos meses han sido agotadores." Estaba siendo sincero, por lo mismo Jim dejó de hacer preguntas. En vez de eso fue a la cocina y regresó con dos cervezas. Aquello le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, la cebada estaba dulce y su olor llevaba algo de caramelo; Arthur bebió sin apuros sintiéndose satisfecho por primera vez en esos agitados meses.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Rachel," respondió Jim, tomándose ambas manos. "Es preciosa. Tiene la piel morena y una sonrisa maravillosa, verdaderamente encantadora. Es una lástima que se termine en nueve días."

"¿Nueve días?"

"Tiene que regresar a Lancaster, y ni ella ni yo estamos dispuestos a llevar una relación a distancia. Como ves, al final siempre soy un alma libre."

Con la experiencia ganada a través de los años Arthur sabía que esas no eran palabras vacías: cuando el hombre quería lo hacía con pasión, entrega y bastante pretensión, pero esos amores nunca duraban más allá de cinco meses. Jim no era el tipo de persona de la que se podría esperar algo permanente y llano. El gran compromiso de su vida había sido ese café en Euston y Arthur valoraba aquella lealtad consigo mismo.

Dejó el lugar cuando empezó a caer el sol. Fue en su cuarto, viendo televisión, que sintió su móvil vibrar; la pantalla mostraba un número memorizado sin intención. Apagó el televisor dudando entre contestar o no.

"… Hola," dijo la voz de Francis desde el otro lado de la línea, y Arthur le devolvió el saludo. No era fácil hacer fluir las palabras cuando temían equivocarse de nuevo.

"Hace días que no sé nada de ti," murmuró él con fingido desinterés, y cuando vio que aquello no daba resultados agregó: "¿Cómo has estado?"

Sus palabras fueron seguidas por un largo silencio, luego un suspiro cansado. "Somos pésimos para esto."

"Si me llamaste para decirme eso, déjame decirte que –"

"No te había llamado," lo interrumpió Francis con su voz mecanizada a través del auricular, "porque pensé que podías necesitar un tiempo para pensar las cosas. Tal vez fue egoísta de mi parte hacerlo sin preguntártelo pero no sé qué es lo que esperas de mí, y tampoco quiero presionarte a que tomes una decisión para la cual no te sientes preparado."

Quiso poder decir que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, que esta conversación no tenía sentido, pero ni Francis era un idiota ni él un hombre muy sabio.

"Me doy cuenta de cómo reaccionas cada vez que intento tocarte en público y quisiera poder aliviar esa carga, realmente quisiera poder hacerlo. No es fácil ver a través de tus caretas - a veces me pregunto si es verdad que preferirías no estar cerca de mí. Me confundes Arthur, pero si me lo permitieses... aun me gustaría ser tu amigo."

Arthur se mordió el labio, y el gesto contenía más la frustración de un hombre que ya no sabe qué dirección tomar en su vida que el de un adolescente confundido. El matiz, irrelevante en cualquier visión práctica, era abismal en su conciencia. Francis no tenía derecho a decir que lo confundía: el confundido era él. Él era quien se acostaba pensando en lo que la gente decía y no decía, él era quien temía de su propia familia. Sus miedos eran reales y al mismo tiempo desconocidos, podía leer entrelineas lo que el francés intentaba decirle y aquello lo asustaba porque sentía que todo dependía de la respuesta que diese.

"No sé si pudiésemos ser amigos. Somos demasiado diferentes."

Esa era la verdad. Ambos lo sabían desde un principio, pero eran demasiado orgullosos como para reconocerlo.

"Pero," por la forma en que lo decía se adivinaba cierta vacilación, "tampoco quiero que dejemos de vernos."

Ambos guardaron silencio, sopesando lo que acababan de oír. Arthur no estaba seguro de por qué había dicho eso, pero, como pocas veces, se estaba permitiendo la autoindulgencia de decir lo que sentía, por escueto que fuera. Si el otro hombre lo entendía bien, si no, bien también.

"Eso no va a pasar," le respondió entonces, y Arthur pudo imaginárselo llevando esa sonrisa boba tan propia de él. "Hemos tenido demasiadas oportunidades para hacerlo, y sin embargo no lo hemos logrado."

"Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?"

"He estado pensando que, quizás, he sido muy duro contigo," dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama. Se notaba que estaba luchando por hacer salir las palabras. "Pero todo esto no es fácil para mí y sólo quiero que lo tengas presente."

"Lo sé, lo tengo presente."

Un gracias escapó de su boca antes de que fuese consciente de ello, pero era real y eso era lo que importaba. Arthur estaba rompiendo esquemas y, a pesar de no ser algo fácil, creía tener lo necesario para poder lograrlo.

* * *

Su nombre completo era Marie Gabrielle Souron. A diferencia de su hermano, que llevaba el apellido paterno de la familia, su nombre había sido el producto de un error en el registro clínico, quedando con el nombre de su familia materna; eso era un problema cada vez que la gente los conocía. Gabrielle tenía el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, mientras que su hermano Matthias llevaba con garbo el porte de un caucásico, muy similar a como lo hacía su padre neerlandés. Belle jamás sintió rencor con la naturaleza por sus rasgos promedios, muy al contrario, durante su adolescencia se reconfortaba en ver cómo su hermano iba creciendo, dejando atrás un largo episodio de burlas en sus primeros años de secundaria – y es que muchos chicos se reían de su aspecto demasiado alto y delgado. Pero cuál no sería su preocupación al enterarse que Matthias había pasado de una dura niñez a ser un chico problemático en las calles de Tournai.

Tournai fue la ciudad que la vio crecer. Al límite de Bélgica con Francia, con sus callecitas estrechas y sus casas de ladrillo y tejado rojo, Gabrielle experimentó los primeros hechos de su vida: sus primeros y tardíos amores, su primer empleo en una pastelería, su primer libro de poesía. Ese libro era algo especial. Siendo apenas una muchacha creía que Gustav A. Becker era el mejor de los poetas belgas que alguna vez habían existido. Grande fue su sorpresa, tiempo después, cuando descubrió que su nombre no era Gustav, sino Gustavo, uno de los grandes y más miserables escritores españoles.

Así Gabrielle había aprendido lo que era querer, pero también lo que era olvidar. Su esperado matrimonio había fracasado sin siquiera tener un comienzo, y con el corazón oprimido y su orgullo herido había intentado encontrar trabajo por todos los medios. Pero no había nada que pagara tan bien, y con Matthias lejos de casa y sus padres jubilados Belle encontró la motivación para dar un vuelco a su vida.

Ella necesitaba el dinero, pero una nueva crisis se estaba manifestando en Bruselas. Fue en ese momento que avisó a su familia que en un mes dejaba Bélgica.

Algunos la tildaron de huida, una huida financiera, laboral, sentimental. A ella poco le importaba lo que los demás decían, pues era el prospecto de una nueva vida lo que ahora la movía. Con una recomendación bajo el brazo y algo de flaca determinación la mujer consultó por un puesto en cada una de las bancas inglesas, pero a pesar de la amabilidad ella era sólo una más de una larga fila. Entonces intentó en bancas extranjeras y fue BVA quien le dio el sí definitivo. Una semana más tarde llegó la primera carta de su hermano; la dirección del remitente era Holanda.

Desde pequeña soñaba con tener una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, un marido amoroso, una hija y un perro. La vida se había mostrado benévola, entregándole un departamento en las afueras de Londres, un hermano por correspondencia y un gato. Era mucho más de lo que realmente había aspirado. Años más tarde agradeció también tener un jefe nuevo, más joven y amable, alguien interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir.

Para las actividades de navidad su jefe incluso había tenido presente su interés por Béquer, llegando a regalarle un pequeño y anticuado ejemplar de sus poesías en español. Belle estaba tan agradecida que por unos instantes había olvidado que no sabía una pisca del idioma. Su jefe había sido lo suficientemente gentil como para leerle uno de los poemas, dándole un sentido más allá de las mismas palabras a la obra.

_Porque son, niña, tus ojos_

_verdes como el mar, te quejas;_

_verdes los tienen las náyades_

_verdes los tuvo Minerva,_

_y verdes son las pupilas_

_de las hurís del profeta. _

Aunque no podía entender, la forma en que Antonio recitaba era especial, transformando esas palabras duras y linguales en la recitación suave y musical que siempre imaginó venir del atormentado poeta. Durante varias noches se preguntó qué rima habría escogido Antonio, si acaso se parecería a su versión francesa. ¿Sería la rima treintaiseisava de los gorriones, o la cuarta tal vez?

Pero pobre Gabrielle, siempre había sido torpe frente a lo evidente. Convencida de la naturaleza afectuosa de Antonio no había visto en sus gestos más que una camaradería y galantería inofensiva, y la imperturbabilidad emocional que a costa de duro esfuerzo había ganado pronto se desmoronaría. Después de la salida al bar ni ella ni él habían mencionado el asunto, y Belle dedicaba más horas a evitar su persona que a organizar sus citas y papeles.

"Belle, ahora último has estado más tiempo frente a la cafetera que en la oficina. ¿Está todo bien?" le preguntó un día una de sus compañeras.

"Claro cariño, es que estos días he tenido menos cosas que hacer que de costumbre y el trabajo escasea."

"¿Estás segura? Tenía la impresión contraria. He visto a tu jefe y parece que el trabajo se le está acumulando, sólo hoy lo han parado más veces de las que puedo recordar. El pobre muchacho me da lástima."

Tras esa pequeña conversación Gabrielle se sintió culpable. En efecto, cuando entró a la oficina el hombre no estaba sólo, sino que hablaba por teléfono mientras tenía a uno de los responsables de acciones intentando conseguir su firma. Al verla parada bajo la puerta Antonio se distrajo e hizo señales a su colega para que éste dejara la sala. Su compañera no mentía; el aspecto de Fernández era digno de compasión.

Sus ojos lucían heridos y desesperados. "¿Dónde has estado todo el día, Gabrielle?"

"Estaba ocupada con trabajo, siento no haber podido venir antes," se disculpó. Podía sentir el trago amargo de la mentira colarse en su vientre. Odiaba mentirle a Antonio, pero decirle la verdad le resultaba además de tortuoso, humillante.

Parecía que el hombre tenía más cosas que recriminarle, pero tomando una gran bocanada de aire contó mentalmente hasta diez. "Perdóname, tú no tienes la culpa pero este día ha sido terrible. Me alegra que al fin estés aquí."

Fue a partir de algo tan insignificante como un agradecimiento, un gracias por estar aquí, que Gabrielle sintió ese vacío tan familiar en la boca de su estómago. Hacía años que no lo sentía y por poco lo había olvidado, pero ahora el calor se extendía por su vientre y subía hasta sus mejillas. De todas las reacciones posibles, ella estaba _avergonzada_. Simplemente perfecto.

"He dicho que me alegra que estés aquí," repitió Antonio cuando ella creyó haber oído mal.

_Porque son, niña, tus ojos_

_verdes como el mar te quejas;_

_quizá si negros o azules_

_se tornasen lo sintieras._

En ese momento ella salió de la oficina sin intención de fijarse en la cara que ponía su jefe, se puso su gabardina beige y salió del edificio. Regresó minutos más tarde, con dos cafés en la mano y un holandés de chocolate.

"¿Y esto?"

"Luces terrible. Necesitas comer algo o enfermarás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos," explicó la mujer sacando el pastelillo del envoltorio. "Dame los papeles que te entregaron y esas dos carpetas, yo iré por tu agenda."

La noche después del bar Gabrielle había llorado, creyó hacerlo, pero sus mejillas estaban secas y lo único que lo confirmaba eran sus ojos hinchados. Cuando joven su madre solía decir que las lágrimas derramadas eran amargas, pero más amargas eran las que no se derramaban, intentando hacerla entrar en razón sobre su extinto matrimonio. Gabrielle no había podido llorar más después del tercer día, y no había caso. Tampoco pudo llorar cuando Antonio la dejó en la puerta, sola, con el recuerdo de sus errores expiando su memoria.

Era en las noches, justo antes de apagar la luz de su velador, que Belle se preguntaba si acaso había un parecido entre su querido poeta y la melancolía que a veces parecía arrastrar Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

.

* * *

.

Hubo una cita indiscriminada a The Smiths.

Si alguno quiere saber por qué mencioné rimas de Gustavo A. Béquer, lean "El libro del gorrión", rimas 4 y 36. Puede ser un guiño de por qué algunos personajes actúan como lo hacen.

¡Gracias por leer y dejar un review!


End file.
